The Proposal
by SexyBVirgo
Summary: Ichijo has watched these two circle each other for years and he is tired of it. So what does he do? Push them together of course... This is the way I wanted the story to go...LOL M rating for a reason...in later chapters.. ABSOLUTELY NOT FOR CHILDREN!...Oh and I don't own Vampire Knight
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Do not and won't ever own Vampire Knight**

**CHAPTER ONE**

He felt the eyes before the teen stepped from the cover of the trees. He was surprised to see Ichijo. Instinct wrapped his fingers around the hilt of Bloody Rose and he had it aimed a second later.

"Go to class, vamp." He snarled the words in his usual fashion. Mean and disdainful. He hated vamps, especially when they snuck up on him. It was his own fault, he decided. If his mind hadn't been so full of treacherous thoughts, it wouldn't have happened.

"I will," The vamp paused, "_after_ we talk."

Zero studied him for a long silent moment. His senses were on high alert. What could the Vice President want with him? They'd barely spoken to one another in the time that he'd attended Cross Academy.

Ichijo raised his hands and kept a respectful distance. "I just need a moment and then I will be gone. That is if you still want me gone."

Zero scowled. "Why would I want you to stay? In fact I would like it if you would go straight to hell and take your brethren with you."

Unexpectedly Ichijo laughed. "I think you will feel differently in the morning."

Zero stayed quiet, waiting for him to get to the point. What the hell was he playing at? Did he want Zero to kill him? As if he wouldn't love to kill all the vamps attending the school.

_But then a certain vampire would hate him._

He was immediately distracted. Where the hell had that thought come from? And he'd been having more thoughts like that lately. He was starting to think he was going crazy.

"So start talking." He demanded harshly. As always, he completely discarded respect figuring he didn't owe it to any of them.

"Your thirst is getting worst." Ichijo stated bluntly and Zero immediately regretted his own impatience.

"That subject is not up for discussion." He gritted out. How in the hell did the vamp even know of his problem? He thought the three of them had kept that secret pretty well.

"Even if I have a solution?"

That made Zero pause. "Why would you come up with a solution for me?"

"It's not for you." Ichijo was enjoying being as blunt as the prefect. "But rather for Kaname-sama and Yuki-chan."

Now Zero's attention was caught completely.

Lately he'd been feeding from the pureblood to control his bloodlust. Really Kaname was doing it so he wouldn't lose control and feed from his precious girl. Any way to get away from his personal hell was welcome. Lately, when he fed from the pureblood he'd been feeling equal parts of loathing and straight up lust. It was disconcerting to say the least. It was the reason he'd tried to limit the feedings and control the bloodlust. But the pills were no help and every day was becoming torture. But feeding from the pureblood was slowing throwing him into madness. He had a dreadful feeling that he was slowly sinking. _But into what? _

When he was alone with his thoughts he often wondered if the pureblood even noticed. Most likely not. He only had eyes for Yuki. He wanted, no needed to get away from the entire situation. He began to seriously think about Ichijo's proposal.

"I'm listening." He looked at a sky that was filled with swollen, gray clouds and re-sheathed bloody rose. "And make it quick."

Ichijo, smiled angelically and glided a little bit closer. "Make a blood pact with me and you will never have to thirst or drink from Kaname again."

"Whaaat?" If Zero had guessed, that statement would have been at the bottom of the list of a million phrases he expected from the noble. "No!"

His reply was automatic. He was not chaining himself to a vamp. Hell no, he was already half chained to one and it was damn near killing him. And he had feeling that this so called blood pact wasn't a temporary thing.

_But if it means getting away from Kaname…._

"Don't get me wrong Kiryuu, I don't want to make you my _familiar_ or anything. I just want Kaname-sama to be free of you. To help my King."

Zero glared ferociously. "And the best plan you can come up with is a blood pact with me? Don't you know I haunt your kind? Or didn't Kaname tell you that?" He taunted.

"No need to be sarcastic dear Zero, I truly want to help." Ichijo moved closer. "You should consider it. It's a good deal."

_What the hell? What did Ichijo stand to gain? Did he love Kaname that much?_

"What does this _blood pact_ entail?"

He couldn't believe that he was actually considering it. But what the hell. What did he have to lose?

Ichijo shrugged, looking uncomfortable for the first time during the entire conversation. "The pact does come with certain..shall I say constrictions. We would need to feed frequently from one another and," He paused. "You wouldn't be able to refuse sexual relations with me."

Zero's jaw dropped as the noble continued. "The blood exchange creates a certain need."

"So I'll be your sex slave is that it?"

Ichijo laughed. "I guess. So what will it be? Allow the thirst to turn you into a level E or me?"

Put in those exact terms, Zero could be decisive and he would be free of Kaname and Yuki would be safe. He nodded once, decisively. "Deal."

Ichijo moved even closer, now totally in Zero's personal space. "Good. First you will have to feed from me-"

The attack caught them totally off guard. One moment he was facing Zero, the next looking down into Kaname's enraged face, choking as long, slender fingers hefted him into the air by his throat. Ichijo stared into ruby colored eyes. He didn't try to protect himself. This was what he anticipated after all.

Zero on the other hand was completely shocked, his eyes glued to the shadow that was darker than the night around them.

"Kaname-sama." Ichijo bowed his head respectively, speaking with great difficulty around Kaname's hand.

Kaname shook Ichijo. "Did I hear correctly? A blood pact? With Zero?"

Ichijo blanched white. He recognized this tone and it was not good. Although he'd expected Kaname to be angry, he hadn't expected this level of rage. His King was lethally pissed off. Time seemed to freeze as Kaname turned his head and focused on Zero.

"And you were going to accept Zero?"

Zero was in the act of reaching for his gun again when Kaname's terrible gaze and words froze him. He found he couldn't move any part of his body. _What the hell? _He squirmed against the invisible bonds that held him and willed his thundering heart to slow down. What was wrong with the pureblood? He was acting totally out of character and Zero was rightfully terrified. As civilized as the vamp was, he was still a vampire and they were natural born killers. But why was he this upset? He'd never seen that expression of pure vehemence on his face nor felt this pure death in his aura. If any one had asked him to explain it he would have said the pureblood was in a berserker state.

_Shit!_

Kaname's aura was wrapping around him, closer than any lover would, sliding under his clothes to encompass his skin. Completely immobilizing him. He glared at the Night Class President as if his life depended on it, trying to hide his sudden fear. He didn't think it worked.

"What the hell are you doing Kuran? Stop it!"

Was that his voice breathy with fear? Alarm shot through him. Fear was the quickest way to bring out a vamp's beast. Down to the basics it was simply a game of predator and prey. Zero was well aware of where the boundaries stood between them right now.

Not turning his furious eyes from Zero, Kaname casually tossed Ichijo to the ground. "Make yourself scarce. I will speak with you later."

Punish him more likely.

Ichijo coughed and rubbed his sore throat. There would be bruises there in the morning he suspected. Not willing to further anger his King, he made himself scarce.

Zero watched as the Vice President scurried away, wanting to call him back and plead with him not to leave him alone with Kaname.

"You dare look to someone else?"

_Fuck!_

Kaname now stood directly in front of him, so close that Zero could feel the warmth rising off him. The pureblood smirked as Zero tried to disappear into the tree behind him. His fingers slid through soft, silver strands of hair, caressing before gripping tight. He tugged so the pure white line of the hunter's throat was bared to him.

"Not to worry, after tonight you won't dare look to any one else again."

Zero screamed as Kaname's fangs flashed white in the darkness, long and deadly and beautiful sinking deep into his tender skin.

End of Chapter One.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Vampire Knight *sigh***

**Thank you for all of your lovely reviews and the follows. I hope I don't disappoint.**

**This is a short chapter (I needed to move the story along) the next one will be longer. Promise.**

**Chapter Two**

_Zero…._

_A gaping maw stretched before his eyes, dripping scarlet blood. His blood._

_Zero…._

_He screamed. The beast was going to devour him! He struggled against the invisible bonds that held him, terror and self preservation undoing rationale._

_Zero…._

_Zero…._

"Zero! Wake up damn it!"

He bounded straight up when his name was shrieked directly in his ear, promptly whacking his forehead against Yuki's with an audible crack.

"Ack!"

The collision sent Yuki tumbling backwards off the bed and him onto his back. Both of them cradled their heads in their hands too overwhelmed with the sudden pain to react. After several agony filled moments, Zero cracked one eye open to make sure Yuki was okay. She was still holding her head, muttering under her breath. He gave her a little more time before fixing her with his trademark glare.

"What the hell Yuki! What are you doing in my room so early in the morning? And on my bed too?"

She gave him one of her own. "Idiot it's night. You slept all day and missed the crossover!"

"What?" He turned his head to look out the window then wished he hadn't when the room swirled before his eyes.

"That's my line. What happened to you yesterday? Did you run into a level E? I mean Zero it's unlike you to let your guard down. Cross is going to…"

He frowned letting her words fade into white noise as he tried to bring up the recollection of the night before. What had happened last night? He remembered patrolling in the forest and running into Ichijo and listening to his crazy proposal and _shit!_ The memories crashed in right beside the dull headache he now had. Kaname tossing Ichijo aside before moving to him and _shit!_

He was out of the bed like the flash. He scraped his shoulder on the door on his way into the bathroom, ignored it to stare at his reflection in the mirror in disbelief. He was paler than usual so the blood stains on the collar of his shirt were a blaze of color and the two punctures were a vivid brand. Right under his tattoo. His world stuttered like a scratched dvd. It hadn't been a nightmare. The bastard had actually bit him. His chest heaved as he began to hyperventilate. He felt Yuki's hands on his back dimly as he tried to pull in air.

"Zero?" Her voice was concerned and a little hesitant now. "I can get Cross-"

"No!" That was the last thing he wanted. "I'll handle it." But how? He was still frantically trying to force himself to breath. His thoughts were a tangle of emotions fear being the foremost. Why had Kuran done that? And why hadn't he been able to stop him? Kuran knew his history, so why would he? Anger began to edge out the fear and he breathed a little easier. He was going to shoot that bastard so full of holes he was going to have to change his last name to swiss!

"Get out Yuki."

"What? No! Not until you tell me-"

"I'll tell you later. Get out! Tell Cross I was sick. I'll be on duty tomorrow."

Yuki was extremely reluctant."If you say so. If you don't show up for class tomorrow I'll come drag you there."

"Yeah, yeah. Out."

It wasn't until she was gone that he realized the smell of Yuki hadn't tempted him one bit, though the dull ache of thirst hadn't disappeared. Just what had Kuran done to him? He forced his eyes back to his reflection and studied the bite marks. If he'd been out an entire day they should have healed by now. Cautiously he pressed the tender skin around the punctures and was startled by the lance of pleasure that zipped down his spine. A drop of blood oozed sluggishly from one hole. What. The. Fuck. Again, he tried to recall the events of last night but got no further than the hazy moment right after Kaname had penetrated him. There had been a lot of pain and a lot of pleasure and then….nothing.

He began to rip his clothes off, Kaname's crazy behavior running all types of crazy scenarios through his head. Standing naked in the center of the bathroom he went over his body slowly, happy when nothing new turned up. _Well, as happy as I can be with some damned vamps marks on me._

And just like that he was back to square one. _I'm going to shoot him!_

He jumped in the shower and scrubbed himself pink cursing when the fabric of the washcloth abraded the bite. If it didn't heal soon it was going to be troublesome. Freshly clothed he opened the drawer where he usually kept Bloody Rose and acknowledged his night was only going to get worse. Rose wasn't there and a search of the room came up empty.

_So not only did he bite me but he took Rose also, arrgh!_

He left his room through the window not wanting to alert Yuki or Cross. He was going to find that bastard, get Rose back, and kill him.

He had an inkling that he wouldn't have to go too far to find the vamp.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight at all **

**Once again thank you for your reviews and follows**

**Praying, praying, praying that I won't disappoint *Smile***

**Lets Go!**

**Chapter Three**

Kaname was leaning against a tree when Zero stepped into the small clearing, his dark eyes amused in his usual stoic face. He looked fresh and inviting, so yummy Zero could-

Zero slammed the door on those thoughts with a resounding slam! When had he started thinking of the pureblood like that? He studied the tall brunette in silence trying to let the stillness of the forest calm him. He was so angry that he was trembling with it. The _King _was looking quite exceptional in black pants and sweater over a white shirt. His hair was brushed back from his face and allowed to flow down his back and his face…it was to die for. He looked like a model, Zero reflected bitterly.

He wrenched his eyes away from the spectacle that was Kaname, cradling his head in his heads. Thinking thoughts like this of his arch nemesis. It was shameful. Though he had to admit, the whole suck blood from your throat was sexy as hell and he involuntarily got hard every time he had to do it, this was different. Inevitably a vampires bite brought pleasure to both parties if the vamp willed it and Zero had never been the one to suffer needlessly or cause others to. But no way in hell was he supposed to find the vampire king this appealing outside of that.

His hand slid down to the still unhealed bite.

"What did you do to me yesterday?" As usual he got right down to business.

The amusement dropped from Kaname's face, his eyes turning arctic. "Only what you were so delightfully considering with Ichijo."

Now that caught him completely off guard. He couldn't be saying what Zero thought he was.

"Y-y-you-" He stammered to a halt, not even able to finish that thought.

Kaname remained silent, that hateful smugness coating his handsome features once again.

Zero finally found his voice. "_You _bastard!" Unconsciously his fingers clamped down tight over the bite. He stifled a moan at the spike of pleasure it caused.

"Where is my gun? I'm going to fucking kill you tonight!"

"Really?"

Abruptly Kaname was in his face, those long graceful fingers tearing Zero's hand away from his throat. He was moving so fast, Zero didn't have a chance to escape. Kaname forced his head up in the exact position he had last night. His tongue grazed the bite. Zero clamped his lips around the whimper that threatened to escape. The hands he intended to use to push the pureblood away instead curled over his shoulders.

Kaname licked again, catching several drops of blood on his tongue. Zero couldn't stop the sharp cry that burst from his lips. Kaname hummed in tune like it was a symphony.

"Do you really think you'll be able to try and kill me now? Look at your hands. Do you really think your finger is still capable of pulling the trigger?

The sensation was absolute, the warmth of Kaname's breath sending jagged streaks of need and lust to stroke over the sensitive receptors of his skin.

"I think not." Kaname whispered against his neck, releasing his hold to glide his hands down over the hunter's slim hips, pressing the hunter flush against his body. At the contact, Zero's head fell back in surprised surrender, his old consciousness screaming as the new one mewled like a horny kitten, molding his body to the pure blood's.

Kaname pulled back slightly to look at Zero's face. The helpless desire that flushed the pretty cheeks threatened to destroy his self control. He kissed his mark of possession, his ears drinking up Zero's helpless pants of yearning like a he was starving.

"That's right little hunter, from now on killing me will be the furthest thing from your mind."

So saying, Kaname shifted, rubbing his mouth over Zero's. The prefect flinched as unadulterated craving slammed through his system.

Kaname's lips were sinful silk against his own, tearing down all the barriers between them. His tongue tracing the plump curves of his lips was the sweetest torture; temptation incarnate. And Zero, as hard as he tried could not keep his feelings under wraps; his cock hardened while his body softened, readying itself for Kaname's possession. His fingers clung to the fabric of Kaname's sweater trying not to be swept away by the currents of passion that jumped between them. Tried valiantly to return to sanity.

Kaname growled and held him tighter, establishing his dominance. He forcefully parted the hunters lips, his tongue plunging in to taste the sweetness that he'd craved for so long.

Zero redoubled his efforts to escape, pushing at the vamps shoulders frantically. Kaname didn't relent one inch, holding him still so he could plunder his mouth ruthlessly. He was becoming lightheaded, the immersion into desire too quick, the feelings between them too intense. It crashed over his head in a hot waterfall and for a few precious seconds all he

could do was flounder and tumble in the current. Those few seconds cost him his freedom.

Kaname tore his mouth from Zero's, firming his hold on the prefect as he slid his fangs deep into his brand. Zero's high breathy moan heated the forest and Kaname's aura went crazy around them.

The prefect didn't care anymore, lost to the oblivion of raptures; Kaname's stroking hands, caressing aura, his erection sliding against his own all designed to fling him into erotic insensibility. Even his bad memories were no match against the pureblood's bite.

This was bad. Very, very bad. If he didn't do something now he wouldn't be able to escape the silken cage Kaname was slowly building around him. Zero pushed against Kaname's shoulders hard, a desperate move that caught the pureblood by surprise. Unexpectedly, the pureblood allowed him, though reluctantly, to put space between them. Carefully, because his knees were wobbly, Zero stepped even further from the vamp. His chest was heaving, sweat wetting his forehead. He wiped a shaking hand across his face. His lilac eyes were fierce as he faced the pureblood down, albeit from a distance. It took him a long moment to regain his composure before he could speak again.

"Have. You. Totally. Lost. It!?" He bit out and then regretted it as Kaname's aura snapped around him.

You're digging a hole Zero. Be careful that you don't get buried."

_Arrgh!_

"Fuck You!"

"Hmmm…Such vulgar language, better suited to the bedroom I think." The pureblood was amused again, his eyes appraising Zero with uncharacteristic warmth. Zero wanted to crawl into the hole the vamp had referred to and kill himself.

"Where is my fucking gun?" He snarled, though he suspected after that kiss, his demeanor wasn't threatening to the pureblood at all.

"Why ask questions you already know the answer to?" Kaname answered. He paced to him slowly, letting the hunter see him coming. Zero refused to back down, although his knees trembled. He locked them, his fists clenched at his sides as Kaname took hold of his chin, tilting his head back once more. He brushed his lips over Zero's once more, softly. His eyes laughed at Zero when the hunter flinched away from him.

"You know where Bloody Rose is. Come and get her."

With that last provocative taunt, Kaname turned, unconcerned with having a pissed off hunter at his back and walked from the forest. Leaving Zero staring after him and shaking like one of the leaves on the trees.

_Well, what a total fuck up that turned out to be._

_And I still don't have Bloody Rose or answers._

Two hours later, he was still just as shaken and confused. Sitting in the bathtub with his head resting on his up drawn knees, he let the pounding water rain over his body. It was ridiculous really. The cold water was doing nothing for the hot ache of desire that heated his skin nor the fiery ache of thirst that burned at the back of his throat. His bite throbbed incessantly. And it was all that damned pureblood's fault! Why? Was this his punishment for getting turned on when he fed from the noble? Had his arousal communicated that he was for the taking? Why should it? Feeding was naturally pleasurable, anyone would have gotten turned on. So why?

A sound of frustration rose from deep inside of him.

Ever since Kaname had released him in and the forest and walked away he felt as if his body were a live electrical current. His fingertips tingled. His dick was still half hard. He wanted to go back and rub his body against Kaname like a cat and let him kiss him again just so he could taste him again. And his thirst had only gotten worse in the last two hours, building steadily despite the blood tablets that he'd forced down his throat when he'd returned to his room. He could feel them churning in his stomach. No doubt they would make their way back up soon. He'd feed from Kuran two weeks ago but the pureblood had fed from him twice in as many days. His body needed to replace what he had lost. And he needed his gun back.

That was a bitch. After that scene in the forest he wasn't relishing the idea of leaving this room again. Or subjecting himself to Kaname's presence again. There was no telling what the pureblood would do next.

Lost in his thoughts and emotions it didn't dawn on him that his head was turned, almost boring holes through the wall in the exact direction of the Moon dorm.

He was sitting in his dark study, motionless, his eyes trained on the Sun dorm. The taste of _his_ hunter still on his tongue. He thought hard trying to pinpoint the exact time when he realized that that the hunter was _his._ Or maybe it had not been an exact time but a gradual buildup that speeded up when the hunter started feeding from him. Whatever it didn't change the fact that Zero was going to have to accept the bond between them. It was already half way cemented, only needing the first bedding to become permanent. His aura seethed at the thought, pressing against the walls and the windows as though reaching out for his obstinate hunter. His eyes flicked to the cabinet where Bloody Rose was. He smiled and relaxed. It was only a matter of time before that and his thirst forced him to come.

***Sigh* So…still no bloody rose. *Big mischievous grin* **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight *But Damn I wish I could own Kaname* Sigh**

**A/N at the bottom**

**Let's Go!**

**Chapter Four**

It was clear and cold, the moon huge in the inky black sky. Yet Zero didn't feel the cold at all as he stood staring up at the moon dorm. In fact he felt downright feverish. And the cure was in that building. He hadn't slept in days, the burn of his thirst too prominent. But for once his thirst wasn't the worst of it. No, it was the flame that the pureblood had ignited in his skin and bones. It eclipsed even his bloodlust, smoldering deep inside of him day by day, slowly burning down the walls of his resolve until he was surprised he didn't just spontaneously combust. He could feel two auras in the moon dorms, all of the other vampires had gone to class. He wondered who the second aura belonged to.

With a sigh he pushed away from the gate approaching the front door, not surprised in the least when the door began to swing open.

"Hello Kiryuu."

Ichijo, pushed the door wide for the prefect, smiling gently. "Kaname-sama has been expecting you."

Zero stared back with dull eyes. "Back to last names are we?" His voice lacked it's natural snap, his senses already focused on the aura that beckoned.

"Well, since you belong to Kaname-sama, I can only afford you the proper respect."

Zero hesitated, one foot across the threshold. A little of his old temper re-surfaced. "I'm not Kaname's personal property."

Ichijo's eyes rested briefly on the small bandage under his tattoo. "Apparently you are."

"Go to hell, I'm only here to get my gun."

Ichijo laughed outright. "You can keep telling yourself that, but that hasn't healed yet has it?" He gestured to the bandage.

Zero's eyes narrowed on the vice president. He was starting to piss him off. "You don't seem to displeased with it, though _you _were the one that offered the pact to me, as a _solution _for Kaname, you…" He trailed off feeling the amplified mirth was that was coming off the noble. "You," He breathed as he realized. He'd been so desperate to escape Kaname that he hadn't truly questioned Ichijo's motives that night. "Did you know he was going to be in the forest that night?"

Ichijo shrugged. "No, but I knew all I had to do was get too close to his _precious Zero_ and he wouldn't be too far behind." The vice waved away the prefect's burgeoning anger. "Understand I don't enjoy seeing my Lord unhappy and you were totally oblivious." His smile became sly. "But you felt it too did you not? No?" He cut off Zero's protest. "Just let me say this then, just feeding from someone does not establish a pact."

"Just what in the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Ichijo didn't answer that question, turning away. "Kaname-sama will answer any questions you have and I don't want to displease him further. I trust you can find your way?"

_Bastard._ Of course he could. He suspected he'd be able to find Kaname even if they were separated by different continents. He stomped up the stairs, the conversation with Ichijo doing a lot to restore his ire. Belong to Kaname? As if he would. It was ridiculous when you thought about it. A hunter belonging to a vampire? His parents would roll over in their graves. His anger pushed him through the halls of the dorm but when he approached the double doors, he faltered. Even through the door, he could feel Kaname's aura reaching for him hungrily, like it couldn't wait to devour him.

The door clicked open, ending his reluctance. He shuffled his feet, taking his eyes off the ground and stepping forward, his heart trying to escape through his chest. He walked into an elegant, well lit study. A monstrosity of a desk took up one half of the room. Off to the side before a small fireplace was a dark wine covered settee. Rich white carpet covered the floor. He could see against the other there was a door it was so discreet that he almost missed it. The entrance door closed softly behind him. He froze with Kaname pressed full length against him. Warm breaths caressed his ear and large graceful hands landed on his shoulders, arresting his movement when he would have stepped away.

"Hello Zero." Kaname purred in his ear. He slid his hands down Zero's chest, encircling the hunter in his arms, clinching him tight against his body.

Zero took a deep, desperate breath as Kaname's scent engulfed his already beleaguered senses. He couldn't stop his eyelids from falling shut or halt the slight shiver that ran through his body as it got a tiny taste of what it had been craving for the last several days._ Dammit! I can't let him sweep me away again._ He forced his eyes wide open and tried to calm his heartbeat. Trying to find the old anger that had helped him stand his ground against the vampire. "Stop trying to overwhelm me!"

Kaname chuckled. "Do I? Overwhelm you that is."

"Stop playing games and give me Bloody Rose!" Zero fired back.

Kaname sighed dramatically. "So impatient. In due time little hunter, but first things first."

His arms constricted, cutting off the Zero's protest. Hell, cutting his oxygen off. By the time he could breath again, Kaname had moved them past the study and through the door.

It was the largest bedroom he'd ever seen. No make that the biggest bed he'd ever see. It looked like a bed fit for a _king._ It was crafted from some dark wood that matched the dark wine of Kaname's eyes and decorated with silver sheets, coverlets and pillows. His heart began to thrum a beat of panic. It was obscene. It looked like Zero being surrounded and caged by Kaname.

Zero spun around as soon the tight grip was loosened. His eyes hit throat level first and he was immediately transfixed by the skin that was revealed by the pureblood's half unbuttoned shirt. The skin looked velvet smooth and too inviting. Most likely the pureblood had done it on purpose. He tore his eyes away looking down, anywhere but at what he desired. He was surprised to see the pureblood was barefoot. He suddenly had the urge to bolt back the way he came, the scene being too domestic for him. Kaname clucked disapprovingly under his breath. He let go completely, his fingers going to the buttons on Zero's shirt. "You waited too long."

The pureblood's actions shocked Zero out of his hungry stupor. He slapped Kaname's hands away, his eyes wide. "What the hell?"

Kaname's aura which had been pretty calm up this point lashed around them in agitation. Zero finally grasped the fact that he was very angry; possibly angrier than that first night in the forest. The playful amiability was suddenly gone, letting the temper show. The stoic mask he usually showed to Zero was long gone. Zero slapped the hands away again. "Stop it. I came here to get my gun not to be toyed with!"

Kaname grabbed the collar of Zero's shirt and yanked him forward so that they were nose to nose. "Did you really think that you would take Rose and just go?" He snorted. "As if I would let that happen."

"You're so damn arrogant! Thinking you can make some one else's decisions for them." Zero spit back.

"Hah! You think _I_ made this decision? It was made the first time that you bit me." Kaname disclosed, his eyes blazing. "And you didn't even realize it. And then you avoid me for days. Were you that afraid of me?" He shook him. "You're lucky I haven't drained you dry!"

Zero blinked, astonished at the outward display of emotions. He'd never thought it possible of the pureblood. _Wait is he saying that I started this?_ Then something Ichijo said in the forest came back to him.

_First you need to drink from me…_

_Damn that bitch! Still fucking up my life after all these years!_

"The shirt stays." His direct gaze bore into the pureblood, he wasn't going to allow him an inch.

Kaname wrenched his hands apart ripping Zero's shirt off completely. Zero watched in stupefied amazement as the tatters of his shirt floated to rest on the white carpet. He didn't have any trouble finding his anger this time.

" What the hell! How can I leave like-mph!"

Kaname sealed Zero's with his, his tongue sinking in the lush heat of the prefect's mouth, swallowing the rest of his words. Zero keened as the low fire inside of him burst into a brilliant conflagration. It burned between their mouths as Kaname's tongue teased his, forcing his mouth wider and taking control of the kiss. Their lips melded together in greedy desperation trying to make up for the days since they'd last kissed, tongues battling for supremacy. For an instant the contact was too deep and Zero's fang scraped across Kaname's tongue, spilling blood into his mouth. The blood lust that had been so conveniently masked by the other hunger blazed to life. He couldn't help but suck. Kaname groaned and the kiss became unexpectedly gentle. He tugged the silver strands of the prefect's hair, drawing back only to deepen the kiss again by slow degrees, soothing now rather than dominating.

Satisfaction spread through Kaname; his little hunter was panting, rubbing against him senselessly, nails digging into his shoulders. He could feel the hard reaction to his touch and couldn't help but undress him further, sliding his hand down to unbuckle his pants. The material rustled softly on the way down, not disturbing the heated trance the hunter was in. He encircled Zero's slender waist, shuffling around to the side of the huge bed. He wanted Zero spread out on his bed so that everything was in plain view for his selfish eyes. And then he would touch and lick and-

He forced those thoughts from his head, concentrating on keeping Zero completely enthralled in the kiss. Just to be sure he nicked his healed tongue, once again offering the nectar that the hunter now craved. He sat when he felt the bed hit the back of his knees, arranging Zero's legs on either side of him, settling the hunter in his lap. Only then did he disconnect their mouths. Zero looked up at him in sensual confusion, his eyes crimson, his skin flushed pink, and his mouth red and swollen from Kaname's. The sight was so alluring that Kaname almost lost his current train of thought. He slammed walls around his crumbling control. There was plenty of time for that. He wanted the sexy hunter to be coherent when he made him his. He tilted his head, scratching his throat lightly to bring blood to the surface.

"Drink." He commanded, positioning the hunter's mouth near the trail of blood.

In his current state the hunter could not refuse. His tongue caught the drop of blood following it upwards to the small wound, tracing it lightly before he sank his agitated fangs deep. Kaname sighed at the sharp painful pleasure, holding the hunter closer. His lids fell low over his eyes at the indescribable pleasure of having his mate drink from him. It had always affected him this way, even from the first when his only intention had been to keep Zero from hurting those around him. He felt Zero's consciousness return slowly as he took his fill, sating the bloodlust. He knew when the exact moment when the prefect realized what he was doing and where he was. The lithe body in his arms tensed as Zero withdrew his fangs slowly. Kaname tightened his grip, making sure that he couldn't move away.

Zero stared at Kaname's throat with alarmed fascination. The last several minutes were vague in his mind but that Kaname had been lucid enough to strip him naked and get him into his bedroom truly terrified him. It showed that he really had no defenses against the reactions that the pureblood caused in him while the vampire seemed unaffected by him. He cursed his level D status for the hundredth time, wishing that he had enough courage to just let it all go and die. But no he was a fighter by nature, clinging to the pathetic dregs of his life with a ferocity that scared him. And this was where it got him.

"Zero."

His name was a soft sigh against his hair, but he refused to look up; instead his eyes fastened on the sight of Kaname's rapidly healing skin. Dammit, he wasn't going to cry. He wasn't going to give in the hysterics. He was going to stop hanging on to Kaname, get dressed in whatever clothes he had left and-

"Ignoring it is not going to change the facts."

Kaname threaded his fingers through the silver hair, this was fast becoming their new favorite position, pulling so that the hunter leaned back against his arm forcing him to look at him. Zero flinched as this pressed him against Kaname's erection, the fact that he had one also was not lost on him. Dark eyes, inscrutable but filled with so much will, captured his. He blushed bright red.

"You can't ignore it." Kaname reached up and pressed on the bite mark, watching as Zero's eyes clouded over. He smirked slightly at the uninhibited response loving that it was _his_ mark that caused it. His fangs throbbed in sympathy, wanting to sink in and sample the sweetest blood he'd ever tasted. He wondered if this was because they were a mated pair or because Zero was a hunter. He put that thought aside for after and continued to scrutinize said hunter. He watched as shame filtered through the lavender eyes. That pissed him off; That a level D could feel shame for mating with him, the highest pureblood. Zero dispelled that anger with his next words.

"How could this have happened between a hunter and a vampire?" His voice was totally out of character with the Zero he knew, holding no derision yet heavy with a pain he couldn't understand.

"Actually, though uncommon, it has happened before. And you are a vampire now. You live by our rules."

Zero was startled out of his present melancholy. "What? Why have I never heard of it?"

Kaname refused to let him change the subject. "Avoiding me will no longer be allowed and you will transfer to the night class."

Zero scoffed, "There you go again, spouting demands. I'm not one of your damn subjects!"

In an instant Kaname had their positions reversed. Deliberately slow he shackled Zero's wrists, stretching him out across the bed as he removed the bandage. His tongue danced over his brand causing the hunter to convulse. Zero breathed deeply as the sensations easily took over again. He couldn't fight it. It was as if the bite were connected to all the pleasure censors in his body. And Kaname was taking full advantage at the moment, scraping his elongated eyeteeth over it teasingly, lapping up the drops of blood that seeped out before scraping again.

"Actually it's worse for you Zero," Scrape. "because of this," Lick. "I can make you my slave if I so wish, made to follow my every demand mindlessly. I'd much rather keep you at least a little independent though." Kaname laughed against his neck. "I've never wanted to be a puppet master after all." He tongued the punctures again enjoying the sound of Zero's moans and the canted hips that rubbed his cock against Kaname's. He decided that he'd waited long enough.

He rose on knees between Zero's legs. He casually stripped his shirt off, tossing it carelessly to the floor. All the while his eyes roved over Zero pale, lithe form. He compromised for just unzipping his pants not willing to move away from the hunter for even a second. He gripped the backs of Zeros knees dragging the hunter until his legs were draped over Kaname's hips and he could rub their erections together. Zero hissed at the first contact his eyes flying open to meet the pureblood's full on. He received a wicked smile in return as Kaname wrapped a hand around both members and began to stroke.

Zero stabbed his nails into his palms trying to shock himself out of the carnal web the pureblood trapping him with. It felt so good, the feeling of sensitive velvet skin on sensitive velvet skin. And, and it was Kaname of all people rubbing his cock against his. That itself should have been enough to shock him out of the haze. But the pureblood's sensual entrapment of him was complete.

"P-p-please stop it." He panted harshly. But even as he begged his hips rolled pressing them closer together.

"Why?" Kaname queried touching the tip of his tongue to the corner of his mouth as he watched the hunter's actions. "You seem to be like it. A lot. Look you've made us both wet."

He rubbed his thumb over the head of Zero's cock gathering the pearly liquid that soaked them both. He released the twin erections, smirking at Zero's groan of protest.

His roving hands skimmed up Zero's pale torso, stopping at intervals to learn his hunter's body; the dip of his navel, a delineated line of one rib, the curved waist.

Zero writhed at his touch trying to escape and get closer at the same time. He turned his head away, avoiding the lewd eyes that seemed to look into his heart. He didn't want this no matter how his body responded. If he gave into the pureblood now there would be not stopping him ever, he would always be under his thumb. His body didn't agree, responding to each light touch with hedonistic gluttony.

Kaname gripped his chin and turned his face so that he could only stare at the pureblood. "Look only at me. You should cry now, knowing that I own everything that you are or ever will be. You belong to me."

Kaname felt his surrender before the pale fingers relaxed in the sheets. The beast in him roared in triumphant morphing his eyes to garnet flames. He covered the lissome body, pressing him down into the sheets, as he invaded the succulent heat of his mouth once again. Kaname tangled their fingers together as he positioned himself at the tiny aperture of the hunters body. He nipped and sucked distracting the hunter as he began the slow thrusts that would immerse him in the heat of his hunter. He caught Zero's distressed cry with his lips as he impaled him with deliberately slow digs, withdrawing before pressing in deeper with each lunge.

By the time he was totally buried in the hunter, Zero was shaking beneath him, his fingers clutching Kaname's in a death grip. Tears poured from Zero's eyes. Kaname paused nestled at the apex of the prefects body, his tongue echoing the movement of his body in Zero's mouth. The warm tightness clamping down on him felt like heaven reborn on earth and he shuddered, his aura whipping around the room like a tornado as he lost what little control he held.

Zero shook as Kaname ravaged his mouth, the pain of his possession slowing disappearing to be replaced by sensuous spice. Fire spread from the point of their joining; spreading up through all of his limbs. His hips nudged upwards signaling the pureblood to move to finish the ravishment that he'd started. Kaname was only to happy to comply, rocking in slow thrusts as he began to sink in and out of the hunter with a mind destroying flux and flow seeking that point that would drive the hunter crazy. He knew he found it when Zero jerked in his hold emitting a lewd groan he felt all the way to his curling toes.

He released Zero's mouth. "Right there?" He groaned right along with the hunter as he began to assault that pleasure zone with each inward drive.

Zero was lost, whiteness blinding his vision as sparks of bliss radiated through his body. "Kaname harder."

His legs tightened arounds Kaname's waist keeping him from moving away to far as he struggled toward the zenith of their joining. It was so good. Every time the vampire hit that spot, streaks of delight spread through him. His body tightened around the pureblood's desperately, his greedy body trying to attain the next height. Through the insane pleasure, he vaguely registered that Kaname's mouth was trailing over his throat moving closer to the brand that he'd placed on him. He tensed knowing what was coming. His body went crazy when the pureblood sank in fangs into his brand. The rapture of his bite flung him off the precipice that he'd been so precariously holding on to and he free fell into the ecstasy of carnal relief. His heart stopped, and the room disappeared as his body released.

Feeling the hunter's climax, Kaname began to thrust in rough victory knowing the hunter was finally, wholly his. With a wild roar he let his body follow the hunters down into sensuous bliss.

**Whew! Finally finished. Love scenes are the bane of my existence, that's why I usually stick to Sci Fi and fantasy…But where would the world be without the love. Bwhahahah. I just wanted to take this time to give my thanks to all the followers and the favorites that this story has gotten so far. Thank you very much!~~~**

**This is a special spot for all my reviewers: Thank you for your feedback it will be noted…..**

**First to ben4kevin…..Thank you for your wonderful advice it was much appreciated.**

ZeamagiriZyenn: I hope you like this one too!~~

kanze4ever- Thank you for your review…I tried not use the 'vamp' here. I used it before as derision…remember Zero still believes that he hates ummm…Vampires. I hope that you will continue to follow me though….it only gets better from here

CaPiTalStoRieS- Thank you for coming with me on this exploratory journey I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much! Shi Shi Shi (damn too much one piece)

ShadowsOfPenAndPaper: Did you enjoy? *He'll get Rose back in the next chapter* Promise….but this Kaname is no pushover…he may have to work for it….LOL

**mochiusagi: Let me know if this was steamy enough for you….always trying to improve**

Starry Night: I think Kaname handled his thirst for him…LOL

Cocodrillo: I think you should write another story…I thoroughly enjoyed the one shot. It was sexy and hilarious

freakish88: You still with me?…I promise steaminess in the chapters to come

Esther Cain014: I hope you're still with me….I hope this update meets with your approval.

Devlin: So how do you like it so far?

I hope all of you have a wonderful weekend….Now off to One Piece…..Luffy is the man who will be pirate king!~~ Bwahahahahahaha!

**P.S. More questions will be answered in the next chapter….**

**All Love,**

**Sexybvirgo**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Vampire Knight**

**Thank you for all of your follows, faves and reviews…The next three chapters are your reward**

**Let's Go!**

**Chapter Five**

Kaien Cross paused and then sighed deeply, resting his head on his steepled fingers. The sighed was echoed in the form of a grunt from the man sitting across from him.

"Do you regret your decision?"

He pushed his glasses up his nose. "No. It's not that. I didn't want to make his life harder. He's been through enough don't you think? And just after that whole Hio Shizuka business. I can't imagine what he must be thinking now. But most likely you can."

"Hmph." Toga Yagari rose from his chair and moved around so that he was standing behind the former hunter. "The only reason you can't, is because your views have changed these last ten years." He glanced at the paper that was under Cross's elbow and his usually inexpressive face registered surprise. "Is that really wise?"

"Zero will need to approve it. In light of certain events we can't keep them from each other. The past must be faced. Especially now."

"They'll be coming for him soon."

"I know, but I won't let them touch my son."

Yagari's characteristic silence reigned as he started for the door. Cross turned on the water works and collapsed over the desk. "You not staying? I'll miss you."

Yagari turned and fixed him with dark eyes. "Is that an invitation?"

Cross blinked, nonplussed. Yagari sighed. He was so clueless.

"I'll be back, there is something I need to take care of."

Zero waded up from the drowsy depths of slumber, clutching his pillow tighter. He felt better than he had in days. The sense of well being that filled him was incredible given his situation. He shifted, his feet sliding across satin sheets. He frowned. His brow creased in sleepy confusion. He didn't own sheets this soft. He sighed letting sleep lure him back. Maybe Yuki had…His eyes flew open. His bleary sleep crusted eyes roved the room wildly. Nope, definitely not his room but a certain pureblood's. He stifled a groan as he remembered the events of the previous night. Although his first reaction was to jump out of the bed and run for the door, he forced himself to stay still and take stock of his body. He actually felt really good, except for the throbbing at this throat and the inside of his thigh. And the throbbing in the back of his head that seemed to burrow in like a parasite. It told him Kaname was behind him in the bed. And now that he could concentrate on something other than himself, he could feel the actual pureblood himself wrapped around him like a clinging vine.

He didn't want to face him this morning after or rather the afternoon after. A hot blush spread across his cheeks. Kaname's thirst for him had been unquenchable. He could personally attest to that after a night filled by a greedy, insatiable cock. They'd fallen asleep around dawn tangled together. Shame curled through him. Not Kaname's personal property huh? The pureblood had proven it time and time again last night. Finally he moved, rolling over to study the still sleeping vampire. His dark lashes feathered his cheeks with shadows and his face was almost innocent in sleep. But he knew better.

Moving slowly, he untangled himself, not willing to wake the pureblood. He needed a shower. And then he needed to get back to the sun dorms. He'd missed classes and he just knew he was going to hear it. Pain shot up his spine and he crumpled to the floor with his first step out of bed. The soft chuckle brought his head up in alarm. Well, so much for leaving undetected. Kaname leaned over the side of the bed his eyes sparkling with glee.

"Need help?"

Zero glowered up at him. Kaname just laughed, feeling too good about claiming his hunter to let if affect him. He reached out and snagged Zero's arm pulling him back into the bed.

"Where were you going?" He asked enfolding Zero in his arms once more.

Zero stiffened. "Shower." He answered shortly.

Kaname sighed. "I need one too." He slid from the bed taking Zero with him.

Not for the first time Zero marveled at his strength. Then he berated himself in his head. Now was not the time to admire the vampire. He just wanted to go. The night kept rolling through his head like a movie reel. He stayed compliant as Kaname carried him into the bathroom and sat him on the toilet while he started the shower. He watched him with hooded eyes noting he was really handsome and well built. He forced his eyes away. Dammit he would not admire the vampire. He was fiendish.

He let the pureblood carry him into the shower, leaning against him because he needed to. The hot water rained over them and Zero luxuriated in the flow feeling his muscles relax. He sighed quietly as Kaname soaped him down. The pureblood was being so gentle with him. He was off balanced around him as always, surprised when he did nothing but wash him, his strong hands moving over his body slowly.

He grasped the back of Zero's neck and pulled him closer, kissing his tempting mouth in light brushes, teasing. His tongue made a gentle foray into Zero's mouth and Zero turned his head, breaking the kiss as he felt his body respond.

"What is this?" Zero asked quietly.

Kaname gave him an incredulous look. "This is me claiming you." He leaned over Zero, his face quite serious. "Did I not make you come until you s_creamed_ last night?"

Zero couldn't stop the instant replay of the night before from running through his head and damned if he didn't respond, a deep blush rushing across his cheeks. Even now, with his body worn out from the marathon the night before he still wanted to join his body with Kaname's. He pulled away. "Tell me about this blood pact." It was a demand pure and simple.

Kaname gave him a lecherous look. "Well, to begin with, we cannot live without one another. We will need to feed from each other frequently." He ran his fingers over the mark on Zero's neck. "This will never heal." His voice was somber. "It is a sign of my possession. I would appreciate it if you didn't try to hide it."

"Why does yours heal?" He asked suspiciously.

Kaname's eyes laughed at him. "Because I'm the dominant in this relationship."

Zero gave him an icy look. "I didn't ask for this."

In answer, Kaname ran his hand between Zero's thighs, touching a spot that made his dick hard all over again.

"What the hell?" Zero's eyes flashed down to said part and his eyes went wide at the sight of a fresh bite mark. He studied it closely then glared at Kaname. "You marked me again!"

Kaname's hand suddenly latched in Zero's pure silver hair, stopping him from looking anywhere else. His eyes darkened with temper. "I can mark my property any way I like."

Property!? Bastard! Zero climbed out of the shower, somewhat rejuvenated from the hot water. Grabbing a towel he stomped into the bedroom, searching for his clothes as he dried himself hastily. Of course there was only his boxers, pants, socks and shoes, Kaname having ripped his shirt away last night. He turned as Kaname came back into the room. He was naked. No towel. Nothing, Dripping wet from the shower, with no shame, trails of addictive water running, down his face, chest, stomach, and legs.… Zero just knew if he licked they would taste just like Kaname.

He faced Zero head on, his arms crossed, his eyes showing a great resolution. He let every thing shine through that wine dark gaze. For once the beast within him was calm, in complete accord with its host on this matter. It wanted Zero also. Watching it pace calmly through Kaname's eyes scared Zero so bad he knew was going to run. Kaname wanted to own him heart and soul and wasn't taking no for an answer. He glanced to the left to escape those eyes and spied something that pleased him immensely. Bloody Rose was sitting there on the dresser elevated on white silk, in a beautiful box of rich brown. He turned to grab it and instead collided with Kaname's chest. His _self proclaimed Master, _shackled his wrists in one hand, glancing out the window for a brief moment.

"It's early afternoon," He looked downwards. "we have plenty of time to take care of that."

"What? Wait!"

Zero threw a longing look at Bloody Rose as Kaname wrestled him back to the bed. _So close_, he mourned and then he was distracted again as Kaname followed him down and proceeded to 'take care of it'.

He wasn't surprised to find Ichijo lounging on the sofa in the communal room when he descended the stairs hours later, wearing one of Kaname's shirts and still pissed as hell.

He gave the vampire a sour look as he passed. _Sneaky bastard_, he thought again. If not for him Kaname may never have pushed the issue. He fumed as he walked out side. Kuran had proceeded to show Zero all that ways that he owned him. He'd missed the crossover again, Cross was going to kill him. His spine became stiff. He tossed his head towards the vampire that had followed him from the dorm.

"What do you want?"

Ichijo dipped his head to hide his high spirits. "Why to talk of course."

"About what?" Zero grunted rudely. "After you little trick I don't think you deserve to speak."

"Now, now don't be like that. If it hadn't for my 'little trick' you would still be free."

Ichijo laughed as Zero graced him with a look that was quite murderous. "Oooh did I hit a nerve?"

"You are not Kuran, I _will _shoot you!" Zero warned.

The dorm vice president knuckled his nose. "As if you could. What would Kaname-sama say if he knew you threatened his vice president?"

"You know you're really starting to piss me off." Zero said quietly, really in no mood to deal with the mockery at his expense. But he had Bloody Rose back and that kept his mood light with Ichijo. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

Ichijo shrugged. " Since the president is taking the day off I decided I would take one off too."

"But that doesn't meant you have to talk to me." Zero muttered. "GO Away." He really needed to think and right now the vice president was just an annoyance.

"Mmnh hmm. And I'll see you later Kiryuu-kun."

"Hmph."

He quickly put distance between he and the dorm, his mind racing. But the presence in the back of his mind didn't diminish in the least. He could pin point Kaname's exact location.

He almost screamed in frustration. He was chained pretty well. It had happened so fast he was still struggling to catch up. He really couldn't grasp it. A month ago they'd been enemies. And now…now Kaname knew what he looked like when he was caught up in the struggle for orgasm, his face red, and body writhing. It was unbelievable.

A thump sounded to his left and he automatically when into a battle stance. He relaxed somewhat when he recognized the small shadow. He slowed his gait so as not to outdistance her, bracing his ears. She didn't fail him.

"You keep missing cross over. What's wrong Zero? Tell me." She demanded in her usual perky voice. "Does it have something to do with that bite? Who bit you? Was it Ruka? I knew she really loved you under all that venom!~~"

"Shut up Yuki." How could he tell her it was her precious _Kaname_ that'd branded him for all the world to see? It would break her heart. He swallowed roughly. It was destroying his heart also.

"But that is where you were coming from right? Or is it Rima?"

"Shut up! I don't want to talk about it!" Zero snapped and regretted it instantly when he saw the hurt in Yuki's eyes. It wasn't her fault and she was going to be the one devastated when she found out. He apologized sincerely. " I'm sorry I just have a lot on my mind. I'm going to see Cross. I'll see you later."

He sped up leaving her behind just quickly as he'd left Ichijo.

When he walked into Cross' study minutes later he was a little calmer. Cross studied him intently in silence, his sharp gaze not missing the bite gracing Zero's throat. Zero blushed knowing he could also smell Kaname all over him. Yet he said nothing just pushed the paper on his desk forward. Zero studied it grimly for a long time before he nodded his head. "Yes." Then he turned and left without another word. And for once Cross let him go without any fanfare.

He entered his room. It felt like he hadn't been there in a century and small and constricted. The square space filled with the full size bed and dresser. And quickly filling with the smell of the pureblood. Zero flinched, feeling claustrophobic all of a sudden. He unbuttoned the borrowed shirt quickly. He needed another shower. _He _ smelled like the pureblood, his scent even permeated his pores. But the scalding hot water didn't help at all and when he got out of the shower he just smelled soap and Kaname. Arghh! He was going to

go crazy! And not to mention his brother had requested to attend the academy. A plaything of a Pureblood vampire and a brother who was surely out to get revenge. The world really didn't like him right now. He threw his exhausted body on the bed and buried his face in the pillow, trying to block out Kaname's scent with his own.

But didn't you just know that didn't work at all. When he managed to fall asleep it was uneasy and filled with the scent of the pureblood.


	6. Chapter 6

***I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT* SIGH**

**Let's Go!**

**Chapter Six **

He was almost relaxed, as he cooked in Cross' kitchen, washing vegetables that would be used for garnish, slicing and dicing; losing himself in the act so that his thoughts wouldn't wander to other things. Like Kaname. Shit! There went his concentration again. It had been three days since that romp in Kaname's bedroom and somehow he'd avoided being alone with him, ignoring him nonchalantly during crossover, accepting more missions, patrolling constantly. The school was safer than it had ever been. But Kaname was with Zero all the time, always just on the edge of his consciousness, a pulsing presence at the back of his head.

The vampire was giving him his space, but he was pissed. It came through the bond they shared clearly. But he also new that the pureblood was hiding something. He could taste it in his blood. He forced himself to fall back into the monotony of cutting the vegetables, letting the white voice of Cross and Yuki lull him from his thoughts. Therefore he missed the approaching aura until the doorbell rang. The world stopped for one panic filled moment and then re started when Yuki jumped up from the table.

"That must be Kaname! I invited him over for dinner! I told him Zero was cooking tonight"

When? Zero thought desperately trying to think of an excuse to get out of dinner, he hadn't seen her talk to him at crossover. But then again he'd been ignoring the vampire so hard he may have missed it. Somehow he managed to calmly go about dinner as he halfway listened to the conversation going on in the hall.

"I'm so glad that you could come! Here let me take your jacket."

"Thank you." The smooth, warm cultured tone made the skin on Zero's back tingle. "I trust I'm on time?"

"Yep Zero is just finishing up now. Have a seat in the dining room."

Cross exclaimed loudly, enthusiastically jumping from his own seat. "I didn't know we were having company tonight. I'd better change into more formal clothing!"

Zero opened his mouth to protest as the headmaster hurried from the room leaving him alone. Shit this was so not good. He could feel that dark aura advancing on him. The smell of Kaname and fresh, cold air preceded him into the kitchen and Zero wandered how he maintained his grip on the knife. All of a sudden his body felt starved for any kind of attention from the pureblood. He didn't speak, continuing his task in silence feeling eyes stab into his back. As usual his aura was wrapping around Zero almost as if it had missed him.

Kaname was getting closer, he could feel him although his footsteps were inaudible. His heart beat erratically as he waited for the touch he knew was going to come, his whole body tingling in expectation. He didn't know how he managed to continue cutting. But the touch didn't come. Instead, Kaname's hands came down on the counter beside his hips, fencing him in. Zero's movement's floundered as body heat burned his skin through his clothes. After one electrified minute of waiting Kaname's body finally pressed flush against his spine. His own body seemed to sigh in relief even as he became corpselike. A deep breath gushed out between his lips.

"I see you refuse to drop this stubborn act."

Kaname's voice was soft, but he was clearly in a danger zone. He sounded like he was ready to snap at any moment. A chill tried to cool the heat on his spine. He used all his will to make his voice hard.

"What are you doing here Kuran?"

A sudden warning nip at his throat made him jerk. "I'll let it go because we're in public but don't make the mistake of calling me anything but Kaname when we are alone." A soft kiss soothed the hurt. "Yuki invited me here. Imagine my surprise when I found you here and not where you belong." Another kiss fell on his throat accompanied by a soft lick. Zero felt the fiery hot blush that spread across his cheeks. Kaname was being very gentle with him but he could feel the threatening undercurrent that shadowed all his movements.

"Ngh!" He tried to step to the side and found that wasn't happening, not that he had thought it would but he still had to try.

"Kaname, stop it!"

Possibly not the best idea to call him by his first name. He raked an enflamed fang across Zero's vulnerable skin nudging his hard cock against his ass. "You smell so good, I just want to bite." Kaname muttered, curtailing all his attempts to break away.

"Yuki and Cross will be back-"

"Shut up." Sharp teeth nipped again. "You taste good." His tongue lapped at the scratch.

Zero moaned his hand tightened around the knife. He sucked in a harsh breath as pain sliced across the opposite palm. Kaname growled behind him as the scent of his blood filled the kitchen. "Are you trying to break my control?" He breathed heavily.

Suddenly Kaname was no longer touching him. He was across the room with his usual bland, pleasant expression. Shaking, Zero bent over the sink, cradling his hand under cool water from the faucet. Yuki bounced back into the room, oblivious of the spicy atmosphere.

"Zero, you cut yourself again. You clumsy oaf!" She smacked him on the back.

"Go easy on him." Kaname cautioned smoothly. "My presence flusters poor Zero."

Zero choked.

Yuki stammered and apologized for her unruly display in front of him.

He glared at the pureblood over his shoulder. Kaname returned the pointed look, his own eyes, deeply amused. Zero turned away to roll up the rice and fish for the sushi. He had no luck in stopping the shaking in his hands as Kaname's gaze lingered on him. He could feel it following his every move. As he worked, Kaname's aura wreaked sensual turmoil on his senses. It rubbed over his body, sliding between his legs and caressing the sensitive flesh there. Zero was sweating by the time the sushi was ready and hard as a rock, his nipples sensitized from scraping against the cloth that covered them.

His look was black as they sat down to dinner and he cursed the bad luck that placed Kaname across from him. He kept his eyes on the plate to avoid having to look Kaname in the eyes the entire dinner opting out of any conversation choosing to concentrate on the food instead. Not that it had any flavor. Those eyes brought back the flavor of _that night_. And all the memories too. Kaname's broad shoulders looming over him, Kaname's mouth sliding up and down his erection in slow glides, Kaname buried deep in his body.

_Dammit!_

He fumbled his water glass and upended it the table in front of him. He shot from his seat, ignoring the smug lift of Kaname's brow. _As if he knew what I was thinking!_ He grabbed his plate. "I'm finished. I'll grab a towel to clean that up." He was gone before any of them could react. Once in the kitchen he leaned against the counter. He tried to calm his skittish emotions. The long deep breaths didn't help. His body stayed balanced on the edge of full blown lust.

"Are you okay?"

He jumped at Yuki's voice. "I'm fine." He scowled at the floor then grabbed a dishtowel and headed a back into the dining room. Yuki's eyes were full of sympathy as he passed her.

"Is it the bloodlust?"

"No." His voice was grim. It was something even worse. His hands shook as he blotted the water with the towel, his face turned. He didn't look at Kaname again. "I'll be patrolling Cross."

Kaname's aura converged on him and for a breathless instant he couldn't move at all. Then it was over and he was free. But the message was clear. Kaname was displeased. He didn't care.

"Yuki can do the dishes." With that he made a quick getaway brushing off Yuki and Cross' protests. But five steps out of the door, his marks began to thrum so badly his pace was checked. He leaned against the wall, panting harshly. It was a pleasure so sharp it was pain. It activated and overloaded all the sensors in his body. It was too much. He pressed his forehead hard against wood paneling. He was seriously fighting the urge to go back into the dining room. He cursed the vampire. He knew he was causing this and the insane feeling that only Kaname could relieve him.

Fucking Kuran!

The conversation went on without him.

"He's been acting weird lately." Cross was saying. "Has something happened?"

"Not to my knowledge." Kaname lied succinctly.

_Oh God! _

Zero bit his lip to stop the moan that fought break free. Each deep, warm syllable out of his mouth was like a hammer striking an anvil and his cock was the anvil.

He tore away from the wall and sprinted for the front door. Every length of distance he put between them felt like a physical wound. He collapsed when he got to the stables the painful pleasure still arcing between the bites. Looking up at Lily's head. She sensed his agitation and neighed down at him. His eyes were wide and wild. He really was going to kill the pureblood one day. He would kill both of them if that's what it took.

Finally, slowly his body calmed down and he could think clearly. His objective became clear in his mind. With a stroke of Lily's mane he was gone again. The moon dorm loomed before quicker than he anticipated.

_I'm faster._ He thought faintly surprised.

Yet again he wasn't surprised to find Ichijo lounging carelessly. _Did he know I was coming?_ He shook the thought off. "Library."

"So rude-" Ichijo began to say but sputtered to silence. Zero was suddenly in his face. "Library. Now."

Ichijo swallowed and then waved his hand. "As you wish."

Zero thumbed through a book titled _Vampire Mannerisms. _With every word he read, his terror grew.

_Once a pact is established between two individuals only death can break it._

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know." Zero muttered reading on.

_In the relationship naturally there will be a dominant and a submissive._

_The marking of the submissive is both a sign of possession and a means of control._

_In the event that both are dominant then a second mark will be administered._

_This is almost always in the case of purebloods as they often choose a mate that is just as dominant as they are_

Zero re read the passage over again ten times before he was able to move on. _A means of control._ Just what the fuck had he gotten himself into?

_The desire for a bloodpact can develop quickly or build up over time and can only be established if both individuals have true feelings for one another_

That stopped him cold. Feelings? Had he ever thought about actually feeling something for Kaname? Unconsciously? He threw the book on the floor in a fit of temper, gaining a look of irritation from Ichijo.

"I don't feel anything for Kaname." He growled more to himself than the blonde vampire. But he answered anyway.

"You can keep telling yourself that but it's true the bond would not have worked without some type of emotion between you and no it can't be hatred."

"Kaname doesn't feel that way about me either."

Ichijo's brow went up. "So how do you explain the fact that he shackled himself to a level D for eternity?"

Zero opened his mouth to answer and felt the dark aura he was well acquainted with. He turned to leave immediately, his terror at getting caught in the pureblood's clutchs again getting the best of him.

Ichijo hissed as he saw that Zero was trying to leave. "I don't think that would be would be a great idea right now. Kaname is highly displeased."

Well, that was definitely an understatement. When was the pureblood ever not pissed off at Zero? He kept walking, maybe if he took him by surprise there was a way he could get out of it. But of course that was a pipe dream. The instant he stepped into the hallway his feet stopped moving. He no longer had any control over his body. He gritted his teeth in horror as they began to move in a different direction then the one he'd intended. The invisible order held his limbs tight and for and instant he did indeed feel as if he was a puppet being controlled through his strings by his master. He couldn't stop his forced momentum.

When he reached Kaname's door, he was covered in sweat from having fought against every footstep. The door swung open quietly upon his arrival. Wanting nothing more than to bolt, Zero stepped inside.


	7. Chapter 7

***I do not own Vampire Knight* Sigh**

***Purring* I hope you enjoy!**

**Let's GO!**

**Chapter Seven**

The vampire looked totally put out when Zero stepped inside, somehow managing to stop himself well away from the pureblood. Kaname's jaw tightened at the show of defiance and he finished taking off his jacket. It was slung carelessly across his desk. The only source of light in the room was the small glow of the fire. His gleaming angry eyes didn't leave Zero for an instant. His gaze was like a heat seeking missile. Long fingers began to work on the buttons that decorated his shirt. Zero started to shake.

_Dammit! I'm not some wild animal that lives on instinct alone. _

It almost killed him to speak. "Kaname." He licked his lips. "I-i need some time. I need to think…away from you."

The look on Kaname's face was so dangerous, Zero took a step back, once again under his own power.

"Away from me?" The tone of his voice made Zero's palms itch. It was the voice of a predator locked onto his dinner. "Why must you struggle so?" The vampire asked softly voice sliding a notch deeper. So seductively dangerous. Zero clearly heard the menace running underneath the soft words. The pureblood walked to the couch, graceful as always. He sat down his shirt all the way unbuttoned now and displaying all that beautiful chiseled muscle covered by velvet skin. His arm draped across the back of the settee as he leaned back. He crooked his finger at the terrified hunter. "Come here." His voice cut right through Zero's tenuous hold on his control. His body stepped forward almost eagerly. This time stopping right in front of the pureblood.

Kaname studied Zero's face , his burgundy eyes sparkling wine jewels. Dark thoughts surfaced revealing themselves to Zero completely before they dipped back beneath the dark surface his eyes. His heart roared and he tried to force his body to move, to struggle, to anything, his lavender eyes wide and dark with distress. Kaname's impassive stare took in his silent fight then he turned his head to the side to curse. Zero was shocked. The pureblood wasn't crass usually.

"Tsk." The pureblood's eyes swung back to meet his. The pure resolve in those eyes almost made him sink to the floor. "It seems that you are under the impression that you are still your own master. I'll show you the truth of that right now. Strip."

Zero couldn't stop his hands. He began to strip his clothes away, his movements jerky as he tried to fight anyway, his eyes glued to Kaname's. He couldn't look away if his master didn't will it. Zero fell into the depth of the bond as Kaname held him effortlessly. He was every inch the arrogant pureblood, his face shaped by anger and disdain. When the last article fell to the floor, Kaname let his glance meander down the hunter's slightly willowy figure, tracing over the pale skin made luminous by the golden red firelight; the smooth chest, the curved waist and hips, the long, long legs. His eyes went all hungry predator when it fell to Zero's cockstand.

"I haven't even touched you yet and you're already this hard?" It was said with hushed reverence and Kaname's eyes burned into his own amethyst orbs. "You are so sexy like this.

And you want to leave? Now?" He laughed darkly. "I'll enjoy showing you the error of your ways. Kneel."

Zero immediately sunk to his knees, kneeling between Kaname's parted legs, emotions surging through his eyes. Kaname rubbed his cheek gently, satisfied with the blend of fear and longing. "I should keep you like this. On your knees like a true submissive." Zero's eyes were riveted, following hungrily as Kaname's hands lowered, releasing his own dripping, ruddy cock. One reached out to mold around the nape of his neck, pulling him forward. He rubbed the tip of his flushed arousal against Zero's lips making them shine slickly.

"What a pretty sight." The pureblood whispered holding his prefect's gaze hostage. "Lick it."

Zero's eyes glared back rebelliously. Even so his tongue darted out to swipe along the head. Kaname moaned pushing against Zero's mouth. "Open."

Kaname's eyes slid half shut with bliss as luscious heat encompassed the head. He clenched fine silver hair keeping the hunter in place. "Take a little more. It feels divine." Sensation teased his spine as he pushed in a little deeper. Zero's own lids went to half mast as he accepted it, his senses going haywire. Never in his wildest imaginations would he have thought that Kaname tasted so good. Sweet and spicy all at the same time. He groaned at the taste causing the pureblood to do the same. Tears gathered at the corner of his eyes as Kaname slide still deeper. "Damn you're alluring like this. Maybe I should be taking pictures." Kaname crooned, his eyes wicked.

Both males gasped as Kaname's erection slid into his throat. Then Zero sucked reflexively, his tongue curling around to taste more.

Kaname swore and suddenly his mouth was empty and he was being tugged into Kaname's lap. A long finger pressed over the tiny entrance to his body. The shock of that had him quivering. "I want to be right here when I come." His tongue sank between Zero's plumps lips as his finger sank into the depths of Zero's body, drinking the prefects sharp cry, feeling sharp nails dig into his back, clinging onto him.

"That's right little hunter, hold on to me." Kaname whispered pumping his tongue and finger slowly in perfect rhythm. Only then did Zero realize that he was free to move as he liked. He coiled his hips against the intruding digit that was blending pain with the pleasure. Kaname added another finger plunging slowly, searching. He felt Zero's breath hitch, his mouth falling open when he found it. He widened his fingers still stroking across that pleasure button as he prepared his mate to accept him. Zero panted against his mouth going crazy in his arms. Kaname removed his fingers. "I think you're ready." He gripped Zero's hips tight as he begin to ease him down the thick width of his swollen tumescence.

He caught every one of Zero's shivering whimpers with his lips as he pushed in slowly, scraping over individual sensitive nerves in Zero's bottom. Both of them were gasping when he was finally sheathed fully in the prefects tight heat. Kaname didn't move, just kissing the hunter deeply until his hips began to push against his.

"Yes, move, here let me show you." He breathed into his mouth, cupping his backside lifting and lowering him teaching Zero the rhythm until the prefect took it over himself, rocking slowly and holding on to the vampires shoulders. Zero moaned every time Kaname's body pushed into his to hit that remarkable spot that caused stars shine behind his eyelids. "Kan..ahhh…me."

Kaname halted him in mid stroke. "Say it again."

"Kaname." Zero sighed.

Kaname's skin stretched tight across the bones of his face, displaying a mask of stark desire. "Yes, just like that." He flipped, reversing their positions, pushing Zero back against the cushions, spreading his legs open wide. "What a sight." He husked tracing the taunt skin where it stretched around him. I can't wait any longer. I'm going to do you hard."

Zero cried as Kaname set up a brisk pace, breaking him down with each long hard lunge, piecing him back together with languid withdrawals with Kaname at his center until he was embedded so deep he was a part of his soul. He screamed his hands clutched tight in Long, silky brown locks pulling Kaname's mouth down to his as he died away in orgasmic nirvana, breaking apart completely.

00000000000

"Mine. Mine. Mine." With each possessive statement, Kaname sunk into Zero watching the slow glide of his gleaming erection as he slid in and out of the hunter's upturned bottom.

Zero muffled his cries with the pillow, totally incoherent after several hours of being screwed by the pureblood. He writhed in Kaname's hold as the vampire pushed him towards bliss yet again. "No more, Kaname." His voice cracked from the strain of speaking after he'd been screaming. His skin was so sensitive he felt like one big bruise. He was pretty sure he looked like one. Kaname's usually pristine sheets were smeared with blood, tears and both of their glossy essence.

The vampire behind him growled in displeasure and only reamed him harder, each stroke like a hot brand. "Mine." The beast roared low in his ear. A switch was flipped and Zero went limp underneath Kaname as he was shattered again.

**000000000000**

**Bang! Bang!**

At the belligerent whacking at the door, the couple on the bed paused momentarily, to vaguely take in their surroundings. Then the lust restored itself and they continued the blind, frantic shuffle towards orgasm.

"Zero! I know you are in there. You guys better not be hurting one another," Yuki yelled through the door.

Zero tried to push Kaname away when he heard Yuki's voice. He was laid out like a Christmas feast, Kaname buried deeply in his throat and ass.

When he opened his eyes, his vision was cloudy. He didn't know who long they'd been sequestered but he knew it had been a long time. Night merged with the day. Kaname went still above him as reality threatened to intrude. His eyes flared red as the beast took over completely. The aura that weaved through the room became deadly.

"You want to go to her? You want her to see you like this?" The bite in his voice was like a cold shower. Zero shook his head. The look in the pureblood's eyes was enough to make him fear for Yuki's safety.

"Good." Kaname purred, lowering himself back to his meal.

.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Vampire Knight *Wish I did though then the story would be totally different LOL***

**Hi!~~ It's me again—So this is a short chapter-Decided to give Zero a break and let everyone cool down for a little bit LOL**

**And I have to move the story along**

**A/N at the bottom**

**Let's Go!~~**

**Chapter Eight**

Ichijo intercepted Yuki as she made a blind dash out the front door of the moon dorms. She was clearly agitated, tears causing her dark eyes to sheen. She skidded to halt when he grabbed her forearm, falling back to crash against his chest. She blinked up at him in confusion, her pretty face charming in its uncertainty. He'd always thought so. He righted her, a subtle wave of his hand making the night class disperse. It was Sunday so no one was doing anything except lounging waiting for Kaname-sama to finally come down. Ichijo doubted it would be anytime soon, judging by the dangerous aura that as still weaving through the moon dorm warning everyone away. With all the windows covered the communal room was quite dark which was the way they all preferred it.

"Ichijo-senpai?" Yuki looked a little heartbroken.

He sighed, knowing the fact that Kaname was holed in room with Zero was highly disconcerting for her. He wondered though if she truly grasped what was going on between the two. He would definitely make sure that she did. "Are you okay?" He asked her softly, transferring his hand to her wrist so that she could move away a small distance.

She flushed and fidgeted. "No, I'm worried about Zero. Do you know what's going on?"

He nodded, bestowing a sympathetic look on her. "I do indeed."

"Kaname's not killing Zero is he?" She blurted out proving how clueless she was.

He sighed, it must be his curse that he liked sweet, innocent, naive girls. But he did and particularly this lovely one before him. "I can_ definitely _say that they are not killing one another." The inflection in his voice made her cheeks, redden. _Okay not totally naive. _ He looked for the emotions he knew he would see in her expressive brown eyes. It was as expected. He looked over his shoulder to make sure it was devoid of people. He tugged her to the door. "Not here. May I walk you back to your dorm? It is quite late."

"Ichijo-senpai?" She was looking at him warily now, and he had to hide a smile. He almost felt guilty. But not really. It was a fact, that Kaname could see none other than the ferocious silver prefect. And it was time for her to move on. He nurtured fantasies of turning her into a vampire, he would always be there to keep her from falling to level E. She should be wary.

"I just want to make sure that you are safe, won't you allow me?"

Yuki hesitated. Her eyes darted to the staircase where she knew Zero was ensconced. She hadn't needed anyone to tell her. She'd just known. Kaname was never so alive as he was around Zero. It was like the prefect knew how to push all his buttons. And apparently that included the right ones along with the wrong ones. She wasn't completely oblivious. But yet it still stung. She just wanted to throw herself across her bed and gorge on rocky road ice cream. Yet, Ichijo was looking at her so kindly. Finally she nodded. "Fine, but then you come right back here."

Ever the guardian.

)))()()()()()()()()()(((((()))))))()()()()((

He'd felt the presence, so the door opened before the servant had a chance to knock. His eyes were languid from feeding and he was relaxed as he ever would be in the servants presence.

"Report."

"It is as you say."

The servant bowed respectfully as the vampire on the rose couch stirred, keeping his eyes averted from the spectacle in front on him. He withdrew his fangs and the body hit the floor with an audible thud. He ran his tongue over one, reveling in the hot, copper taste of blood. His eyes shone with mad highlights. His hand thread through his brown hair covering one eye and leaving the other free to roll up and fix the servant triumphantly.

"Distracted huh? Mating does that. I never thought he would. It's been so long." He began to laugh manically. Abruptly he sighed, looking at the drained bodies that littered the floor. "Bring some more of those. I'm still hungry. And proceed just as we discussed."

The servant bowed low again, a golden bell shimmering in the dim light.

He waited until the servant was gone and lay back on the couch and just laughed and laughed. "Really didn't think you had it in you old man."

Finally, balance was going to be restored.

)))))()()()()()()()()(()))()()()()()()()((((())))((*)()()((()

**SO I really wanted to give a shout out to all of my reviewers: ben4kevin, Starry Night, ShadowsOfPenAndPaper, Esther Cain014, kanze4ever, Zeamagirl Zyenn, KyouyaxCloud, loveless. raine, whiteangel40, mochiusagi, lumina loison, reiths13, rubinegro, wintereve, freakish88, CaPiTalStoRies, cocodrillo, Devlin, and Mystery Dream-Thank you for taking the time to put your comments down**

**And to all the Followers and Favorites! Thank YOU~~~~ Muah, Muah, Muah!**

**Until the next time**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT *SIGH***

**So I was going to write another plot moving chapter to take us further in, but ben4kevin introduced me to this Vampire Knight Doujinshi **

**And now it's stuck in my head, soooo you get this chapter… ben4kevin take responsibility Shi Shi Shi Shi! (yeah way too much Manga)**

**Let's Go!~~~**

**Chapter Nine**

When the knocks started the second time, order had been restored to the room. Under the hem of the curtain golden fire radiated the setting rays of the sun. Zero lay deeply asleep, his pale cheek nestled among clean white pillow and sheets. His head and the pillow were cradled in the crook of Kaname's arm, the hand attached to that arm curled around the pillow, his fingers enmeshed in the silver hair, holding his head firm against the pureblood's chest. That coupled with the arm secured around the hunters waist and the legs woven through his were all designed keep the sexy little hunter right where he wanted him. The pureblood blinked twice languorously, for once letting himself wake slowly, simply content to relax and enjoy the feelings.

But soon the warm weight of his hunter in his arms and his smell, Kaname sniffed, like he imagined ambrosia would smell, riled his sated senses. Plus he was adorably defenseless, his neck bared openly. Kaname tightened his grip, curling in tighter to brush his mouth against the alcove where the hunters neck and shoulder met, dragging his tongue over the tendon there before biting down in a sensual press of teeth.

"Mmnnh." He was suddenly more than ready to wake his feisty mate and devour him all over again.

He frowned when knocks again echoed from the study. Dammit! they weren't going to go away. Reluctantly he untangled his arms, his eyes lingering on the luminous skin that was perfect and unmarked..except for his brands and the little red bites that littered said skin. He smiled deviously when he imagined the prefect's reaction when he saw the sheer number of the small bruises.

Dammit! His head turned to the door as the knocks continued consistently. He sighed as he slipped a robe over the long lines of his body. His footsteps were silent as always as he exited the room with one last look. He pushed his hair away from his face as he sauntered through the study. Ichijo wasn't accustomed to seeing him so disheveled but he wasn't putting on any clothes on around his hunter yet. One little hint of hesitation on his part and the hunter would scamper away.

His lips tightened at the thought and when he opened the door to his vice president his expression was disgruntled. Ichijo was pale with anger and concern. "Are you done, causing a riot yet?" He demanded, not bothering with greetings.

Kaname shook his head, his manner brusque and distracted. His mind was still in the bedroom where he should be. "Most likely not. They'll just have to get used to it." He raised an inquisitive brow. " Was there a reason you're here?"

"To make sure you both are still alive. It's been almost three days!" Ichijo sputtered. "Yuki is very worried."

Kaname shrugged, unconcerned. "So I'll talk to her. Later. Send food up, but not too quickly. Have it arrive in say an hour." He began to swing the door shut in Ichijo's astonished face. "Don't worry I plan to keep him alive for a long time. The door snapped shut. He was once again free to focus on Zero. His tongue pressed to the back of one elongated fang. Yes, it was definitely time to wake his hunter up and introduce him to the one of the great benefits of being mated.

In his exit from the bed, the hunter had half rolled onto his back, one arm flung over his head carelessly. The sheet draped across his chest leaving his shoulders one silver pink nipple exposed. A pale leg jutted under the sheets, revealing yet more passion bites. Kaname quickly shed the robe, sliding in again next to his hunter warm skin against warm skin, his hand brushing the sheets down to uncover more. His leg draped over Zero's to keep in place as he grasped the hunters chin so that he could nibble and lick at his neck. He deliberately kept away from the brand, not wanting to wake the hunter too quickly. He straightened Zero's arm, giving his head a resting place as he continued to assault the responsive skin.

Eventually his little silver haired prefect stirred, pale lashes lifting over somnolent eyes still darkened with sleep. He made a soft sound as he awakened to the feel of kisses and bites. He arched his neck unconsciously in offering, pressing a small kiss into the palm of Kaname's hand. His eyes started to close as he slowly drifted back to sleep floating away on the wave of gentle contentment.

"Zero." Kaname accompanied the command with a harder bite, instantly jarring the hunter out of the half world of sleep. He made an exclamation caught between exasperation and pleasure, recognizing the tone clearly. His lavender eyes surveyed the dark room quietly before he spoke.

"Again? How long have we been in here?" He asked

"Not long enough." Kaname spoke against his flesh, his tongue tasting delicately, before leaning over the hunter. He wanted to immerse himself so deeply in the hunter that there would no longer be a question of two entities but one whole being. "I should keep you here indefinitely." He teased nuzzling his lips against Zero's softly and was awarded when Zero slipped his hands around his neck pulling him closer. The hunter slipped his tongue into his mouth, moaning as the spicy taste flooded his tastebuds. Fingers sunk into his thick, glossy, brown hair holding onto him.

Their tongues played lazily for long moments, twining around each other in an indolent game of tag, that had the hunter panting within minutes. He turned his head desperately as the chemistry between them went wild. "Too much," He moaned as Kaname's mouth traced the outline of his jaw moving lower, nibbling as he went. "I can't come anymore." He complained in a breathless, roused voice. Kaname's eyes flashed to his, smug satisfaction turning them to black flames.

"You can for me can't you?" He pulled the sheet, slowly revealing Zero's straining erection. He pressed a finger to the sensitive underside, watching as it bobbed towards the touch. "Look your body is honest. It wants to come again."

"Hmph." Zero pouted. "And whose fault it that ?" But nevertheless he let his head fall back, luxuriating in the slow, exquisite buildup of pleasure. It was true, after the long marathon of sex, his body was accustomed to molding itself to the pureblood's will. "Greedy bast-ahhh."

He broke off in mid-sentence as Kaname's teeth scraped across his nipple, tugging at the sensitive tip then teasing with barely there strokes of his tongue. His other hand squeezed the opposite nipple, milking it until it was has hard as its counterpart. Zero groaned, arching up into the touch, his already overwhelmed body betraying him. The pureblood accepted nothing less than his full surrender to the range of sensations he caused in the hunter ,him mouth curving in a smile as he slowly tortured the prefect. He nibbled, kissed, and licked until the full length of Zero's cock was before his eyes. His, graceful hands pushed on the hunter's knees, until he was spread wide to his perusal.

Kaname smoothed his mouth to underside, basking in the loud reaction this caused, the hunter canting his hips upwards to catch the quick flick of his tongue. "See?" He crooned, running his tongue over the veins that decorated the prefects shaft, his lips meeting the thin trail of pre-cum that slid down. He followed, slicking over the top before agitating the head. The tip of his tongue slid into the slit tasting the hunter's unique flavor. Zero's fingers tightened in his hair, his low moan assaulting the pureblood's ears as he pushed against his mouth.

"That's not fair." Zero protested as the head of his cock breached the silky, wetness. It really wasn't he decided, watching as Kaname slowly enveloped his cock in small, suckling inches. The pureblood held the keys to all of his locks, opening each door until Zero was wide open to him. He tugged harder on Kaname's hair, his breath harsh and uneven as he tried to dislodge the pureblood. "I can't," He panted. "It's too-ahhhhhh"

Suddenly he wasn't trying to pull Kaname away, he was just trying to stay sane as Kaname's mouth slid down to cover his entire erection. He bucked up losing control his own body as Kaname licked at the sensitive under curve with quick snaps of his tongue. And _sucking._ Zero whimpered as he watched those perfect lips slide up and down until he was dizzy, heat coiling in his lower back from the fire of Kaname's moist treatment. And then it really was too much. Kaname slid two fingers deep into his body; the body sensitized after countless hours of being fucked. He arched off the bed with a sharp cry as Kaname pressed firmly on the spot he knew like he knew his own teeth.

When he could see clearly again, Kaname was removing his fingers calmly, his tongue swiping along his lips to catch every residual taste of him. His eyes burned into Zero's, dark and smug which in turn caused the blush covering Zero's face to glow brighter. He started to lift himself from the mattress fully intending to get as far away from the perverted pureblood as he could and recoup.

Kaname pushed him back firmly, shackling the wrist of the hand Zero was trying to push him away with. "Still embarrassed?" He smirked down at his hunter thoroughly enjoying the dazed look in his eyes as he attempted to glare at him. He settled between the prefects legs, swiping his tongue across his hot cheek. "You should know by now that glaring at me while blushing this prettily just turns me on more."

"Everything turns you on." Zero huffed. "Pervert."

"It's your fault." Kaname contradicted grasping slim hips and arranging long limbs around himself. "How can I resist such a lewd body?" He cupped the back of Zero's knee opening him wider. "You should take responsibility."

The protest Zero was going to make disappeared beneath an avalanche of hot sensation. Kaname smiled down at him, buried inside him to the stopping point. "Well, I know at least one way to shut you up."

Long pale fingers scrabbled at silver sheets as the pureblood began to ravish him all over again.

0000000000

"Seriously, one of these days I'm going to kill you."

Zero panted the empty threat against Kaname's throat. Kaname chuckled and a soft kiss fell on a strand of his hair. "Am I going to hear that threat for the rest of my life?"

"Probably." Zero sighed. It was no use.

They lay where they'd collapsed after the last round, so tangled Zero didn't know where he ended and Kaname begin. And the pureblood didn't show any inclination to let him go anytime soon. Talk about understatement. Every time he managed to wriggle away, Kaname only designed ways to hold him tighter. He could feel the imprint of the pureblood's soul on his. It seemed he was well and truly caught but-

"Don't ever do that again." He kept his face hidden to hide his mortification.

"To what are you referring?" Kaname mused. "Because I have to say it's going to happen quite frequently."

"I'm not your puppet."

Kaname's voice was quiet but no less commanding. "Zero, you belong right here. I'll use every weapon at my disposal to keep you here."

What was up with all the understatements today?

He pushed away, his body sufficiently calmed by this time and paused when a knock sounded at the door. Kaname sat up, once more pressing their mouths together and left the bed. Zero watched in amazement as he calmly slipped a robe on. He was watching Kaname Kuran, his arch nemesis no scratch that ex- arch nemesis walk around in a robe. It was surreally domestic. Kaname stopped at the door to look at him.

"What? It's just food." He queried taking in Zero's wide eyes.

"Umm….er…it's just-" He stammered awkwardly, not really knowing how to explain.

Kaname refrained from kissing the adorably flustered hunter knowing that would just make it worse. "You'll get used to it."

Zero watched him go, pulling the sheets around him.

Like he had a choice.

0000000

The black limousine pulled up to the doors of the Cross' domain. The silver haired boy that stepped out was immaculately dressed, his hair pulled back and tied with ribbon and a golden bell. The bell chimed as the doors opened wide to admit him.

***Mental Image* **

**Zero throwing up his hands in exasperation. "Fine just have me then!" Bwahahahahaha! Until next time**


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT *SIGH***

**A/N At the Bottom**

**Let's Go!~~**

**Chapter 10**

They ate, facing each other, on the bed; Zero, discomfited , his eyes wary as they scrutinized the pureblood. In fact during the entire meal, the hunter didn't take his eyes off Kaname. Kaname watched him in return, observing the still flushed cheeks, this time caused by the casual intimacy between them; the hesitant desire that sparked in the lavender eyes with each accidental and not so accidental touch. Indeed he'd never seen the hunter so unnerved before.

Kaname couldn't blame him. Only weeks ago they'd been the worst of enemies. And now they were….…mated. And for the hunter who didn't know the entire truth it was going to get worse. Not that he wished that on his silver haired mate but he was determined that he not know until he was more at ease with him. Especially when he realized that in spite of this all of his truths were an open diary to Kaname. He sighed inwardly. That he'd finally taken a mate was no surprise, it was bound to happen sometime, that it was this hunter did. And he was a level D to boot. And yet his passion, his tenacity, his pure stubbornness to hang on to his pathetic life appealed to the cold creature that Kaname had been. To withstand his hunger for years… It was unheard of; the way he clung to his life and ideals….The way he stood up to Kaname, baring his fangs with the least provocation. Even now it had his fangs tingling with the need to pull him back underneath him and make him submit all over again. It was insane, he knew, but grounded in reality. Kaname himself could not deny it. And when all he'd wanted to do was keep Yuki protected.

Because he was studying the hunter so intently, he saw him stiffen, his eyes darkening before he felt it through the bond.

"Zero." It was both a question and a command as the hunter looked away from him, already sliding from the bed to look for his clothes. He moved with quick efficiency, hiding his stricken eyes from the pureblood.

"Zero." His voice was harder this time, imbued with a power that halted the hunter immediately. Zero looked up at him with eyes the color of desperate, livid mauve. They roiled with anger, pain and resignation.

"Let go." He said quietly.

Pissed that the look in _his _hunter's eyes was caused by someone other than him, Kaname held him as he approached him. He raised the hunter's face up to his. "Not until you tell me what has you so bothered."

Blankness shuttered his beautifully, expressive eyes. "Ichiru."

He said the name calmly, his face expressionless but Kaname felt the turbulent emotions within him as if he were feeling them himself.

"Ahhh." It was no surprise. He'd sensed it in the hunter's blood and heard it firsthand from Cross. His eyes flicked to the moon at its zenith in the night sky before focusing on Zero once more.

"You feel the need to go now?"

"I." The hunter's words ground to a halt when Kaname smoothed his lips across his.

Kaname held his eyes. "You should rest. Tomorrow is soon enough to face your past." And he wasn't willing to share this fragile night of awakening with anyone and Ichiru's presence sparked the hunter's side of Zero. Already he could feel the shame of mating a vampire rocketing through the bond yet again.

"But-" The hunter tried to protest but the bond between was absolute, surpassing even that of a twins bond and he was the submissive in this relationship.

"Come." _Let me sooth you. _ He left the last words unspoken because they would only rile the hunter.

Kaname smirked inwardly as he pulled the hunter back to the bed. _Such a troublesome mate._

And perfectly suited for the pureblood.

((((()()()()()()()))))))

Zero stood outside the classroom leaning nonchalantly against the wall, listening to what was going on in the room. Seemingly nonchalant. Inside he was a basket of nerves and no matter how deeply he breathed the feeling would not go away and he could not just walk away. He let him mind wander intentionally and so easily it slipped into the warm thought of Kaname and their late night argument.

"_You belong here."_

_"I just can't stay here or join the night class. I have responsibilities!"_

_"Tsk, I could make you if I wanted."_

_"But do you really want someone who is forced here?"_

_" Go for now but do not think you have won."_

Yeah that argument was more relaxing than facing his brother, who he's seen last crouching over Hio Shizuka's body after slicing into him with a sword. Girding himself he opened the door to the classroom to see Ichiru bombarded by girls and the class president. One look from him and they all shrank back leaving Ichiru in a pocket of solace. Ichiru met that fearsome gaze for long moments before he got up and respectfully excused himself.

Zero led the way until they reached a quiet corner. Still they didn't face each other, leaning against separate pillars. The stood in their own bubble of silence neither willing to start the conversation. On Zero's part it was unable to start the conversation. This was the last remaining Kiryuu besides himself, yet both of them had fallen so far. It hurt his heart in a way he would never be able to explain to anyone.

"What is it?" Ichiru finally spoke, his voice distant as if he weren't facing another facet of himself.

His voice freed Zero to speak. "If you here for revenge, why don't you hurry and finish it?"

Ichiru chuckled sardonically. "And here I thought my _dear brother_ permitted my admission to console me. You're not going to let me have my revenge in silence will you?" Ichiru asked, his voice now wholly serious. He sighed and pushed away from the pillar. "I wanted to attend school like a normal teenager." He didn't look at Zero as he walked away. "You're not the only one who deserves that _dear brother._"

He paused, his head turning to meet Zero's lilac eyes with his own full on. "Fallen haven't we?"

Zero stiffened resisting the urge to pull his collar up higher, though it was as high as it would go. But Ichiru was a hunter like himself even in his depleted state.

"I can smell the vampire all over you." He began to walk away. "Our parents would detest what you are now."

Zero's eyes narrowed. "I would think _dear brother _that you would be the last one to express that opinion."

But as a parting shot, it was effective. Zero stared after his brother shame and anger twining inside him in equal measures. Neither of them noticed Yuki standing next to her own pillar, her usually sparkling eyes dull.

(((()()()()()()()())))))))

**Okay that was what the previous chapter should have been.**

**Once again I want to thank you for all of your lovely reviews I always appreciate them and to the follows and favorites…Thank you for reading.**

**Kanze4ever I just want to say…."The best things come to those who follow the story to the end"…All questions will be answered.**

**Until next time….**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Vampire Knight *Sigh***

**It's time for another trip down the Grand Li- Oops wrong Manga Bwahahahaha!**

**Let's Go!**

**Chapter Eleven**

He watched his twin walk away, the pain a dull fire in his chest. What was he up to? Better question; how would he accomplish what he was so obviously planning. And how long before he was caught in it? He wished, for the hundredth time, to go back in time and erase every mistake his family had ever made voluntarily and involuntarily. He wanted the close bond they'd once shared back. So many impossible wants. So many impossible situations. He was tired and fed up with it all.

"You're not going back to class?"

Bad to worse.

He turned at Yuki's belligerent question. He didn't take offense; he deserved it after all. Her usuallly sparkling, animated eyes were dim with hurt and teary. The sight tore at his heart strings, adding to the ache that already thumped painfully in his chest. His fist clenched at his sides. He and Kaname had caused this. It was only fair that he stand up and take the blame.

"Yuki-"

"I suppose you'll miss the crossover as well."

He hated the snide tone, so different from the sisterly bashing he always received. Impulsively he swept forward catching her in his arms, holding tight when she struggled to get away.

"Yuki, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

She snorted at that, some of her spunk returning. "Well, that's a given."

She tried to push away from him again, still with the same limited results. Seeing that he wasn't going to let her go anytime soon, her struggles subsided.

"Don't hate me please Yuki. I couldn't stand that."

Abruptly she was sobbing into his jacket, her fingers digging into his shoulders as she broke down and wept. He let her vent all her anger and frustration on him. He petted her head in what he hoped was a soothing gesture, waiting her out. Eventually the tears quieted down to sniffles, then stopped all together. He broke the connected silence.

"Yuki." He sighed. "I'm so-"

"No, don't apologize again." She interrupted. "I already knew I wasn't strong enough stand in his sight. I just never thought that it would be you. You've always hated each other."

_As if I still don't_, he thought; almost started to say and realized that the words wouldn't leave his mouth. He frowned trying to think back to the last time that he'd truly wanted to kill the Vampire King. _Not for a long time_, he thought uneasily. When had his feelings morphed? Was he trying so hard to keep the status quo that he hadn't even noticed when he began to change? He wouldn't say that he was by any means in love with the pureblood but when had he stopped totally hating him? Way before he'd been claimed by the vampire he was sure of that at least.

"Zero." Yuki's voice had lost its pettiness and was just breathy. He realized that he was crushing her against his chest and hastily released her from his hold. She rubbed at her red eyes, head down and shoulders slumped. She seemed even smaller, her boundless spirited tamped down by her sadness. He hated to see her like this. How had it come to this when all he'd ever wanted was to see her smile from the bottom of her heart?

"Don't' hate me." He repeated. "I couldn't take it."

"Oh I don't hate you idiot. I could never hate you. Your like the brother I never had. I just need time to adjust." They stared at each other, neither saying as the memories played between them. Yuki was the first to look away. "Give me some time to get used to the idea. You and Kaname-sama. Though I should have known. No one else is brave enough to bite _you"_

"Shut up!"

"I'm going back to class. You should too. And I'm going to be very unhappy if you miss the crossover." She turned back, a small spark of the old mischievous fire fluttering in her eyes. "I think Kaname-sama wold be too. I hear he keeps you on a very short leash."

_What the hell? _ He stared at another person he cared for walked away from him, throwing vicious parting shots. He was amazed and a little irritated. _Well, it went better than I'd hoped for. _He didn't feel like going back to class to spend the entire day getting glared at by Yuki _and _ Ichiru. He was too worn out mentally and physically to deal with them both at the same time. No matter how right Ichiru had been. An ex-human Kiryuu hunter, the most prestigious of the hunter clans bonded to the Vampire King. Laughable.

Thinking of it caused him to concentrate on the warm throbbing that was now a constant at the back of his head. He mis-stepped, stumbling as vivid colors swirled through his mind, coalescing into a clear image of the Kaname. He was up, which surprised Zero, and dressed in a casual long sleeved shirt and pants. His hair was once shaped into immaculate waves. He seemed to be speaking with a bevy of _servants?_ Seiren hovered at his shoulder. Kaname met his gaze directly as the bond bloomed open in the space separating them. He saw the beautifully sculpted lips move before he was abruptly closed out.

He gasped as his present surroundings filled his vision again. He took a deep breath, tried to calm his racing heart. _That damn book didn't mention anything like this! _ But then again he'd thrown the book halfway through the chapter and hadn't had time since to go back and go over it. _Way to go Zero!_ He wanted to destroy something, batter it down like his defenses had been battered. Kaname had avoided demonstrating the different uses of the bond except those that benefitted him. Manipulative Bastard.

Zero turned sharply on his heel, suddenly knowing where he needed to go.

((()((()(()()((()()()))))()()((((()()())))

He pushed the door to Cross' office open roughly, stopped dead on the threshold, and wished that he'd gone to see Lilly instead. Cross was sitting at his desk bent over some paperwork, talking. Tension marred the usual idiotic facade he always wore. Yagari Toga leaned over him listening intently. Their attention immediately shifted to him. Concern flickered across Cross' face before he brightened.

"Son!" He bounded from his seat, arms outstretched. "Just the person I wanted to see!"

Zero fended off the hug, though not as violently as he normally would have. Cross pouted and sat back down, his expression serious now.

"Really it is good to see you still in good health."

Zero flushed. The statement wasn't preposterous; the pureblood _had _nearly fucked him to death during that ridiculously long sexcapade. And that was definitely not something that he wanted to discuss in front of Toga. He slid his hands in his pocket and turned back the way he'd come. "I see you're busy, I'll come back later."

"Zero." Toga's bland, seemingly uninterested tone caught his attention and arrested his steps. "Come in and close the door."

"Fine." He huffed. This day just couldn't get any worse.

Cross waited until the door snicked shut behind him before he began to speak. "In light of recent….Events, your presence has been requested by the Association. At the time you were….…Indisposed. But I assured them that we would come at your earliest convenience."

Zero's nerves tightened with each pause, though Cross was trying to be tactful for once. Yet, skirting around the issue was only making it glaringly obvious. Like the white elephant in the room. He felt hyperventilation on the horizon. Ever observant, Toga ruffled his hair, something he hated.

"It's fine." He produced a slim purple unmarked journal that he handed to Zero.

He stared at it curiously. "What is this?"

"Hopefully something that can be helpful to your situation. An account of another blood pact between a hunter and a vampire."

"What?!" He felt his eyes open wide in comic surprise.

"Did you think you were the first one?" Cross asked gently.

"Ah the arrogance of youth." Toga Scoffed.

"Well, of course I did!" He forced himself to stay calm. "Who would think otherwise if they've never heard of it?" He scowled at the same time Cross shot Toga a warning look.

"It is very rare as you suspect," Cross continued sanguinely. "Though it is frowned upon by the Association, it couldn't and can't be helped."

Zero flipped quickly through the book filled with old, elegant writing. "Does it mention a way to get out of it?" He asked though he knew most likely not.

Toga deadpanned. "There is one way to break it."

"Huh?" He was startled, not expecting an answer.

"Death."

"Ha ha!" Zero snapped. "Quit trying to be funny it doesn't work for you."

"Look runt," Toga sighed. "As much as I hate the situation you are in it's done and there is not going back. I think that journal will help relieve some of your apprehension."

Zero grimaced. After three days of being tumbled heels over knees, he didn't think there was anything that would 'relieve his apprehension'. Especially not since he'd submitted and enjoyed every damn second, minute, and hour of it. Images started to play in his head. He wrathfully stomped them back down into their rightful place in the dark of his psyche.

((()()))()()()))))

He did end up going to the crossover as it turned out, though he did arrive slightly behind Yuki. He was understandably preoccupied with his own thoughts and the dark look he sported kept the girls on his side in rigid abeyance. No surprise that Yuki was toppled as the girls went wild on her side. Zero turned and fixed them with a look that had the girls scurrying to help the chestnut haired prefect to her feet.

"I hope you weren't hurt." Ichijo smiled warmly down at her as she hastily brushed the dirt from her skirt.

Zero's eyes narrowed in consternation as Yuki returned the smile briefly with a quiet 'Thank you Ichijo-Sama'. _What in the hell was he up to now?_

"I trust I will see you later Zero?"

His head swiveled to the side before he thought about it, meeting sienna colored eyes full on. The pureblood was way too close, his scented warmth blew Zero's senses wide open. Only his firm discipline- and that wicked aura encasing him-stopped him from stepping away._ Damn it! He snuck up on me._ _And he's calling me by my first name in public!_ The blush that had calmed from earlier returned with a vengeance. The veils of Kaname's eyes lifted briefly showing the depths of his amusement before dropping down again.

"Get to class Kuran." He muttered but the Kaname was already walking past him, his long legged stride relaxed. In fact in his distraction the entire night class had passed him, Aidou leading, his face stiff with anger. Ruka was no where in sight.

_Giving orders and walking away! Arrgh!_

Because it had been an order despite being punctuated with a question mark. _It's never going to end,_ he thought morosely. The least he could do was not obey. A flash of silver in his peripheral caught his attention but when he turned to look at it all he saw was forest. But he trusted his senses wholly. It hadn't been his imagination. He scowled at the girls around him who were speechless for once. "Get to your dorm!"

They threw their hands up in terrified unison. "So mean!"

(((()()())))()()))))()))))

Despite his uneasiness, patrolling was uneventful. Not a blade of grass out of place from unauthorized sneaking. He reported to Cross, making a quick getaway when the Headmaster turned on the waterworks for not being called dad, and found Yuki standing atop a low building, staring at the Moon dorm. He stopped a little ways away from her with his hand firmly entrenched in his pockets.

"I've reported to Cross." He informed her quietly, hating the loss of their easy camaraderie. "I'm going back now."

"You're not going to the Moon dorm?" Yuki's voice was equally quiet.

He waved back at her. "No."

He'd never been one to mindlessly follow orders. Kaname just hadn't learned yet.

He entered his room, not bothering with the light, already loosening his tie in preparation for removal. He just wanted to climb in the bed and regain the nights of sleep he'd lost. He stopped dead in his tracks eyes scanning in disbelief. The room felt….Empty for lack of a better word. No, not just empty but un-lived in. He retraced his steps backwards flipping on the light to confirm his night vision.

It was completely empty. The bed was down to bare mattresses and all his little personal knick knacks, not that there were many, were gone. He couldn't even summon the energy to search through his closet or drawers. He leaned against the door and began to laugh hysterically. And for the first time since this whole thing begin, acknowledged he was not going to win this game.

**Thank you once again for all of your lovely reviews, your favorites and follows. They are so appreciated! **


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Vampire Knight *Sigh***

**Let's Go!**

**Chapter Twelve**

"You just don't know when to give up do you?"

Kaname only looked up from his paperwork when Zero spoke, although he'd been standing there for several minutes and the pureblood was fully aware of his presence. He'd come straight here, immediately discarding the notion to confront Cross first. He had to have known about it. And by Kaname's own words, any weapon at his disposal apparently also included totally uprooting his _property_ and leaving him without a place to sleep unless it was in _his _bed. Hell he'd even had to walk past a gaggle of disgruntled noble vampires whose hungry, crimson eyes followed every step until he was out of sight. The door to Kaname's room had opened soundlessly on his approach and he'd wondered for a second if it was booby trapped, except with a chain cage instead of a bucket of water. He wouldn't put it past the possessive bastard. Kaname sat the paperwork to the side and leaned back in his chair, fingers steepled beneath his chin. Tonight his casual wear was a black turtle neck and the rest was covered by the desk. This time there was no obstruction over his laughing eyes. Seeing Kaname like this was definitely going to give him a serious ulcer.

"Pardon?"

He was fast losing patience. "Don't play stupid Kaname, it doesn't become the _Vampire King._" He snarled the words, clearly at his limits. Right. He could see the cliff that he wanted to jump from in his mind's eye.

The jolly amusement fell from Kaname's face and he sighed deeply. "I thought I told you-"

"And I told you: I AM NOT YOUR PROPERTY!" He stalked to the desk and planted his fist in the middle. "This is not the stone age where you can just bash someone over the head and carry them off you damn tyrant!"

"More's the pity." Kaname sighed. His hand snapped out and snagged Zero's wrist half dragging him across the desk. He leaned in so their faces were an inch apart. "Do you hate it, me, that much? I mean you seem to enjoy my….Umm," He paused meaningfully. "Bed."

Zero's mouth opened, closed, opened, closed again as he tried to find the words. Heat suffused his body. Damn it he was going to have a permanent blush. "Let go!"

"Never." Kaname rose from his seat, keeping a firm grip on his unsteady hunter, rounding the desk slowly, paperwork instantly forgotten. He sat on the edge of the desk, tugging the silver haired prefect into his arms, his struggles insignificant to his immense strength. Finally Zero's efforts to get away from him died down. He laid his head on the silver hair and repeated his question. "Do you hate me Zero?"

Unexpectedly, his little hunter buried his face in Kaname's shirt. "How can I not hate someone who treats me like a toy?"

Kaname tipped his head back, forcing him to meet that all too penetrating gaze. "A toy? That's all you think you mean to me? Oh, you are a lot more than that Zero."

"But every time you get in the same vicinity all you can think about is," The prefect blushed. "Sex."

Kaname issued a long suffering sigh. The youth. "That's to be expected of a newly bonded couple. The urge to mate is paramount in the bonding process. There is not much you can hide when both of us are naked and in the throes of passion. It strips us bare to the other." He grinned rakishly. "Besides I cannot resist you." He leaned forward to press a soft kiss to his mark, causing Zero to shiver. "I crave you. Your response,your body, your blood, your everything. Vampires are possessive, we want to mark our mate so that everyone knows. Our bite, our scent, it's all designed to make sure no one else tries to claim you. I can do no less." His hands traveled along the lines of Zero's body. "Do you think I will let you traipse around without my mark? I'm sorry I can't do that. I tried. And the more you fight, the more I want to mark you so that no one will get close to you without realizing that you belong to me."

"I don't belong to you." Zero muttered looking away.

Kaname laughed, a free unfettered sound that caused Zero's breath to catch in his throat. "You think? You belonged to me the first time you fed from me." His voice dropped seductively. "Did you think I didn't notice all those covert sighs? The low moans when you tasted my blood? The arousal you felt just being close to me? You tried to hide it and I tried to resist but with every feeding I was ensnared a little more. Even Ichijo noticed, although I tried to hide my interest under disdain and contempt. I knew that you were involuntarily forging a blood pact and I didn't stop you. I couldn't." He kissed the mark again. "I didn't want to." His mouth trailed slowly up Zero's throat, giving him time to protest. "I'm sorry but I'm going to take over all that you are and make you completely and totally mine."

His eyes went crimson an instant before his mouth settled over Zero's like a warm, beloved blanket. Zero sighed. There was no fight left in him anymore, only acceptance. Kaname sank into the luscious warmth of his hunter's lips in a chaste kiss that somehow still managed to be lewd. He changed his grip to Zero's shoulders, pulling him forward sealing into one entity again. Zero moaned. Every where the pureblood touched him _burned_, even through Kaname's sweater and his jacket and shirt.

Zero parted his lips with a sweet sound of assent, suddenly wanting, no _craving_ the spicy taste of the pureblood. Kaname denied him, melding their mouths completely with slow rubbing passages, his tongue probing the divide of Zero's lips but never fully breeching his warmth. Teasing. Tasting lightly. Zero pushed up trying to deepen the kiss only to have Kaname draw back. His eyelids fluttered open in protest-when had he closed them?-lilac eyes staring into deep, rich,red lambent eyes.

Kaname licked the taste of Zero from his lips. "That is how you greet your _King,_" His eyes dipped to his mark then back up, "no, your _Master._"

Zero didn't protest. There was no use. He was thoroughly trapped. He leaned his head back to reveal Kaname's mark clearly.

"My, how you tempt me." Kaname whispered, strain echoing in his voice. "Even subdued your stubborn spirit seeps through."

Zero's jacket slid down his arms, guided by Kaname's nimble hands, pooling at their feet.

"Even now, standing still and letting me undress you, I can still feel you fighting to escape my chains." His fingers flicked the buttons of Zero shirt open carelessly.

_You're wrong, _Zero thought, dazed, each concise touch of Kaname's finger a seduction within itself, beguiling him like a rattle snake waiting at the bottom of the basket for his charmer. Layers and layers of chains.

"I thought fighting turned you on." He answered instead, angling his head up to catch Kaname this time, his hands closing tight around the purebloods biceps to hold him in place as his tongue dived into Kaname's mouth searching for the spicy taste that had become inherent to his survival. Kaname moaned into his mouth as their flavors finally mingled, his hunter's sweetness melding with his spice. He luxuriated in the taste as his prefect drank from him, exploring his mouth in a fearless, carnal assault.

_Only my hunter would be so bold._

When he pulled away, their hearts were thundering against the other in harmony.

"Kaname, you tease too much. You should just get on with it." His hunter's voice was infused with plush temptation.

Kaname's balmy laughter soothed his heated, tingling skin, his aura flaring in waves of stark hunger. For once he didn't resent it when it wrapped tight around him, caressing him head to toe. He inhaled sharply.

And more chains.

"Yes, every part of me seeks to claim you." He brushed a quick kiss across Zero's plump mouth. "So I will, as you say…Get on with it." He removed his own hands from Zero's hips forcefully, trying to rein in his control. He gestured to the bedroom. "I'll follow you."

Always wringing the out the very last surrender. Zero shook his head in exasperation. _Fine, two can play at this game._ He pivoted on the balls of his feet, the move graceful. He let his shirt fall to the floor beside his jacket, revealing the long, clean lines of his back. He moved an instant before Kaname's touch, sashaying to the bedroom, his hips tempting the pureblood. Zipper next and he lost his pants at the door, leaving them with his shoes and socks still managing to stay one step ahead of the pureblood, the weight of his gaze shadowing the prefects movements. It was a salacious game of chase and catch, the thrill of the hunter at his back making him sweat with excitement. His senses tingled as he stepped into the bedroom lit by tall silver candles. Zero stopped,his eyes rolling. His vampire could be so campy at times.

Hands pushed him forward lightly. "Loosing your nerve already?" Kaname taunted, his voice husky with anticipation. Damp heat seared the nape of his neck and Zero shuddered as jagged streaks of lust radiated out from the light touch. His response was uneven, shaky. "As if I would."

His underwear fluttered to the floor under Kaname's insistent assistance.

"Get on the bed."

He obeyed without thought, sprawling on the bed as he watched Kaname shed his clothes methodically, savoring the softness of the sheets against his feverish skin. Kaname paused in his undressing, his eyes taking a picture of his pale, lissome hunter that would be etched in his mind for the rest of his given life. The lilac eyes were dark with desire, for him, totally open to him. The beast inside of him roared and his aura seethed around his hunter, having no desire to move anywhere else. He rid himself of his clothes quickly, eager to mar the perfect silver tinted picture with colors of himself. He climbed on the bed, avoiding touching Zero as he situated himself among the pillows, enjoying the way his little hunter's eyes tracked his every movement, fairly vibrating with longing. He beckoned him forward with a finger.''

"You even have the silent demands down pat." Zero's voice was hushed with sudden temper, his mouth sullen even as he crawled to his _Master._

"The better to control you with." Kaname replied silkily, hands snagging his hunter when he was close enough, yanking him the rest of the way in his own impatience. He adjusted Zero to his desired specifications, satisfied when the curve of his spine pressed against the front of his body. It was an indecent pose, his legs draped to either side of the Kaname's hips, the purebloods cock rubbing against his spine.

"I'm not a woman." His little hunter protested breathlessly, voice low and moody as Kaname nuzzled his throat.

Familiar with every nuance of Zero's reactions, Kaname palmed his erection firmly, his thumb smoothing over the head before pressing against the slit of the mushroomed head, coaxing forth the evidence of his hunters, response to him.

"And I would never mistake your for one, barely." He added. He nibbled the soft skin of Zero's shoulder, pleased at the little desperate sounds he was making. "Now where do I start?" He hedged, starting a slow arousing stroke that had his hunter panting in seconds.

"Wherever." Zero groaned. "Just stop teasing." He was flushed, the sensual caress of his cock stripping away all inhibitions, pushing him closer to the edge of hedonist euphoria. His skin felt too tight over his bones and muscles, each touch intoxicating, each nibble addictive. He thirsted for every carnal stroke, every lewd caress, every sensuous manipulation that he was being subjected to. The realization hit him in the solar plexus. His first reaction was to put as much space between him and the pureblood as he possibly could.

Kaname was faster, however. He gripped Zero's hips, nails scratching lightly, controlling Zero's movements; his withdrawal making the prefect groan as he tucked the head of his flared cock against the heated, treasured opening of his hunter's body. "No more running Zero." His voice was gentler than he intended. He was just as affected by the his little hunter as he was by him.

Zero trembled as he was held, suspended on the keen line of greedy yearning. Voluptuous anticipation built between them as Kaname kept him there, right on the edge of joining.

"Please." He finally murmured.

"Hmmm?" Kaname's breath tantalized the juncture of his throat and shoulder.

"Please." Zero repeated in clear demand, his voice laden with lush indolence.

"Please what?" Kaname prodded, his voice hardening with the tight control he forced over his body.

Zero's hands curled around Kaname's, trembling in recognition of that tone. "Please, _Master."_

Kaname's voice was saturated with complacent contentment. "For you, dear Zero anything. You did wish to test the boundaries of our bond, did you not?" His aura flamed around the room as he opened the bond completely, allowing Zero to slide down his cock in one long, libidinous glide.

Twin groans burst forth as the dual pleasures slammed into two psyches, caught them in an erotic infinity loop. Kaname filling him to almost bursting/The silk of Zero's sheath enveloping him tightly. Zero whimpered, collapsing against Kaname's chest. The pureblood chuckled against his lush, heated skin, licking at bead of sweat that drifted down his inflamed flesh. For once he sounded as breathless as Zero felt.

"You're going to kill me."

"Us." Kaname corrected, rocking their hips in wanton unison, pushing in that infinitesimal distance to totally fill his little hunter. Zero twitched in his ams as the rapture suffused his body, overflowed through Kaname and redoubled throughout their bond to smack him into orgasmic cataclysm. Kaname squeezed the base of his cock, jarring him out of hedonistic free fall.

He retaliated by digging his nails into the pureblood's hands. "Please Kaname. Don't tease. Not now." He pleaded hungrily. "Let me come."

"Shh. Be patient." Kaname scolded gently. "Just a little more and we'll come together."

"Hurry." Zero panted, blind to everything around him except Kaname now. "Please."

"How can I resist when you beg so prettily? I'll give you everything you need greedy little hunter. But you have to touch here." Kaname replaced his hand with Zero's, falling back to rest more comfortably in the embrace of the silver pillows, planting his feet. "I'll take care of here. Let's see if you can keep up." He taunted, fully supporting Zero as he began to pump into Zero's melting tightness, tapping the secret place that never failed to make the hunter go crazy. He withdrew languidly, dragging his cock over every sensitive verge of the his hunter's ass, only to drive forward again, hitting his prostate full on.

Soon, his little hunter was panting above him, quivering as he stroked his own erection in shameless, lascivious consonance. They came together, Kaname intrenched deeply within him, both of then drowning twofold as the pleasure zipped through them, only to be fed through the bond and returned double. Kaname caught him before he could tumble forward in a profligate heap, keeping them connected; cuddling him in his arms.

"Fine." Zero's voice was barely audible. "I'll stay."

Kaname held him, listening as his breath evened into sleep. He rolled them over, pulling the silver coverlet over them. His voice echoed Zero's earlier thoughts.

As if you had a choice.

(()()()())))()())))

**And back to the smut LOL. Sorry everyone, the first novel I ever pitched was to an online romantica site. It feels like i'm coming home!**

**I promise I will let this couple out of the bed soon…so they can save the world.**

**Thank you so much for your reviews, follows and favorites. Sorry If I don't respond to everyone personally Between a career, marriage and children sometimes I don't have time. But every one is appreciated!~~~**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Vampire Knight *Sigh***

**Deeper and deeper down the rabbit hole!**

**Holds out hands * Red pill or Blue Pill?**

**Let's Go!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

With every step through the small bustling town, Zero could feel the tension winding the muscles of his neck and shoulders into torturous knots as he walked down the long cobblestoned streets. He could feel every discriminate gaze, knew that every one in this hunter's town could smell the pureblood all over him. He hadn't been here since he'd lost his status as a human and became everything they hated. And now they had even more reason to hate him. He was glad that the clear coldness of the day warranted his long, brown high collared trench. It was buttoned securely hiding the mark but he had a sneaking suspicion that everyone knew was there. Cross' and Toga's presence at his heels like two watchdogs wasn't helping the situation either.

"Why did you insist on coming?" He asked his guardian.

"I'm worried about you." Cross returned, wearing his serious face now. "You are in a very delicate situation right now Zero."

"It's not like they are going to kill me the moment I walk through the door." He said softly. Or so he hoped, though he was a vampire now. He flashed a look at Toga. "And why did _you _come? It's not like I'm a child who needs constant supervision." The stress was making him more churlish than usual.

"We are both worried about you." Cross answered when Toga only looked away with a short 'hmph'.

"I can take care of myself." He lengthened his strides, knowing it wasn't their fault, but needing to take his umbrage out on someone. The fact that he was here and the reason that he was here was stretching his patience and his nerves thin. The former hunter and the current hunter made no comment as they watched him walk ahead.

"So what is the real reason you decided to tag along?" Cross asked Toga quietly, aware that he too was on edge.

"I'm just going to snoop around and see what these jerks from the Society are up to." He turned his head to throw a quick glance at a hooded man who'd just walked past, the barrel of his weapon jutting over his shoulder. " I hate this town. I can't bad mouth the Association without constantly looking over my shoulder."

Cross looked amused, knowing how Toga felt. "I supposed every on in this town must be a hunter or associated with the Society hmm. But is that the correct sentiment coming from a vampire hunter that's _part _ of the Association?"

Toga twitched his shoulders, shifting his own weapon. "I've been feeling it for a while. Something is not right. I can feel it. And it's been too quiet lately. It doesn't bode well for Zero." Concern flickered across his face. "Eventually I'm going to find out what it is."

They caught up to Zero on the expanded columned path that led into the Hunter's Headquarters. Hunter's lounged around seemingly casual. But Zero could feel the discontent emanating from them like a bad miasma. It was no coincidence they were there; as if he were a threat, their eyes tracking his every movement like he was going to lapse into a level E at any moment and go a killing rampage.

Toga branched off from them abruptly heading for the one of the doors that lined the building. "I'll be seeing you."

"Where is he going?" Zero looked after Toga, startled at his sudden departure through the door that was situated between two columns.

"Maybe he's meeting a girlfriend?" Cross quipped. "Pay him no attention."

They began the forward walk again only to stop once more when one of the hunter's spoke. He was older his hair gray and long scar bisecting his face. He leaned against one of the columns with his arms crossed. "There is a ward set to repel any vampires that try to enter this place. But that you were able to enter means you've been domesticated already."

Zero's hands clenched at his sides when the Hunter looked at his collar touching on his anti vampire brand and the mark underneath like he knew exactly what was there. It wouldn't be far fetched if he knew. Most likely all the hunter had been informed of his situation and why he was here.

"Hmm…or maybe domesticated by the wrong side?" The Hunter sneered. Yep, they all knew.

"That's enough."

The dulcet tones cut off his angry reply and they all looked as the Hunters Association President emerged, walking towards them totally dressed in traditional clothing. The long sleeves of her bright kimono fell around her elbows as she tapped a matching fan against her mouth obscuring all but her cold chartreuse eyes and pale forehead. Her hair cascaded down her back from an elaborately designed top knot.

"Zero is truly one of us, born into the distinguished Kiryuu family, that line superior even among the hunters. Even though he is a vampire now. I've been thinking that his vampire power would make him an even greater ally in the future." Zero tensed even more. The words were supposed to a chastisement to the old hunter but the President's eyes on him said something totally different. The hunter bowed his head in mock apology before ambling away slowly with a discreet sign from the President.

"My how you've grown Zero. The exact image of your father you are."

He bowed his head respectfully, hiding his reaction to the taunting conversation. "It's been a long time President."

The President snapped her fan open briefly and then shut once again. "Cross I want to meet with him alone." Her eyes shifted back to Zero. "Come."

Cross nodded his agreement though displeasure showed in his face. Zero nodded back letting him know that he would fine alone and turned to follow the Association President. The tension that he thought couldn't get worse did just that as they began to walk the pathways of the building, the President silent as she led Zero deeper and deeper into the headquarters. He stretched his shoulders trying to ease them. He hated being here. Even more so now with Kaname's blood running through him and his scent rising off his skin-he made sure that Zero drank from him before he left- and his mark like a red flag before the bull. He could almost hear the Association President's private thoughts.

_Oh how the mighty have fallen._

He was surprised when the President escorted him into the library. This was definitely not a place for an inquisition. Or so he thought. The President guided him through shelves and shelves of books, finally stopping at an aged wooden door the color of ash. She pushed it open allowing Zero to step inside.

Ba- thump.

His heart began to beat in a painfully fast rhythm as the scent of blood curled around him from every corner of the small room. His eyes darted around in panic as the thirst began to burn the back of his throat and he felt the red of bloodlust transform his eyes to crimson. He clutched at his throat as the President brushed past him, almost but not quite touching him. The room was filled with clear, see through cabinets filled with dirty, stained parchments. The President stopped before one running a finger over one of the strips.

"All the reports in this room are illegible, sent from the battleground where there were casualties, all of them soaked with the blood of _our_ brethren." She turned to look over her shoulder, her eyes sly and conniving as she watched him struggle against the bloodlust.

Zero willed the bloodlust down with sheer resolve and of course it didn't hurt that he'd fed just that morning. Slowly, his eyes returned to their normal lilac hue and the burn in this throat abated enough for him to breath easily. He barely stopped his scowl. The perfect place for an inquisition he realized, to show him at his weakest. He let his hand fall from his throat as the President turned to face him head on.

"Oh I see you've become quite good at the controlling the bloodlust." She murmured almost playfully, tapping the fan against her mouth. "But then again being able to drink from a pureblood vampire as strong as Kuran would go a long way towards helping that."

"Is that why you brought me here?" Zero couldn't help the glare in his eyes. "To test me?"

"Zero, can you _truly _be our ally? Now?" The President's voice was saccharine sweet. "Can you still put vampires to justice being so…close to one?"

His hands fisted by his sides at the insinuation. "I've never been more than willing to put down those who _need _ it. I guarantee that I'm fully capable of carrying out my duties as a hunter. Even now."

"Yes, but what if it comes down to protecting your _brethren…._Or your _mate_?"

Zero's narrowed on the President as he flicked his collar open revealing the mating mark to plain view. "I assure you that Kuran Kaname would do nothing to disturb the peace he has so diligently enforced between vampires and humans." He assured her quietly. "And I assure you that he will never to anything to fall to a level where I would need to hunt him."

"Hmm…" The President's calculating eyes studied the mark in open curiosity. "Privy to all of his thoughts heh? So if he were planning to demolish the Association?"

Zero's eyelids twitched at the assumption. "Kaname would never do anything like that. For whatever reason he wants peace between the vampires and humans. Has he done anything to show you less?" He scowled openly now, angry at the question of his loyalty.

The Association President finally lowered her fan, the cold smile on her lips never reaching her spiteful eyes. "Such a staunch defender he has in you. I am….…Satisfied for now. I trust your bloodline implicitly you see, even now. But I won't hesitate to have both of you eliminated if need be. You may go."

He didn't waste time, needing to be far away from the blood drenched room and away from the President's insinuations. _Bitch!_ He didn't bother to button his collar again. _Let them see and judge, I no longer care!_ He found Cross and Toga waiting for him at the entrance. He walked past them without a word, not stopping until he was yards away from the building and breathing fresh, clean air.

"How was it?" Toga queried almost gently.

"Brutal." He answered shortly.

After several deep breaths he begin to walk again. "I'm going ahead. I'll meet you back at the academy."

He left them behind quickly, moving deeper and deeper into town, seeming to wander aimlessly. The streets became narrower and narrower until they were only backstreets and alleys. He finally stopped in one of the latter and turned to face the entrance of alley to wait. He didn't have to wait long. The corner of him mouth tilted up as none other than Ichiru rounded the corner. They faced each other like two gunslingers at high noon or rather like a gunslinger practicing his pose in a mirror and squaring off against his reflection.

"Following me huh? Still trying to follow in your older brother's footsteps? Like always. You never change."

Ichiru loosed a mirthless chuckle. "Just trying to make sure that my _dear _brother makes it back to the academy safely." He rebutted

"Oh?" Zero smiled, though it wasn't a happy one. All the stress and tension he'd had to endure over the past weeks and today coming to the fore. "How does it feel to be _in _this town knowing you'll _never _be accepted as a hunter?"

_Whoosh!_

He blocked the right cross with his forearm, making no immediate moves to counter. "What no weapons this time?" He goaded sweetly, as they strained against the other.

"Like I need any weapon to defeat you!" Ichiru spat.

This close, Zero could smell a hauntingly familiar scent. "Still drinking from vampires hmm?"

He pushed his twin away, ducking under the left hook. He felt the wind from it ruffle his hair. "It doesn't seem to be enough." He jabbed, pulling the punch lightly, tapping Ichiru's ribs. His twin stumbled a few steps, gasping a little. They faced off again, neither making a move towards the other.

"What are you planning Ichiru? I warn you I won't let you harm anyone I hold dear and that includes Cross' academy that he worked so hard to establish."

Ichiru sneered. "Didn't I tell you last time? I have no interest in hurting anyone but _you._"

The stab of pain he felt was fierce, a fiery arrow straight through the heart. He didn't know this Ichiru. He wasn't the same boy he snuggled in bed with and comforted. Had he ever known the true Ichiru? "I'm sorry you feel that way. I'm sorry for whatever drove you to accept that bitch's tutelage and let her murder our parents." He couldn't keep the sorrow out of his voice.

"_Following _in your footsteps was torture. Always compared to the bigger, better hunter. Alway knowing I was the weak link. Seeing that comparison in our parent's eyes. Do you know why? Have you ever heard of the cursed twins myth?" Ichiru's face was ugly in his hate.

"Cursed twins? What does that-"

_Ba Thump_

Zero spun suddenly, driving his foot into Ichiru's stomach, sending him flying down the alley just as the level E dropped between them. He dodged to the side as the level E rushed him, whirling and planting a foot against its back to help its momentum so that it crashed into the wall behind him. He pulled Bloody Rose pressing, the barrel flush to its head as she turned to attack once more. It was a woman who'd been beautiful in her human life but now her face was a grotesque mask of hunger. His finger curled around the trigger but didn't pull it as her eyes seemed to clear a little.

"One of us?" She whispered, gathering herself for another attack, her eyes a little bewildered.

"Shut up!" He pulled the trigger then, watching dispassionately as the residual dust flittered to the ground.

He turned to confront Ichiru once again but found he was alone in the alley with the level E's remains.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**OMG! I am having so much fun writing this story!**

**Sorry for more mysteries, but if Stephen King had revealed his plot bunny in the beginning of the book I would have never read another book written by him….So**

**I hope this interested you more than it put you off…..**

**Just wanted to take some time to say thank you to all my reviewers, faves and follows….I can't say this enough thank you for taking your time to put down your opinions, it let's me know if I am doing something right or wrong!~~~~**

**Until next time~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Vampire Knight *Sigh***

**A/N at the bottom**

**Lets Go!~~**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Zero re-sheathed Bloody Rose quickly, running to the mouth of the alley, intent on catching up to Ichiru and questioning him in some very creative ways. _He should have known that a level E wouldn't get the job done. _He skidded to a halt as three more people materialized. He bit back the curse that threatened to escape. _What the hell! Is today fuck with Zero day?_ Obviously. He relaxed on the balls of his feet, keeping his body supple as the older hunter from earlier stepped into the alley. He was accompanied by two of his cronies; one ginger haired with faded blue eyes, the other a washed out brunette that looked as if he'd seen better or worse days. They were all dressed in their hunter best; Long, slightly loose pants, boots, long trench coats and their weapons sticking up in plain view. Anti-vampire weapons.

Zero backed up, keeping them all in his line of sight. "I really don't have time for this right now. How about you say you did and reschedule this for a different day."

The gray hair snarled in answer. "Why? When we can bash your head in today and get rid of a threat to the Association?"

He couldn't help it. He laughed aloud, watching their faces tighten at the insult. "Is that what she told you?" He sighed. Any other day he would refrain from provoking them but he was pissed. Ichiru was getting further and further away damn it! "Are you going to attack?," He inquired with a mildness he didn't feel. "Or are you just going to continue wasting my time?"

"Fucking brat!" The gray haired hunter moved first, leaving himself wide open as he reached over his shoulder for his weapon.

In one-second Zero was under his guard, the heel of his right hand punching into the vulnerable center of his rib cage. Before the man could wheeze the heel rammed into his chin. Zero was already moving as the old hunter tumbled to the ground, elbow slamming into the ginger's gut. A quick horizontal chop to his throat and he was down also. Zero almost laughed again when the third rushed him. He realized he was on an adrenaline high. The third hunter flew back with a fist rammed into his nose. Zero held his breath as the scent of blood filled the small space of the alley. All three men were down without even drawing their weapons. A cold presence burned at his shoulder. He didn't even turn.

_Hope you're happy you old witch!_

He was even more unhappy as he left the trio laid out on the ground. As he suspected, Ichiru was long gone.

()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()())*()*

"That bitch!"

In an uncharacteristic display of temper, Toga slammed his fist into Cross' dining table. "They deserved everything they got!" Yuki jumped, Cross merely sipped at his tea and Zero was too lost in his own thoughts to react properly. "And who ever heard of a vampire slipping through a town full of hunters?!"

"Now, now." Cross soothed. "Zero wasn't hurt. And he didn't feed on any of the hunters! That should account for a good day!"

Yuki and Zero just turned to stare at him incredulously. He shrugged in response. "Well, we all know the problem you have." He defended himself. "I'm just saying."

"Well, say something else." Toga growled low in his throat, his eyes pure murder. "That bitch of a president set him up!"

"She was just testing me." Zero threw in quietly. "If she had been serious, she would have sent better hunters."

Cross nodded. "And this reaction is just what she wants."

Zero sighed. He was thinking more of Ichiru than that bitch of a president. Ichiru who'd not returned to the campus yet.

"She's just looking for an excuse to get rid of Zero!" Toga ranted. "Just like the time they sent him to that ball. They were expecting something to happen."

And it would have had Kaname not been there, Zero thought. In fact the pure blood had hovered around him all night, causing him to miss a chance to talk to his twin who'd showed his face unexpectedly._ Damn it! What are you up to Ichiru?_

"Get rid of Kaname." Zero corrected softly. "Now, through me, she has a chance."

Through his level D status alone he was a liability. Yuki caught his eye and he knew she'd read his thoughts. She reached over casually and punched him in the shoulder. "Don't you ever think that way again or I will personally beat you up!"

"I told you I hate that town." Toga ranted on, eyes glowing bloody murder, missing the short exchange. Zero just stared for a moment. Even now after all that'd happened, she was still able to defend against his self deprecating thoughts. It was amazing really. True beauty at its strongest.

"Something's going on. I can feel it." Toga adjusted his shoulders uncomfortably.

Zero nodded. "And she basically came out and accused me of betraying the Association."

"I want to know _why? Why _does she want Zero out of the picture?" Toga mused. "I'm going to find out."

"And yes," Cross having suspected this turn of events had made his own provisions. "In light of that, I've appointed Kaito Tamiyaka as the new ethics teacher."

"Kaito?" Zero questioned, a little alarmed with his choice. Kaito was brash and outspoken. He was sure to rile up the night class as Toga never did.

Yuki turned her head, her expression curious. "You know him?"

"Yeah, he studied under Toga with Ichiru and I." He grimaced, the thought of Ichiru like a bag of sour grapes in his stomach.

"And no doubt that is the source of this devil-may-care attitude." Cross announced causing Toga to bestow an icy look on him.

"Wah! See? Look at all that murderous intent." Cross wailed dramatically. Yuki just hid a discreet smile with her hand while Zero stared. _Idiot!_

Toga straightened, his face resolute as he gathered his hat and coat, slinging his weapon across his back. "It's time to get started." Neither Cross or Zero were particularly surprised, familiar with Toga's comings and goings. Toga, for all of his surface calm, was decisive and acted quickly.

Zero looked at the sunlight that lit the kitchen. It was still early, about three hours to go until sunset and he was understandably tired. "I'm going to crash on your couch." He informed Cross. He left the kitchen feeling haggard and old. He couldn't sleep _there._ The vampire would have him naked and on his back into two-seconds flat. Then he would miss most the rest of the day and most of his night. His marks throbbed at the idea, the mere thought of his _mate,_ able to make him hot as any well trained Pavlovian experiment, he snorted sardonically as he situated himself on the short couch.

As if he'd invoked the devil, the bond opened between them.

"Zero."

He stilled as their inner worlds connected. Kaname was sitting at his desk, a mound of paperwork surrounding him. His mouth curled into a secret smile. "The fruit of my neglect." His eyes glowed suggestively. "I think I deserve a break." The tip of his tongue touched the tip of a sharp fang.

_"You just started._" Zero muttered. _"Insatiable bastard."_

Kaname laughed. _For you, Zero_. He purred. _And you left early._

Zero couldn't help his own laughter at Kaname aggrieved expression. _Is that your version of a pout? Because you suck at it._

_That's because you're the one who usually pouts and I'm the one who makes you._

Zero refrained from sticking his tongue out at the pure blood. Barely. _And since when are you able to talk in my head_? He asked suddenly, everything thing in bright technicolor, trying desperately to guide their conversation back to a safer battle fields.

_The bond only gets stronger._ Kaname advised him, voice full of self gratification. _Especially since we bonded during sex,_ the pureblood teased. Zero blushed as lightning fast memories zipped through his head, reminding him of the way he'd totally reveled in the pure blood.

_Cut it out!_ He demanded sharply. He definitely wasn't up to a technicolor, full stereo repeat.

That brought Kaname's full attention swinging back to him again.

_What have you been up to today?_

Before he could formulate a reply, he felt the slightly intrusive feeling of the pureblood rifling through his memories. It felt as he if he were going through a drawer of pictures. Anger quickly filled the bond.

"What a troublesome mate you are." It was said as a teasing afterthought, but Zero felt the seriousness underlying the playful tone. _But even so…._ Kaname's mental voice was menace covered in silk. _She would dare? _It was clear that his vampire was unhappy. Zero was once again forcibly reminded that his mate was highly dangerous. A vampire of the purest, oldest bloodline to be found today. As such he wasn't' all sunshine and rainbows. He was a creature of shadows and death and wasn't above using either one to get his way, adept at utilizing either to accomplish his goals. He felt an echo of satisfaction over his encounter with Ichiru but the pureblood hissed with anger over the three hunters attacking him. Pure death filled his aura.

_Stop it!_ Zero snapped the command. The last thing he needed was a pissed off pureblood on his hands. _I'm taking a nap and I'm not going to sleep well with your thoughts filled with bloody murder!_

_And why are you sleeping there instead of here? _ Kaname returned instantly. His displeasure seethed in Zero's head, like the great body of a restless snake. The silver haired prefect shifted on the couch, uncomfortable.

_Because I wouldn't get any sleep trying to sleep with you!_ Zero complained.

_Hmph, I can control myself!_

_Oh? _Zero's eyebrow raised. _When have you ever? _His own voice was quiet with warning.

_Hmph, I can when I want to! I'll see you soon, sweet dreams Zero. _

The present world returned in a rush of color and sound, their inner world reduced to the ever constant throbbing in the back of his skull. Zero slipped into an uneasy slumber.

_Just when had the pureblood ever given in so easily?_

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(_

_He fought the hands that threatened to intrude on his fitful slumber. They only tightened their hold on him and he let it go, preferring to seek the world of dreams yet again. The grip relaxed when he did and he sighed breathing in the spicy scent that wrapped around him._

_I can even smell him in my sleep, _He thought, coasting on the wave of slumber. _It was so unfair. He was never to far from his possessive hold even in his dreams. _Then the thought was gone as the waves of repose lulled him under again.

"He'll be more comfortable….…" The deep sultry voice was almost enough to pull him to the surface, but not quite. The voice's vibrations lulled him again. There was the sharp sensation of cold and then he was warm again, satiny softness caressing his cheeks and covering his mouth. He managed to open his eyes the barest slit. Chocolate eyes tinged with a tint of red met his. Eyes that he'd once believed were part of his nightmares only to find out they were an intrinsic part of his dreams. He smiled sleepily.

"Too arrogant for your own good." He whispered.

"And too stubborn for yours." Kaname answered pulling away, watching as his hunter slid back under the mists of sleep, his sexy, distracting eyes covered yet again, freeing him to move again. He couldn't resist one more soft brush of lips before detaching himself completely. One last look at his mate and he was gone, opting to use the window as not to alert anyone else in the dorm. His dark clothes blended in well with the dark around him.

_They are too over protective._ He sighed as feet landed softly behind him. "Seiren?"

"Yes Kaname-Sama?"

"I won't need you tonight."

She bowed, her moonlight gilded hair glinting in the darkness. "Of course Kaname-sama."

He walked, calm and self assured with his little hunter resting in his bed. His magnificent little hunter. There were times when he forgot that Zero was dangerous in his own right. Times when he had to be reminded. And his hunter never failed to prove himself time and time again. The earlier events of the day replayed through his head. That bitch of a president was playing with things she didn't understand. Or maybe she did. Or she wouldn't have taken the actions she had today. There was one thing that had the power to make him want to demolish the Hunters Association. Zero. Most likely not the best of thoughts going into his own meeting. When he arrived at the designated place he was pissed again. And that was never good for the other party.

He was alone when he stepped into the clearing, not the one where he'd claimed his hunter twice but a different one, his guests for the night presumably not arrived yet. He didn't trust it. He felt the emotional imprints in the air. They were very close. He just stood, arms crossed and waited, eyes crimson beacons. He didn't have long as the first person winked into view. They were a circle of twelve, six men and six women, surrounding him, each council trained bowing just low enough, as respectability dictated. He just smirked, standing tall in the middle of the circle. Did they really think this was going to browbeat him into doing what they wanted? His aura snaked through the trees, curling around the barks as he captured each and every one of them. He didn't speak right away, just studying them in silence as he tried not to answer from pure anger.

"Tell them, what they are requesting is impossible." He didn't move as he caught the ringleader's eye through horn rimmed spectacles. "They know this as well. And they can try to come and take him, but that will only result in useless violence. And death." His aura constricted and the council dog in front of him, the leader, blew into microscopic pieces of so much flotsam. It drifted to the floor in the form of dust. He felt rather than saw the arrival of the night class behind him; Ichijo, Seiren, Aidou, Kain, Shiki,Rima. Only Ruka was missing. He smiled, his teeth white and razor sharp in the darkness. "Tell them… they can come at any time."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()())()()(

**And so we come to the end of another chapter!~~ **

**So this is what happens when I have a One Piece Marathon! People get beat up and threatened…Wow!**

**Just another short chapter to get the plot moving along**

**I just wanted to say thank you for all of the great reviews**

**StarryNight: Yes that last chapter was a combination of chapter 27 in the manga and episode four in Vampire Knight: **_**Guilty. **_** I just rewrote it to fit my specifications. That's why it seems familiar! And yes she really is heartless. You'll see….**

**LovelessRaine: Once again, thank you so much for that great review. OMG!**

**Morrigana Fayetta : Thank You!**

**SilverAllure: Yep Ichiru is mean! But Kaname is learning to be a little gentler with our * Poor Zero* but not too gentle, he is after all, a thousands of year old vampire!**

**ZeamagiriZyenn: Yes it is because there are so many hints of what's to come**

**cynthiacyvon: I'll keep them coming!**

**Lili974Wolf: **_**Merci beaucoup**_

_**Neith S Ruckus: Thank You!**_

_**ben4kevin: I hate her too!~~~**_

_**choco: Yeah I love this possessive Kaname too! Can't get enough of him….lol**_

_**shuki00: Glad you're along for the ride!~~**_

_**ShadowsOfPenandPaper: Yeah poor Zero! I think he should just give in!~~LOL**_

_**Once again thank you for all of your reviews,faves and follows!~~**_


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Vampire Knight *Sigh***

**OMG OMG! THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR GREAT REVIEWS!~~~ YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!~~**

**LET'S GO!~**

**Chapter Fifteen **

He woke as he usually did. Slow and easy, giving the cobwebs of his dreams time to melt away. There was no confusion to his whereabouts, the spicy scent of Kaname wrapping around his body and senses alike and satin sliding across his skin let him know exactly where he was. He reached out unconsciously, searching for Kaname's familiar heat and sighed in defeat when his hands met emptiness next to him. He was on the verge of opening the bond and that fact jarred him a little further out of his half sleep state. When had he become so accustomed to waking with the pure blood by his side? He forced himself to lay still, contemplating. When had he become addicted to the Vampire King's warmth? His fingers clenched in the sheets, wrinkling the material before he sat up abruptly. The bond pulsed in the back of his head, beckoning him for just one taste of the intimacy that was fast becoming the favorite balm to his soul.

His marks throbbed in sympathy and he glared in Kaname's general direction. Surely he could go one night without it? Damn it! When had he become so entangled in Kaname that his very presence was needed? Sadistic son of a bitch. He done it on purpose; every action designed to ensnare him so completely that he'd come to accept his existence as mandatory; felt cold every moment he was separated from him.

Drawn against his will he stroked the bond._ Just a small taste. I won't open it._

His mate was angry; now that he was fully concentrating on the bond he could feel it. A cold murderous anger that threatened lives. Alarm shot through him. He'd felt this anger before. In the forest right after Ichijo had propositioned him. He shivered, but still avoided fully opening the inner link between them. _For fucks sake!_ The pureblood was just in the next room _He could just go and ask him._ No need to open that temptation. With that thought in mind he slipped from the bed, noting that he was naked beneath the satin sheets. _Leave it up to Kaname._ It was no use getting dressed. His senses put dawn at about three hours. If he had his way the pureblood would be in the bed with him in about two-seconds. He paused, startled at the thought. This night was becoming a night of revelations for him. He wanted to be with Kaname. Wanted to sooth that terrible anger for him. Wanted to be all the pureblood could concentrate on.

Shit! Shit! Shit! He made his muscles stir, moving towards the doorway. Kaname was sitting at his monstrosity of a desk, a chess board open before him. He was tapping the white knight on the board, but his eyes were fixed on the doorway to the bedroom, dangerous as they tracked his emergence like a predator on a hunt. Of course the pureblood would have sensed his awakening.

"Finally awake. Who ever heard of a vampire sleeping at night?" Kaname smiled at him. But it didn't do any thing to alleviate his concerns. It was wild and dark, turning his eyes to shadows. It sent a tingle of awareness through Zero's body.

"What are you doing?" He asked casually, trying not to be self conscious as he entered the room in sheets. He stopped in front of the desk, his eyes uncertain. "Who pissed you off?"

"Why don't you take a look?" Kaname invited silkily. "Or is the bond too much for you?" He leaned back in the chair, his eyes slightly taunting. Damn it! _Trust Kaname to accurately read the situation and say something. _True to form he was hellbent on eradicating the distance that Zero tried to maintain, pushing at the boundaries that he tried to instill.

_And your surprised?_

In light of his actions so far, Zero wasn't. He was lucky if he even got two-seconds to himself. He was just astonished that he hadn't woken up with the pureblood rolling through is mind. Among other things. He blushed as he thought of the inventive ways the pureblood had decided to wake him up with in the past few days.

"I'd rather you just told me." He answered instead, still trying to avoid unpredictable territory. "What has you so pissed?"

Kaname eyed him with curious speculation before opening the bond and letting all of the night's events roll through it. "It seems that not only your Hunter's Association finds fault with our bonding. The Council sees fit to send their threats." His eyes sharpened on Zero, absorbing the sight of his tussled hair and the flimsy sheet wrapped around him, leaving the curves of his hunters body's clear to his gaze.

Zero was too busy trying to get over the intimacy of the bond. It was a guilty pleasure within itself. He forced himself to concentrate on the matters at hand. "So? They threatened to come for me? Why are you surprised? Hell the Hunter's Association sent hunters after me today…yesterday." _Because of you._ He didn't say it. It was totally redundant. It was obvious that the two weren't going to be separated anytime soon. He'd accepted that bittersweet fact hadn't he? Every time Kaname touched him, he'd accepted it. Every time the pureblood had driven him crazy with his body he'd accepted it.

"Come to bed." He ordered.

Astonishment turned Kaname's eyes to the deepest Sienna. Zero almost laughed reading the thoughts slide across his face. He'd never thought to see Kaname in this situation. His emotions bared to the world for all to see. It was almost uncomfortable that he was privy to this secret side of him.

"Are you purposely testing my self control? Control you said I lacked earlier?" Kaname's eyebrow raised. "You know I won't be able to just let you sleep."

Zero sighed and moved around the desk, settling himself in Kaname's lap. Instantly the heat he'd been looking for enveloped him. It woke him fully. He lifted Kaname's hand to his mouth, nicking the thin skin of his finger deliberately, curling his tongue around the drop of blood. "Don't you think I know that?" He held Kaname's eyes as he lapped at the thin line of the scar that was rapidly disappearing. "I want you to touch me." He confided, his mouth slipping slowly over the digit, sucking away the last of the blood. It was giving him a rush like he couldn't believe. That and seeing Kaname's eyes glow. For him.

Kaname stared, mesmerized, as his hunter seduced him. The sheets were forgotten, hanging limply between them, revealing pale skin and the almost delicate lines of his upper body. The lilac of his eyes edged towards red as the blood registered in his system. The wet heat of his mouth was like a direct link to his cock. He sat still not wanting to do or say anything that would jolt his hunter from the mood he was in. Moving slowly, he drew him in, replacing his finger with his mouth. He almost groaned when Zero's arms slipped around his neck connecting them. The sensation of Zero's plump mouth opening beneath his was maddening, stripping away the control he'd barely managed to hold onto tonight while confronting the Council and then waiting for his hunter to wake.

Zero made a soft sound as Kaname's tongue touched his lightly, coaxing the exploration of his mouth. Kaname didn't take over the kiss, intentionally teasing, sensing Zero's full surrender hanging on the horizon. He needed it, he realized. This entire relationship was based on the possession he'd forced on the little, pale skinned hunter. The fact that the hunter was now craving him was a complete turn on. He wanted the hunter to come to him of his own designs. Wanted him to want him as much as he wanted him. He almost growled in triumph as Zero's tongue chased his, filling his mouth with the sweetness that had become vital to his existence. He was lightheaded from the heady sensation of Zero's tongue stroking against his. He pulled back slightly, a small smile pulling at his mouth when Zero moved with him.

"Don't you have classes today?" He murmured against Zero's mouth.

Zero's eyes opened,lilac darkened to purple, meeting his full on. "We can just go to sleep." He said as if his eyes weren't dark with lust; as if his body wasn't clamoring for the feel of Kaname's, as if his mouth wasn't adhered to his in full on sensual temptation.

Kaname moved forcefully, depositing him on desk, scattering the chess pieces, muttering what sounded like, "Damned stubborn hunter." In short order the sheet was draped over the desk, leaving him bared to Kaname's eyes. They moved over him in a scorching tidal wave, reconfirming his marks of ownership, touching on the rigid length of his cock.

"The bed is too far." Kaname leaned in, nuzzling the vivid brand on his inner thigh, enjoying the hitch in Zero's breathing. "I think here will do just fine." His eyes were full of challenge. A challenge Zero wanted to meet. He made no protest when Kaname's mouth covered the ever present bite marks, sending a jolt of delight through his system. It was what he'd been craving since he'd woken. Instead he spread his legs wider in invitation. His fingers gripped, clinging to the soft, rich locks of the vampire's hair, anchoring him.

"You haven't fed today." He whispered, his hips moving. "Drink."

Kaname couldn't resist the blatant invitation, his hunger for his mate overcoming everything. The outside world disappeared as his hands clamped tight around Zero's hips, fangs sliding deep. He moaned as the sweet rain of blood filled his mouth, every drop a proverbial nail in his coffin. He sucked greedily. He would never get enough of this. The soft, honeyed taste of his hunter on his tastebuds was a madness he submitted to willingly, though it galled him how much he wanted the hunter. He was addicted. The one thing he wanted to walk away from was the one thing he couldn't walk away from. Zero's low breathy cries were enough to trap him.

Suddenly, angry all over again, he ripped his fangs from the soft skin, pushing the hunter back on the desk as he tore the zipper to his pants down. He hated to let him see the loss of control but he was beside himself, needing Zero's softness surrounding him. He buried his face against his hunter's throat as he buried the hard stalk of his body within the softened heat of his mate. Zero arched up, head falling back on the desk as he surrendered himself wholly to the pureblood filling him. It was heaven wrapped in hell, sin entangled with redemption. The warm, tight lushness encased him like the sweetest of temptations. He couldn't get enough.

Zero keened low in his throat as he was stretched to the brim, his sensitive opening molding around Kaname effortlessly as the flared head of his cock assaulted his center of satisfaction in the sinful flux and flow that he'd come to love. The smooth wood of the desk chilled the skin of his back as Kaname warmed his front. The textures of sensation drove his head back against the desk, the feeling of Kaname sinking into him sublime. The long, thrusts pushed him across the desk until he was clinging to the edges of it, the sounds of his pleasure rocketing around the room.

Kaname's eyes narrowed as the exquisite sensations tore at his resolve. Heat coiled low within him and he half collapsed over his hunter as he plunged his body desperately into his. It didn't help that Zero opened himself to him completely, urging him on, his face flushed a becoming pink as he sought the highest heights only Kaname could provide. The potent allure of their joining pulled them to the brink and then pushed them into free fall. He soared weightlessly, coasting on the currents of gratification. He captured Zero's mouth with his, opening the bond so that the feeling zipped between them as he finally allowed himself to dominate. His hunter's welcome was the icing on the cake, his climatic cry as he tightened around him a sundae on a hot day.

He crumpled over Zero his breath harsh as he panted through his release, trying to regain his equilibrium. He chuckled against hot, sweaty skin, all thoughts besides the enticing hunter blown from his mind.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yuki sighed as she passed the camcorder back to Ichijo. "That was quick."

Ichijo laughed as he looked through the lenses at the exhausted couple that was currently setting the world record for kissing. "It's usually not that fast. Kaname-sama was just impatient tonight." He handed over the stolen pocky, grinning in collaboration. "I wonder if we can sell these on campus."

Yuki's trilling laughter filled the cold, moon-stained night. "Well, if you weren't rich already, this would definitely do it."

The couple laughed together, falling against each other in mirth. For now, all was right with the world, Ichijo's laughter helping to slowly close the gaping whole in her chest.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**OMG! Once again thank you for all of the reviews of the last chapter…it was like ice cream on a hot day!~~Sorry all for my over simplistic writing….for me less is always more!~~ This did not turn out quite like I expected Bwahahahahaha!**

**Okay so this just popped into my head, a way for Zero to relieve Kaname's frustration. It wasn't supposed to be a quickie, it just turned out that way!~~SHI SHI SHI**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Vampire Knight *Sigh***

**Let's Go!~~**

**Chapter Sixteen**

For once, Zero wasn't asleep in class.

Instead he was dividing his attention between Ichiru and the new ethics teacher. His eyes flickered from Ichiru's silver hair, tied with ribbon and that stupid infernal bell to Kaito's navy locks that framed a handsomely aquiline face, navy fringed eyes like dark nights and the full mouth that was at the moment compressed in teaching lines. He eyed his old friend with a multitude of doubts. Well, they'd once shared an uneasy friendship. But that had been what felt like a lifetime ago. Now his midnight eyes flashed a hint of contempt every time they landed on him. He was dressed smartly in a navy three piece suit that flattered his tall frame. He gave his lessons in a clear, concise manner that was easy to follow.

And Ichiru. His twin studiously ignored him, at points with his head bent over his assignments and at others involved in idle conversation with his classmates. Zero watched him like a hunting falcon. He hadn't returned to the school until late on the day of his attack, managing to slip past Zero's guard while he was sleep and Zero hadn't even thought of him in the chaos that had ensued. A warm blush crept up his neck at the thought and he pushed all thoughts but Ichiru aside. His eyes were sharp on his brother's movement. Ichiru didn't…._Feel_ nervous in the slightest. Zero was frustrated; he wanted to talk to his brother, no wanted to grill his brother. The fact that he didn't know what was going on was keeping him on edge. He hadn't slept comfortably in the last several nights.

Hmph.

The bell dinged for lunch and he watched Ichiru as he grabbed his bag. He strolled behind, not completely standing out but wholly obvious. He wanted to know what his twin was up to. That the level E had shown up was no coincidence. He didn't believe in them anyway. But now he needed to know from whence it'd come. He was so absorbed with keeping an eye on his brother, he'd totally forgotten about Kaito's presence at the moment. That was until strong fingers grasping his wrist halted him. Violet eyes flashed up in surprise. Midnight met and held them.

"Zero." Kaito hesitated letting the last of the students walk out, ignoring the girls trying to get his attention and Zero's discomfort. "It feels like it's been a long time. And you've changed..,,though from the smell of it you're still too soft hearted." His eyes were black fire as he bent down just slightly to sniff softly. "Vampire? Hmm? We really have to get together and talk about old times. And new ones."

Zero's eyes narrowed at the slightly mocking display. Anger lay in the deep, frozen black depths of the hunter's eyes like a latent leviathan just waiting for the moment to surface . He knew the hunter could smell the pureblood all over him. And he hated purebloods with a passion, since one had turned his brother into one and he'd had to kill him. Zero could understand the anger. After all he himself had felt it. But now there was one pureblood he just couldn't escape. He pulled his arm away gently. "That would be great Kaito." He bowed his head respectfully. Ichiru was getting away again! "I'm going to lunch."

He hurried out of the class room searching for a silver head other than his. He found his brother sitting on a grassy knoll at the entrance into the forest, His lunch spread out before him. Zero walked up and ungraciously plopped down in front of him, opening his own lunch. They ate in complete silence, Ichiru keeping his focus on his lunch and Zero keeping his on Ichiru. Finally Ichiru sat back against the small grassy hill.

"Is there a reason you're here? Are you going to be my stalker now?" Ichiru's voice was snide.

Zero shook his head and let an exasperated expression settle on his face. "Is Everyone one around me going to act stupid?" He insulted back. "It's starting to piss me off."

Perverse humor showed in Ichiru's smile. He began to eat again. Zero didn't object. He was thinking of ideas on how to get the answers he wanted from his brother. The silence wasn't awkward; they'd both come to terms with their difference of opinions and so sat comfortably in each other's presence, ironically at ease with the other. Plus they were still twins after all, just two sides to one story.

Ichiru got tired of the silence. "If you want to ask then just ask."

"Great!" Zero immediately leaned forward with interest. "A level E is not going to stop me. Why didn't you try to eliminate me yourself?"

Ichiru's bland expression didn't slip. "I don't know anything about the level E."

Zero glowered. "Now you're treating me like I'm stupid!"

"I don't need a level E to take care of you!" Ichiru forced himself to tilt away from his brother. He'd been leaning in aggressively in answer to Zero's hostility. "Besides, I want to be up close and personal when you leave for the hereafter."

Zero scoffed. "As if it's going to be you. I would love to see that."

Ichiru rolled his eyes. "Don't worry you'll get your chance soon."

Zero rolled his eyes in an identical mimic. "As if."

()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Kuran Kaname was the last to walk into the night classroom. His demeanor was calm, his mien pristine. It changed slightly as he walked past the new ethics teacher and caught a very faint whiff of Zero's scent lingering on him, tightened with antagonistic ire. The man's slightly slanted ebony orbs seemed to follow him knowingly or was just his own imagination? His aura seethed around the room belligerently. That the man had the audacity to touch his hunter was unimaginable. He wanted to toss him out the window and then dance in the blood that would mark the spot of impact.

_Maybe I haven't marked him enough,_ he mused as he bypassed his seat and sat in the window alcove so he was facing the new teacher directly. _Maybe several more bites so this scum won't think twice about approaching him._ It was a tantalizing thought. If only his hunter were more docile. But then again he wouldn't have it any other way. He began to flip idly through his text book as the teacher began to speak.

"I'm Takamiya Kaito, and I will be your ethics teacher starting today." A small smirk touched his mouth. "Nice to meet you all, Vampires."

Ruka, who finally decided to return to the world of the living-after a lecture from Kain- started sharply. "Takamiya Kaito? After Yagari-sensei he's one of the top hunters right now."

Kaito's eyes roamed the room before sitting on Kaname. "Rest assured class I am a qualified teacher with the proper certification. I will take care of you."

Kaname's eyes narrowed as he shut the book with a _thump._ " And you intend to spy on the night class is that it? Or is there a vampire among us that you want to execute?" His expression didn't change although his aura snapped around the room pressing against the walls and windows.

Kaito's own was impassive. "Regrettably there isn't anyone on my execution list at the moment but if you fall asleep during lecture I can definitely add you."

Ruka and Aidou hissed and leaned forward. "How dare you speak to Kaname-sama that way." Ruka snarled.

Kain turned to her. "Cut it out!" Ruka stopped abruptly and then lowered her head.

Kaname spoke softly pulling everyone attention from the spectacle. "I'll be careful Takamiya-sensei."

Kaito's smirk widened, his black eyes cold. "Hmph…If you will open your books to page…."

"…Any questions?" Kaito stopped as he waited patiently for any. "Well, then that is all for today." His instincts flared, his eyes widening slightly as the dagger zipped through the air. His thick ethics tome whipped up, stopping the dagger, the blade embedded deep in the pages. He studied the dagger with light curiosity. "That's some greeting." He held it against his shoulder as he walked from the classroom. "I will keep this as a souvenir; a memento for having vampires as students."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Kaname toweled his hair dry with one hand as he walked silently from the bathroom having just finished his shower. The hot water had done little to calm him. The presence of the new ethics teacher irritated him. His onyx eyes had conveyed a message all night. Triumph had glowed clear in those ebony eyes. As if the hunter knew something he didn't. It angered him; his sins were too many to list. And that he'd touched Zero…

His eyes settled on the sleeping hunter, unconscious after a long bout of sex where Kaname had taken his irritation out on him, needing to erase the smell of any one other than him from his hunter's skin. But then again, he hardly needed an excuse to partake in the bountiful feast that his hunter so enticingly presented. He sat on the bed careful not to jostle Zero awake. The hunter had become amazingly sensitive to him, having taking to waking when he entered or exited the bed. It pleased him immensely that his hunter was becoming dependent on him. Even now he murmured quietly in his sleep, his fingers clenching in the sheets where Kaname had lain. Kaname smiled at the irony. Even though he was a vampire he was still more human. Sleeping at the dawn of the night.; _Only his hunter._

He couldn't resist sliding beneath his hunter's hands, giving him what he wanted, sighing in contentment when Zeros fingers curled into his robe and pulled him closer. He soothed him as the water hadn't been able to, his unconscious reactions to Kaname's presence sweetly innocent. His hunter was unfailingly honest when it came to dealing with him. It pained him. That his little hunter would soon find out that he'd been far from honest with him. The sensation of regret and guilt made him gather Zero close to him.

He gripped the silky silver hair, smoothing his mouth over his, savoring the softness. Then he couldn't help but delve a littler further in, parting Zero's lips and tasting his sweetness. Zero made a sound of sleepy surprise. Kaname had to crush his nature under his will when Zero's eyes blinked open, dark violet and blurry with sleep, echoing vestiges of pleasure. Instead of rolling the delicious hunter beneath him, he shushed him back to sleep. He strategized for the rest of the night, moving pieces on his mental chessboard, greeting the dawn with his hunter secured snugly against his chest.

_()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()(_

**So this chapter turned out to be more of a plot moving chapter. Nothing too much happening here.**

**Thank you so much for your great reviews.. you guys are the BEST REVIEWERS ever! Muah! Muah!**

**And thank you for all of your faves and follows! I hope you like the story so far!~~~~**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Vampire Knight *Sigh***

**A/N at bottom**

**Let's Go!~~~**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Zero's eyes narrowed as Kaito's eyes touched upon him once again. He squirmed in his seat as he tracked the teacher's movements. Contrary to his words the hunter had yet to take the initiative in making contact with him since the first day he'd come to teach. And Zero was too wary of the hunter's reception to approach him. The end result was that he was twitchy and on edge. And he wasn't the only one walking on their nerves. Kaname was more short tempered than usual, pouncing on him the minute they came in from class and patrol and making love to him until the wee hours of morning. It was if he felt that he needed to pour all that he was into the ex-human. They were all stepping lightly around the others and it was almost as if they were three countries involved in a cold war.

So he was tired and edgy, having declined to join the night class. In fact he flat out refused to. It was one of the rare times that he won an argument between he and his mate. He didn't even entertain the notion. He didn't want to be surrounded by vampires any more than he already was. It was nerve wracking to have his hunter senses clanging and screaming when he happened upon a room that was occupied already; he didn't need to experience it while he was trying to get an education. The only vampire that didn't set of his inner alarms was Kaname. Go figure; all of his hunters sensibilities were null and void around the biggest, baddest vampire of all. Such was his luck.

He sighed, slumped down further in his chair and rubbed at his forehead wearily where he felt a headache coming on. He'd yet to confront Kaname about his issues. And there was clearly an issue. Kaname watched him as pensively as he watched Kaito. He was highly reluctant to fully merge with the pureblood and take what he needed. Because he was so mindful of his own privacy he was really touchy about disturbing others. So bad Kaname didn't seem to agree with his opinion on the subject. The pureblood used any excuse to slip into his head at odd moments. It was disconcerting to say the least. But what was more worrisome was that he was getting more and more comfortable with the pureblood rifling through his mental processes. The vampire was slowly but surely, well not slowly but definitely surely, integrating himself into every aspect of Zero's life.

"Headache Kiryuu? Maybe you should visit the infirmary."

The smooth, deep voice jerked him out of his private thoughts. Lilac eyes shot to the side and up to find Kaito standing beside his desk with a stack of papers in his hands. There was no change in his scholarly demeanor and as always that faint contempt lingered in his ebony eyes. Before Zero could react properly, Kaito slipped the top paper onto his desk and moved on to the next. Zero blinked. Had he been spacing out so much that he'd missed the other hunter's approach?

_Arghh!_

Irritated beyond measure at this point, Zero flipped the paper over, not really paying attention to it. Even with lack of sleep and missing classes, he didn't do too bad. The glaringly obvious yellow sticky caught his attention immediately. The words were written in bold, black slashes. _Meet me. Saturday at The Golden Dragon Cafe. 1pm._

_()()()()())()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(_

He was more sleepy than anything else as he lulled in the corner booth of the small cafe, waiting for Kaito to show up. He'd reluctantly untangled himself from Kaname's clutches, leaving the bed discreetly and made his way here after showering and dressing. The cafe was bright and teeming with customers. For all of the busy warmth he was still cold though. It seemed that lately he was only warm when he was in Kaname's presence. It was the reason for the charcoal gray trench he now wore. In eye-watering contrast he was dressed in somber colors, having taken little care with his appearance. The black t-shirt and jeans set off the paleness of his hair and skin and drew the waitress' attention. She twittered with her co worker before sidling her way to his table to take his order.

"It's fine." He informed her shortly. "I'm waiting for someone. We'll order together." He purposefully kept his eyes slightly off centered so she could not really catch his attention. His eyes fell on the clock over her shoulder. "He should be here soon. But thank you."

It was a clear dismissal in the most polite way that he could make it and luckily the girl accepted it graciously. She bowed low. "Just let me know when you are ready and I will take care of anything you need."

No doubt she'd come running back the moment she spied Kaito. _Who was now five minutes late._

"Oh."

He heard the waitress' comment just as he felt the hunter's presence come through the door. His svelte form was encased in a three piece suit as usual and Zero almost shouted at him that they weren't in school now. It was so dark a brown that it bordered on black. His black hair was casually brushed and allowed to fall in waves around his face, so that his attractive aquiline features were shown to their best advantage. The waitress was quite besides herself he noted absently as Kaito spoke to her briefly before making his way to the booth that Zero had procured. He shrugged off his coat, leaving him in a white button down shirt that only enhanced his coloring. He wasn't as pale as Zero but just as striking. He was brimming with an energy that Zero wished that he felt. He hoped that the meeting wouldn't last too long. All he wanted was to head back to the moon dorm and lose himself in the giant bed waiting for him. The warm, opulent bed where'd left his mate.

He slapped himself mentally when he realized where his thoughts had roamed. _ He couldn't survive a few hours without the pureblood? _Something must have shown in his eyes because Kaito abandoned the elaborate show of his arrival and slipped into the booth quickly. Just as Zero had predicted the waitress wasn't far behind him, interrupting any starting conversation they would have had.

"Would you like something to drink?" Her voice was slightly breathless as she once again asked if she could take their order.

Kaito waved aimlessly. "I'll have black tea." He inclined his head to Zero. "You?"

"Oolong." Zero responded shortly.

Kaito waited until she was gone before speaking, studying Zero the entire while. "Sorry to drag you out of bed. But I prefer to meet at the top of the day."

Now it was Zero's turn to wave. "Don't think anything of it." He was familiar with hunters habits. "How is the teaching job?" His voice was slightly sarcastic. Kaito was the last person he would envision in a teaching position. No, he belonged on stage somewhere with his drastic and flashy ways and brash attitude. Against his will he began to compare the hunter to Kaname. Kaname-on the outside-was sedate, following rules, except when it suited him; Kaito flaunted convention anyway, just because he had an urge to stand out among the crowd and had a very real problem with authority. The perfect underling for Toga. The thought that he was the same was lost on him as he allowed his attention to focus on Kaito.

Kaito frowned slightly. "I must admit, it's not something I would want to do for the rest of my given life, but as a temporary assignment it suits me just fine." His eyes sharpened, the slight anger that Zero had detected since his arrival burning there. "And you are trying to change the subject before it's even broached." He paused as the waitress returned with their drinks, bestowing a gregarious smile on her that caused her to blush and rush away from the table without asking if they needed anything else. He tsked. "We separate for a few years and I find you a vampire and mated to the big bad." He doctored his tea, waiting for Zero's reaction.

Zero looked away, red scoring his cheeks. "You don't know the half of it." He muttered. "Is that what you called me here to talk about?"

Kaito stirred his tea. "Well, it really is a strange development, seeing as what bloodline you hail from."

"Believe me, if things had gone the way I wanted, the circumstances and the results wouldn't be the same."

Kaito laughed and blew gently on the tea. "I just bet. So what's it like being chained to Kuran Kaname. A pureblood."

Zero was stalled by the contempt that suddenly lit his dark eyes again. It hit him suddenly that Kaito was not disgusted by his situation but disgusted by who he was in the situation with. He relaxed a little more as the lightbulb went off in his head. It took something of the stiffness out of his bones. He should have known given the hunter's background. Since deciding to kill his brother with his own bare hands, or hunter weapon be as it may, it made sense.

"It's better than I expected, unless you add all his night class servants that hang on his every word. They wouldn't mind skewering me the first chance they got." He felt the heat assail his cheeks once again. "And I sleep with a pureblood beside me every night. As hunter how do you think it is?"

His face was serious, his thoughts a little dark. He'd gotten used to living with Kaname, settling in a comfortable routine and now that he was sitting here talking to a free hunter it jarred him that he'd accepted it so easily; had been chained before the first declaration of war to determine territories. He was suddenly, in equal measures, embarrassed and mortified.

Kaito watched the play of emotions across his face, his own features softening. "So it really is true. Your bound to Kuran hook, line and sinker." His face became totally blank. "Well, I always did say that you are too soft hearted. What happened?"

Zero's mouth opened and everything that'd happened in the ensuing months spurted out like a leaky faucet. It felt good to confide in someone for the first time. Hell it felt good to talk to someone who had nothing to do with Kaname. He told the story from the beginning, starting with his insane thirst, to the end with him made a prisoner by said thirst. "And from the first time that I drunk from him, the bond was established." He finished quietly. "Though I can't really blame everything on him. A blood pact can't be established without some type of mutual feeling from either side."

The other hunter grimaced. "Harsh." His jovial mien slipped to reveal the deadliness underneath and Zero was reminded that Kaito was a formidable hunter with as bad a disposition as Toga had. "And there is really no way to break it?"

"Death." Zero snorted. "For both parties."

"Well, that can definitely be taken care of. Though to have one less hunter would be troublesome. Oh I can't kill him?" He asked innocently observing the outraged expression in Zero's lilac eyes. "Funny if I had to explain the look that you are wearing right now, it would be someone offended that his lover had just been threatened. It's obvious that what you are feeling goes beyond the simple explained situation." He seemed to weigh his next words carefully before proceeding. "Are you in love with him?"

Zero's mouth opened to refute the claim and the adamant denial caught in his throat. The explosion of feelings that erupted within him almost sent him crashing off the seat. Was he in love with the pureblood? Could the pounding of his heart when he was around Kaname be called love? Was the craving he had to be wrapped within his arms described as love?; the warmth that could only be dispelled by Kaname. Could that be called love? Was the irrevocable draw he felt whenever he was around the vampire king _love?_ Even though he'd read it in that infernal book and had Ichijo tell him it had never crossed his mind that he would actually feel anything genuine for the vampire. Memories floated through his floored mind; Waking up beside the pureblood, sleeping next to him, going out of his way to sooth Kaname's anger, letting the pureblood into his thoughts and life so easily. Was this love?

"I never really thought about it." He managed lamely and the excuse sounded terrible even to his own ears even though it was true.

Kaito, however, had seen the emotions flittering across his face and wasn't convinced. Looking at the beautiful blushing, flabbergasted silver haired, lilac eyed hunter, Kaito felt the usual anger begin to burn again. He obviously didn't know what he was playing with. That was always the most dangerous situation to be in . "So you read this book that said that there had to be true feelings on both sides and you just overlooked it?"

"Well, I was busy getting bonded by _the _pureblood king of the vampires. Do you blame me?" Zero snapped.

"No! I expect you to behave as any other hunter would!" Kaito snapped back.

"And what would you have me do then?" Zero's voice was deceptively calm when he asked this question. "Kill myself to sacrifice myself and my mate to a _cause?_ You must have never been in love before! If you had ever been then you would know that you would never give up the one that you connect with!" He didn't even notice that he was no longer denying the fact.

"So it's better to have an arrogant, lawless vampire walking around?"

Though the table separated the two, they still chomped at the bits of their control, each leaned in towards other. Their surroundings were completely forgotten in the hubbub. Neither one of them saw the waitress's glance at them in concern or the other patrons throwing them uneasy looks. They were too caught up in their argument.

"Just what in the hell do you think that Kaname's going to do? Are you all so antiquated that the thought of vampires living peacefully alongside humans is impossible?" Zero spat, standing to reach the money in his pockets. He huffed harshly as he threw money on the table. "I've had enough of this conversation."

He ignored Kaito's protests as well as the waitress as he stomped out of the building. The sunshine damn near blinded him, but he didn't stop. With Kaito's words and his own thoughts ringing through his head, he began to head back to the school. His destination had changed however in the light of his situation. He didn't think he could go back to the moon dorms and sleep; not with all that was raging through his mind. He made a beeline for the stables and Lily's comforting company.

But Lily failed to have the usual effect on him. The only thought that ran through his mind as he relaxed in hay and tried desperately to find the normal balance of his world was:

_Me? In love with Kaname?_

One thought tumbled over the other as he tried to sort through his feelings. At the forefront was his willingness to get caught by the pureblood. He hadn't complained overmuch when Kaname had dragged him to his bed and spent the nights establishing his hold over the hunter. Nor had he complained as he slept in a demesne full of vampires. Looking over his behavior now was it that farfetched to call it love?

He sat with his back to Lily's stable, not even registering the passing time as the sun moved lower in the sky as he studied his own actions and the mannerisms and behaviors of love.

())()()()())()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()(

_**OMG that chapter was like pulling teeth! I just didn't know where I wanted it to go…..LOL, this chapter sucked but I need Kaito later on so…**_

_**Once again thank you for all of your fabulous reviews: ShadowsOfPenandPaper, Lovelessraine, kanze4ever, violetkisses, LuanRina,Starry Night,ZeamagiriZyenn, ben4kevin, Chyny, Morrigana Fayetta, Gravity's Child, love love heart, cynthiacyvon, and SilverAllure! It is so appreciated when you put your thoughts down on paper**_

_**Also thank you for all of your faves and follows….Thank you for reading!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Vampire Knight *Sigh***

**A/N at Bottom**

**Let's Go!~~**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Kaito watched Zero's retreating figure as the ex-human stalked out of the cafe. For a brief moment he was outlined in sunshine, its rays gilding his silver hair with golden light. Then there was nothing but an empty threshold once again. He curbed the impulse to go after him, knowing that it would absolutely do no good at the moment with the touchy prefect riled. The stricken look that Zero had worn was telling enough; astonishment, followed swiftly by stunned realization and blushing cheeks. A rare sight to see. But he'd shown it to Kaito in a moment of weakness.

Over an immoral pureblood.

It pissed Kaito off to no end.

He breathed deeply as he forced himself to stay seated and continued on with his tea. He couldn't afford to misstep with the hunter, but truly this wasn't how he expected his reunion with Zero to go. He shook his head in disgust. What had he expected? _A lot_, he acknowledged to himself silently. He'd fully expected for the hunter to be disgruntled with his lot and ready to find a way to break the pact. But that clearly wasn't the case. Leave it up to Zero to take the sugar out of his coffee.

When he'd first heard the rumors of the blood pact between Zero and the pureblood, he'd thought that it was just that. Rumors. He'd shrugged it off as such and accepted Cross' offer with no hesitation, eager to meet up with his old training mate. He'd been ready to get away from headquarters and happy for change of scenery anyhow. He'd been fully ready to catch up with and reconnect with him. _But this_….… This was beyond imagining for him. Mated to the same _thing_ that had slaughtered his parents? And feeling something that was clearly not hate. He'd spent the last week observing Zero as he taught. He was as brusque as everyone made him out to be, but he exuded an air of….…Contentment, his scent completely saturated with the pureblood's. And that he had to acknowledge that Kuran wore the same cloak of contentment made him sick. As did the satisfied smirk that seemed to always grace the vampire's face as he walked past Kaito's desk. It often tempted him to just shoot the pureblood on sight. It seemed blasphemous that a vampire was thriving off of a hunter.

He frowned over his tea, berating himself for his almost loss of control. It definitely wouldn't solve anything. Before coming to the school he'd searched the library for any information on blood pacts that the hunters had, which was very little no surprise there. It hadn't made him happy. Every book he'd read on the subject insisted that breaking the bond would only result in death or madness. Zero being the young vampire that he was, death was a surety so that wasn't a road that Kaito wanted to take. He wanted the silver haired hunter alive and coherent. But he was so firmly entrenched in the pureblood Kaito wasn't seeing any other option to set him free. So what was he willing to see? Zero dead or happily bonded to the pureblood?

Thoroughly irritated now, he waved the waitress over for the check. He wanted the pact broken and Zero free. It seemed he was wishing for the impossible.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yuki folded the last of her laundry and exhaled as she looked out of the window to the shadowed landscape. The sun was going down slowly it's dying rays splashing the vista with random fiery color. She was bored but it was a peaceful boredom. It had been the perfect day to idle at the beach or at a park and all she'd done was lug clothes from her room to the washer and then to the drier. Involuntarily her thoughts turned to Zero and Kaname and a small, rueful smile brightened her face momentarily. The truth of where Kaname's affections laid had set her back and made her heart ache but she would endure it for Zero. It was plenty funny to watch Zero flounder in the depths of Kaname's emotions, to watch him blush whenever the pureblood was around, batting away casual, caressing hands his cheeks as red as cherries.

It was surprising. She'd thought she would hate seeing them together, seeing the deep bond between the two. But it was more entertaining to watch Zero try and fight the feelings he had, to fight against the current of Kaname's feelings. She was convinced that Kaname was in love with the touchy hunter. Why else put up with that attitude? She'd seen the affection for the silver haired hunter over dinner, watching as Kaname could barely keep himself from touching the ex-hunter even when they were in the presence of others. She found it downright amusing. Unconsciously, whenever she was with the two, she let her eyes follow those lovely, unguarded movements, jealous that it wasn't her skin that those lovely, graceful fingers stroked, jealous that it wasn't her eyes caught up in that affectionate gaze. And that idiot prefect otherwise known as her adopted brother didn't have the knowledge to recognize the vampire's feelings. She knew, as she watched him navigate his own sentiment towards Kaname that he was completely oblivious.

She touched her chest where the ache lived permanently now, lessened only by Ichijo's presence. Her thoughts turned as a vision of the blonde vampire crossed her mind. He'd taken a considerable endeavor to cheer her up basically. He was amazingly funny able to take her mind off her current predicament. She felt different when he was around, her ability to smile and laugh miraculously restored. Not to mention the midnight trysts that had become their midnight 'snack'. She chuckled. She'd become addicted to the late night hours that she spent with Ichijo, sometimes spying on Zero and Kaname, other times talking late into the night about inconsequential matters. Either way he made sure she was soothed, the seemingly permanent ache easing when he made her laugh with witty euphemisms or taught her to view her world with new eyes. It was fast endearing her to the noble.

She guessed in lieu of that she should be able to finally speak with Kaname more than just in casual passing. With Zero it was easier to adapt, after all they shared a close relationship borne of both being under Cross' guardianship and spending so much time together it was easier to settle back into their familiar camaraderie even if it was somewhat awkward now it was get better with the passing of time. Kuran Kaname, the long time recipient of her affections was an enormous difference. For so long he'd stood as an ever shining dream she'd always hoped to attain even knowing that he would need someone like Zero and the not the clumsy, apprehensive being that she was. It didn't hurt any less that she'd been correct in that assumption.

_Damn._

She flopped on her bed wholly engaged in her private thoughts. Though by the looks of it Zero was having a harder time adapting to the new state of affairs not to mention having Ichiru and now a fellow hunter on campus. He was noticeably ill at ease when he did manage to make it to class, half the time watching his twin like a hawk and the other half studying his fellow hunter as if he were a curious anomaly that he needed to sort out. She could only imagine how he felt as he was as closed mouth as ever if not substantially more so now. If he became any worse he would end up becoming a mime. And Kaname was the cherry on the sundae. Anyone could tell he was the insufferable, overbearing type. Exactly the type that was designed to rub Zero's fur the wrong way. She snickered quietly at the thought and felt a little guilty at the small sliver of relief that she didn't have to deal with _that. _

The doorbell rung, startling her from her reverie. She bounced out the bed and down the stairs in time to see her 'father' open the door to the new ethics teacher who, though he was wearing a slight smile, still seemed vexed to her.

Cross greeted the hunter cum ethics teacher with his usual bright enthusiasm his eyes sparkling. "Takamiya-san! So glad that you could make it!"

Kaito nodded politely to both of them in greeting. "Thank you for inviting me Cross-san."

"Oh don't be so formal!" Cross exclaimed stepping back to let Kaito advance before taking his coat. "Don't just stand there, come in, welcome to our home. You can have tea while I start dinner."

Kaito grimaced at the word tea. "Actually I'll take something stronger if it's available."

"Only the best sake in Japan!"

Their voices trailed off as they moved deeper into the house. Yuki opted to return to her room rather than joining them. She really had no aptitude in the kitchen so her presence would only get in the way and she couldn't imagine what she and the hunter would have in common to discuss besides school and she was so not talking about that on a Sunday evening. Tomorrow was near enough for her. She would just find something in her room to engage her interest. She finally settled down to read a book that she'd had for months. Half and hour later, the bell rung once more interrupting her. She didn't budge this time resolving to let Cross answer it. But two rather familiar auras pulled her back to the first level. One finely etched raised in surprise at the sight of Ichijo and Kaname standing in the foyer. Just what the hell was Cross up to?

"Kaname-sama! Ichijo-kun! Welcome. Let me take your coats!" Her voice sounded high and jumpy even to herself. Their dual presences worked on her oddly, the act in her chest trying to intensify and abate at the same time. It struck her as they stood side by side what a handsome contrast they made. Ichijo only a few inches shorter than Kaname, his cool blonde handsomeness set off by Kaname's sultry, dark good looks, like a portrait study of light and dark variations.

"Thank you." Kaname replied. His mahogany eyes were warm as they touched upon her. Embarrassingly she felt her cheeks reddening. She turned her smile on Ichijo grabbing his coat, turning in the direction of the closet. She didn't fail to notice the way Cross' eyes glinted with secret merriment and she again wondered what he was up. She deduced from Ichijo's presence that her adopted father wasn't' unaware of their burgeoning relationship. But then again she'd never assumed that Cross was as oblivious as everyone believed him to be. She wrinkled her nose at him in response.

"Was there anyone else you invited?" She inquired almost casually. Her father was definitely up to something.

"Oh, we are just waiting for Zero." Cross stated innocently.

That gave her pause. She was smart enough to recognize an explosive situation when it stared her in the face and waved. She hung the coats in the closet and followed the trio into the dining room. Kaito's face assumed a mask of impassivity but, the undercurrents rocked with his ire. Kaname's reaction was no less discreet or intense. Yuki could almost taste the mutual dislike in the air. Once again she questioned Cross' motives with drawing all them here. She was beginning to think that he thrived on drama.

"Thank you all for coming. I wanted to celebrate Kaito-san's appointment with dinner." Cross announced. "Dinner is almost ready. We are just waiting for Zero."

At the prefect's name, Kaito's eyes widened but just a bit. If she hadn't been studying everyone's reactions she would have missed it. She bet that Kaname didn't. She smiled at Ichijo, her conspirator. She'd been bored. The evening was starting to look up.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Zero, preoccupied with his very chaotic thoughts, navigated the way to Cross' domain absently. He'd spent the rest of the day sequestered in the stables letting himself be calmed by Lily's company. He'd felt Kaname awaken, suffered through a brief internal moment when his mate, predictably, checked up on him. He was thankful that the pureblood has seemed a little distracted. In light of his recognized feelings he was happy that the pureblood's attention wasn't too fixed on him at the moment, though it was never far away. Once he'd confirmed Zero's location and well being he'd been satisfied, not even bothering to go through Zero's memories of the day which he did usually. It made him wonder what thoughts his mate was so lost in that his thoughts weren't' centered on him as they'd been for the last six weeks.

As if on cue, Kaname tapped into their external link, opening their private world between them. Cross' dining room provided the backdrop though he wasn't surprised at the pureblood's location. He could feel him clearly through the bond.

_Where are you?_

Kaname's lack of greeting was further evidence of his pre occupation. Zero wondered vaguely what was going on.

_On my way._

_Oh._ Kaname was nonplussed as if he'd expected the hunter to skip the dinner that Cross had invited them to yesterday.

That alone raised Zero's hackles. Why would Kaname be uncertain about that? He knew that Zero considered Cross' residence as a safe haven. Unfortunately the pureblood didn't eye the room, keeping Zero's attention solely on him. Big surprise. Unconsciously, he reached out through the inner link, not even really aware that he was actually doing it, to observe the room around the pureblood. He sensed more than saw Kaname's startled reaction to this. Heck, it even surprised him. But it got him what he wanted and he was able to see the dining room where Kaname sat.

_Cross, Yuki, Ichijo and…Kaito._

The latter's presence understandably set him on edge, when it was the hunter's revelation that had caused him to take shelter and evaluate his connection with Kaname. Abruptly all he wanted to do was head back to the Moon dorm and catch up the sleep that he'd missed. _Whoa!_ That irked him; that in complete comfort he contemplated comfortably the idea of sleeping in a demesne full of vampires.

_Such was evidence of how far he'd fallen in consideration of his bond with Kaname._

He thrust the thought away and doggedly continued his trek to Cross'. It didn't matter. Any of it. In light of his identified feelings it was inconsequential. Nothing could top the fact that he was in love with the pureblood. Deeply, fully in love. Just the thought of being without Kaname had caused his heart to seize and breathing to become difficult. He fully admitted, to himself, that the pureblood's existence was totally necessary to his peace of mind. Further proof that he'd fallen to far under Kaname's seductive spell. He didn't know how he would conscience being in another hunter's presence with this revelation in his soul.

He couldn't, wouldn't leave Kaname. For better or worse those were just the facts. Once he permitted himself to accept that, his day had become loads better. And now he had to face another hunter with that truth in his mind, body and soul. Sensing his wayward thoughts, Kaname immediately took the opportunity to scroll through the day's memories, his possessive instincts very much in the fore. When he ran across Kaito and the coffee shop, his anger reached out to chill Zero's bones. He felt his mate turn his head towards the hunter and immediately his protective instincts were very much in the fore. In his possessive anger he'd obviously overlooked Zero's private contemplations of love. Zero was relieved.

_Kaname._ His mental voice held clear warning. _It was nothing but a catchup between friends._

_It doesn't seem to me that you did much catching up, _ Kaname mused, his attitude towards the dark hunter taking a sinister turn. He kept his eyes on the dark haired hunter, sensing what his mate didn't want to acknowledge. The hunter stared back at him letting the animosity shine clearly in the depths of his black eyes in plain notice.

_Was this why you woke and left so early, _ Kaname growled, _if I had known you would have never left the bed._

From personal experience, Zero knew this was true. He blushed. Ichijo's words were true. He couldn't deny the pureblood any thing right now, especially sexual relations. All Kaname had to do was think it and Zero's body responded eagerly, melting at the mere thought of the purebloods hands on him. It seemed that Kaname held all the cards where he was concerned.

_Zero._ Kaname's attention was back on him, his mental voice gentle as he caught a whiff of Zero's anxiety. His attention turned to the front of the house as he felt his hunter nearing. He was glad, it took his thoughts off of killing the dark hunter for his sheer audacity. He was tempted to reach across the table and teach him a well deserved lesson. Instead he focused on Zero's approaching, letting it pacify his thoughts of sheer violence against the other hunter. He rose in anticipation, "Zero," his only explanation to the other inhabitants of the table.… But he knew he needed to get out of the room before he did something that couldn't' be reversed. He met the ex-human vampire at the door, yanking it open before Zero could even consider putting his own hand on the door knob.

Zero found himself in the house and backed against the front door before his senses could decipher his mates movements. Kaname leaned over him, hands planted solidly besides his head, his tempting mouth only centimeters from Zero's. His body responded to his mate before his mind had time to protest. Unwillingly, his eyes traced over Kaname's form in an abbreviated form of the safety check even though he knew his pureblood was unharmed and whole before him.

_What the hell?_

He didn't have any control over his actions and suspected it wouldn't get any better even with the passage of time. It didn't help that Kaname's own regard was moving over him the same way, intensely studying the hunter's willowy form. The simple fact that he couldn't keep his own gaze from roving over the pureblood in return galled him. It was a compulsion that he had to obey, his eyes drawn back to his mate against his will. Kaname wore black jeans and a button down shirt to match. His hair weaved in his face tempting Zero to push the ultra soft strands out of the way so his lilac eyes could roam unchecked over the beautiful surface. He was caught up in the feeling, he senses swirling as he stared up at Kaname. With his mate so close to him Zero couldn't stop his hand from reaching up to stroke the pureblood's features in warm affection. His fingers swept across the proud brow before he even registered his own movements, cinching in Kaname's hair to pull his head down so that Zero could brush his lips across his. Kaname leaned into the caress, lips a tingling burn against Zero's as the pureblood's taste washed over his perception.

It felt too right to ignore and he allowed himself to be swept away without any second thoughts to the other inhabitants occupying the dining room. Kaname's familiar taste flooded his pleasure receptors as his mouth clung to his, igniting the steady burning fire that always hovered just beneath his skin. Kaname caught the light, breathless moan with his mouth reveling in Zero's taste. He slid his tongue gently against the hunter's effortlessly, cajoling it to join in the voluptuary excursion of pleasure in loving persuasion as his hands began an explanatory trail over Zero's hips.

Kaname moaned, everyone else in the house forgotten straightaway as the sweet taste of Zero invaded his mouth and his hands clenched over the fabric of Zero's denim jeans molding Zero's body to his own, delighting in the long, graceful curves of the ex-human's body against his. He wanted to abandon Cross' dinner and carry his hunter back to his bed and away from any distractions besides himself and his lovemaking. He discarded that thought knowing his mate would be too conscious of anyone's reactions to allow this with no struggle. Especially since Yuki was present also.

So Kaname assuaged his need with a fierce yet tender assault of his hunters mouth, tongue twining with his in gentle nudges. As he was accustomed to, his hunter was panting and breathless in no time flat, his hands trying pull Kaname away from him in protest.

"Dinner." Zero gasped desperately disconnecting their mouths by turning his head aside. "We have to go back to dinner."

"I don't care about dinner!" Kaname rasped, following and nipping Zero's bottom lip to draw a small bead of blood that he licked away. Just that small amount was enough to break his control as the candied flavor of Zeros' blood slid across his tastebuds. "The only one who would dare protest would be that hunter." Kaname murmured against his mouth betraying his jealousy.

"Does it matter?" Zero asked all his efforts placed in not responding to Kaname's sensual tongue play though it was obvious in the pounding of his heart and pulse that he'd failed admirably. "We have to get back."

Reluctantly, hearing the pleading note in his mate's voice, Kaname released his mouth, forcing himself to step back away from _his _hunter. "As you wish." His voice was heavy with regret at the foiled attempt at seduction. He pulled away but kept Zero close as he maneuvered them back into the dining room. He didn't' miss the flinch in Kaito's eyes as he entered with Zero stationed securely against his body an arm around his waist. He enjoyed it though. He wanted to prove unequivocally to the coal headed hunter that the one he wanted was his and that no escape was imminent.

"Hello." Zero greeted the guests careful to keep is eyes away from Kaito. He had no desire for the hunter to affirm the desire he'd been helpless to circumvent. He could feel the hunters eyes on him as he seated himself beside Kaname. Instead he concentrated on every one else's reactions as they'd had time to come to terms with the bonding. Frustration rose inexplicably inside him twinning with the slight shame he felt that his fellow hunter would see him so weak in the vampire's company though it couldn't be helped. Finally, not able to do anything else he forced himself to meet Kaito's eyes despairing at the disgust that layered his gaze.

Already he could tell dinner was going to be long, drawn out bone of contention.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Okay and I'm back, sorry it took so long to update but my muse went on vacation and damn it I'm still not sure he's back LOL LOL LOL**

**I'm considering the next few chapters as the 'Calm before the storm' hope you didn't find it too, too boring *We are getting to the good parts! Promise***

***Gasp* Once again thank you for all of your reviews and a big shout out to my new reviewers, your opinions are so necessary to this stories continued existence:**

**Vamkir5silver: Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story as much *Secret evil grin***

**Violetkisses: Whoo! Another chapter down!~~ Hoping to blow your mind with future chapters**

**ShadowsOfPenAndPaper: Yep we all know it and Zero's just starting to realize it!~~ LOL let's see what happens!~~**

**LuanRina:Stay tuned dinner isn't over yet!~~ Bwahahahahaha!**

**ZeamagirlZyenn: We love the dark side….it's where Kaname is!~~**

**LovelessRaine: OMG!~~ What can I say? You always give such lovely reviews, it Warms My Heart!~~ Thank you!~**

**GravitysChild: Working hard on my descriptive talents! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter also!~~**

**Kanze4ever: Yep I love those little domestic scenes which is why adding them in is irresistible!~~**

**And thank you again for all of your Reviews, Follows and Faves!~~ Thank you for reading!~~~ Muah! Muah! Muah! *Blowing Kisses***


	19. Chapter 19

_**I do not own Vampire Knight**_

_**A/N at the Bottom**_

_**Let's Go!~~~**_

**Chapter Nineteen**

Zero cursed the fates, lady luck, Cross; whomever he felt was at fault for the situation he was in. He glared at Cross from the corner of his eye as he contemplated a long, hard death for his guardian. At least he'd had the forethought to sit Kaito further from Kaname. _Or maybe it was an accident,_ he thought snidely, seriously doubting his guardian's intelligence and common sense at the moment.

He was seated directly across from Yuki. Ichijo sat to her left and Kaito to her right. Cross sat his left and Kaname at his right. Or rather seethed would be the more proper word to describe his mate's state beside him. Anger flowed through the bond, pulsating at the back of his head and basically causing a dull headache. His aura curled around Zero, a direct oppressive force that pinned him to his seat. It stroked across his senses, rubbing every pleasure spot it could reach. His body was slowly melting into the invisible touch, and the not so invisible touch; Kaname's fingers were smoothing back and forth over the sensitive skin of his spine causing a chain reaction in his body. A ruddy tint painted his cheeks, obvious to anyone who would take notice. Yuki, did take notice and was now hiding her smile under the guise of wiping her mouth with her dinner napkin. Ichijo's face held the kind of impassivity of someone trying desperately to keep their laughter under wraps. He glared at them for a brief moment.

He couldn't quite keep the glare up though, Kaname's soft touch and his aura rubbing gently across his bite marks was heating him from the inside out. He was flushed, heated and hard pressed to keep his mind on the conversation; his thoughts kept drifting towards his mate's intoxicating touch. The result was that he'd spaced out for much of the meal, letting the tete-a-tete become white noise. That was very, very bad. It was clear to him that Kaito, having noticed Zero's inattention to his attempted discourse and the reason for it, was becoming angrier and angrier as dinner went on.

And if Kaito was angry, Kaname was absolutely livid, though outwardly he only projected broad smugness at being able to catch and hold his mate's attention so completely. He smiled at the hunter, all teeth and his eyes freezing like arctic winds.

"So what do you think of our Academy, Takamiya-san?"

Kaito's black eyes turned to focus on Cross after a moment. "It's enlightening, though some components are better than others," His eyes flickered to Zero and back to Cross. "Who would actually believe that humans and vampires can co-exist."

Kaname's fingers paused and it seemed as if the temperature in the room dropped. Zero slashed a look at him from underneath his lashes in warning.

"Everyone here has worked hard to cultivate that peace." Kaname said in answer. His voice was as cold as his eyes, the epitome of the night Class President. Kaito's eyes narrowed slightly swiveling to him. Kaname leaned closer to Zero in response making no attempt to keep his touching discreet. Kaito's mouth tightened at the flagrant display. Zero didn't think he could blush any more than he was already. He made a slightly exasperated noise as Kaname's anger heightened making the headache worse.

_You're overreacting,_ He scolded his mate.

_Hmmm….Overreaction. You actually think my anger is an overreaction when my mate snuck out of bed to meet with someone else?_

_I didn't 'sneak', he's human therefore he keeps human hours. I would have been just as happy to meet him at night while you were awake! And on top of that it was only a catchup between friends!_

_I don't believe what the hunter is feeling towards you constitutes as friendship. _Kaname's inner voice was hard. His aura tightened around Zero, wreaking havoc on his nervous system as it stroked across his pleasure sensors again.

The other occupants, completely oblivious to the conversation going on between them, continued on with dinner. Kaito kept constant watch on Zero, observing the absent look in his eyes, further proof of the pureblood's hold on him.

"It is pretty remarkable what you have built here; a haven for humans and vampires." There was the slightest emphasis on vampires and Zero's sensors began to clamor. It was like two toddlers playing tug-of-war with a coveted toy.

_Maybe I should just kill him. Surely the world would be better without him in it, _Kaname drawled in his head, his mental voice sliding through his mind , soft and silky with menace. Zero didn't even acknowledge the ridiculous comment.

To be honest he was secretly relieved that Kaname was focused and preoccupied with his jealousy over the black-haired hunter. It delayed his realizing what had caused the small argument between he and Kaito. The revelation he didn't want the pureblood look to closely into right now. Not until he got his own feelings sorted.

"The little town is delightful," Kaito was saying when he tuned back in. "Just recently I discovered a small cafe, beautiful in it's brightness and simplicity. It also serves great tea."

Absolute silence filled Zero's head as Kaname went still as Stonehenge beside him. Zero glanced at the antique clock on the wall and wondered, with slowly approaching panic, if he could be rude, cut his losses and drag his vampire from the room. The sudden calm he was exhibiting was tantamount to the eye of the storm right before said storm broke and tore your crops and houses to shreds. His sharp glance cut back to Kaito.

Kaito stared back at him, dark eyes fathomless. He was rightfully puzzled as to why the hunter felt the need to bait his mate so outrageously. Because that was what he was doing. He knew the hunter must despise the thought of him mated to a vampire and a pureblood at that. But did that totally account for his behavior? He cursed himself yet again for being so impulsive. Maybe if he had stuck around and spent a little more time in Kaito's presence he would know more about what was making the hunter tick nowadays.

"Yes, the town is quite beautiful and quiet. It's one of the reasons I chose it as the site of the academy." Cross answered sagely.

Yuki and Ichijo, of course having caught the tense undercurrents of the conversation, conferred quietly on their side of the table. He was alone in the madness that was affecting at the pureblood and vampire hunter. Kaname moved, dragging a fingernail over his sensitive skin. Zero jerked in surprise which caused Cross to look at him in concern.

"Is the curry not to your liking?" He inquired innocently.

In answer, Zero affected a huge yawn, capitalizing quickly the opportunity presented. "No, it's not that, I'm just a little tired. Keeping early hours and patrolling at night is exhausting." He looked down at his half eaten plate. "It's even effecting my appetite." He avoided looking at anyone at the table. "I should go get some rest. You know with classes and all." He stretched dramatically.

Kaname moved even closer, pressing a soft kiss to the curve of his ear and said in a low voice that was nevertheless intended to carry down the table, "You did indeed leave bed too early. And after a long night, it's no wonder you're still tired."

Dimly, as his cheeks heated to bright, scarlet cherries, the blush that had somewhat faded rushing right back in, he heard Cross choke. Unbidden his eyes gravitated to Kaname in embarrassed disbelief. His mate wasn't looking at him, however. He was looking at Kaito, his eyes still cold and now calculating. Zero thought it prudent to get his pureblood out of the building now before he really blew a gasket. In desperation he looked to Ichijo, demand clear in his lilac irises.

Ichijo nodded imperceptibly. _You owe me._

Zero nodded right back. _Yeah right I haven't forgotten that you're the cause of this entire situation!_

"Kaname-sama." Ichijo coughed lightly, drawing Kaname's attention. "I do believe there are some matters that still need to be taken care of." He alluded to the still unopened envelope that Kaname had received from the council today.

Reserve bloomed in Kaname's eyes. After his latest escapade in dealing with them, he didn't look forward to opening the letter. No, he would rather take care of a pesky hunter that hinted that he wanted to lay his hands on his very own delectable, purpled eyed hunter. But Zero was rising at his side, plate in hand. He snagged Kaname's and headed for the kitchen quickly.

"Yuki can take care of the dishes and maybe Ichijo." Zero volunteered the noble quickly setting the plates on a counter before he was back. Yuki squawked in indignation. He ignored her. "I really need to get some sleep tonight so that I can be awake for class."

"As if you'll make it to class." Yuki commented sotto voce. Zero ignored her already moving towards the foyer. The other dinner quests had no choice but to follow. He collected Kaname's jacket and handed it to the reluctant pureblood.

Kaito, unfortunately, chose that moment to approach Zero. He acted as if Kaname didn't exist as he pulled alongside Zero. "Can I have a private word?"

Zero almost growled in frustration as Kaname's aura clamped down on him in response to the question. His mate's glare was as sharp as a stiletto as it rested on Kaito.

_He takes too many liberties._ Zero shivered. Kaname's mental voice sounded like danger.

_Quit it! Let him have his say! You have yours all the time!_

He only moved several paces away before turning to face Kaito, leaving the chastised vampire to wait. He tapped his foot as he waited for Kaito to start talking

"I just wanted to apologize for earlier, " Kaito started. "I didn't mean to offend. You that is."

Zero slid shut and open in surprise. Kaito apologizing? Yes, it was official. He didn't know this Kaito. The years they'd spent apart had warped the other hunter into a stranger. He finally found his voice. "It's fine. It isn't easy for me to accept either." He responded quietly. "But I had really had no choice in the matter. I can't change it even if I wanted to. All either you or I can do is accept it."

"And if I can't?" Kaito's voice was just as low. "What if I can't allow my '_friend_' to succumb to-to _that_."

Zero let his question skip over the roulette wheel that was his mind at the moment, waiting until his swirling thoughts came to a halt; knowing that Kaname could hear therm with his superior vampire hearing. The pureblood was _seething _ in his head again. " Are you going to stand in my way?" His own voice was edging towards coldness. He wouldn't stand for any threat to his mate.

"I hope I wouldn't have a reason to." Kaito answered seriously.

Zero didn't respond right away, examining his response. "I won't forgive you if any harm comes to him." He finally said his voice chilly. "Whether you like it or not we are mated. To hurt him his to hurt me." He grinned evilly. "And I invite you to take both of us on." He turned away not wanting to hear the hunter's answer to his own threat. He just walked past Kaname and out of the door.

Kaname stared after his hunter eyes riveted to the silver strands of his hair, recognizing the stubborn set to his shoulders. He nodded his goodbye to Yuki and the others. "Yuki we definitely have to speak soon." With that aside he wished the others good night and hurried to catch up to Zero. The ex human was walking rapidly as if he couldn't wait to get away as fast as possible. The two walked in silence, the only sound the soles of their shoes on the tree lined pathway. They walked not even speaking through the bond. Though Kaname could clearly sense Zero's thoughts. But he didn't regret dinner. He'd let the hunter know that the ex human belonged to him. He'd seen the desire in the hunter's eyes and he'd enjoyed cutting him with his relationship to the one he wanted and throwing salt in the wound. It was an irrevocable fact that Zero was bound too tightly to him to break away or be freed. The fact pleased him greatly. He hoped the hunter was frustrated.

_Battle won, _he thought, Of course it helped that his little hunter was completely enamored of him, and thrown off balance with the feelings that had grown past the point of no return. It was so adorable. He just wanted to drag him to the nearest surface and coax the words out of him in sexually, inventive ways. But he didn't dare make a move towards his touchy mate at the moment. Occasionally he let his eyes stray to the vampire walking beside him. He didn't attempt to reassure the hunter, knowing he could feel the emotions _he _was feeling. The urge to prove his dominance and ownership had spread through him during dinner and now he wanted the hunter beneath in him in a big, warm bed.

A predatory smiled covered his face at the thought.

His mate was understandably wary though he didn't look at him once. Kaname could still feel the emotion through the bond. The absence of sound as they walked didn't mean and absence of feeling. It buzzed around them and through their link as they traversed the pathway to the moon dorm. It resonated with his resentment and ire and Zero's uncertainty. The air around them crackled with tension.

Zero glanced at the pureblood from the corner of his eyes. He appeared impassive as usual although he burned inwardly with rage. He made a sound of vexation and came to an abrupt halt, turning to face Kaname directly. Kaname met him head on, stopping and mirroring his movements. The dark, purple eyes were dark with emotions, clean, clear windows to his soul. It was clear he was amped for a fight.

"Do you have something you want to say?" As always he was bold and straight to the point.

Kaname's eyes flared with excitement and hunger. He was suddenly closer to the ex human. Zero stumbled backwards at the sudden ambush but he couldn't avoid the large, graceful hands. He was pushed against the nearest tree before he could protest, his movement being controlled by his mate. Kaname arranged him to his liking against the bark before he laid his own body over Zero's a leg sliding between him so their bodies were pressed flush together. He shivered, relishing the feel of his slim form against him. When he spoke his breath was a balmy caress on the ex human's plump lips.

"Isn't there something that _you_ would like to tell _me_?"

He watched closely as Zero processed the question, his thoughts flittering over his face. The wary look returned full force. He saw when the hunter decided to deny his emotions. He pressed closer, cutting off the lies before they could form on his pretty lips. "Don't." The beast inside him was roaring, the desire to claim their mate paramount. Kaname drew a shaky breath, his hands slid up to Zero's face enjoying the feel of the soft skin beneath his mate's fingertips. Zero's voice faltered as Kaname turned his face up. Kaname felt his breath quicken at the close proximity. He smiled and it wasn't nice more like the smile of the big, bad wolf.

"Don't lie. Just say it."

Kaname reveled in the stubbornness that replaced the wariness and fired the lilac eyes. His own rose to fore to match. He didn't stop to wonder why the words were so important to him when he could feel the emotion clearly through their private link. He knew the words would be the last chain he could wrap around the hunter to anchor him to him tightly. He brushed his lips with a light kiss when Zero didn't respond.

"What are you afraid of?"

Losing himself completely? Giving up that last piece of himself? Falling utterly to the pureblood's whims? The last thought sent a shaft of amusement through Zero. As if he wasn't completely subject to the pureblood's whims already. Look at him now, pinned to a tree where anyone could wander by and he hadn't tried to shoot the vampire yet. He was totally hopeless.

"You're too pushy." He muttered attempting to turn his face away in avoidance.

Kaname held him fast refusing to let him get away, his gaze acute on the lovely panorama of Zero's face. "Hmmm…that's your answer?"

Having no choice, Zero met his observation head on. "I'm not the only one keeping secrets. What are you hiding?"

Sienna eyes glinted with emotions to fast to decipher as Kaname answered the provocation. "A great many things, are you ready to learn? I mean you've been afraid all this time to take the final step."

Zero blinked, taken aback by the immediate response and the fact that Kaname let him lead the conversation from something he so obviously wanted. His versatile mind grabbed on to the way to escape his dilemma. "What are you hiding?"

"A double edged sword. Are you sure that you are ready to learn? Once you take that last step avoidance is impossible." Kaname warned, his fingers tightening the only clue to his discomfort with the subject.

"I want to know the truth." His pulse sped up at the thought. "I want to know everything."

Kaname's sigh was a gentle exhalation against his mouth. He stepped away giving Zero his freedom. "Come then. This is best done in comfort." The regret in his eyes almost made Zero change his mind.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

They completed the rest of the journey in the same tense silence that it had began in, each sequestered his own thoughts. Though it had eased somewhat, Kaname's anger still vibrated the bond. Zero's inner alarms began to chime as they walked into the commons of the moon dorms and he was suddenly surrounded by the night class, reminding him once again of how far he'd fallen. He endured it as he followed Kaname up the sweeping staircase, ignoring the bloodthirsty eyes that catalogued his every step. His trigger finger didn't stop itching until they crossed the threshold to their rooms.

He unconsciously admired the clean lines of Kaname's back as he unbuttoned his jacket. The pureblood's mood was so somber now that Zero wondered just what the hell he was about to reveal. Kaname slung his coat over his desk, turning to the settee as his fingers flicked the buttons on his shirt open. Zero was instantly captivated by the smooth, healthy skin that he could see. His fangs resonated with hunger and his red began to bleed into his lilac irises.

Kaname smiled at his reaction, sitting on the settee and beckoning him forward. Zero hesitated, explicit déjà vu giving him pause. "I thought you were giving me answers." He asked suspiciously.

"I am." Kaname smile became all teeth. He touched his chest and a gold circle fared with bright light before dissipating into the air. "It is much more expedient if you just drank."

"Fine." Zero approached him slowly, kicking off his shoes as he advanced. "What the hell was that?"

"A seal." Kaname shrugged as if were nothing. "Vampiric in nature so you wouldn't recognize it."

"Hmmm." Zero murmured as he sank down into his mate's lap, knees hugging his hips. Instant heat welled, lust heating the space around them. Zero trembled, Kaname's closeness effecting him as it always did. His hands found their accustomed place on Kaname's shoulders, his body molding to his, fitting perfectly like the last piece of an intricate conundrum. Kaname reclined as the hunter lined their bodies together, his hands stroking his mate's hips. His own eyes began to glow red as his hunter's sweet scent tantalized his senses. He stared into Zero's face, bottom lip caught between his teeth, charmed by his mates visible reaction to him. A pink blush scored the high blades of his cheeks, his eyelids were lower now and his breath quickened just a bit. It was no surprise when his body reacted to the sight. He absolutely loved seeing his prickly hunter like this. He rocked up letting his cock rub against his mate. He fought the urge take it further, but couldn't resist a small taste. He sank his teeth into the temptingly plump bottom lip tugging gently as he swiped the tip of his tongue along the silky underside. The lovely sound Zero made almost derailed his plans. He moved to deepen the kiss and forcibly checked himself, his hands gripping his hunter's hips as he restrained himself. He let his head fall back onto the back of the settee so that the clean delineation of his throat was wide open.

"Drink." His word was an uneven exhalation.

Zero didn't obey the command, just let his body relax further as he studied the pureblood. "Why are you being so easy about this? One would think you would fight like hell to keep your secrets secret."

Kaname closed his eyes for an extensive moment. When he opened them again they blazed. "Some secrets are not meant to be kept forever. Drink." He ordered again. His fingers threaded through the silky silver hair, drawing him down, relaxing when Zero's lips smoothed over his pulse. He tensed again when Zero only swiped his tongue back and forth, teasing the velvety skin. His fingers tightened pressing his stubborn mate closer. "Now is not the time to test my desire for you." He gritted out.

Zero chuckled, felt his pureblood jerk beneath him as the sound vibrated deep within him. Kaname groaned, his voice heavy with arousal. "Drink or your answers will wait for another day."

Zero smiled happy for once he was the one doing the teasing. He let his slender, white fangs slide down slowly penetrating satiny skin in small maddening increments. He covered Kaname's heart with his hand enjoying the beat against his palm. The first mouthful hit him like a tanker, the potency enormous after being suppressed by the seal for so long. This time he was the one who jerked against the pureblood. His fingers wrenched the cloth of Kaname's shirt as the fiery, heady liquor slid down his throat; Spicier in taste with the faintest hint of _cinnamon_. He whimpered as the memories followed in a rush to fast for him to comprehend. The bond opened and he was caught and wrapped firmly in Kaname. Dimly he felt Kaname pet his hair affectionately before he whispered the command. He struggled to free himself as he felt sleep creep over him.

_Arrogant prick, _he thought right before he was bowled under.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())())()()())

**WOW!~ I enjoyed writing this chapter. All I can hear in the background is the clink, clink, clink of a roller coaster climbing the hill right before the first dip **

**THank you so much for every one who is still with me!~~ Thank you once again for all of your fabulous, stupendous, amazing reviews!~~ They are so appreciated-THank you for all of you favorites and follows! Muah, Muah, Muah! Thank you all for reading**

**Until next time~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own Vampire Knight *Sigh***

**A/N at Bottom**

**Let's Go!~~~~**

**Chapter Twenty**

The soft drop of feet on his balcony drew Kaname's and Ichijo's attention. Both males were seated at Kaname's desk, their conversation hushed in the twilight of the room. The only light was from the fire in the small fireplace. Not like they needed it. Kaname's eyes flickered briefly towards the bedroom as Seiren entered the room smelling of moonlight and fresh night. He'd placed Zero there after he'd passed out, anticipating this meeting. His expression softened when he thought of his hunter. His stubborn mate had fought to the end, causing him unnecessary force. The result was that he would most likely sleep until the sunset of the next day. It pained him that one more sin would be added to his roster. He could just envision the betrayal Zero would feel when he woke. He sighed heavily, pushing away such thoughts and focused his attention on his lieutenant. Seiren's eyes were somber when she stepped into the room. She bowed low to Kaname before speaking.

"Kaname-sama he has moved. His range of victims is also getting wider."

Kaname nodded. It wasn't anything he didn't know. He could feel _him _ just on the edge of his conscious. Could feel him getting closer. He nodded at Seiren.

"The currently orders still stand. You know what to do."

Seiren nodded back, bowing low once again. "As you wish Kaname-sama."

Kaname watched as she departed again and turned his attention back to Ichijo. "Are you prepared?"

It was Ichijo's turn to nod now. "What are you going to do about Kiryuu?" Ichijo was one of his most trusted advisors and his knowledge extended way beyond his situation with Zero, though he'd been the one to set up the chess board to begin with. Kaname had made sure that his lieutenant didn't have any designs on his mate before he did something drastic. Even though he knew the emotions he was feeling were paranoid he still couldn't curb the impulse to fix Ichijo with a stern look.

"The issue of Zero is mine and mine alone. I will deal with that when he awakes." He pushed the thick vellum envelope on his desk forward. "This is what we should be worried about."

"A set up, yes I know." Ichijo eyes him seriously. "And yet you still plan on attending?"

Kaname moved his head in an affirmative manner. "I do. I need to know what plan they are concocting. I can definitely bet on the fact that it has something to do with Zero."

"And if it does?" Ichijo's eyes were faintly curious, he'd learned not to question Kaname too much.

Kaname's eyes and face turned as cold as Alaska during winter and his shoulders went stiff. "If they dare to touch Zero, than they should not regret my actions."

At the suddenly dangerous atmosphere that filled the room, Ichijo had the urge to press back against the seat. Reminded of his own run in with Kaname regarding his mate, he felt a little sorry for the other team. When it came to his '_precious'_ Zero the pureblood didn't know the meaning of control, letting his basic instincts control his actions. It was a scene Ichijo truly didn't want to witness. He didn't think the Senate would either. The retribution that would follow their idiotic actions would go down in the history books they would hide from future generations, Ichijo was sure. He'd never seen Kaname as cold and heartless as on the night he'd jokingly tried to claim his mate. It wouldn't have made a difference who he'd been that night. Kaname would have killed whoever was on the premises if Zero had completed a blood pact with anyone other than himself. He'd read the mating chronicles himself and what he'd read there would haunt his dreams and nightmares forever. Thwarted, mated purebloods were a force that you couldn't reckon with when it came to their heart's true desire. From the looks of it, Zero was just that for the pureblood.

Ichijo watched as Kaname's eyes once again strayed towards the bedroom where Ichijo knew Zero was sleeping. He decided that he'd worn out his welcome and nodded as he prepared to stand. Kaname stopped him with a look. His eyes were no longer cold but heated and crimson red. Ichijo immediately froze, not daring to make a move that would upset his vampire Prince unnecessarily.

"What are you doing with Yuki?" His voice belied his eyes, soft with no hint of censure yet…the air in the room became oppressive and _tight_ was the only way he could think of to describe it. It was like he was caught in a cube of ice, frozen and unable to move. He stifled a sigh and faced Kaname's murderous gaze.

"I'm serious." That was all that needed to be said. Kaname's eyes faded back to their original chocolate brown.

"Just to be sure." Kaname murmured. "She is family also."

"Respectfully, Kaname-sama." Ichijo stood, prepared to leave. "All will be taken care of." He wasn't surprised when he didn't get an answer. He and Kaname had dealt with each other for a long time. They almost had a bond as strong as he and Zero's.

He left Kaname in the near dark, his dark eyes shadowed by unaccustomed worry.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()(((()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()(((()()()(()()()()(()()()(()()(((()()()()()()()()()()(()()()((()()()()(((()()()((()()()(()()()()()()((())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Kaname was waiting for him when he woke, gasping, his brain revolving inside his head at a sickening speed; though he didn't notice at first over the party that was going on in his head. There was another life, teeming with memories in addition to his own and it caused havoc as it seeped in slowly with wakefulness. He groaned, head bowed and clutched between his hands as he tried to acclimate. From what he could feel it was night. Either he hadn't been out that long or he'd been sleep way too long. It was then, as he forced his body in to some sort of semblance of calm that he finally noticed Kaname standing just inside the door.

_A ten thousand year old Kaname._

He flinched with the remembrance, refusing to look at his mate. That was the last thing that he wanted to do at this point. He wanted time alone to sync what he now knew to what he had known. The new life inside of him was like an enormous self portrait and the picture was not pretty. Being mated to a ten thousand year old vampire was the least of his worries.

He heard the quiet shuffle of Kaname leaving the room. His breath of relief shuttered in his throat however when the pureblood returned immediately still maintaining the silence. He felt Kaname approach the bed, his aura snaking through the room before him to settle around Zero like the hands of a lover. Used to this, he didn't react, continuing to hide be hid his palms as the almost inaudible step came closer to the bed. Knowing the pureblood could move in complete silence let him know that Kaname was trying to alert him to the fact that he was drawing nearer. The soft slosh of water against glass right next to his ear gave him a heads up to the whereabouts of his _mate._ He would have frowned if the racket in his head had allowed it. Instead he let his eye drift closed again and reached out for the glass of water blindly, still not looking at he man who handed him the glass.

" You slept for a night and a day." Kaname informed him quietly, going on when he didn't speak or acknowledge his presence. "As in all things between us, avoidance is not the answer." Kaname spoke gently, his concern evident in his tone. This almost caused Zero to open his eyes and confront him right then. If he hadn't felt so horrible he would have. Instead new facts and facets of his situation were pounding wildly away at this skull. So he just took the water, tipping the rim against his lips and allowing the cold water to flow through and soothe him. Let it soften the facts.

Finally he let his eyes open, surprised at the duality for a moment. He was looking through two sets of eyes, a tired image of himself materializing before his eyes a split second before his own eyesight provided a sterling clear pictures of his surroundings. He was in the bedroom and still fully clothed (a relief in itself) but minus Bloody Rose. He realized suddenly that he hadn't responded to the Vampire by his side. He shook his head, hoping to clear it and was rewarded when Kaname made a soft exhalation. It seemed the disorientation went both ways.

"What the hell?" The words from his throat were scratchy as if he hadn't used his vocal cords in a while and he shuddered against the pillows. "Why am I seeing double?" It was the best he could do at the moment, not particularly wanting to start a meaningful conversation when his brain felt it was falling around him in tatters.

"A full melding." Kaname answered just as softly.

_Oh._ Another piece of the puzzle that his mate had not provided.

"How is it different from….…Before?" He was hesitant to voice the question, fearing that the answer would send him into another downward spiral. He still hadn't look at his mate. Instead choosing to let his concentration bleed out into the room around them. He saw unconsciously, the silver sheets decorating the bed, the blood colored curtains that blocked the sun out. Because the sun was shining hard in it's mid day glory. What the hell was Kaname still doing up anyway?

"Not as much as you think," Kaname said hesitantly, voice hushed with the need to not hurt his mate any further. "Though now we are pretty much inseparable."

"Inseparable?" Zero uttered a short laugh. It wasn't happy. "Tell me something new."

"We can no longer hide anything from each other." It was somber answer. "The natural state of the bond is to be fully open at all times," Kaname began. "Before when you had to concentrate to open it now you will have to concentrate to keep it closed. In short." The pureblood finished.

The bed dipped beside him as Kaname sat, the Vampire King's scent flowing over him. "We will be intimately connected at all times." Kaname continued and it was all that Zero could manage not to pull away from him.

"Doesn't that get a little troublesome?" It was said sarcastically, his tone caustic. "I don't want to walk around seeing the world in your perspective all the time."

"It takes a little training and practice to control it." Kaname replied, moving even closer. Zero couldn't stop himself this time, he winced as the touch he knew was coming moved towards him, letting his eyes slide shut again. At his action, Kaname sighed, halting his movement, fingers outstretched just short of touching soft skin. "It does take some getting used to I admit." He watched Zero's fingers tighten around the glass, his knuckles bleaching white as his hand clenched. Extreme heat was emanating from the hunter, the rage flowing through the bond totally at odds with the calm facade that Kaname was witnessing. His aura responded to his mate's distress weaving around the room to form a barrier, curling around him in undulating, caressing movements.

"Focus on your cen-"

The glass smashed into the wall, glittering shards raining down to garnish the thick white carpet. Zero's breath huffed in the silence that followed. Kaname's presence beside him was setting off all kind of inner alarms as Zero's perception swayed back and forth. This was his mate, the man who'd totally taken over his life and ingrained himself so deeply within it. Yet….…

Memories of his pureblood swam up from his consciousness, breaking the surface of his mind and taunting him with images. The plump baby crying in Kaname's hands right before Kaname succumbed to his blood lust and feed greedily and fatally. Kaname talking to Yuki of a rose that only bloomed every ten years, her silky, shiny brown hair framing her huge sienna eyes. Eyes just like his because she was a Kuran of his lineage. Juri Kuran placing the seal on Yuki as Rido attacked and then so, so much blood. And Juri and Haruki Kuran dead at the end of it and Rido tiny bits of skin, bone and blood in the cold of the night. His heart tugged as a scene of Kaname and Ichijo talking idly as they waited fro Cross to join them so they could head back to Cross Manor so that Kaname could visit with Yuki. Even in his anger the bright memory of Kaname's first sight of _he_ and Ichiru standing in the snow their eyes anxious on Toga, warmed his soul. _Mine_. That had been the pureblood's first thought as the innocent vision had filled his view. And when Zero had turned and looked at the car, his violet eyes dusky with suspicion….…The pure desire to _own and tame him_ made Zero shudder. And finally the memory reel stopped on a a tete-a-tete between Kaname and Shizuka Hio through a caged cell, Kaname as always outwardly composed and cool while Shizuka was pale and lovely, her features blank and cold in the moonlight that filled the room. This was the vision that wrenched his heart and sent a shaft of recrimination through him. It was the one thing that could turn the silver haired hunter against his mate. He shivered with dread and anger as the memory replayed itself in his mind's eye.

…._The younger pureblood stared at the elder, his expression bearing faint hints of hauteur. The pureblood princess stared back the very image of cool despite the small trail of blood that slid down from the corner of her mouth. He spoke first from simple curiosity. _

_"You are the Insane Night Blooming Princess confined to a cage." It wasn't a question he knew exactly who she was. _

_"And you are born at the next leader of the Kuran Clan." She scoffed still looking chillingly impassive. " How pitiful."_

_"And you as well." He gave as good as he got confident in who he was and his social status. A chess board opened in his mind and settled over the room, with Shizuka occupying one of the squares. "Why are you here? "_

_"She stretched languidly, the sleeves of her yukata falling back over her elbows. "They've declared me insane." Her translucent eyes shimmered with strong emotions. A small smile graced her white lips. Kaname continued to just watch her, dark chocolate eyes deceptively soft. They penetrated her motives. Shizuka sneered and her eyes hardened. "It could be true. My mate was murdered." A grimace crossed her face. "And I was locked in here so that I wouldn't go on a rampage and kill everyone." She laughed almost gaily but it held a clear edge of psychosis. She quieted almost immediately and the fake amusement sloughed away. "I would kill everyone. Down to the last child. He shouldn't have died. He hadn't fallen to a level E." Her face fell into it's previous serenity._

_Kaname's eyes sharpened and he moved closer to the cage. "If you were freed…"_

_She smirked. "I would go straightaway and seek revenge."_

Yuki being a vampire and a pureblood at that, Kaname having kept tabs on his life from the moment he saw him, Kaname as the ancestor no the progenitor of the Kuran line; all those facts were obsolete. A picture of his murdered parents tacked itself to the walls of his mind. Agony lanced through him. And the man partly responsible for that was sitting next to him. He'd set Shizuka free and she'd gone '_straightaway'_ and put an end to his existence as he'd known it. He ached with the pain of it, wanted to curl around the hurt. He needed to get away from it.

Slowly, cautiously he allowed his lids to lift and was once again assaulted by the double vision. Him bent over his knees and his knees themselves. He hurriedly shut his eyes again to battle the nausea. He cursed softly under his breath. How could he leave if he could barely see? The world was cruel. And the man sitting next to him was even crueler. He'd wrapped Zero around his little finger, completed the last bit of chaining without Zero having to capitulate. Until he was the center of Zero's world. He'd planned it that way. Damned conniving, scheming pureblood.

He felt Kaname react to his increased anger, felt his intent, tried to move out of the way before the pureblood's hands closed around him. He wasn't nearly fast enough in his disoriented state and only managed to scoot sideways before Kaname pulled him hard against his chest. He snarled before he could check the sound and pushed against Kaname's arms. There was a brief shuffle as Zero tried to tug away while Kaname concentrated on keeping him where he was. Of course he didn't really stand a chance against all of that pureblood strength and the scuffle ended with him plastered to Kaname his hands curled over Kaname's shoulders as he tried to maintain some sort of space between them. So he wouldn't be tempted by the lusciously long, delectable body pressed to his.

"Let me help you." Kaname cajoled gently, laying his forehead against Zero's.

"Like I would." Zero snapped back, eyes still tightly shut. "Let go!"

"But you can't leave like this." Kaname's voice was half teasing. He couldn't help but be somewhat charmed by his mate's anger. As always, his hunter defied him without worry of retribution or fear. "And you did want to leave hmmm?"

Zero stopped struggling at that. The pureblood would actually allow him to leave?

"Not without a fight." Kaname bit out, voice suddenly vicious. "But I will still let you try." The words felt like silk against his mouth and he concluded that they were way too close at the moment for any of his brimstone and fire to be effective, his mate's closeness doing what it was designed to do. His body instinctively melted against him, fully trained to expect the pleasure Kaname always bestowed on him. He strained backwards desperately needing space. Kaname's arms slid around his back destroying the minuscule ground he'd gained re securing him against his chest.

"Dammit! Why does everything with you have to be so touchy feely?" He growled glad that his rage bolstered him. He would fare well if he had to fight Kaname and himself. "Just get it over with."

"You have to be still." Kaname said dryly, doing a wonderful job hiding his hurt beneath the tone. That his mate struggled against him so strenuously made him want to go and kill something even though he knew it was deserved at the moment. It still rankled. "Center yourself and then focus on that center. Make the bond with your core bigger than the bond we share. Breathe deeply."

Zero obeyed reluctantly, breathing in deep, feeling calm try to override the rageful tumult inside of him. It worked barely and he concentrated on that place deep, deep down that was wholly his. It worked just barely, edged along by his determination to get up and escape as soon and swiftly as he could. He needed to think without the pureblood's influence. Gradually he felt the exaggerated awareness of Kaname shrink until it was a little ball at the center of himself. He relaxed abruptly, the only thing keeping him upright was Kaname's arms. He didn't think about it, too relieved to be by himself in his own skin again. He opened his eyes and looked at his mate for the first time since ingesting his memories his vision no longer dual.

Regret and pain slammed into Kaname at the shattered look in his mates eyes, the windows to his soul broken into little pieces of lavender anguish. His arms tightened involuntarily as all of his instincts and the beast inside roared to life. When his mate looked like that a vampire went on a rampage to make sure that whoever caused it would be subject to the most painful, gruesome death to be offered. That it was himself made him feel doubly worse. His aura stormed around the room, spreading out into the study in it's wrath and Kaname felt more than heard the windows crack.

Zero gasped, Kaname's emotion almost making him lose his tenuous grasp on controlling the bond. He pushed back unconsciously when everything inside him urged hime to comfort his mate. He didn't want to feel those emotions. Didn't want them to dent his resolve. Kaname was holding him too tightly, his feelings to strong to counter though and he knew if he didn't find someway to break the hold he would be overwhelmed. Desperately he sought out the center of himself again letting him sink inside it. The hunter portion of himself rose to meet him. He felt the sereneness of his true self wash over him, felt it separate him from the vampire side of him that was reacting to Kaname.

His vision narrowed down to Kaname's now crimson eyes as he reached up and gripped his mates, glossy brown locks painfully tight. He knew his eyes were the cold, the way they looked right before he pulled the trigger of Bloody Rose. His voice, when he spoke was distant yet still deadly.

"You have controlled this entire situation from the beginning, arranged every event to suit your needs, deciding every last detail on your own. This you _cannot _decide on your own. You _cannot _stop me from leaving." Kaname's eyes widened as he felt something open within him, responding to the command his mate's voice. His aura settled abruptly and the beast inside of him lay down and whimpered. He felt his arms loosening and couldn't force them to close again. He could only watch as Zero detangled himself, keeping wary eyes on him as he snatched bloody rose from the dresser. He glared at his hunter as he laced his shoes never once looking away from Kaname lest he lose his newfound hold on him.

"Zero."

Zero paused in backing out of the room. A sliver of ice slithered down his spine. He could almost see Kaname's aura flaming around him.

"You can take any road you like." A tendril reached out and stroked over him. "I'll just destroy every one until the only one left is the one that leads right back to me."

The dark promise in Kaname's mind held Zero for a moment before he backed out of the room completely breaking their gaze. He went out of the window having no desire to meet up with any of the night class, but truly there was no true escape from the one he really wanted to escape from. No him he felt even as he moved further and further away from the moon dorm, just waiting for the chance to swamp him again. Make him lose himself. He'd didn't allow his own emotions to take over either, knowing it was too soon to look at them closely. He just made his feet carry him away, every step feeling like a cut.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Once again thank your for all of your amazingly wonderful reviews!~ **

**And all your Faves and Follows!**

**I hoped you liked this chapter and no one was confused. I'd originally wrote this chapter with flashbacks but found that it was boring and I **_**hate **_**boring so I rewrote it this way- as I always enjoy interaction between these two-and hope you do also. This is not the end of the confrontation between the two so stay tuned!~~ Until next time!**


	21. Chapter 21

***I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT* SIGH**

**A/N At Bottom**

**Let's Go!~~~**

**Chapter Twenty One**

Zero ran, aware after about six hundred feet that Kaname was pacing him. It hadn't taken the pureblood long to recover from whatever anomaly that had been. He'd said 'not without a fight' and from the memories now churning inside his head the brunette was obsessed enough with him to give him one. He almost stumbled but forced himself to stay upright. The sun was a bright fireball high in the sky and realizing that he wasn't going to lose the pureblood anytime soon, he led him away from the campus not wanting any interaction between him and the day class as that would prove disastrous at the moment. Kaname didn't seem particularly intent on catching him, merely kept up, patiently waiting on Zero to tire himself out. As Zero ran, he concentrated on keeping himself centered, not sure who he was really trying to outrun the pureblood. Or himself. No scratch that! He knew exactly who he was running from.

A double edged sword. Who in the hell had Kaname been kidding? It was a two sided battle scythe. He now had all the answers he'd sensed just on the horizon and he was equally amazed and terrified. He was mated to a dominant, selfish pervert! The pureblood had been sneaking into his room for the last several months. Now he understood why he'd succumbed so easily. Apparently Kaname's mouth on his was nothing new; the feel of his body a usual luxury. Miraculously Kaname had refrained from taking the ultimate step of drinking his blood and consummating the bond, instead taking his memories of those nights. Erasing the remembrance of deep, biting kisses that'd so acclimated him with the pureblood's presence. Well, mentally but not physically; his body still retained memories of those deep nights, making it easier for Kaname to breach his defenses when the time came. As he'd planned to all along. He would have postponed it a little longer if not for Ichijo.

_I should just go back and strangle that goddamned vampire!_

_It's no use blaming Ichijo, _Kaname purred. _No matter if it had been later rather than sooner you would still be mated to me right now._

_Shut the hell up!_

_I'm not going away Zero, _Kaname warned him.

Zero picked up his pace slightly even knowing it was hopeless. The pureblood could keep this up for years. Yet his anger spurred him into running from the inescapable.

_I'm glad that you finally realized that._

Zero whirled, surprising them both. He panted harshly, shaking with the shock of going from a full tilt run to complete stillness. His lavender eyes glowed with rage as they speared Kaname where he stood in the dappled sunlight peeking through the trees, his hands clenched at his sides. His mate wasn't breathing any heavier than he before they'd started the mad dash. He watched Zero warily opting to keep a safe distance away. But it wasn't lost on either of them that he hadn't even thought of pulling Bloody Rose. Kaname felt a glimmer of hope at that. His trigger happy mate _not _ going for his gun was a good sign.

"Do you not know the meaning of personal boundaries?" Zero all but yelled. "I need time alone! That means away from you."

"That is not an option with you and especially not right now." Kaname gritted out. Every word out of his mate's mouth was like a stab to the heart. "You really shouldn't be alone right now and since I am the only one allowed near you in while you are in any state of vulnerability…" Kaname shrugged as if it were obvious.

Zero blinked, nonplussed as Kaname's words sunk in. His face went paler than it was usually. "Why you arrogant-"

"Zero."

Just his name in that serious tone unaccompanied by its usual smirk stopped his words before they could develop into a full enraged tirade. It was filled with a wealth of torment. For the first time since he awakened Zero really looked at his mate without regards to his own feelings. There was no smugness in evidence at the moment, his usual dominance in check. He stood with his own hands hanging limply at his sides, his eyes tense but not wavering in the slightest. He looked as if he were ready to face a firing squad. It was second nature to want to step forward and comfort his mate. He stomped on the urge viciously, just barely able to stop his forward movement. He recalled his anger. This was the man who'd released his parents murderer. And then he'd let him take the blame for her own murder, though he'd murdered in part because she'd been set on making Zero her true slave.

…_."No," Kaname whispered over Shizuka's shoulder, his eyes, his face, his whole manner impassive as he crushed her heart in his strong hand. "I do this for one person. You are not allowed near him….…"_

Zero growled, turning away as the unwanted memories began to assail him again. He felt more than saw Kaname take a step towards him.

"No! Don't." His voice was broken, "You might as well have killed my parents yourself!" He snarled. "And you still think you have a hold on me?"

"Zero, the bond cannot be undone."

He frowned at the compassion in that voice. What right did the pureblood have to sympathize with him? It wasn't his family that had been destroyed with no thought. His family that had been ripped apart by the actions of one bored, disillusioned pureblood. He wasn't the one that had been so wrapped up in the pureblood it was taking everything in him right now to deny the impulsive urge to wrap Kaname in his arms and soothe him as the destructive feelings ate their way through him.

_"You think not?" _Kaname's soft mental voice assaulted his senses_. "You think you are the only one that feels pain? Desire? Selfishness?"_

"Damn it!" Zero turned back to face the vampire who was at once his reason to live and the bane of his existence. So many conflicting emotions surged through him that he couldn't think clearly, couldn't reconcile the vampire from his past memories to the vampire now that stood before him filled with regret and repentance. He palmed his face in hands, having no desire to face the pureblood at the moment.

"Why?" He asked, his voice pitiful. "Why did you let her go?"

Kaname took another step forward, wanting desperately to feel his mate in his arms. "How can I explain in a way that will appease you?" He shrugged. "I was bored and you are right. I was arrogant. I released her because I could."

For an answer it was not what Zero was expecting. He wanted to blast it away, wanted to deny it in its simplest form. Wanted to deny it. But he couldn't. The pureblood's feelings and emotions seeped through the bond he was trying to keep closed. The pureblood was truly sorry. Even someone as oblivious could feel it through the bond they shared. Even so he couldn't come to terms that the man that had become so important to him had caused the greatest calamity his life had known.

"I hate you." He snarled dully.

Kaname surged forward, catching him off guard. All he could do was fall as Kaname wrapped him in his arms. They fell to the ground with a thud, the grass surrounding the trees softening their fall somewhat. Before he could process the Vampire King's movements he was pinned to the ground his arms full of pureblood. Kaname buried his face in the prefect's throat, his own body trembling lightly. Completely ignoring Zero's struggles to get free, his mate trapped him against his body with one long leg draped over his legs. Abruptly Zero went still in his arms as his warm breath bathed his pulse, the fight suddenly gone from him, leaving only his sorrow behind. Kaname, twisted so that their bodies were flush, his mouth pressed to the jumping throb of the blood just beneath his skin that acknowledged that his mate's heart was beating fast and strong.

"I don't care if you hate me," The Vampire King murmured his lips caressing the sensitive skin of Zero's throat. "Just hate me standing by my side. I wouldn't be able to accept any distance between us."

The sweet smell of crushed grass surrounded them, the sun's bright shine lessening gradually on it's downward ascent through the sky. Long moments passed as they lay, neither one of them taking into account the sun's effects on the full blooded vampire that wasn't in any rush to hide himself from it's acrid rays. Kaname was savoring the feel of his mate in his arms, something he'd neglected in the last two days. Zero felt his dubious control of the bond slip and he slid back into the full mind on mind contact that he dreaded. He let his eyes fall shut as the dual realities began to take over once again. Kaname's mind was an intricate web of balance, so advanced Zero felt like a neanderthal. But then again what could one expect from a being that had lived almost as long as the world had been alive? He truly thought of the world five moves ahead as if he were never far from a chessboard.

Eventually Zero began to squirm beneath him, a play for his freedom that Kaname couldn't grant. He knew the minute his errant mate was freed he'd try his best to escape. Instead Kaname only pressed him more firmly against the cushioned ground. Zero growled pushing harder at his shoulders.

"It's no use Zero. I won't let you go even now." Kaname nuzzled closer taking advantage of Zero's weakness when it came to him. As if on cue Zero's hands slid away from his shoulders circling around his waist to hold him closer. Tracking his mates mental movement he knew the silver haired prefect held him agains his will, his hands acting unconsciously. But he was going to take it and exploit it.

"Why?" Zero's voice was low and full of anguish. Just a simple word. "Why?"

Kaname didn't answer right away, exasperated with how oblivious his mate truly was. He let his lips trail to the corner of Zero's luscious mouth, his tongue flicking out the taste the sweetness of his addiction, enjoying the way Zero turned his head just slightly in invitation. "You don't know? In all this time you have no clue? I'm in love with you."

Silence greeted his confession, the ex-human tense and completely quiet beneath him. Yet, riotous emotions poured through him in a sudden, violent stream. Anger, hurt, disbelief, affection and dare he say it? Love? He leaned up so that he could see Zero's face and his heart contracted at the tears that seeped slowly down the prefect's face. The Vampire King couldn't resist the need to lap up the tears with his tongue, the quiet, almost unheard moan sending a shaft of pure delight through him. The vampire hunter wasn't thinking straight at all at the moment, his thoughts filled with Kaname and his feelings. He was shocked at the admission, scared, his heart beating frantically against Kaname's chest. Panicky at the straight forward confession. It forced him to acknowledge his own feelings.

"What? Can't take it?" Kaname whispered, his words carelessly brushing the fire that always smoldered between them higher, hot against his prefect's throat. " I'm sorry for the outcome that was not my goal at that moment, but I can't seem to regret every consequence that brought you here. To me. I love you. I've loved you since the first time I saw you with Ichiru." A gentle kiss place in the hollow of his throat made Zero shiver. "So fierce even though you were young. You sensed me right away and knew exactly what I was." Kaname laughed ruefully, his breath blowing over sensitive skin. Zero felt as if he'd been stroked by his tongue. "And then later at Cross' when you attacked me. It amused me that you were so defiant someone who wouldn't immediately bow down to me. You were so adorable with those furious lilac eye and red with anger. I wanted to carry you away then and take to someplace no one else could see you."

Zero could not stem the current of tears that furrowed wet trails into his silver hair. Kaname's words tangled around him, relentlessly drawing him back. _Love?_ He would have disputed it if he could but the emotion was flooding the bond. Not the fuzzy, adorable rabbit love. No, the obsessive, territorial possessiveness of an ancient vampire who believed that no laws bound him. If he were really lucky the worst Kaname would do was lock him away in a discreet mansions somewhere. If he were unlucky he would be locked away and chained to a bed for the rest of his life. Touched by the hands that'd inadvertently caused the death of his parents. Shit. As much as his mind scrabbled for a solution there was no way out. Kaname had chained him as neatly as a maid cleaned a house. Even now when Kaname kissed his throat he could feel the silk of his own skin against the pureblood's mouth and could feel keenly his reaction the contact. It was a disconcerting feeling. His body was starting to respond to the dual mental and physical sensations through the tumult of his feelings. Shit.

Feeling the stirring of surrender deep within his hunter's mind and body, Kaname pressed his advantage home. "I'll atone for the rest of our lives. You can punish me all you like. Just do it at my side."

"Bastard!" Zero gritted out his voice thick with tears, Kaname's words the final sledgehammer on the wall that surrounded his heart. "Fine! If you want a mate who hates you then fine!"

"Hate?" Triumphant with the capitulation Kaname shifted until he could cover Zero's mouth with his. He granted no quarter as he delved deep, his tongue stroking along Zero's dominantly. He let the sweetness of Zero's taste and scent saturate his senses as he sunk into his mates heat. The kiss was seasoned with Zero's tears and the beast inside him sighed in pleasure and contentment. He kissed his hunter until he was limp under him, his fingers kneading his shoulders. It was the kiss of a victor on the battle field claiming his territory. The thoughts coming from his mate were dazed and centered on him every thing else having fled in the wake of the purebloods rough seduction. It gentled once he deemed his mate properly subdued. His tongue entwined with Zero's playfully, drawing it teasingly into his own mouth and sucking gently, catching Zero's soft gasp at the doubled sensation that bled back and forth between them. When he pulled away, a pink blush colored his prefects cheeks and his lips were swollen and slick with their combined saliva. His body switched into full on lust at the sight. His cock lengthened as all the blood in his head rushed south.

"Hate isn't really what you're feeling at this moment is it?" His teased his voice low. "Say it."

A slight frown marred the perfection between his hunter's brow as Kaname's words half pulled him from the seductive trance the pureblood had trapped him in. "Baka! As if I would-Mmnh!"

Another hard,deep kiss, his fangs scraping his hunter's plumb bottom lip lightly. This time Zero's cock rose to rub against his as he plundered the lush warmth. He hummed with pleasure, drinking up the nectar of his mate as his little hunter arched his lithe body into his as he brought his hands into play. He tested the silken resilience of his hunter's skin with his fingertips, his hands sliding up pushing the shirt out of his way as he went. He groaned in shocked surprise as he felt a twin caress stroke his own skin. Zero breathed hard into his mouth, trying to get a grip on his control. The loss of one of his senses heightened the rest and amplified the pleasure of skin to skin contact. His mind was hazy from bewitching kiss. It was exactly the same as the kisses the pureblood had given him with every late night visit, deep and tasting of spice. And fine tuned to respond, his body relaxed further and his legs parted to let Kaname fit their bodies together snugly. The pureblood undulated gracefully sliding their cocks together. Even through the cloth the blazing bliss of the contact drew twin moans. Zero began to tremble as he felt himself being swept away yet again. He moaned this time when Kaname pulled away, his own hands moving to spear through glossy, mahogany hair trying to hold his pureblood in place.

Kaname laughed breathlessly, resisting as he tormented both of them. His fingers brushed back and forth tantalizingly close to nipples already stiff from just kissing. The sensation on his own skin were like licks of flames. " Damn you're delicious. Say it and I will give you any thing you want."

"Damn it Kaname." Zero pouted. " Why do you have to be so stubborn about thi- mmmmnnn."

Fire scorched Zero's mind, his body, turning him to ash. Clever fingers milked the hardened stubs of his nipples while that wicked tongue dipped back into his mouth. He arched up craving more. Kaname shuddered above him, rocking hips causing further havoc with the sinful friction of their cocks. The triple attack demolished any further thought of resistance and this time when his pureblood pulled back and demanded in low, hushed voice, "Say it," he answered immediately his own voice trembling with desire.

"I love you."

Kaname's eyes slid closed, in ecstasy as the words washed over him, his aura flaring out to blanket them. The words tamed the beast inside him; hell every dark place inside of him that seethed just beneath his surface. His little silver haired hunter was the only light strong enough to keep the shadows at bay. His eyes were ruby flames when he opened them again, taking in the captivating sight of his hunter breathing harshly, flushed and quivering, completely open to him. His mouth flowed like silk over his mates, gentle this time, deepening slowly, immersing in his hunter's dulcet flavors in mind destroying increments, until he was once again entrenched as deeply as he'd been before. He basked in the sensuality of it, loving the way Zero joined the play, twining his tongue against his for supremacy of the kiss. They melted against each other, bodies rippling together in sensuous waves as they lost themselves to the pleasure.

Neither took note of the sinking sun, to heated to notice the drop in temperature. Kaname's moved to the buttons of his shirt hurriedly flicking them open. It cooled his ardor somewhat._ Here? Anyone could just wander past_

Kaname smirked inwardly. _You're just now worrying about that? Though I don't believe any one will unless they are actually looking for us. You ran pretty far_.

He continued with his task, submerging his hunter beneath sensual insanity once more. Between ravishing kisses and skin stroking skin, Zero was stripped. Kaname sat back in silence, committing to memory the sight of his pale hunter glowing in the shadowed glenn laying amidst his scattered clothing, his legs spread around Kaname's hips, his brands vivid to his hungry eyes. His mate was gorgeous in his dishabille, the long lean strength of his body luring Kaname's eyes. His greedy gaze skimmed until he found what he was looking for. The pale, mushroomed topped erection. Like the rest of him, his hunter's cock was flushed, the underside of the head and the verge a little darker as it strained towards his belly. Pearly, white liquid beaded along the slit evidence of how much he enjoyed his mates ministrations. His tongue touched the corner of his mouth, his lids going to half mast, his sienna eyes glittering hungrily.

Zero's breath caught as Kaname's hunger surged through the bond. He was looking at himself from Kaname's perspective and it _awed _him how beautiful he was in his sight. He blushed; and how _sexual_.

_You really are a pervert._

_For you I am._

_Hmph, you could at least try to sound contrite about it,_ he mentally glared. _ Sneaking into my room and basically raping me every night._

_Hmph, you would have known if you'd been raped._

_Well, it really wasn't that far not far from it you perverted vampire._

_It was that or snap and subject you to the bond unwillingly. _

_Isn't that what you did any way? _

_Well, if Ichijo wouldn't have made that stupid proposal I would have eased you into it._

_This is all your fault, you should take responsibility._

Kaname slid a fingertip over the drenched slit gathering the moisture. He licked his finger delicately smiling widely as his little hunter blushed brighter as he projected the image into his mind. "You're absolutely right and I plan to. Right now." He wrapped his hands around the tempting stalk, Zero's throaty cry music to his ears. He squeezed lightly, letting his thumb rove over the tip in widening circles paying close attention to the ultra sensitive underside with each pass. Electricity lit up his spine as a shadowy caress stroked over his own cock.

"Fuck." The expletive burst from him right before he leaned over his little hunter and recaptured his mouth with tender ferocity. They moaned together as he started a slow, lazy massage that matched the stroking cadence of his tongue. A small pain scored his scalp as pale fingers gripped tight trying to stay anchored as the carnal storm swept over them.

Zero arched, heat racing through his body as the pleasure looped between them. His mind was blank in the wake of it, he was mindless to everything but his mate's touch. His hips pushed his cock deeper into Kaname's hand, a steady stream of pre-cum beginning to drip onto his fingers. Kaname's own erection was in the same state and he reached down with his free hand and jerked his pants open, releasing his cock. He reached up and guided one of Zero's hands down to encircle it.

_Touch me also._

His little hunter was quick to obey, matching his purebloods rhythm and sending them spiraling into an even deeper, steamier abyss. They both panted harshly as the streams of epicurean delight merged and washed over them. Their hands moved in perfect unison and they drowned in the licentious sensations of tongues dancing erotically and slick fingers touching salaciously.

Abruptly Kaname detached their mouths and hands, ignoring the groan of protest from his little hunter as he spread his long legs even wider. The sight of his little hunter wet and panting for his touch blew his mind and he was hard put not to just take him then and there with no niceties. He forced his head to level, really not wanting to piss his mate off any further than he had already. So he moved slowly and gently tracing the thick veins down to the taut spheres, pressing briefly on the strip between them and his hunter's anus before touching on the tiny entrance, his other hand grazing his brand on his mates inner thigh. Zero's moans flowed around him, making him slightly light headed as the carnal sound seemed to penetrate to his very bones.

He couldn't wait another moment to have the tightness of his prefect surrounding some part of him. The first finger slid into his little hunter's entrance deliberately slow, letting his hunter feel every inch. Zero's hips bucked up in silent demand, urging more speed. Kaname denied him, delighting in the feel of the soft, warm flesh tightening around his finger. He massaged with every inch of ground he gained until his fingertip touched the ultimate center of pleasure. He compressed the button lightly, Zero's cries sinking into his pores like an aphrodisiac. His own dick was hard, aching to feel the soft heat.

He withdrew his finger quickly, apologizing through the bond as he pressed the weeping head of his cock to the tiny entrance that beckoned him. He caught his hunters hands stretching his arms wide so that he could offer no obstruction to his goal, his mouth on his once again his tongue plunging deep. His prefect mewled as he slid his long, thick cock in on one long glide, the feel of his mate's heat clinging to every inch, blasting through the bond. His own hum of satisfaction only added the lustful haze that surrounded them. His aura was going crazy around them, focused on his silver haired mate. His mate twitched upwards against the supernatural caress, driving him even deeper. Kaname stopped, freezing, his fingers shredding the grass around his little hunter's head. Zero moved restlessly, unable to fight against the sensations that assailed him, fought to keep his head.

Zero gripped his shirt tightly. "Damn it, move!"

Kaname didn't obey, wallowing in the feelings that his mate engineered in him, his voice breathless as he issued the command. "Tell me."

Zero growled, the sound full of frustration. "Dammit! You're too greedy Kaname."

Kaname smiled down at him. "That may be, but I still need the words Zero."

His mate was silent for long moments, the feel of his most secretive flesh throbbing around Kaname's cock, the catalyst to their mindless hedonism. The feelings pushed them a little closer to the edge, the lush sensuality overwhelming two psyches, the bond lending a new texture of the pulsing desire that twinned between them. Zero's mouth feel open so that he wouldn't forget to breath. A low helpless whimper erupted from his throat. His hips rolled up, nudging the thick width of his pureblood even deeper. A soundless breath escaped his lips as the rapture blazed up his spine. Above him Kaname's head dropped to rest gently on his, eyelids falling shut as it burned down his own skin. He cursed, long and luridly as he fought the urged to pound into his hunter. Zero laughed, low and muted.

_I didn't know you could cuss like that._ He was incapable of verbal speech, the entrancing stretch of his flesh around his pureblood eroding all his mental functions. Kaname leaned down and bit his throat in retaliation, the wide mushroomed head of his tucumensce fetched firmly against his prostate.

"Ngh!" The sound burst from him, unstoppable. His pureblood stiffened above him holding on to his control so tightly he knew if he even moved a millimeter he would lose it and hammer his little hunter in a frenzied free for all until he was nothing but a shivering, cumming lump beneath him.

"Say it!" He demanded, his voice rough with restraint. He was trembling with his desire to move within his mate.

Zero clenched around him involuntarily responding to the raw carnality in the order. He decided to give in to his _Master_. "I love you Kaname. I'm hopelessly, desperately in Love with you. I would follow you to the ends of the earth, I would-"

His King's aura crashed down around them. Kaname withdrew from his clinging furnace one slow, tantalizing draw and then slammed back into him. Zero keened, his back arcing, his knees bending to clasp his vampire's waist. Kaname groaned, the hot supple flesh locked around his cock sublime. He was lost as he withdrew once again, that same slow slide. Rammed into the hilt. The panting, hot exhalation of his little hunter against his face as he connected their mouth again so he could taste the sweet moans issuing from his throat.

_Fuck you are so delicious, _the pureblood purred through the bond. _I am going to lock you away and throw away the key. No one else can see you like this, pink and wide open for me. You're hugging me so tightly, you feel so good._

The words accompanied by the slow deliberate withdrawals, the harsh captivating pummeling thrusts dropped kicked Zero right into the fountain of divine orgasmic enchantment. Kaname stroked him relentlessly as cum leaked from the tip of his cock. His pureblood groaned, his lips leaving his lips, his tongue lapping a path over the heated skin of his neck. When his feverish exhalations blew across his mark, Zero gave over completely to the ecstasy drumming his senses, doubled through their private link. His channel contracted around his one and only. When his King's fangs slid into his mark like a key into its lock, his scream echoed around the forest. The cum coated his stomach, his tight chamber fluttering over Kaname.

The Vampire King Moaned never once ceasing his driving flux and flow. The paradise over took him is an obliterating wave, smashing into him like a tsunami. He drank deeply as he filled his little hunter with his satisfaction. He didn't stop thrusting until Zero's flesh was completely compliant around him. He collapsed over his mate, releasing his throat reluctantly.

Neither one of them spoke immediately, still connected intimately mentally and physically. Neither one of them got the chance to. Soft footsteps thumped in the grass and a soft voice cut through their heaven.

"Kaname-sama, finally you're done. There has been an unforeseen occurrence. Ichio is on his way to the Academy. He has requested the honor of your presence."

"Yes, I daresay we should give the old man a bit of our time."

The first voice had been a cold, wet shockwave; the second was a bolt of lightning.

"Umm wow, I wished I brought a camera along."

The third was a sonic boom of catastrophe.

This time Zero completely understood when his mate leaned over him, keeping his naked flesh concealed somewhat, and cursed violently and very, very explicitly.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()(((()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()())())()()()))()()())()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()(

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed that chapter as much as I did. And it's not over yet, more smut in the next chapter.**

**THank you, THank you , THank you so much for all of your great reviews. For your follows and faves (I hope this chapter gets more)**

**Until next time….**


	22. Chapter 22

***I do Not Own Vampire Knight* SIGH**

**A/N At Bottom**

**Let's Go!~~~**

**Chapter Twenty Two**

In two-seconds flat his pure blood became a pure beast in human form. The beast took over in a roll of darkness. Zero flinched as its psyche flowed through the bond. It was completely without conscience or morals of any kind. It's only thought was to take out the irritant that dared approach while its mate was open and vulnerable. It fact the only reason it hadn't moved to annihilate it because he was naked beneath it. Kaname crouched low over him, his body skimming over Zero's to keep him concealed. Seiren and Ichijo he ignored, his burning red gaze focused wholly on Kaito where he stood stock still several feet away. His body rippled fluidly in preparation for attack, wringing a short, breathless cry from Zero forcibly reminding the two that they were still linked together.

Instant, lush desire heated the small glenn once more and the beast's attention was again transfixed by its' mate. A light flush scored Seiren's cheeks while Ichijo only smiled widely. Kaito's face sculpted into lines of impassivity, though black anger flamed in his eyes. Zero was happy that Kaname hid his naked, blushing form. He pulled his pureblood back down over him completely, glaring over is shoulder at the three, managing to pull off his trademark glare even with his eyes closed. "Go away. We'll catch up!"

He didn't wait to see if his order would be obeyed, confident that it would be. And if it wasn't…. His hands petted over Kaname gently, sliding from his hair over his shoulders before running in small circles over his sides, trying to soothe the beast, coaxing Kaname back, turning his attention back to him. Kaname responded by flowing over him, capturing his mouth in a bold, claiming foray as he instinctively knew he would, his fighting adrenaline channeling into brighter, hotter emotion.

In spite of the thrilling, racing heat that hovered at the gates of their control, Kaname moved slowly nudging deeper into his slick tunnel, his erection renewed, his tongue curling around Zero's in slow, ravishing licks. Zero gave himself up to the arousingly, soft seduction, not caring who was waiting for them. The beast receded, soothed by the animal, eroticism smothering the atmosphere. Zero shivered, his mouth wide open to his King's devouring kiss, his body wide open to his tantalizing movements. Kaname retreated slowly, savoring every curve and ridge of his mate's lush sheath then reversed, sinking back into the captivatingly tight cavern. He paused fully seated, Zero stretched around him tautly.

"Mmmmnnn." He groaned, lips brushing back and forth over Zero's. "You always know just how to get me back on track."

"Because I know how your perverted mind works." Zero teased back, marveling at the easy camaraderie between them, not rushing him this time, content to bask in the sparkling sensations the second time around.

"Only you do Zero." Kaname murmured, tucking his face into the alcove of his shoulder pressing soft kisses to it, humbled. "Only you will ever know what I'm thinking at all times."

He didn't give Zero a chance to answer as he set up an almost torturously slow rhythm, sliding out languidly, pressing back in in a deep caress that had Zero's knees clasping around his hips tightly. He rose over his silver haired hunter, hand sliding under the knee of one leg to open him wider as he braced a hand over his shoulder. The position afforded him the luxury of different angle of penetration that scorched his mind as Zero involuntarily tightened around him.

"Damn, I can't get enough of you." He transposed directions sliding out lingeringly, his eyes shut against the grip of Zero's body as it fought to keep him in, then glided back in until he was balls deep, stopping to allow the pleasure to inundate his senses. Zero shivered beneath him, moaning low in his throat as his head fell back to lay among the grass. Kaname smiled and did it again, watching him this time, forcing his eyes to stay open against the almost debilitating pleasure. His mate was completely defenseless against him, his throat bared, his brand vivid to Kaname's eyes. Tenderness swept through him at the sign of trust from his hunter.

_That's right little hunter, bare everything to me._

_Kaname? _Zero's inner voice was a little uncertain, even through the sexual currents rocking them.

_It's all right. I have you. I love you._

He let Zero's leg drop back around his waist as he began a slow rock, keeping his hips tight against his mate's. He let his fingers curl around his hunter's sensitive erection letting the stroke of his hand and hips fall in line together. With each inward plumb Zero sucked him in as if guiding him to that special spot, with each outward retreat he clasped him tightly, the voluptuous delight whipping back and forth between them. The cold of the dawning night didn't reach into their world of abandon as he pushed his hunter closer and closer to climax. He enjoyed immensely the panting, flushing, form twisting beneath him trying to get ever closer. He drank it in, heady with the knowledge that he was pleasing his mate.

He rocked a little faster, assaulting the button that made Zero arc up, his fingers squeezing lightly around his hard, dripping cock in accompaniment. Zero cried out, the bliss overwhelming him, Kaname's fingers, his body, the intoxication of his cock deep within him drowning him in a carnal whirlpool. His pureblood didn't make it any better, crooning _I Love You_ in his mind repeatedly as he thrust, pushing Zero closer to the point of no return. His little mate panted softly as he strained upwards into his subtle grinds, so that he hit deeper, reached the maximum pleasure potential. His little mate uttered a guttural sigh and relaxed into him, letting him set the pace and rhythm, not protesting as he urged the flames engulfing them higher.

He pushed him over the edge gently, fingers squeezing and pumping, cock invading and plundering; enjoying the fluttering contractions around his engorged stalk as his hunter came apart, invaded and conquered. Kaname leaned forward, unmindful the of the seed ruining his shirt and began to kiss his little hunter again, his mouth soft and gentle aiming to calm. He cradled his one and only until his heart rate slowed to normal before he withdrew, his brow tightening in a slight grimace as he liberated his still hard flesh with a wet pop. He closed his pants frowning at their state (he was going to throw them away when he got home). Zero tensed.

_What about you?_

Kaname chuckled bussing his lips.

_Don't worry I'm sure you'll take care of us later._

He gathered his mate in his arms helping him retrieve his clothing,helping him dress as he coached him on how to control the bond.

_Concentrate on you, let yourself, your core be your main focus._

With his pureblood's help he was able to gain an inexperienced hold on the bond. Finally he was able to look out of his own eyes, the only vision he could see, his own. Kaname tugged him from the glenn they'd made their own private bower with night well under way. Zero was glad as it hid his face a little. He was blushing furiously as they came to a break in the trees and found the trio waiting for them. Seiren was cool as always. Ichijo was sunny as usual except he wore a smug air about himself. Kaito. Kaito was a different matter. Zero could feel the anger rolling off him when he walked into the small clearing. He gestured his mate towards Seiren as he strode over to his fellow hunter. Kaname watched him out of the corner of his eye warily. His beast roared louder the closer Zero got to Kaito.

Zero eyed Kaito curiously as he approached, trying to keep track of Kaname's movements behind him. His pureblood was showing no signs of the feral anger that'd dictated his actions before but he wouldn't be far from it. With that in mind he tried to stay a safe distance as he spoke to the hunter. He faced the him aware that he wasn't embarrassed in the least of the position he'd been found in. Call him hopeless.

He was forever blunt as his nature called him to be. "Was there something you needed Kaito?"

Kaito breathed deeply. "I wanted to see if you were still alive. You missed class, _again_ and now you're just wandering around the forest having sex anywhere." He gritted out. He was so angry he was past caution, taking a small step towards Zero, ignoring the way the space behind Zero became silent. "With Bloody Rose just thrown carelessly anywhere."

Zero felt the blood shoot to his head as his good mood plummeted from fifty-thousand feet to 100 feet. "Yeah in the presence of my mate." He retorted, not rising to the bait, not really in the mood to. He was tired, sticky and from the looks of it also in for a long night. "So you came looking for me because you were worried? Okay so I'm fine. I'll talk to you another time."

Kaito's face blazed red at being dismissed so easily and casually. Zero didn't regret his bluntness. It was true that the two shared a certain history but the hunter seemed focused on his bond. Too focused. It made him uncomfortable not knowing what the hunter wanted.

_I told you. You are so totally oblivious. _Kaname's inner voice slid through his mind cold and deadly. _He wants you._

Startled, Zero really looked at Kaito. Took in the anger, and the too tense eyes. Remembered his baiting Kaname at dinner.

_Well, shit. _Kaname was right. He threw a glance over his shoulder where his pureblood stood, Seiren and Ichijo flanking him, watching their interchange. The three were cloaked in shadow, their eyes glowing red out of the darkness. Kaname wasn't making a move to stop their conversation but he clearly wasn't happy with it. Big surprise there. He turned back to Kaito, deciding it was past time to cut this conversation short. Kaito didn't know what he was dealing with and he could feel his mate struggling to keep the beast inside him reined. He gave a slightly exasperated sigh and looked at the heavens. The Gods hated him. They really did.

"Look now is really not a good time. We can talk later."

He turned to leave, paused in the act as he felt Kaito's intent. Felt the absolute silence fill the bond as Kaito reached out and gripped his wrist jerking him to a halt.

"And you're happy with that? Being _mated _ to a filthy, immoral pureblood? Running whenever he calls?" The bad thing was, Kaito wasn't even trying to be snide, his anger stemmed from pure fountains of angst. It wasn't as if he was deliberately trying to sabotage them, he truly couldn't understand, as a hunter, why Zero would want to bed down with the closest thing their children had to the boogeyman.

Zero was turning back, his body flowing into the automatic physical rebuttals that would break the hold when his eyes met Kaname's over the hunter's shoulder. It was as if he'd transported he'd moved so fast. His aura whipped around them flicking at them like razor sharp knives. The world slowed down as Kaname's right hand curled, his claws punching into Kaito's shoulder. It felt like the grim reaper was in their midst. Zero completed his turn aware that he would still be too late, that Kaname was gearing for the final strike even as he watched Kaito's face twist with the pain.

The pump of the shotgun froze them all in their tracks. Zero felt the press of the barrel as it pressed between his pureblood's shoulder blades.

"Hold it right there _vampire."_

Two things registered swiftly. One) Yagari was behind Kaname and 2)Yagari was going to kill Kaname.

_Where in the hell had Yagari come from?_

Even as he wondered he was moving, the fact that the man intended to kill his one and only infuriating him. He no longer cared that the man had been his mentor and master. He twisted his wrist, breaking Kaito's hold as he moved around him. His right wrist crashed into the barrel of the gun before any one had time to properly react. He caught the gun in his left hand as it twirled away, half turning to catch Kaname's left hand as it descended for it's killing strike through Kaito's heart.

_Don't! If you do that then the Association will have something on you, _He snarled.

_Do you think I give two shits what they think? _Kaname snorted back._ He touched you. He deserves all he gets._

_He didn't know. _ Zero admonished._ He has no concept of the bond._

_Are you taking his side? _Kaname answered smoothly.

_Baka! Of course not! But if you do this then the Association will have something to pin on you and they will haunt you down._

_I don't care! He touched you!_

They engaged in the private tete-et-tete, the outside world forgotten around them. Yagari watched Zero warily, his gun still held tightly. Finally Zero released the gun and stepped back. His eyes flashed red when he spoke to Yagari not once turning in Kaito's direction. "Leave. Now." At the same time he lifted Kaname's hand to his mouth and nipped him hard drawing blood. He made a show of lapping the blood up, amused as his pureblood's attentions rotated back to him.

Yagari didn't move right away, studying him intently before he gestured to Kaito. "Let's go. There is nothing to be concerned with here."

_Release him, _Zero commanded through the bond, _he is no threat to you._

Reluctantly Kaname did just that, promising retribution. Zero shrugged meeting his eyes. He would endure anything the pureblood could dish out. Though reading his mind all them pureblood had in mind was fucking him to a pulp. He let his laugh ring through the bond. _ You think that's punishment?_ He laughed. _You're the one that's clueless!_

_Watch it!_ Kaname warned. _Let's go, Ichijo's eta was one and a half hours and that was an hour ago. I would definitely like to shower before he arrives._

Zero sighed with relief as the two hunters began to move away. Now he only had the vampires to deal with. Ichijo just smiled when he turned to face them, Seiren's face an impassive mask as always though he thought he detected a strand of amusement running through her light eyes as she watched her lord and his mate. His mouth opened to issue commands when he felt himself lifted from his feet. He spoke aloud surprised.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing?" He hissed at his pureblood as he was cradled against this chest. "I can walk on my own."

Kaname smirked. "But this will be faster."

"I do not want the night class to see me like this." He was past caring that Seiren and Ichijo were present. They were Kaname's right and left hands; he didn't care if they saw him in this position, most likely they would see him this way again. The night class, however, were a completely separate matter. If Kaname showed up with him folded in his arms like a babe, then the night class would exploit it. Think of him as weak. He couldn't allow that to happen. He was a hunter, bred from one of the most prestigious house that could be borne. Kaname didn't care anything about that, already in motion, Zero pressed tightly to his chest.

_You worry too much. They already know that you are formidable. They wouldn't dare cross you for fear you'd shoot their heads off and then hand them their assess. Seeing you this way won't change their opinion of you. Hell, they may just want to taste everything I've gotten._

_Shut up!_ He decided it was useless and settled back against the sculpted contours of Kaname's chest. _Just take me home. _

As it turned out they did encounter the night class as they walked to the door, Zero slumped in Kaname's arms. The impossibly beautiful vampire students milled around as if waiting for their master. Zero couldn't blame them. Kaname had been ignoring and neglecting him in his pursuit of the hunter. Hanabusa's face turned pallid as he took in the rumpled sight of the pair with Seiren and Ichijo trailing behind them. Senri and Akatsuki watched them curiously as Kaname moved to the sweeping staircase without preamble. Rima was expressionless as always. Ruka turned away not able to stomach that her lord and love was so infatuated with a level D.

Kaname didn't care about their reactions in the slightest as he carried his precious bundle up the stairs to their rooms. He deposited Zero on the bed as he started the shower, leaving him to his own thoughts, his world complete and spinning perfectly. Zero listened to his mate move around, the contentment alleviating all his worries and concerns. He sighed, climbing from the bed, shedding clothes. His pureblood was such a weakling for him. He entered the bathroom, watching Kaname meander around doing domestic things. Once again, he was caught by the sense of surrealism as he watched Kaname prepare the shower. Every now and then he would glance over at his little hunter, his gaze laden with emotions they didn't need to speak about. Neither of the were concerned with Ichio's arrival, opting instead to concentrate on each other. They didn't speak any words. They weren't needed. Zero stepped into the shower silently, not surprised when Kaname stepped in behind him and pressed close.

He enjoyed the feeling of his vampire next to him as the warm water cascaded over them. He delighted in the feel of Kaname's hands as he began to soap him down. Zero felt the tell tale stream of lust as Kaname's hands moved over his bottom, slicking between his legs to wash their combined release away. His fingers grazed over his hunters sensitive ass hole before slipping inside to open him so that the evidence of his release could flow out into the water. He leaned over Zero, his chest tight against his back.

"There is so much. You took so much of me."

Zero flushed bright red at his words, his hands braced against the wall, letting his pureblood have his way with him. He choked slightly as Kaname's fingers moved within him, fingernails scratching lightly. It was beyond amazing with just that small touch and Zero felt the desire heat him from below.

"You're so sexy like this." Kaname murmured, nuzzling the nape of his neck his cock sliding between the full globes of Zero's ass. "Damn I jus want to-" He broke off, uncharacteristically for him. "Ichio will be here shortly. I want you comfortable by then."

"I don't care about Ichio." Zero grabbed Kaname's wrist, pivoting smoothly in the shower. It was a tricky move especially with soap covering the bottom of the tub, but he managed to pull it off pushing until Kaname's back hit tile heated by the warm water. _He can wait._

Kaname smirked down at him. _And pray tell what is it that my little hunter wants?_

_You. _Zero answered back, all coyness curbed. He just needed to taste his pureblood, any part of him, on his lips. He rubbed his lips over Kaname's tenderly, holding him in place with fingers curled over his shoulders. Not that the pureblood was fighting him, tipping his head back as Zero's traced his lips over the strong tendons of his throat, his tongue flicking out to taste every now and then, his fangs scraping gently.

_I want to taste you._

Kaname chuckled, his head against the tile. _ Be my guest. You're right Ichio can wait._

_Right._

Zero continued, the spicy taste of his mate exploding on his tongue. It was addicting, entrancing. He couldn't get enough. Chasing it, his tongue outlined the tempting shape of Kaname's skin over handsomely crafted bones. He let his lips follow the trails of water over his pureblood's torso, delighting in the catch of his breath as Zero's tongue slipped lower as he dropped gracefully to his knees. Lower and lower until his mouth hit Kaname's belly button, his cock bobbing under Zero's chin. He rubbed back and forth, letting the soft skin of his mate's erection caress him as he kissed and tongued Kaname's belly button.

Kaname's hands twisted in his hunter's hair, his breath a little heavy as he positioned Zero's mouth right where he wanted. The tip of his weeping, leaking cock.

"If you're going to do it. Do it right. Here is where I need you." He scolded gently, his voice low with lust. His eyes were riveted to Zero's mouth barely touching his cock. Zero's lilac eyes stared back at him, bright with anticipation of his taste. It killed him slowly. He pushed against Zero's luscious lips, watching them part slowly through the heavy veil of desire that engulfed them. He shuddered at the soft, wet touch of his tongue on his slit. He pressed a little harder, loving the way Zero's lips stretched around him. He didn't stop until Zero's lips were pink and taut on his shaft. He moaned as the tip of his shaft hit his hunter's throat.

"That's right little hunter take all of it." His hips moved, seducing Zero into taking him deeper, watching as his prefect's eyes sliding closed as the cinnamony taste assailed his senses.

_You taste good_, Zero murmured in his mind, taking full advantage of the bond.

_You feel good,_ Kaname answered in kind, his fingers tightening in Zero's silver locks. _I love the feel of your mouth. I love you._

The words made Zero's head buoyant, prodding him to curl his tongue around the tip as he sucked slowly drawing Kaname's hard stalk in and out of his mouth. Saliva slicked over half of Kaname's shaft clearly delineating the depth that the pureblood could reach in his hunter's mouth. He covered the uncharted territory with his hand, stroking in perfect unison with his mouth. Neither one of them noticed when the water pouring from the shower head began to chill.

The only thing that registered on Zero's mind was the delicious taste of his pureblood on his tongue.

For Kaname the only thing that registered was Zero's tongue on his hard, engorged cock. The sensations streaked up his spine and he pushed harder wanting to feel the wet heat of his hunter's mouth over the entire length of him before he came. Zero denied him, his tongue pulling back teasingly.

_If you try to control the pace I will stop, _he warned playfully, his mouth slurping over Kaname's dick.

_Hurry up!_ His pureblood demanded.

_Like I would, _Zero teased, his mouth covering Kaname's stalk slowly. _You're enjoying this right?"_

For once Kaname did a credible pout. _You know I am. _

Zero almost laughed as Kaname's hips sped up, pushing the long length of his erection against Zero's tongue. Zero accepted, curling his tongue around the tip, licking the vulnerable underside. He took him deeper, the slight pain of his hair being pulled only spurring him on, prompting him to return the pureblood's thick tumescence to his throat as he sucked the flavor laden juices. Kaname moaned, his fingers pulling at Zero's silver hair as his climax neared.

_I don't want to come in your mouth, _he managed, trying to pull Zero away.

_You do it all the time! _ Zero scolded, picking up his pace as his tongue flicked around the head. _Come I want to taste you._

Kaname's groan was deep as he released the restraints on his control, his semen flooding Zero's mouth. When he came down from his hunter induced high, Zero was smiling up at him, eyes full of mischievousness.

_Okay now I think we can see Ichio._

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()_

**Hey so I'm back! This chapter is a little short because of 'Real Life' but I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did. It is a special dedication to ShadowsOf PenandPaper who said that they never wanted to see the smut end.**

**Me neither!~ LoL P.S. Plus I was watching One Piece and 9 1/2 weeks which is a sexy movie. I wanted to add the Ichio portion but decided against it. It will be in the next chapter LOL**

**Once again thank your for all of your Stupendous reviews. And of course to my faves and follows, you are appreciated too!~ Thank You~!~**


	23. Chapter 23

**I Do Not Own Vampire Knight *SIGH***

**A/N At Bottom(Yay! it's December 21 and the world is still rotating on its' axis I'm so happy (Conspiracy Theorist thank you very much!~~)**

**Let's GO!~~~**

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Kaname's eyes glowed, deep and radiant, as he looked down at the lovely picture his silver haired prefect made; lilac eyes heated, lips slightly swollen and reddened from where they'd been stretched around his cock. He let his eyes return to Zero's, saw them widen as the thought broadcast itself over their link. Zero couldn't move fast enough to evade the hands reaching for him and in short order, Kaname had him pressed against the wall of the shower, his long form plastered to him. Zero breathed harshly as Kaname's lips trailed up to touch his earlobe.

"Did you actually think you would get away with that?" The pureblood whispered in his ear as his hands traced the outline of Zero's curved waist.

"I did. W-w-what do you think you're doing?" Zero asked breathlessly as Kaname turned him swiftly, capturing him against the heated shower tiles by the simple expedient measure of covering him with his own body. Zero could feel clearly the muscular body compressing his own. Heat saturated his senses. His hands spread helplessly over the tiles as Kaname bit down gently on his throat.

"I'm giving you what you wanted." Kaname answered huskily, sliding his still turgid erection between the full globes of Zero's ass. "Why else would you blow me so sweetly? Surely you knew I wouldn't stop there." His hand slid into Zero's extraordinary hair, dark with moisture, pulling until his hunter's throat was pulled taut. He took the opportunity to run his tongue over the tensed tendons, loving the way that Zero's breath faltered. The hot water pounded down on them, the steam only adding to the fiery atmosphere. "Surely you knew I wouldn't let you go without fucking you again."

"Bu-but you have a!—" Zero tried to protest, but Kaname moved, the long length of his cock caressing the puckered entrance of his body and his words sounded half-hearted even to his own ears. The wet slide of skin on skin slowly obliterated any sane that might want to run through his mind. His head tilted, as he relaxed; not fighting Kaname's hold, revealing creamy skin to the his mate's mouth. He could't stop the shameless moan that escaped when Kaname's lips settled on the sensitive juncture of shoulder and neck and began to suck. He responded as if he hadn't just been fucked by his pureblood twice in quick succession. The ceaseless hunger that always simmered between them began to boil again. He rose to the tips of his toes in response, pushing so that he opened around the roused head of Kaname's cock. He couldn't deny it. He wanted his pureblood buried deep within his body again.

"Do you think I give a damn about that? He can wait a little longer. But you on the other hand." His pureblood whispered into his ear after several mind numbing minutes of teasing, his voice hoarse with lust and Zero's protests crumbled like the weak excuses they were, leaving him wide open to his mate. Kaname growled in satisfaction. "You can't."

He impaled Zero on the entire length of his erection, hands gripping hair and hip as his mate shuddered, his body releasing on the shower tiles. His mate's orgasmic shout rang through him like erotic bells. His long of control was like an audible snap as he began to drive into his mate's throbbing sheath in steady strokes, once again rousing what he sated. His hungry aura seethed around them in a quiet storm. He let the bond open as he slid over the edge into wanton fulfillment, causing Zero to lose his control on his end as the delectable sensations hammered them into a limp, pleasured tangle.

Kaname didn't give Zero a chance to recover as he hustled him out of the shower, mouth devouring his in greedy abandon swallowing any complaints he may have made as he tumbled him into the huge bed. Ichio as completely forgotten as hunger consumed them, Kaname single minded in his pursuit of his silver-haired hunter. The heady, sensual battle absorbed them as they ravished each other.

It was ferocious.

It was tender.

It was destined.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Ichijo just barely managed to keep his smile from breaking free as the agitated aura of his King seemed to penetrate the very walls of the room they were in; as if to taunt the robust white-haired man sitting across from him. Instead he took a delicate sip of his tea to hide his mirth as his grandfather reddened slightly. It was partly anger though. The senate member had been waiting for over an hour now and it looked as if Kaname was no closer to granting his request of a meeting. His emotions tamed, Ichijo placed his cup on it's respective saucer with a light tinkle.

"I daresay he shall be a little longer. Are you sure you want to wait?" He inquired of his grandfather politely. His gaze was unwavering, his amusement unhidden in the depths of his eyes.

"I'll wait." His grandfather answered gruffly, his tone peeved.

They sat in the common meeting room, picked deliberately by Ichijo. It afforded them no privacy and curtailed the conversation he knew his grandfather would have attempted otherwise. So instead they sat in silence, their catching up taken care of after several minutes of useless chit chat. Ichijo kept a close eye on Ichio, studying him; trying to glean any one of the shady plots he knew his father was dabbling with.

Determined to stay one step ahead of the man.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

"Ow! Can you be a little more gentle?"

Kaito snarled the words as Yagari pressed on the bloody punctures that adorned his shoulder.

"If you deserved more gentle than I would be." Yagari retorted. "What in the hell possessed you to mess with a newly bonded couple?" He asked curiously, eyeing the wound.

"What in the hell possessed you to stick up for them?" Kaito growled, pain gracing his features. "You should have killed him when you had the chance."

Yagari threw a look at him, half pitying half sympathetic. "It doesn't matter what you do. Zero is stuck. I kill Kuran, I kill Zero. There is no way to break the bond between them. The sooner you figure that out the better off you will be."

Kaito frowned, watching as he pulled antiseptic from the cabinet in the infirmary. He braced himself against the pain it would cause as it cleaned the wound out. Not that he was concentrating on that. His rage filled the room around them making the atmosphere hotter than it really was. Seeing Zero underneath Kuran in such a delicate position had angered him more than hd thought it would, but then again he'd never thought to see the his fellow hunter in that position. Now that he had, the reel of Zero beneath his own hard, well toned body was making him delirious. Instead he focused on Yagari, his sensei.

"Why in the hell did we just walk away? And we left Zero there. It can't be going well with his _mate_ as angry as he is. And you had a perfect reason to get rid of him."

Yagari stared at him, dark eyes impassive. "Would you rather have a dead Zero than a live pureblood?"

Kaito didn't answer,

"What?" Kaito grumbled. "I wouldn't hurt him."

" Good, neither would Kuran. Have you a seen a mated pureblood in action? No? Good, I've only heard and read about it but it gives me the shivers. Let Zero handle his pureblood. That way we can minimize the amount of bloodshed. I don't think Kuran would follow any laws if you touch Zero again."

"Fuck him!" Kaito growled. "He's just using Zero as a sexual scapegoat."

Yagari's brow lifted. "You think so? I would suggest you observe a little more." Kaito suggested dryly. "Kuran is acting how any vampire in love would act." Before Kaito could react to the statement, Yagari pressed the medicine sodden cloth against the wound, causing him to hiss through the pain. "Vampires are not nice and cuddly. " Yagari reminded his pupil. "From what I've heard and read, their sexual drive is three times normal at that time, they will kill anyone they deem a threat to their mate. As it were, I'm impressed that Zero was able to talk him down.

Kaito continued sagely, speaking from all of his experience from vampires. "And if you continue to bother him, the next time I may be presiding over your funeral instead of just patching you up."

Kaien chose that moment to show up, his mood somber. In fact he'd been in a somber mood for the last several weeks. Yagari's attention half turned to him, though his body was on full alert around the ex-hunter. He wanted him. With a passion he knew Kuran and Kaito would understand. His honey brown hair called to his hands; his, pink cheerful lips to his mouth. If only the ex-hunter wasn't so oblivious to him. All he seemed to value was their friendship, although he'd made it clear on several occasions that he wanted to take the relationship a step further than with subtle hints. Soon, he wouldn't be able to resist pushing the enticing Headmaster down. He forced himself to look away, turn his attention back to Kaito, who was still fuming.

"That damned pureblood is just draining him! I wish you could see it!

"Actually, Zero is looking amazingly healthy these days." Cross spoke from his viewpoint, closer to the two than any of them. His eyes were direct almost angry. It shocked Toga to see it. Cross was always level headed. Cheerful. To see him so serious was a kick to his system. "I haven't seen any signs of bloodlust or that he is in any pain. Kaname, it seems has taken care of the blood lust for him." His eyes sharpened on Kaito. "I would appreciate it if you would refrain from trying to come between them. It is obvious my _son _is in love with Kaname. Has been for a long time even though he does't realize it. And Kaname obviously adores him. Do not interfere."

Kaito felt his heart turn to stone. "What is so damn good about that pureblood?" Kaito snarled.

"Look kid." Yagari started and was cut off by Cross. He stiffened in surprise and realized suddenly that Cross was very angry.

"Kaname-sama is good for Zero!" Cross glared at Kaito. "When I invited you to teach at the school, this is not what I had in mind!"

Kaito hung his head. "It's not what I had in mind either!"

"Then what in the hell are you doing?" Toga snarled. If you wanted to resurrect your friendship, fucking with his bond is not the way to go about it!"

Kaito didn't meet their eyes during his chastisement. He accepted it in silence knowing that it didn't change any of his views. The high and mighty pureblood mated to one of the most powerful hunter lineage was just wrong. And before long he would prove it.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Kaname descended the stairs leisurely, casually buttoning his blood red shirt. He paused just at the bottom and let 'surprise' affect his expression as he spotted Ichio seated on one of the chaise lounges. When he spoke stepping off the last step, his tone was chillingly smooth. He enjoyed the fact that his mate's sweet smell permeated his pores, knowing the noble could smell him on him.

"Ichio, I didn't realize that you were still here."

It was a lie. Kaname knew it as well as Ichio. It was the only reason he'd abandoned his exhausted mate to venture downstairs. Kaname continued into the room taking a seat directly across from Ichio. Taking a page out of his mate's book, eager to get back to the warm, sensual mate that awaited him, Kaname didn't beat around the bush.

"Why are you here Ichio?"

Ichio hesitated before he spoke. "As you know, the senate is not happy with how you handled our requests."

"Oh." Kaname relaxed back in the seat that he'd taken. "And you wish to deprive me of a mate because?" He inquired almost absently, though he already knew. His power among vampire kind was unparalleled and he wasn't keen on giving in to a council he'd created.

"He is an ex-human hunter, surely you realize the consequences of your actions. He also killed a pureblood on this very campus. The problem must be acknowledged and rectified."

Kaname bristled visibly at his mate being called a 'problem'. "My mate poses no threat to the Vampire Senate. This is just one of the reasons I will not turn him over to you. Shizuka Hinzo was causing problems on this campus, an action which I did not condone in the slightest. He killed her with my express permission."

"Permission?" Ichio's voice was snide. "How much power do you think you have to give 'permission' to anyone?"

Kaname laughed. "I have the most right and power to issue commands to anyone in the vampire world. Or have you forgotten? I did, after all, create the senate."

Ichio became still as the lethal aura of his race's King smothered the room. It was heavy with age. An age Ichio himself didn't even know. Though he refused to admit it, it intimidated him. He, who thought he was all powerful in the vampire world. That his King was basically overpowering him, shamed him to the utmost.

"They won's sit quietly while you do whatever you want." Ichio warned him softy. "There are some things that must be answered for."

"Yes, but the taking of my mate will not be one of them." Kaname answered succinctly. "The council knows they are asking for the impossible. Zero is my mate and that supersedes all of the council laws. If any of you thought that I would give him up easily, you were wrong. The best thing to do now is give in and accept it."

The warning was clear in his voice, his attachment to his mate not hidden in the least. "If they want to toy with me they will have to suffer the consequences." He warned, his voice cold. "Giving him up in not an option."

"And if that was the only option that the Senate would acknowledge?" Ichio inquired gently. "What will you do then?"

"Are you saying that the council has unlimited control?" Kaname answered. "I should be able to live with my mate in relative peace. I won't give that up so if the only solution is to kill my mate I will beg to differ." Kaname leaned forward, not missing the fact that the old vampire was perturbed. "My challenge still stands. If one of you harms Zero you will answer to me. And I don't give a shit about what the senate deems right or wrong." His canines glinted in the dim light of the nighttime lamp that was always lit. "Does the council wish to oppose me?"

"No." Ichio answered just as quietly. "We do not wish opposition but we will accept it if you do not offer another solution."

"That solution being to offer my mate up as a sacrifice?" Kaname's voice was hard, all attempts at civility thrown to the winds. The only reason Ichio wasn't dead yet was because he had constraint. "He didn't kill the pureblood, I did." He waited for the surprise to alter Ichio's expression before continuing. "And I will not give him up. Tell the senate this. If they wish to make him pay for my crimes it will be a long battle through hell to convict him. And I do not think they would like the ensuing bloodshed this will cause. Ask them and get back to me."

Ichio took issue with the short way he was dismissed, not moving when the pureblood rose from his seat. "I do not know what game you are playing." He warned. "But it will not play out as you wish, Kuran."

Kaname didn't even look back as he returned to his rooms to his mate, leaving Ichio angry.

His challenge lingered long after he'd gone.

"Come get us if you can."

Ichio slammed the door to the car, taking his ire on the inanimate vehicle. The boy sitting in the opposite seat smirked. "I take it that the pureblood didn't give in to any of your demands."

Ichio didn't answer, not deigning to give the lowly servant the true answers. Instead he turned to the front of the limo and spoke to the driver directly. "Home."

He wouldn't worry with the ace up his sleeve. He let a self satisfied smile grace his lips as he finally answered.

"In due time, slave. In due time."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

**Sorry about this short chapter , it was so rushed,but with the holidays coming up I am super busy shopping. ( I have three boys what do you expect Bwahahahahaha!~~)**

**But I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did(Take that Ichio!~~) I just wanted to take this time to acknowledge my reviewers!~~ Thank you so much for your words. If you don't think that you have power….…Can it!~~~ Because of your reviews I've re-started my corporation (You won't get rich if you let the middle man take all of your money) and I really appreciate your feedback. I've answered everyone directly but just in case I will acknowledge you here. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR ATTENTION TO MY STORY:**

**A special shout out to: LovelessRaine, MissSexyRain, YaoiQueen10,Wawavxq, Goshikku Hime wan Yami-san,KyouyaxCloud,ZemagirlZyenn, ShadowsOfPenAndPaper, Peachescream232, Irmina, Ben4Kevin, JoseKeitoLuluCz, Forgotten Memories, Violet Kisses, LuanRina, PurpleGirlFarms and Next chapter. Also to the guests that I wasn't able to respond to directly!~~~**

**Thank you so much for your reviews!~~~ THank you also for all of your faves, favorites and follows!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\**

**Read and review (I usually don't ask but this story demands it!~~)**


	24. Chapter 24

**I Do Not own Vampire Knight *Sigh***

**A/N At Bottom**

**Let's GO!~~**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"You're going to tell her tonight."

The inflection on the non question, brought Kaname's head up. Sienna eyes probed lilac for a split second before he leaned back in his seat with a loud sigh. Zero relaxed across the settee in his uniform, with his chin nestled on his fist, silver hair shading his eyes, watching his pureblood work steadily through the paperwork that'd accumulated on his desk. However, only half his mate's attention was on the work. The other half, as usual, was meticulously planning out his next moves on a shadow chess board that echoed in his own mind. If he didn't have a front row to the Kaname's emotions he wouldn't have known how tense the pureblood was actually feeling at the moment.

"It has to be done." Kaname's voice was soft, cajoling, his brown eyes intent on Zero. "And It must be done before this," Kaname tapped the vellum envelope that was never far from his eyesight.

Zero frowned fiercely. "You know that's not what's bothering me."

Kaname smiled in return though it was strained around the edges. "You're worried."

Zero looked away to the low light slanting across the window sill. "Baka, who would be worried?"

"And angry."

Zero's gaze slashed back to him. "In my position you would be angry too."

Kaname held his gaze in silence, face serene in the face of Zero's vexation. Zero glared back. "I can always just kiss your anger away."

Zero snorted. "Your answer for everything; not working this time."

"There's always-"

Zero interrupted, standing quickly, knowing exactly where that statement was headed. "Crossover is soon. I'll go first."

"Zero." Kaname's voice stopped him in mid stride, the emotion threading through it stunning him. When he turned back his mate's eyes shone with a gentleness Zero knew only a handful of people had ever had the fortune to see. It extinguished the flames of his anger just a bit. The bond constricted, tightening, drawing him back even as Kaname abandoned the papers and stood to intercept him. Zero didn't fight the pull, feeling his anger abate a little more when his mate's warm hands touched him. He leaned into the fingers that stroked across his cheek, unable to stop his unconscious response, ignoring the smug smirk that graced his mate's lips.

"I wish I could alleviate your anger, but I cannot, in good conscious allow you to attend."

"So only the high and mighty Kuran is allowed to walk right into a trap?" Zero snapped, his tone totally at odds with the flush that was following the trail of Kaname's fingers.

"The night class will be there." Kaname tried to soothe and only succeeded in fanning his anger back to its original state.

Zero jerked away, his glare icy. "The last time I checked, you weren't mated to the night class!"

Fingers gripping his chin, keeping him in place effectively, Kaname didn't let him get far, pulling him back, forcing him to meet his eyes once again. "My point. If you were there, I would only be able to concentrate on you and if you were hurt I don't know If I could stop myself from killing every one in the vicinity and then we would be back at square zero."

As an argument it was effective, or it would have been if he were dealing with any one else.

"So I'm going to spend the rest of our lives sitting at home twiddling my thumbs?"

Kaname's smirk grew into a full fledged smile, teeming with sensuality. "Mmmmm…What an intriguing idea. Add whips, chains, and a little chocolate and you have a deal."

"Gah!" Zero groaned. "And back to the one track! This is serious. Ichio came here specifically to threaten you, you know it's a trap, and you are just going to blithely walk in anyway."

Abruptly Kaname's eyes morphed to pools of scarlet fury. "Yes, and they do all this to get their hands on you. Why is that do you think?"

When his question was answered with silence, Kaname shook him gently. "That's right, we don't know. So that is why you are going to stay here with Cross until I have cleaned the infection that the council has become!"

He was almost yelling by the end of that statement, his aura seething around the room darkly, except where it touched Zero. Zero's eyes widened in surprise at what was tantamount to a temper tantrum for his pureblood. This argument had been going on since Kaname had returned from his meeting with Ichio. His response was cut off by a brusque knock at the door. For a long instant neither of them spoke, their eyes clashing in a fierce battle. Slowly his mate uncurled his fingers, releasing him, though he didn't make any steps to put any distance between them. They were still standing in a face off when Ichijo stepped in the room through the door that swung open by Kaname's will.

With difficulty, Kaname tamped his smothering aura down, allowing every one in the room to breath easier.

As if that were the true release, Zero turned on his heel and stalked out of the room not even bothering to glare at Ichijo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KZ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KZ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KZ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KZ~~

The gates of swung open with a faint creak, announcing the beginning of the night class' procession. If possible the girl began to bray even louder. Yuki's side at least. Zero stood on his side, eyes like an amethyst winter, daring any of the girls to step out of line or make any noise. His usual caustic mien was tempered by an edge of danger the girls had never sensed before. They stood in terrified silence, hoping to get a glimpse of the inhumanly attractive night class as they waited. But they didn't dare cross the prefect whose face was currently darkened like the proverbial hell.

Zero was just as silent as he tracked the night class, or rather a specific individual of the night class. His spine stiffened even further when Kaname's aura rushed around him like the South wind. His teeth gritted as it pushed underneath his clothes and wrapped around him like surrogate skin. His scowl became even more pronounced and he almost looked at his pureblood. He just managed to deny the urge, his ears picking up the low conversation between he and Yuki through the silly antics of Aidou.

_"Good evening Yuki." _ Kaname's voice, smooth and cultured.

_"Kaname-senpai." _Yuki, slightly surprised.

_"I request your presence at the moon dorm tonight. It is urgent. I will have Ichijo collect you when class is over."_

He felt Yuki's regard touch him briefly before she agreed.

_"Of course Kaname-senpai."_

_"Thank you. I will see you later."_

Just that quickly the conversation was over and Zero felt his pureblood's attention turn to him completely, though he didn't approach and the bond was silent. Only after the night class had passed did Zero allow himself a peek at Kaname's retreating back.

_Baka!_

The insult escaped his mental grasp, evidence of how angry he was. He turned back to the girls. "Get back to your dorm!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KZ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KZ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KZ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KZ~

Yuki eyed Ichijo's back in consternation as he escorted her to the moon dorms. His bright hair shined in the light of the moon, tempting her to touch. His white night class uniform glowed, unsullied by every day dirt. He was silent as he'd been since he found her patrolling, nothing like his usual self. There was a new tension to his shoulders and he felt a little…dangerous. She was rightfully baffled. And the blonde hadn't even hinted at what Kaname wanted to talk about. It was seriously pissing her off. She stopped watching as it took Ichijo a few seconds to realize that she wasn't with him. She rolled her eyes as he stopped. The old her would have just followed him but the this rendition of her wasn't going to accept that.

Since she'd started spending time with Ichijo, she'd become a little more carefree. She'd begin to think more of her ID . At the same time her self confidence had grown. A fact she was only too happy to show Ichijo when he turned to inquire politely if she was okay. She crossed her arms and faced him down.

"I'm not moving until you tell me what this is all about." She declared.

"That is for Kaname to tell you." Ichijo stated.

"No, it is for you to tell me." Her look was meaningful, filled with a thousand reasons. Ichijo blushed slightly, thinking of why that would be. Yuki almost laughed aloud at his discomfort. "Spill."

Ichijo fidgeted. "Kaname-sama will not be happy."

She snorted, picturing Zero's expression during crossover. "Who cares?" She stomped closer to Ichijo and stabbed a finger into his chest. "He isn't the one who is hanging out with me and getting to know me." Her brown eyes glowed innocent seduction. "And he's not the one whose been seducing me."

Ichijo choked. "Is that what you think I've been doing?"

Yuki smiled at him. "Isn't that what you've been doing?" Her eyes dared him to deny it.

Ichijo scratched the back of his head in his discomfort as he stumbled. "N-no, I've just been-"

Yuki stepped even closer so that their bodies touched. "Stop lying Ichijo. We both know how you feel about me now." She enjoyed the bright, cherry red blush that colored Ichijo's cheeks. "Do you think that I'm that naive that I didn't realize?"

Ichijo's shoulders slumped in defeat before he fixed his gaze on her, bright with unnamed emotions. "Fine, but don't blame me if Kaname-sama is angry."

"I'm sure you can take it. Spill."

Ichijo seeing the determination that powered her eyes, knew he couldn't deny her. "Fine. You, Yuki Kuran, are actually a sealed pureblood. Kaname wanted to talk to tonight about undoing the seal so that you can fully appreciate you true nature." He paused, trying to gauge her reaction to this.

Yuki felt her eyes go as round as marbles. "W-wha? I'm a vampire?" Clearly she was in disbelief.

Ichijo sighed. "This is why I said Kaname-sama should tell you."

"Shut up!" Yuki bit out harshly. "What in the hell do you mean I'm a pureblood. How is that even possible?"

"Your mother sealed you with vampiric charms. It will hold until you are turned back into a vampire. But the only one who can do this is Kaname. There have been certain….Going ons with the senate and Kaname thought it would be best if you were your true self."

Yuki, however wasn't listening at this point. She was remembering all the dreams of blood and flashes of Kaname she'd had in the past two years and it was if everything clicked into place. She took a small step away from Ichijo. Her expression showed a pained betrayal. "Have you known this whole time?"

Ichijo had the grace to look guilty. "I've known the entire time." He didn't waste time in denial, the young girl standing before him had been his secret fantasy for ages. He faced her firmly, gazing into her beautiful heart shaped face. Her rich brown eyes held a new maturity, a knowledge that warmed his blood. It called to the primitive side in him. His eyes began to glow crimson as her scent wrapped around him. He took a deep breath and further away, not trusting himself around the beautiful work of art she presented. He felt like a thief plotting the theft of a priceless piece of art.

"I'm sorry Yuki, I cannot tell you more. That is Kaname-sama's job. Now come, it is getting late." He started to turn away with that light command. Yuki's hand caught his and jerked him back. Before he could breath Yuki so was close air wouldn't get between them and her full, voluptuous mouth was on his. He moaned, surprised as the minty taste of infiltrated his mouth as her tongue touched his bottom lip. Ichijo's head began to swim. Her small, round, plumb breasts pressed against his chest. It took all his mental strength not to just sweep her away and taste her thoroughly and slowly. Yes, very, very slowly. Somehow he knew Kaname would understand _that_. Instead he willed his legs to back him away, detaching her mouth from his. He didn't have time to dally now. His voice was husky when he spoke again.

"Come, let's go."

His fingers, twisted with hers as he began to walk. Yuki followed, her knees weak. Heat still pulsed through her body. _And it had just been a brief touch!_ Her mind strode to thoughts of longer touches….

She let him lead her the rest of the way in silence. Her thoughts were to convoluted to speak. That move had been impulsive, the action completed before she'd fully thought about it; a desire she hadn't even known she had. And he was of the night class, a vampire.

_Oh shit!_

She was too, if what he said was true. But why would he have any reason to lie? She didn't have to digest it. All too soon they standing in front of Kaname's door, having arrived there while she was immersed in her thoughts.

"Yuki."

She looked up at Ichijo, her cocoa eyes a little glazed. He looked back at her with concern. "Are you all right?"

She nodded. Took a deep breath. "I'm fine."

He smiled down at her with warm pride. "Good."

The door to Kaname's rooms swung open and Ichijo pushed her inside. To face her birthright.

The first thing she noticed was that it felt very comfortable. Her second thought caused her blush. He and Zero had…here….… Kaname sat on a settee the color of dark wine. It offset his shining chestnut hair. He was smiling at her with casual affection, the low coffee table before him set with a silver tea service. A plate of cookies rested before it. Wall lamps glowed with golden light. He gestured her forward and patted the cushion next to him. She walked forward, wondering idly where Zero was. Then she realized that she wasn't nervous in the least in the vampire's presence. In fact she felt nothing….…

"Good evening, thank you for coming, I know it's quite late. But then was done sooner rather than later. Tea?"

"Good evening, Kanane-Senpai, and yes, thank you." She nodded, the element of surprise non existent now. But she wasn't as forward with Kaname as she'd been with Ichijo. She waited patiently as he poured tea into a sterling silver teacup. He waited until tea sat before both of them to start speaking.

"I know you are curious to why I bade you come here. It is because your true nature has been sealed away for this entire time…."

Yuki felt her eyes become wider and wider as Kaname began to explain about her mother and and her father; but most importantly her uncle. A crazed, obsessed manipulator. To his credit, Kaname didn't stint her on the details. He explained in detail the night her parents had died and the fate of the man who had killed him. He also told her the truth of his identity. Even though the facts he was providing her were of almost mythic proportions from her 'normal' life, that he confided even the harshest details made her feel good. It meant he considered her strong enough to handle it. When he paused and looked at her questioningly, her mouth was wide open. She literally could not think of a thing to say. It was several minutes before she could formulate any type of reply.

"I-i-i do I really have to become a vampire?" Faced with the reality, it wasn't so easy to choose.

"Yes, Yuki." She heard loud and clear the sympathy in his voice. "If there were any other way…But there is not."

She licked her lips. "And do I have to make a decision right now?"

"That would be much, much better than deciding later." Kaname assured her.

She stared at him in absolute silence. Could she be a vampire? Could she live by the rules of the vampire society? Her thoughts churned. Then the memory of Ichijo and how his mouth had felt against her own floated to the surface. She let her response to it register with her senses, her eyelids dropping to half mast. She took a deep breath and resigned herself to her fate and heart.

"Yes."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KZ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KZ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KZ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KZ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KZ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zero watched as Cross poured tea for both of them. As usual and idiotic smiled covered his face and he chattered incessantly about inconsequential things. It was comforting in a way to come back and face the familiar foolish actions of the HeadMaster, though the former hunter seemed quite subdued right now. Zero was anxious, the bond that he shared with Kaname providing all the details of his pureblood's conversation with Yuki. He felt something like a voyeur as the conversation filtered through the bond. He suspected the headmaster knew all about Yuki being a pureblood. To that effect he sipped his tea but kept a gimlet eye on the headmaster. He was really not in the mood to dal with bullshit.

"You knew Yuki was a vampire didn't you?" He asked the question because he really wanted to know. Wanted to know if the subterfuge reached the deepest levels.

"I knew." Cross voice was low.

"And it was something you felt I didn't need to know?" Zero queried. "I fed from her for heaven's sake! Kaname was really angry."

Cross had the dignity to look remorseful. "I know and if I the situation allowed me to change it I would have."

"Why did you keep silent?"

Cross sighed. "Because her mother asked me too. It was her wish that Yuki be able to like the life of a normal child. She'd decided that before she had to place the seal on Yuki."

Zero glowered angrily and Cross' shoulders slumped a bit. His eyes took on a determined gleam. "I protected her secrets just like I protected yours." He explained in response to Zero's anger.

Zero's glare faded. "You are right." He grimaced. "I'm just in a really bad mood right now."

"Kaname?"

Zero hated the sympathy that now saturated the headmaster's voice. Nevertheless he nodded once, sharply. "Yes."

Cross smiled, not pushing for the details. "Well, both of you can be quite a handful. But I do agree with him. It is best that you remain here."

Zero stared at him, realizing that the conspiracy reached down further than he'd expected. "Kaname talked to you about this?"

Cross hesitated, Zero's murderous look scary enough to cull the bravest. "Yes, he came to me when he first received the invitation." A nervous look tried to take over his expression. "I must say I agreed with him." He cringed as he anticipated Zero's volatile response. It didn't come. When he looked over at Zero his adopted son, his face was blank of any emotions. He spoke, his voice soft and dangerous.

"So I am his weak spot."

He stood slowly oblivious to Cross' frantic head-shakes. "No, He-"

The door clicked shut softy cutting off his protests. Zero breathed deeply in the darkened hallway as he stood, trying to figure out how to feel. His emotions were such a jumbled mess inside his head. Not to mention, Kaname's and Yuki's conversation was echoing through his subconscious. He forced his thoughts away from Kaname and the moves of his chessboard. But that gave him room to concentrate on the issue at hand. His pureblood was set on walking into a situation he knew was a set up. And he expected his mate to go along blissfully ignorant while he did it. Zero's fist clenched at his sides. He knew that his pureblood was strong but the familial instincts of the bond were screaming and his active imagination played several bloody scenarios like a horror movie before his eyes.

So absorbed by his own thoughts, he missed the presence until Kaito was right on top of him. When the warmth of another body registered he barely refrained from pulling bloody rose and shooting first. He calmed his shredded nerves and glared at Kaito where he stood on the opposite side of the hallway.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, his voice harsh.

Kaito quirked a brow at him. "I'm reporting to Cross. Class is over."

Zero's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Class was over an hour ago, what took you so long?" It came out sarcastically, the episode in the glenn still fresh in his mind. "How is your shoulder?"

Kaito stretched. "It will heal. How are you?"

Zero entire body stiffened. "You ask that as if I were in danger."

Kaito's shoulder's lifted, dropped back down. "Weren't you?"

An uncomfortable silence stretched between them for several seconds before Zero answered in a hard voice better suited for an enemy. "Do you truly think that Kaname would hurt me? Did it look that way when you _intruded_ on a private moment?"

Kaito's voice matched his. "Do you really trust that _pureblood _that much? To put your life in his hands?"

Zero's lilac eyes turned the color of heated blood as he took a tiny step in the hunter's direction, his own aura deadly. "Let me explain this situation to you. I am connected to that _pureblood _that you think deserves death. But the reality is far from it. He established a truce between humans and vampires and is currently living up to those standards. He even goes against the council to fulfill those goals. Without him, a full fledged war would be going on right now. Or would you rather it be the opposite?"

Kaito's eyes were flinty. "I want all of the purebloods eradicated. Surely you know that as a hunter. They are monsters, all of them and mating with an ex human hunter won't change that."

Zero huffed with impatience, but didn't dispute that statement. He'd felt the same way not too long ago before his _pureblood had changed his mind._ He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Seeing as there is no way to get through to you, I can only tell you that if you persist, then my pureblood will make sure that there is one less hunter in the world."

Kaito opened his mouth to respond to the threat and closed it again with a sharp snap.

The smell of blood filled the air.

Yuki's blood.

**So another chapter finished! Sorry if it sucked, I'm still recovering from New Years. **

**THank you once again for all of your reviews, you guys are amazing!~~~ Thank you!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT *SIGH***

**A/N AT BOTTOM**

**Let's GO!~**

**Chapter Twenty Five**

Kaito's eyes widened and true to his hunter's heritage, he was in motion, heading for the front door before he had time to think about it. Unfortunately for him, Zero was a hunter turned vampire who drank from a pureblood regularly. He was faster, cutting Kaito off before he could take two steps. The silver haired guardian's eyes were filled with regret as he faced off with his colleague.

"Wait Kaito. Don't jump to conclusions."

"Jump to conclusions?!" Kaito snarled. "A filthy pureblood is biting a human and you are standing in my way! Stopping me from meting out justice!" Kaito's eyes flared almost ferally.

His hand whipped out, latching onto Zero's wrist, stretching his arm out as his other hand crashed into his elbow. Zero grunted with pain, but turned into the blow, his other elbow snapping back as he reversed, almost back to back with Kaito. The elbow smashed into the back of the hunter's head, making him stumble into the opposite wall. The silver haired hunter whirled immediately, facing him, calm. "You don't understand. Cross will explain it to you."

"Fuck that!"

Kaito launched himself, tackling Zero, left knee jammed painfully against his balls, his right knee planted in his stomach. The hunter used his momentum to propel himself over Zero who was now flat on the ground. He went through the front door with hunter's speed, his goal dominating his thoughts.

Zero flipped to his feet swiftly, gliding forward in a quick run, ignoring the pain of his body. He caught Kaito just outside the front door, his hand tangling in dark hair as he flung the hunter back towards the house. There was a tremendous tremble as Kaito slammed into one of the pillars that bracketed the house. Zero turned to face him again, his chest heaving.

"I won't let you interfere. This is necessary."

"He's fucking biting a human!" Kaito screamed, jumping to his feet, charging forward, going for the elegant firearm at his hip.

Shot's rang through the night, like fireworks.

Kaname raised his wrist from Yuki's mouth, the brunette unconscious on the settee beneath him. He stood, his blood shaded eyes flickering to verify that she was okay. His senses were screeching, his bond pulsing with adrenaline as his mate fought with Kaito. He stretched almost leisurely. Then he was gone in a burst of motion, wind flapping the curtains aside, the glass shattering with his exit.

Zero blocked a sharp jab, his hand darting out with supernatural speed, knocking the 9MM out of Kaito's hand to the ground. He moved in close, his fingers punching towards Kaito's soft spots; throat, stomach, groin. Kaito shifted back desperately, just managing to evade the deadly hits. He cursed as Zero followed, hands blurring as he moved in for the kill. Kaito's eyes were like saucers in his surprise at the feral picture Zero presented, lilac eyes the color of old copper, his mouth pulled back in a rictus of a smile. He was beastly but beautiful, transfixing the dark hunter.

As immersed as he was in his own bestiality, Zero didn't miss Kaname's arrival, his aura blowing ahead of him in a wave, curling around Zero protectively. It was black with rage and bloodlust, Yuki's blood having failed to appease the beast inside him.

_Fuck!_

With no other choice, his mate moving too swiftly to really think about it, Zero abandoned his fight with Kaito; spinning on the heels of his feet. His impact with Kaname's chest didn't slow the pureblood down in the least. He pushed his enraged mate backwards as his deadly claws stabbed out. He whirled within the cage of Kaname's arms as his purebloods shifted to the side, trying to get around him. Wild fury pummeled the bond and Zero gasped not daring to slow down lest Kaname break through his guard and murder the hunter.

"GET AWAY!" He ordered Kaito as he weaved fluidly, blocking his mate's attempts to get to the hunter. He was faltering in the storm of Kaname's strength; he knew it wouldn't be long before Kaname broke through his defense. He was barely managing as it was. And there was not conciseness on the other side of the bond. It was hollow, empty; a howling black wind of destruction, his beast hungry for blood.

"LEAVE!" He yelled frantically. "I won't be able to hold him off for long."

Kaito hesitated, watching the dance of death with macabre fascination. He knew death wasn't far, dependent on the outcome of the fight before him. The pureblood's skin was pulled tight over his bones his teeth dripping blood. The only think standing between and certain death was Zero, who was even now blocking a vicious advance with his own person. With one backwards glance, he fled.

Left alone to deal with the aftermath, Zero grasped Kaname's wrists tightly, lowering his voice to a soothing rasp as he stepped closer; bringing their bodies into full contact.

"Kaname!"

His pureblood wasn't listening, single minded in his determination to spread pieces of the dark hunter to the four corners of the earth.

_Shit!_

Zero evaded a claw, slipping back, reluctant to hurt his special one. He did the only thing he could think of. He drew a razor sharp nail across the juncture of throat, wincing as he smelled his own blood. Immediately Kaname's eyes tuned into the scarlet wound, changing form charging death to greedy gluttony. His hands yanked Zero in, his mate not protesting when his fingers speared in his hair roughly, jerking his head back to reveal the line of his throat.

His fangs sunk in deeply, biting into the unmarked skin at the junction of Zero's shoulder. Zero twitched in painful pleasure as Kaname began to drink, his back slamming into the tree behind him. He was held against the bark, Kaname's grip like metal vices. His mind stuttered slowly as he was drained. He screamed into the bond to no avail, clutching at Kaname's shoulders. His eyes slid closed. He drifted in to the darkness, the smell of his life essence filling the air.

**~~~~~~KZ~~~~~~~~~KZ~~~~~~~~~KZ~~~~~~~KZ**

**Yep that was hard and fast…It was meant to be…**

**I'll tell you what prompted this chapter**

**Virgo (Facing the four men of her family): An anime palooza this weekend? Of course!~ (Visions of One Piece dancing in her head)**

**Virgo: Huh? Wha? Wait! I'm banned from One Piece!?"**

**Boys: Yes, this is an intervention! You watch One Piece way too much!**

**Virgo: Well if I don't get Luffy I don't Cook and you'll fend for yourselves….Except the baby as he's too young**

_**Needless to say it is now being called "One Piece Palooza!~~"**_

**THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS, FAVES AND FOLLOWS!~~ I'll do my shout outs next chapter!~~ **

**Until next time…**

**RxR**


	26. Chapter 26

**I Do Not Own VAMPIRE KNIGHT *Sigh***

**A/N At Bottom**

**Lets Go!**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

The faltering heartbeat and pain raging through his own body, stripped away at the bloodlust, leaving painful clarity in its wake. The first register on his mental synapsis was the sinfully sweet blood coursing over his incisors. The second was the feel of cool, clammy flesh beneath his hands. The blood definitely wasn't Yuki's. Kaname's eyes snapped open, his hands tightening involuntarily on the figure that he was already last thing he remembered was turning Yuki and the start of Zero's fight with Kaito. The image of Zero's pale face and cool skin caused panic to pound through him. He stumbled back, grimacing as his fangs detached from the almost cold flesh of Zero's throat, catching the unconscious hunter as he slumped forward. _His _hunter. Who was almost dead. By his hand.

Kaname lurched backwards so that they fell into the grass, his fingers refusing to release his silver haired mate. His aura rushed around them, storming in the panic that Kaname couldn't voice orally. The lifeless tumble of his mate over him, drove his madness higher and he surged to his feet in a powerful wave, Zero held tightly in his unyielding embrace, his aura snaking over them. The hand on his shoulder stopped his panicked flight and he turned hissing and snarling at the one who would dare stop him from saving his mate.

Cross took two quick steps back, his eyes serious as he faced down the beast formally known as Kaname. He voice was soft pressurized concern. "Kaname. Calm down. He'll be fine but he needs to feed now. Take him into the house where he'll be more comfortable. Hurry." He was happy to see the light dawn in the Vampire King's eyes. Before he could say anything further, Kaname was halfway to the house.

Kaname grimaced as he laid Zero on the firm double bed covered in a white coverlet. He quickly slipped in next to him, gathering him in arms. He felt the flicker of life in the bond as the smell of his blood registered on Zero's senses. His hunter's lips moved against his pulse in a slow movement, parting as his slender fangs sunk deep. His hans slid into silver hair, clenching on the soft strands as his little mate began to drink voraciously. He sighed, the orgasmic bite coupled with the weight of Zero against him subdued the residual madness that lingered. Zero hummed softly against his throat, burrowing closer, sliding his leg over his waist.

_One of these days , I'm really going to shoot you._

Kaname started as Zero's mental voice caressed through the bond.

_When I'm tired of being bonded to you._

Kaname chuckled.

_Yeah, laugh now…_

"Shh," Kaname soothed. "Feed and rest."

He waited patiently for his little hunter to drink his fill, letting his senses flare wide as Zero surrendered to sleep. The aura he detected was unlike his own and pulsing weakly. Definitely weaker than his little hunter's. He unattached himself from the sleeping hunter gently so he wouldn't wake him with his departure. Yagari was leaning against the opposite wall when he walked from the room. Kaname ignored him, walking past without a glance.

"Do you think that's wise?"

He didn't slow down. "Don't worry Hunter, I won't kill him….Tonight."

He found the young vampire hunter on the wide balustrade of a low building. Plainly the hunter had felt his approach and his gun was aimed in Kaname's direction when he appeared. Kaname stopped, his eyes flickering down to the gun and back up. A cold smile chilled Kaito's heart. His hand shook slightly. The soft shush of the wind was the only sound as they stared at each other, chocolate eyes murderous and dark eyes shaken.

"Are you here to threaten me?" Kaito broke the silence harshly.

Kaname's figure blurred out and reappeared right before him. His left hand clamped down on Kaito's wrist with crushing pressure. He lifted the hunter by the collar of his shirt. Kaito made a choking sound as his fingers twisted tight. He stared into Kaito's dark eyes allowing his eyes to flare scarlet.

"As a matter of fact I am."

The pressure on the wrist increased. A sharp snapping sound blended with Kaito's pained moan. His face went puce and the gun clattered to the ground. The beast inside him raged with satisfaction as pain and fear saturated the weak aura.

Predatory menace hardened his features as he shook the hunter lightly. "I'll spare you, _again, _since my mate tried so strenuously to save you. _Again._ But the next time you touch what is mine….You won't be so lucky."

He squeezed both hands tighter and a strangled scream erupted from Kaito's compressed throat. Seconds ticked by as Kaname stared into Kaito's eyes, savoring the his pain, his eyes cold and inhuman. Like a snakes. Watching until the hunter went limp in his hands.

Kaname made a disgusted sound deep in his throat and tossed the unconscious hunter to the ground.

And returned to his mate.

KZ

Zero woke with the heavy weight of Kaname blanketing his body and Bloody Rose digging into his other side. Warm, damp heat feathered his neck where Kaname's mouth pressed. His hair brushed softly against the side of his face. Trapped by Kaname's long limbs anyway, he didn't try to move. Instead he blinked at the unfamiliarity of the bright, white ceiling above them in confusion.

_The hell?_

Then he remembered Kaito.

Thoughts of his fellow brought more images filtering through the bond. Now he lay still in astonishment as he watched Kaname break Kaito's wrist and leave the hunter on the ground out cold.

"Damn barbarian." He grunted into the silence of the room. "Everything cannot be solved with violence."

"He will."

Kaname lifted his head, kissing the curve of Zero's chin. "Don't be angry. He deserved it and I'm not apologizing."

Zero scoffed. "I didn't expect it." He sighed, knowing complaining wouldn't get anywhere. "How is Yuki?"

"I suspect Ichigo will have that well in hand." Kaname murmured lowering his head back to its' previous position. "We can go check on her in a few."

His King was falling back into sleep, it was daylight after all, and Zero jostled him lightly. "Let's go back now so you can sleep in your own bed."

Kaname groaned. "Bossy hunter."

But he rose anyway, slowly, his mouth touching Zero's skin with random kisses. He pulled his hunter along with him. He was silent and he avoided meeting Zero's eyes. The hunter realized with a jolt that his King felt guilty in almost killing him. He stopped his mate by dropping in his lap, gripping his mate's chin. He turned Kaname's head around so that they were face to face. Kaname's eyes were darker than usual, missing their usual luster. Zero pulled him in for another short kiss unable to stand the negative emotion.

"It's no use worrying about it. You can't help it if you are a possessive tyrant." He brushed his mouth back and forth enjoying the tingles as lips grazed lips. "And I'm still alive. So let's go home. Though I am still angry with you." He added as an afterthought.

Reminded of their previous argument, Kaname's hand circled his wrists keeping him place as he tried to move. "I'm not changing my mind."

Zero started to speak and stopped looking down as something grated agains the bone of his wrist. Whatever it was Kaname's hands covered it. "Move your hand." He ordered. He had a bad feeling. His eyes widened at the thin diamond chains adorning his wrists. A full blown blush swept over his face. All he could think was that they looked just like….…Bracelets.

"What in the hell were you thinking?" He looked for the clasps. "How in the hell do I get these off?" He demanded finding none.

"You don't."

"What!?" Zero's glare was like a firing squad equipped with automatic weapons. "I'm not a damn woman!"

Kaname leaned forward and nipped his throat roughly drawing a gasp from his silver haired mate. "I know that and these don't make you a woman. They mark you as mine. It will warn others away. It was either that or I mark you again." His mouth rubbed across his bite, his tongue flickering over it, curtailing any response. Zero keened softly and tried to back away only to be caught by strong hands as Kaname stood holding him against his chest. "Let's go home."

"Baka." Zero managed. "I'm really going to shoot you someday. I'm not a woman!"

Kaname smiled down at him unrepentant. "Faster. Remember?"

Zero glared. "Fine I'll put you down before we go inside."

Zero was still angry when Kaname settled him on his feet at the glossy wooden door. As daylight dictated the common room was empty. Zero stalked past Kaname, muttering under his breath. "I can't believe of all the purebloods in the world and I manage to snag the most jealous possessive one."

"What was that?" Kaname inquired blandly.

"Shut up! I'm going to take a shower. Don't join me!"

Kaname shook his head as his incendiary mate stomped into their rooms and into the bathroom an indulgent smile curving his mouth. Kaname studied the now empty study noting that the window was fixed and the glass no longer littered the floor. He had to love the efficiency of his subjects, he thought idly as he stripped his clothes and headed for the bathroom.

KZ

The incandescent moonlight slanting through the window, illuminated Takuma's face. He was glad that the girl resting on the bed couldn't see him at the moment if what he was feeling at the moment showed on his face. He felt like a hungry panther looking at its' next meal, tail swishing back and forth as it waited for its' prey to pass by. His smile was hungry as he waited for her to wake, studying her to his heart's content. She was even more beautiful as a vampire, her skin smooth and glowing in the moonlight, her hair spread around her like a silken fan. His fingers twitched in anticipation of all that soft hair flowing through them. Her lips looked redder in the moonlight and he barely resisted the urge to climb into the bed with her and see if her lips were still as sweet. The blanket covered her modestly to her shoulders, though the outline of her body was a temptation in a class all its' own.

He knew the exact moment she woke, her aura rising to sweep around the room. Sensing him, she stretched leisurely, her head turning in his direction. Her eyes blinked open the deep, rich brown tinged with red. She smiled noticing his response as his eyes followed the lines of her bod beneath the comforter. When he met her eyes they were laughing, beckoning him forward.

"So how does it feel?" His voice was hushed in the dark room as if he didn't want to break the peace within it.

"Wonderful, but hungry." Yuki returned and even her voice was more melodious. Takuma couldn't stop the heated flush as his imagination supplied what that voice would sound like in a different situation.

"You're blushing Takuma." Yuki teased. She sat up and the coverlet fell away. His mouth went dry as the moonlight turned the material of her white gown transparent, affording him an excellent view.

Ichigo clambered to his feet, stammering in his haste to get out of the room. "Um I'll get you some blood tablets."

"Yours, Takuma."

Her words stopped him like he'd slammed into a brick wall and he just as disoriented. He watched as the crooked her finger at him. "I want to drink your blood Takuma. Come here." He couldn't deny her.

Damn domineering Kurans.

Her eyes entranced him, pulling him to the bed. The mattress dipped as he hesitantly placed the first knee. He felt dizzy, like he was in a dream, the woman of them sitting just within his grasp. Her small hands went around his neck drawing him fully onto the bed, drawing him to her. Their lips met and melded together like a sensual puzzle. Yuki moaned as the scent of the noble stoked the fire in her throat, mingling the pain within the pleasure of their kiss. She nibbled gently then licked to sooth the small hurt. Takuma's hands clenched against her spine as he fought to control his instincts. The room became warmer as she nibbled her way down his throat.

By the time her fangs were scraping over his pulse, Takuma was utterly and irrevocably lost in her.

KZ

**Yes, Yes I know this was a short chapter but it had everything I needed so anything more would have just been rambling.**

**Kaname VS Kaito= Third time is the charm! Bwahahaha and it's coming up!**

**Woooo! Thank you for your reviews!**

**LovelessRaine**

**Zeamagirizyenn**

**ShadowsOfPenandPaper**

**JoseiKeitoLuLuiCZ**

**MissSexyRain**

**LuanRina**

**Ben4Kevin**

**Megan28**

**NekoHunter**

**KXZFanGirl**

**Reinlight5**

**KyouyaxCloud**

**Eff-Eff-Fanatic**

**Celestriz**

**Renee**

**Ao-Mido**

**MsLunarissa**

**Wawatvxq**

**LOVE YOU!~~~~ YOU GUYS ARE FABULOUS! Wonderful! Stupendous! **

**Thank you for all the faves and follows!~~~**

**This story is almost done!**

**Until Next Time…**


	27. Chapter 27

**I Do Not Own Vampire Knight**

**A/N At Bottom**

**Let's GO!**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

"I can't take anymore." Zero moaned it, his head resting on Kaname's shoulder. He was sitting in his mate's lap, legs splayed wide over his while Kaname's hand slicked up and down the entire length of his cock. The room was dark around them, the curtains drawn tight. His cock was wet with pre-cum making the strokes smoother. It devastated his senses, the pleasure almost too intense to handle. Kaname laughed, his warm breath caressing the sensitive juncture of his neck. He teased, scraping the sharp tip of his fang across the vulnerable skin drawing yet another line of thin blood. He lapped it up slowly, keeping pace with his hand. His eyes were glued to where his hand moved, as wet as Zero's cock. His own dick was aching pressed against his prefects back. They flicked to the curtains, ascertaining the time.

"Just a little more." He murmured. "It's not even dawn yet. I want to make sure you are well satisfied when I leave."

"But this is all you've done for an hour, damn it I need to come." The words were a desperate plea, knowing that his mate was in no hurry. He groaned when Kaname's hands stopped yet again, his index finger pressed solidly against the nerve laden underside. His thumb swept over the weeping head of his cock in leisurely sweeps, making Zero groan.

"If you can't take it I can always stop." His pureblood offered, his tone too sweet for his tastes.

He arched slightly pushing his dick a little deeper into Kaname's fist. "If you stop now I'll kill you."

"Fractious tonight are we?" Kaname taunted knowing he'd already stripped Zero of his control. He'd trapped his little hunter in their room shortly after leaving class, finding him on his patrol route and practically dragging him back.

"Please." The soft entreaty prompted him to continue. His silver haired mated was totally relaxed, letting him take the whole of his weight.

"Are you sure?" Kaname inquired quietly, his hand starting to move again. He felt the answer in the tensing of his mate's body, the hand tightening around his wrist as though he needed to keep himself secured against the sensual waves that buffeted him. Kaname's fingers sped up, kneading the silk covered hardness tenderly. He pressed a kiss to Zero's erogenous zone. "I love you."

Zero shivered. "I know damn it! Hurry!"

"Like this?" Gradually his hands resumed their previous speed matching the cadence of Zero's pants. He loved how his mated trembled in his arms as his orgasm approached like the unstoppable tide of a tsunami. Zero gasped and pushed harder against his hand, seeking the nirvana he was so used to at Kaname's behest. He was addicted to the pureblood. He acknowledged it even as he surrendered to the pure pleasure of his pureblood's touch. He gave himself up to the paradise of it, one of the best feelings in the world, the sensation tingling up his spine as he release the white essence his mate so coveted. When it was done, he lay shuddering, heart pounding as Kaname turned him over so that he lay with his face pressed against the soft sheets, his hips canted invitingly. His back arched when the soft, mushroomed head of Kaname's cock touched his hungry entrance.

Kaname took his time, seducing his mate, stroking sinking into to him in minute increments, enjoying the way his breath hitched with every inch that he fed him. When he was fully seated, both males gave groans of satisfaction, the feeling feeding back and forth between them. Kaname paused, slim hips gripped in his large, graceful hands. He leaned forward to press a soft kiss between Zero's shoulder blades wringing a cry from his mate as he pressed deeper inside him.

"Is it enough?"

He almost chuckled with the question, knowing that his little soft, silver haired mated wanted, no craved for more. The answer was what he anticipated, his mate shaking in the hold of his arms. So warned, he pulled out slowly before powering his way back in. His little hunter sighed and gasped beneath him, his body welcoming the intrusion, crying out when his dick brushed against the spot that made him see lavender stars.

"I love you." He almost screamed it, the feelings overwhelming him. He slumped forward as Kaname began the forward drive that he loved so much. Kaname held him steady, hands clenched almost painfully on his hips as he began to plumb the depths of Zero's body, fondling his pleasure zone with each deliberate thrust. He moaned as pliant flesh molded around him, squeezing and rippling. Zero panted harshly in tune to his thrusts as Kaname remade him into a creature of light and feelings, his shining image buried deep into his psyche.

The ride was slow and steady, the leisurely rhythm of Kaname's hard cock devastating, his synapses overcome by the pleasure that was overloading his regular thought patterns. The gratification blew through the bond, the pleasure melding them together as they both groaned in bliss. The aftermath left them tangled and sweaty and replete in each other. Kaname smiled when Zero made no attempt to move, content to rest in his arms; finally content with being his mate. He was still smiling when he fell asleep, not letting the fact that he was due to leave within hours interrupt his peace.

Zero was quiet when they woke to the late afternoon sun, not happy with the idea but now satisfied with the reasoning his pureblood gave for leaving him behind. He frowned when Kaname presented him with a slim box of glossy teakwood.

"What is this?" He gave a suspicious glance when Kaname rolled his eyes.

"Just open it."

He was silent when he lifted the lid to reveal to slender ten inch knives done in the kukri style, the blades wider at the tip and slightly curved inward. The gleamed silver and tapered into black matte rubber grips. They came complete with black nylon forearm sheaths. He replaced the lid deliberately and gave Kaname an expressionless mask.

"Are you anticipating that I will need these?"

Kaname gave him a quick kiss. "Just in case. They are anti-vampire like Bloody Rose."

"How did you-"

"I'll explain later. "

He let Kaname pull him towards the shower not wanting to spoil the moment before parting.

He didn't even complain when Kaname pulled him into a long kiss right before he stepped into the car even though the night class was looking on. He no longer cared what they thought about the situation. So he ignored the venomous stares coming from Aidou and the amused ones from Takuma, Seiren and Yuki and let Kaname have his way. He was understandably hazy and aroused when he was released. He didn't even glare at Kaname for the infraction. Hell it wouldn't work anyhow. And he didn't even turn away until the line of cars were out of sight feeling the bond tug as the distance between them grew wider. He turned back to the school letting the late afternoon sun warm him as he turned his thoughts to other matters, ignoring the vampire that was still by his side.

He hadn't seen Kaito or Ichiru for days though he hadn't really looked that hard. Between filling Kaname's needs and helping Yuki accustom herself to vampiredom he had enough on his plate. It bothered him more than the fact that he was here while his mate walked straight into danger.

"You seem a little preoccupied. Are you worried?"

His head swiveled to the new vampire on campus dressed in her prefect's outfit minus the Artemis rod as it re-acted strangely to her now that she was a pureblood again though not as strongly as if she'd been a level D. Contrary to what Kaname and Ichigo felt she'd opted to stay part of the day class and a guardian and use her newfound abilities to continue her duties although she'd taken up residence in the Moon Dorm. Even looking at her now almost unearthly beauty, luminous skin and knee length hair, he still forgot that she was a vampire. She seemed more mysterious now, new secrets shining in her glowing brown eyes.

"As if I would be." He scoffed. "Kaname can take care of himself."

Yuki laughed. "If I didn't know you I would have believed that." She hopped in front of him, making him stop and tapped a finger to the wrinkle between his eyes. "So if you are not worried about him who are you worrying about? Kaito? Ichiru?"

The wrinkle became more pronounced. "What the hell are you doing? Reading my mind?"

"I don't have to! I know you!" Yuki repeated, beaming.

"Well, you sure seem happy. " Zero muttered stepping around her. She'd been that way since she and Ichijo had emerged from his room, both glowing and blushing, the air swollen with the smell of blood. He could tell by the way she spaced out at times, as though she were talking to someone in her head that they'd completed their own blood bond and they were both happier for it.

"Of course I'm happy." Yuki chided him gently, her expression sobering. "I finally know who I really am."

**KXZ**

Kaname settled back in the seat as the car gained speed. Only he and Takuma occupied their black town car. With every mile that the car gained his skin tightened, as if the strings of the bond were pulling tight with every amount of distance gained. Ichigo noted the strain that pulled his face into a frown.

"Worried?"

Kaname rested his hand on his fist. "Who wouldn't be with a mate like Zero? I'm surprised he just didn't get in the car."

Takuma laughed. "Me too." All too quickly the smile disappeared from his face. "Was it right to leave him behind?"

Kaname frowned. "We have to suspect that their goal is to get rid of him. But until we really know, it's best to keep him at the academy." His head turned to the window as he resisted the impulse to access the bond. "Besides it will only be two days. How much trouble can he get into?"

**KXZ**

The first night without his mate was uneventful and though the bond pulled uncomfortably, Zero half enjoyed the first peaceful night he'd had in a long time. He patrolled well into the night, hesitant to return to the Moon Dorm to an empty bed. Yuki had laughed at him and returned first leaving him contemplating in silence. He finally turned to the Moon Dorm when the moon was high in the sky, deciding that he'd sleep and make it to class on time for once. He discarded thoughts of Kaito but couldn't get Ichiru off his mind. He wanted to find his twin and mend the rift between them once and for all. He knew it wouldn't be easy but he would try. If he could find him.

He spent long moments in the shower, letting the hot water course over him. He didn't realize that he was lonely until he settled in the middle of the huge bed with Kaname's scent surrounding him. Although he could feel his mate keenly through their link, the absence of his physical presence affected him in ways he wouldn't have suspected. He tossed in the

bed for an hour before giving up and just staring at the ceiling discomfited. He couldn't even sleep without the pureblood beside him?

_Can't sleep?_

He huffed in irritation as Kaname echoed his thoughts, flopping over onto his stomach ignoring him.

_Maybe it's because you're a vampire and you're trying to sleep at night?_

He drew a pillow over his head and snuggled deeper into the mattress.

_Or maybe it's because I'm not there to put you to sleep?_

He gave up and turned back over. _What are you doing?_

_Sitting in a room full of dignitaries bored almost to death. Perfectly safe._ Kaname teased.

That eased tension he hadn't even realized was knotting his shoulders and he relaxed completely. _Good I would hate to have to come and save you._

The bond was silent for a long moment before Kaname chuckled. _The world stood still for a moment. Zero joking, it's unprecedented._

_Shut up._ But he was sinking into sleep as if Kaname's voice was a night cap.

Kaname felt him drift of and allowed his attention to be captured completely by the round table once again. The senate was looking back at him expectantly with Ichio at the head of the table. He returned the stares coolly. "I refuse. To do so would interrupt the peace that I desire." His voice was colder than the expression on his face. "I will not disband the night class. There have been no incidents in the last four years to indicate that it will not work. And it has established that vampires and humans can co exist."

Ichio sneered. "And attacking a hunter is not an _incident_?"

"Not one that would start a war." Kaname's eyes didn't waver from the man. "That was wholly personal. He dared to touch my mate. It was unacceptable. That is my right."

"The mate that is close to Level E."

"_Was_." Kaname stressed. "And also the strongest hunter to come from the esteemed Kiryuu family in centuries."

The older man's look was one of disgust. "He would have been if not for the fact that he was born a twin. Or did you forget?"

Kaname's smile could have frozen every glass of bloodwine in the room. "That is not your concern." He raised a brow. "I will not disband the night class nor will I give up my mate. Was there a topic that you wanted to discuss besides that?"

The table's inhabitants shifted uncomfortably as his aura seemed to squeeze the room. Ichio met his eyes squarely, seemingly not concerned with the clear sign of his displeasure. Kaname felt a certain satisfaction in that. He would remember it when the time came to crush the council and their ideals which he knew Ichio was spearheading. He felt the smile fall from his face as he thought of the task that had been entrusted to him. One that he'd spent years planning. He knew instinctively that Ichio would give him a reason to do just what he planned. He stood forcing everyone else to rise with him.

"If there are no other relevant topics I will adjourn."

**KXZ**

By the second night, Zero was definitely feeling the effects of being separated from his mate. His bite throbbed painfully as though to remind him that Kaname hadn't fed from him in two days. Midnight found him in the forest, his back pressed against a tree with his school shirt unbuttoned so that it wouldn't abrade it. Yet even that night air seemed like a cutting knife where it touched it. His fangs pulsed in his mouth hungrily and the thirst burned the back of his throat. He could the effects echoing through the bond as it was wide open, the only thing that seemed to counter the effects of them being apart. Kaname was handling it better which wasn't surprising considering the fact that he was ancient. At the current moment he was following his mate through the ball that had been set for the second night of the Vampire Gala.

He watched as Kaname and Ichijo entered the room, watched as everyone bowed low before the pureblood. They were like bright jewels in their gowns and suits. Zero scratched the skin of his burning throat irritably. Across the bond he could feel Kaname doing the same.

_I can see why your'e so spoiled._

_Hmph….…I guess that's why I'm mated to you….…_

Zero smiled at the sarcasm in his voice. _I am here to keep you humble._

_And you do a very good job but I must admit that it only makes me want to make you submit even more._

_You're just a pervert. _Zero shook his head ruefully.

_And I can't wait to show you all of the perverted things I've thought of when I get home._

_I'm sure you can't, _ Zero returned dryly.

_Ah here they come._ Kaname's attention turned abruptly to the families approaching him with their daughters in tow. _You think they would take the hint when I say I have a mate._

Zero laughed._Yeah a level D for a Pureblood King, it sits real well with them._

_Zero-_

Zero hurriedly closed the bond off as a beautiful blonde was presented by her father. He didn't want to have that particular argument with potentials brides inches away. He sighed and got to his feet preparing to head back to the Moon Dorm. He'd opted to sit in the cold, hoping that it would cool the heat that scorched his throat. But the only thing that helped was being connected to Kaname. _I'm ruined for life. _He lamented silently. _I've gotten used to sleeping among vampires. _

He stopped in mid stride, his head canting sharply to the right. Towards the small town. He felt the other piece of his soul. A part different from the intimate link he shared with Kaname. No, this was a different part. A part that had shared the womb with him. The part that walked separate. He immediately turned in that direction, wondering why he'd shown up at this time. He began to run as the Ichiru's presence began to move further into the city.

_What is he up to now?_

Determined to catch up with his twin he began to run in that direction for once relishing the vampire speed. He'd catch up to his twin in no time. The streets streamed past until he was on the outskirts of the town, miles from the school. He stopped before an abandoned warehouse, didn't think twice about stepping inside pushing the door in slowly. He scanned the dark interior carefully before moving with calculated stealth through the building to the stairs. The way was plain to him as if it steeped in sunlight and he didn't bother pulling Bloody Rose as it wouldn't work against his twin.

He stopped dead in the entry way, assailed by a huge wave of vertigo as the man standing in the middle of the room, facing away from him was not his twin. His figure was hugely reminiscent of Kaname, the shoulders broad beneath the casual black leather jacket, though his brown hair was slightly longer. Bloody Rose jumped to his hand in a two handed grip and his heart began to drum. Against his better judgement, he _had_ felt Ichiru, he took a step into the room, Rose aimed.

"Who in the hell are you?" The question grated on his already sore throat but he tamped down the residual pain of separation before it could clearly register. "Where is Ichiru?"

Something scrambled across the roof, drawing his attention, his senses clamoring in confusion as a level E registered on them and as quickly was gone. He didn't think twice. The soft cough of Bloody Rose blew a portion of the ceiling away and he was inside the room, advancing on the now turning figure. The area above the hole was empty and he tried to keep his attention on it and the man in front of him.

_What in the fuck is going on?_

"Confused?"

The voice could have been Kaname's. The man could have been Kaname's brother, the resemblance was so close. If it hadn't been for the eyes. One shined blue, the other glowing red. The memory jumped from the long list he'd assimilated from Kaname. His finger tightened on the trigger and the world slowed down. He became a creature of pure instinct dropping down to one knee as the claw stabbed where he'd been standing a second ago and the roof caved in raining wooden debris down on them. He rolled to the side, his hands covering his head even as his foot kicked out viciously, catching the level E in the knee. The vampire howled as its' knee cap broke. Bloody Rose coughed again sending dust to the floor

Zero's senses were screaming along as the room rapidly filled with level E's. He could see them but he couldn't feel them. It was as if both his hunter and vampire senses were being muted. He hit the wall and used it as leverage to pull himself up, Bloody Rose firing rapidly, decimating the first eight low level vampires closest to him in quick succession. It wasn't going to be enough. As one, the level E's rushed him, a tidal wave of destruction and madness. Rose clattered to the ground as he freed his hands for the newly gifted silver blades that seemed to jump from their sheaths filling his hands with twenty inches of death. He met them head on, pushing off the wall and coming in low. His first right handed swipe took a level E across the stomach as he ducked down avoiding a sharp claw. His left hand slammed the blade deep into another. The blades left trails of fire behind as he swept past them to his next targets, not waiting to see them burst into clouds of crystalized dust behind him.

Even as he moved he tried to keep his eye on Rido, a difficult task, the view blocked by dozens of snarling vampires. The silver anti-vampire blades whirled in his hands shedding blood as he went. He twisted on his heel, avoiding the next vampire, allowing its' momentum to drive it past him as he thrust the blade home deep into its' spine. He completed the turn, sinking his left knife into the throat of another, stopping it in its' tracks abruptly. He planted his foot in the abdomen of the next sending it crashing back into several others as he reversed the knife dragging it upwards. The level E that jumped over that one screamed as its' skin split up to the breastbone.

He couldn't avoid all of them completely and he grunted in pain as a pair of claws ripped across his shoulder. He stumbled not bothering to stop himself from falling against the vampire as he rammed the blade into its' underarm, twisting savagely. Blood coated his hands and wrists now, as he fought desperately. He couldn't see Rido at all now too preoccupied with keeping the level E's off of him. A flash of silvery blonde hair caught his peripheral and he heard more than felt when Seiren arrived by the distinctive thump as she landed. A sudden pocket of peace opened around him as she danced gracefully in the knot of the level E's like beautiful death. A distant part of him was amazed as she ripped throats and broke necks as she passed leaving nothing behind but dust. And with just her bare hands.

"Stop."

Both of them froze where they were standing, the frozen picture bloody carnage. The few remaining E's backed off nervously and Rido once again became Zero's main focus. His silver eyes tracked him as he entered the invisible circle. He tried to back up as he came closer, to no avail. He was stuck. He opened his mouth, but couldn't speak. Seiren didn't take her eyes off of him either. Rido's smile held no hint of even mocking warmth. Just cruelty. He tapped Zero's fist gently. "Drop it."

To his utter horror he couldn't disobey the command. His eyes widened as his fingers unclenched, watching in stunned surprise as the knives fell to the ground. He relaxed, tried to let the bond open. But like his senses it too was muted. He could feel Kaname but it was as if continents separated them and not just a few hundred miles.

Kaname stiffened as he caught the shadowy sense of Zero's distress. He frowned slightly and bowed to the woman in front of him dressed in cool blue. "Sara was it?" He smiled slightly when she nodded. "I'm sorry but I really must cut this short something has come up. If you will excuse me?" He inclined his head politely not waiting for an answer before he was moving, reaching the door in seconds. Ichijo was right with him.

"What is it?"

"Zero." Kaname answered succinctly. "Something is wrong with our bond. I can't reach him." His eyes began to glow a dull red, and his aura wrapped around him as he prepared to transform himself.

"Going so soon? That would definitely be seen as a breach of protocol."

Kaname turned calmly though his aura snapped around him dangerously. There no mention of Kaname's innate politeness when he met the older council member's eyes.

"My, my. When they said Kaname had mated with a level E, this was not what I was expecting." Rido teased playfully. "I don't think even your brother knows of your prowess. I'm impressed. For once I was wrong." His face became deadly serious. "This is much, much better. I thought you were highly expendable. I see he kept you here to protect you." The strangely docile level E's twittered nervously behind him.

Zero flinched as Rido reached out in a casual gesture to run fingers through his silver hair. "Very beautiful but dangerous. Like a leopard. I see what he sees in you. But, tsk, tsk. He should have taken you with him. He might as well have killed you himself." He leaned forward and took a deep breath. "Mmmm…you smell delicious. I wonder how you taste." His finger stroked over Kaname's bite mark eliciting a pained groan.

He laughed at the look of disgust on Zero's face. "Oh I see you don't like that idea." Illicit desire filled his abnormal colored eyes. "We'll see what we can do to change that." His eyes flickered to something behind Zero and he nodded.

Zero knew it was coming, but frozen, couldn't defend himself against the blow.

The world winked out as Seiren's voice followed him into the darkness.

**KXZ**

**So sorry for the late update….Real life intruding and all. I hoped you liked it! All I can say is fasten your seat belts! Still lots of twists and turns ahead!~~~**

**Thank You So much for all of your wonderful reviews:**

**LovelessRaine**

**ben4kevin**

**JoseikeitoLuluiCZ**

**ShadowsOfPenandPaper**

**KyouyaxCloud**

**LuanRina**

**ZeamagiriZyenn**

**Megan28**

**ao-mido**

**NijiNeon**

**Ryzuya**

**Simon Uzumaki**

**Reinlight5**

**Psyched Up**

**Dangerousluv**

**And thanks for all the faves and follows!~~**

**Until Next Time…**


	28. Chapter 28

**I do Not Own Vampire Knight**

**A/N At Bottom**

**Lets GO!**

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

Every window in the mansion and every house within a three block radius blew outward, covering the city in glittering shards of glass when the bond winked out completely, Kaname's blood thirsty aura bursting forth with a sound almost like a sonic boom. Ichijo grimaced as some of the glass flew past his face, leaving trails of blood in their wake. The roar that followed made even Ichio's eyes widen, the smugness replaced by fear. Kaname rose over them darkly, seeming to grow, his face a rictus of unholy rage. Ichijo flinched when his King's eyes passed over him to settle on his grandfather.

They were completely black and only the beast lived there.

Ichijo saw when the decision to go to his mate won over his desire to spill Ichio's blood. Black bats filled the foyer for a split second before they were gone with a _whoosh_ of air, leaving only he and Ichio in the hall. He turned on his grandfather who was looking at where Kaname had stood, his eyes immense with residual terror. Ichijo wondered if his eyes looked similar. Of all the years he'd spent by Kaname's side, he'd never seen him in such a state. He jerked Ichio forward by the lapels on his coat.

"What have you done!?"

Ichio tried to yank back but Ichijo held him fast, his own eyes filled with anger. "Only what needed to be done." He spat back. "Your _King_ is no longer a valid option to hold the throne."

"Grr!" Ichijo tossed him aside and ran back into the ballroom, to the find the inhabitants sweeping glass from their clothes and picking nobles off the ground. The night class met him at the door except for Aidou. When he gave an inquiring look, Rima gestured idly to the floor, shaking her head. "He fainted when Kaname-sama's aura swept through the room."

Ichijo made a sound of disgust. "Wake him up, we have to get back to campus. I suspect something happened to Zero."

Rima looked behind him. "Where is Kaname-sama?"

"I'll explain on the way."

**KZ**

The entire side of the building caved when the colony of bats flew into it. Kaname thumped to his feet beside an unconscious Seiren, kneeling down to lift her head slightly. Blood covered one half of her face and body. Her breathing was irregular. Kaname resisted the beast for the moment trying to wake her gently, though it took every ounce of will power he had or would ever posses. The blood in his veins shrieked with the cutting of the bond and it hurt worse than anything he had ever felt. A hot agony that boiled beneath his skin that could only be quieted by Zero. "Seiren! Seiren!"

She roused slowly, clearly damaged more than his eye could detect. Only one of her eyes opened and she gasped at the sight of him. "Kaname-sama." Her voice was a mere whisper. "Rido was here, took Zero."

"Where?" He demanded, all gentleness forgotten at the statement. "Where did he take him?"

She shook her head painfully. "I don't know. Masked his presence. Following the wrong one this entire time. The only way I knew he was here was by following Zero. He is not working by himself."

"Of course he isn't." Kaname cursed grimly as she fell unconscious again. He was still holding the beast back by sheer mental force as he picked her up and made for the school. Cross' door fell inward with a crash under the weight of his aura when he alighted on the steps. Cross was there in an instant, Toga on his heels. Cross' face blanched at the sight of him and he rushed forward to grab Seiren. Toga grabbed him.

"What in the hell happened?" The vampire hunter demanded and Kaname thought he heard a thread of panic in his voice. Having hunters so close when the beast was fully reigning, the agony of the cut just on this side of being unbearable caused him to hiss at the hunter. Toga snatched his hand back, cursing, gun in his hand in an instant. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

"Zero." Always shrewd even with his idiotic behavior, Cross saw it at once. "Something happened to Zero. I wouldn't get too close right now. Take her to the infirmary right away."

His eyes were grim as he watched the beast winning, overtaking Kaname once again. "Go. Now."

"But-"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. GO."

Toga found himself obeying, his feet moving.

Cross reached out taking up Toga's previous position, grabbing Kaname's shoulder as he turned to leave. Cross stepped to the side neatly, as a claw whipped up and out, a move that spoke of confidence and long practiced skill. He caught it as it flashed out, tapping a suddenly glowing palm against Kaname's heart. Kaname stopped abruptly as luminous strands wrapped around him before sinking beneath his skin. He coughed as the pain subsided slightly and his eyes lightened. He looked at Cross with surprise as the beast retreated, though it roar didn't quiet at all.

"What did you do?"

Cross smiled slightly, though it didn't reach his eyes. "I tamed the beast within." He studied Kaname. "But not for long. I would say a day at the most. I need you thinking rationally right now. Come in and tell me what happened. I can help."

The beast within him snapped at that idea, wanting to go after his mate _now._ Cross shook his head. "You can't just go rushing in blindly. Do you think they would hide him in plain sight? With _you_ on their heels. We need a strategy."

As much as he hated to admit it, Cross made perfect sense. With great, huge reluctance he followed the former hunter to the infirmary. Toga was leaning over Seiren, wiping the blood from her face with a towel. She was still deeply unconscious. Toga looked up when they walked into the room.

"She was beat up pretty badly. If you want her to heal she's going to need blood."

An unanimous, unspoken agreement rippled between the three men. Kaname stepped forward as Toga moved back, and sat on the edge to the bed, one sharp nail opening a vein. He let the pureblood of his line drip onto her lips, nodding in satisfaction when she stirred at the smell. Her grip was surprisingly strong where she his arm to keep it still before her teeth sank into soft skin. Concern replaced the ire that Kaname felt as she began to suck rapidly. Finally she fell back on the bed limply. All of them watched as her wounds began to heal like a miracle. It took five minutes but she was wholly conscious. Toga glanced at Kaname when she sat up, her features hard.

"That's some blood you have. I swear she had internal bleeding."

"Hunter-san is correct." Her voice was weak, and she was moving slowly for Seiren but her voice was resolved, her eyes angry. "They worked me over pretty good."

"Who?" Kaname asked before Cross or Toga could open their mouths. "Who did this to you?"

Seiren's eyes flicked to Cross and Toga. "Rido, level E's and….…Kaito."

**KZ**

It wasn't the cold that woke him. Nor the rankness of the place where he was. No, the sheer torment that battered his body jerked Zero out of the trauma induced sleep. His eyes flew open and he howled, like the animal that prowled through his skin. The flesh of his throat was raw. The pain beat him from every corner of his body but it was second to the horrible realization that he couldn't feel Kaname. His scream bounced off the wet stone walls and he surged forward, fury joining the anguish that was coursing through his veins.

The metal cuff, attached to the chain yanked him back against the wall and he groaned when his back hit. It didn't matter, he geared up for another rush, aiming at the figure that looked like Kaname but wasn't.

Rido stood just out of reach, terrible anger arranging what should have been handsomeness into something ugly and twisted. He threw the figures shrouded in shadows behind him a look of disgust.

"It seems he cannot stand the separation, even though it is only temporary."

"He is a young vampire and a level D at that. Did you expect him too? Kuran may be handling it better but only because he is a pureblood and older."

He knew that voice. Deep in the recesses of his maddened mind he placed it. He howled again when he couldn't get to that person. He was no longer anything even remotely resembling a human.

"I can bring him back to his senses, but it won't last long with him. The best thing would be to kill him now."

"No."

"What's the point of keeping him alive?"

Rido stooped down to peer into the incapacitated Vampire Hunter's face, filled with snapping teeth and eyes the color of pitch. He smiled. "I have my reasons. Do it."

Zero snarled as another figure came forward, hands glowing softly but the face still cloaked in shadows. It stopped when claws slashed at the air between them. "Hold him."

Suddenly he couldn't move, the feeling reminiscent of earlier and he bucked against the invisible hold forcefully. He began to howl again, filling the stone room with a cacophony of sound. All of the figures in the room winced at the din.

"Hurry." Rido growled. "Before I really do kill him."

A hands tapped the place over his heart and the pain subsided somewhat but not really enough. He slumped forward gasping. He only allowed the peace for a few seconds before he was once again struggle against his bonds. His pain ridden eyes met Rido's. "What have you done?" His voice was gravelly, his throat torn from his screams. "I'm going to kill you as soon as I get out of here."

Rido smirked. "Do you really think you're getting out of here? If you do, you'll be going to a place I choose specifically. And believe me you won't like it. By then I'll be your new master."

"I'd rather serve in hell." He snapped then arced in pain as that little defiance caused him more pain. Every inch of his skin was burning, the mark felt like a brand. His teeth broke through the skin of his lip as he bit back another scream. The place where he could usually feel Kaname felt like a gaping hole and whatever the shadowy figure had done to him was unraveling swiftly. "Kaname is going to come here and when he does all of you are going to die. But you I'm going to kill personally."

"Oh?" Rido suddenly sounded amused and that scared Zero more than anything could. "And how is he going to find you?"

"Baka." He gritted through the pain. "Don't think that you _vampires_ can hide anywhere Kaname can't find you. He knows every vampire stronghold there is."

"And what makes you think you're in a vampire stronghold?" Rido asked curious. "Do you think I'm that stupid? To hide you somewhere where he can get you back? You underestimate me. You both did. That's why you're in the situation you're in."

Zero's mind began to work rapidly in his unstable sanity. "Where are we?"

Rido laughed outright. "Like I'll tell you that. You're lucky to be alive. Think about that." He stood back up, gesturing to another shadow.

As the figure came forward, Zero realized that his senses had been restored. It was a vampire, the presence that was walking to join their little demented group at the wall, but something else. Something familiar he associated with deep within himself. He felt like the floor beneath him was no longer there and he was falling into black surrealism as the dim light in the room outlined the face. He blinked rapidly not believing what he was seeing.

"Kaito?"

**KZ**

Speechlessness followed the statement, leaving the room in dead silence. All three men looked at her in disgusted disbelief. Toga backed away from her like she was a black mamba. Kaname felt the beast tearing at the ropes holding his bond.

_I should have just killed him when I had the chance._

Cross was the first to speak, and for the first time Kaname saw the formidable hunter that he hid under his idiot camouflage. "Are you telling me Kaito was with Rido? And that they kidnapped Zero."

Everyone in the room flinched at the lethal tone underlying that voice. Something they'd never heard before. At that moment if Seiren could have a made an educated guess she would have said he was more dangerous than Kaname at the moment. Fear unfurled inside her as she was faced with the deadliest hunter there'd ever been. She nodded slowly.

"And that's not all. He's a vampire."

Toga cursed violently. "I don't believe that."

"I'm not mistaken." Seiren said coolly, keeping her eyes on Cross, whose face looked like the devil incarnate. The vampire in her trembled at the fury and she grasped now why he was used as a threat to young vampires all over the world. She almost felt his blade at her throat from just a look. Then he blinked and it was gone. She shrank back, because his aura hadn't changed a bit. She wondered idly how she'd failed to notice this before.

_Because we all saw what he wanted us to see and we all wanted to believe that was what he was._

She turned her head to say something to Kaname and shook her head in exasperation. He was gone. The place where he'd been standing just moments ago empty as if he'd never stood there.

"Well, now." Cross said dryly to no one in particular. "I told him we needed a strategy."

**KZ**

His horror was so great it eclipsed the physical torment and for a moment he was totally free of pain. Sadness followed closely. Kaito met his eyes calmly, but the Kaito he'd once known was no longer there. A self satisfied, smug creature stared back at him.

"Kaito why?" He whispered. And his sanity unraveled completely.

**KZ**

**Whooo! I hoped you enjoyed that as much as I did!~~~I can safely say that Kaname's chessboard was thrown out of the window!~~**

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! I WILL TELL YOU IT TOOK ME LONGER TO WRITE THIS PART THAN IT DID THE CHAPTER! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! THANK YOU!:**

**LovelessRaine**

**ben4kevin**

**JoseiKeitoLuluiCZ**

**LuanRina**

**ZeamagiriZyenn**

**ShadowsOfPenAndPaper**

**TheLightFromTheMoon**

**DangerousLuv**

**Esther Cain014**

**Gushikku Hime wa Yami-san**

**Ryzuya**

**KxZFanGirl**

**SimonUchiha**

**KyouyaxCloud**

**Cloudie**

**Psyched Up**

**Hana Miw**

**Lily2003**

**Night13**

**J**

**Orro20**

**Elune~~~Though they gave a bad review I still love it!~~**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR FAVES AND FOLLOWS!**

**YOU GUYS ARE SO WONDERFUL!~~ Muah! Muah! Muah!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME….**


	29. Chapter 29

**I Do Not Own Vampire Knight**

**A/N At Bottom**

**Let's GO!**

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

He stood looking at the Senate building, the wind sweeping his hair around his face and shoulders. The bottom of the long trench he wore teemed around his legs like a tumultuous sea. The cold didn't touch him for he was colder inside. Each second that ticked by without Zero froze him even more. The beast inside him was no longer roaring but sat waiting, anticipating. In this, as when they'd claimed Zero, they were in perfect accord.

He walked forward. He didn't hurry; anticipation was ninety-five percent of the hunt after all.

He entered the building without any deterrents.

He smiled and it too was like ice on the arctic. They obviously hadn't taken his promises to heart. He probed the broken link and his smiled turned into something out of nightmare. If they had seen it he suspected all of them would be fleeing the building right now.

The halls of the old building were empty and silent save for his quiet, purposeful footsteps. He was looking for a fight. His blood boiled with the need. His fangs ached with the necessity of it. His claws called out with the requirement of it.

He entered the room without any fanfare. They sat at a table made of strong oakwood, polished to shine in the low light of the kerosene lamps decorating the corners of the room. Every member except Ichio was there, which was what he suspected anyway, and their eyes were on the doorway when he stepped through it. He paused, he and the agitated beast inside him seizing up their enemies.

"Kaname Kuran."

The greeter was a statuesque blonde, who he'd had plenty of dealings with in the past. She sat at the head of the table, the space usually reserved for Ichio.

"To what do we owe this summons." Her mouth turned up in repugnance. "And by bat no less."

He let the door close behind him but moved no further into the room. "I'm sure you all ready know why I've called you here." His voice was empty pleasantness.

"Are you ready to negotiate then, heir of the Kuran line?" She asked haughtily and her eyes were all too knowing.

He almost snapped then but resisted the urge, barely, and moved closer. The chessboard was open in his inner mind and he relished the game. Like he relished her reaction to him when he stepped fully into the light and she caught her first sight of his face. Her own face blanched white while the others at the table twittered nervously. He knew what she saw. The alien eyes of the beast they all tried to keep suppressed within themselves.

"Fine. Tell me where he is and I will kill you quickly though I couldn't vouch for it being completely painless."

The look engaged with the ominous click of the door being locked seemed to reverberate throughout the room. All the council looked towards the woman in horror and then back to him.

"B-but that is ridiculous. You would go so far for a level D?" Her words stuttered over themselves as he was all ready at her side.

He lifted her from her seat by her throat totally disregarding the other vampires in the room. Her fingers scrambled desperately at his hand as the true realization hit, trying to dislodge the iron grip, the truth of her perilous position showing in her eyes. As one, the panicked council tried to rise and found they couldn't

"Damn it Kuran! This is not the way to go about things." The woman gasped around his hand "We are the ruling council. You can't-"

"Shut up!" He shook her like a disobedient dog, his hand tightening, his black eyes touching upon every member in the room. They sat in quiet, terrified disbelief. "You ceased to rule for the good of the Vampire nation long ago and now your only concern is the good of _you. _You go to far for the sake of conceit." His smile became genuine then. "So I'll take care of you here, like I pledged to so do so many years ago. Where is he?"

"I don't know." She began frantically, seeing her death in his eyes. "Ichio said he would only hide him for a couple of days to force you to cooperate! But he never told-"

His fingers snapped shut, the blades of his claws tearing through soft tissue as he tore her throat out. He turned to the table, licking the blood from one long claw as her strangling body thumped on the ground. "Do I really have to go through you one by one? Where is he?"

"We don't know!" An auburn haired woman squealed, her eyes wide with fear.

"And if we did, we wouldn't tell you." This from a golden hued male sitting at the middle of the long table. "To do this over the lowest of the low. He was right. You are not fit to lead the Kuran line into the new era."

"And by _him_ you, do you mean Ichio or Rido?" Kaname inquired with fake politeness. At their stunned faces, he laughed. It held the slight edge of madness. "I see. He made you his scapegoats. Apparently he didn't want you in the new _era_ either." He shrugged casually. "It behooves me but I will grant his wish right now as it runs parallel to mine."

The woman emitted a small 'eep' of alarm as her hands rose against her will. It was the last sound she made as she gripped her own hair, Kaname's power quelling all of their screams.

**KZ**

He knew at once it was dream. The landscape was barren though he could see the hazy shadow of a town in the far, hazy distance. And he noticed that though it was desolate high and low rock formations dotted the scenery. Wind blew dust into his face, though he could feel neither. Nor could he feel the heat of the sun though it was at its' highest point in the sky. Despite all that, he knew he had to reach the city before nightfall. He prepared to take the first step that would lead there.

"Would you rather not ride? It is a long way."

He stumbled around to face the sudden presence and felt comical surprise rearrange his face. A woman, her face shadowed by the cowl of her long cloak, looked down on him from atop a tall pale horse. The mane of the horse seemed too bright compared to the dull terrain and she seemed extraordinarily bright against the drab backdrop. Her face was made of fine lines and angles that made her beautiful. Her long hair lay in a braid over her shoulder but he couldn't tell the color of it or her eyes only that they were as pale as the horse.

He recognized her immediately from Kaname's memories and then realized he recognized her on a deeper level. The same genetic make up made him a hunter.

_The parent._

She smiled at him as though she were reading his thoughts. He just stared.

"Well, do you want to go to the city? It's not safe here when dark falls. Though," Her eyes became shrewd. "I don't think it will be a problem for you."

He shook himself, reminding himself that it was only a delirious dream and he would wake anytime to the real world of pain. He took her outstretched hand and heaved himself onto the horse behind her, surprised that he could feel her. He dropped his hands at once, hesitant to touch her any further. She chuckled in amusement and sent the horse into a slow, steady tread. He wondered, idly, if they would reach the city in time.

"Why are you here? This is an age that has passed on."

Her question caught him unawares and he answered lamely. "I don't know. Maybe I've passed on too."

He sensed more than felt her tense. "I doubt that. Are you not mated to Kaname Kuran?"

He nodded gingerly, realized she couldn't see it and spoke. "Yes, but that bond was broken."

She laughed outright this time. "Then maybe you do belong here. That bond can only be severed by death. But I still sense it deep within you."

"But I felt-"

She laughed again and somehow it held the heat the sun should have. "How foolish is my child? Mere sorcery. And nothing _mere_ can sever the bond of mating."

He almost fell off the horse. "But how do you know that?"

"For I am within you." She answered simply. "You hold more of me than any of the hunter lines. The Kiryuu's were the only ones who could stand after they drank my blood. Mating with Kaname will only make you stronger."

"But I'm only a level D."

Her sigh seemed to touch him, though he was sitting behind her. "Hasn't your thirst become more manageable? Have you not become stronger? Faster?"

He started to deny it and then realized it was true. But he'd attributed all that to drinking Kaname's blood regularly.

She was amused again. "Do you not know why a mating between Hunter and Pureblood are forbidden? I suppose not. They have hidden it from you. It is because together they are-"

The sharp slap stung him awake. From the pain in his cheek, it wasn't the first slap administered. He came to fully aware. His pain blurred eyes immediately began to search the shadows in the deep dungeon, ignoring Kaito crouching before him.

"We're alone."

The too calm words made him look at the ex hunter. He tried not to focus on the pain coursing through his body, happy to be in his right mind, though he suspected that weird dream had something to do with that. He focused instead on Kaito. Glared at him wishing his look could cause instant death "Traitor."

Kaito shrugged, his dark eyes gleaming at the word. "Blah, blah, blah. Can we skip over the boring parts? And besides weren't you the one who turned traitor first? Mating a pureblood?"

"I thought we were going to skip over the boring parts." Zero quipped back, grinding his teeth, struggling to wrestle his beleaguered mind under control. It was hard. He _hurt._ The pain dug deep into his bones and beyond. His soul _hurt._ And not just from the severed bond. With Kaito before him, the luminous vampire aspect upon him, he felt like the entire hunter race was doomed. If they could be prodded into temptation just from their petty desires then they would fail as a race. "Where did your cronies go?" Even in the midst of torment he couldn't help but be his old blunt self.

Kaito stood. "Rido is on his way to the school to rid of Kuran for good."

That forced a bark of slightly mad laughter from him. "Rido can't kill Kaname. He's too strong for that." But neither could Kaname kill Rido. He kept that to himself.

Kaito didn't appear to worried. "That's even better. Then I'll kill him myself."

Boy the world was full of crazy people.

"Is that why you let yourself be turned into a level D? A level D could never kill Kaname."

Kaito smiled sinisterly. "Finally, we get to the good parts."

He knelt again, this time so close his warm breath struck Zero's face. "Do I feel like a level D to you?"

He paused and probed with his senses His violet eyes widened at his perception, for Kaito didn't _feel _like any vampire he'd come across before; Neither level end or Pureblood. But something that was infinitely more and less. It felt disgusting to his hunter nature and yet delectable to his vampire mentality.

"Just what the hell are you?"

This time Kaito's smile was falsely sympathetic. "The end of a weak age where vampires and humans fight to co-exist. A new era where neither of them will exist."

"Still boring." Zero didn't try to keep the revulsion out of his voice. "You sound like brain with the whole 'let's take over the world today'. Let's try something new."

Kaito's eyes filled with a desire so obscene he shrank back against the damp wall behind him, body preparing to attack. "Oh you'll see something new Zero. In fact you'll be the only one. After the hunters and vampires destroy themselves in this useless war Rido is about to start, I'll kill off the stragglers and make you my pet. You'll be so grateful to be alive you'll lick my hand every night like the proper dog you will be."

Damn this was just the night for laughter. For a moment he was totally distracted from getting answers as he once again voiced his mirth. "And how do you propose to keep me alive after Kaname 'dies'?"

Kaito leaned closer, stopping when his lips almost brushed his. "Worried? Don't be. You won't even know he's gone."

Zero didn't think twice. He brought his head forward in what would have been a bone crushing headbutt but encountered empty air. The blow was so swift he didn't even see a blur of movement. He was just suddenly slumped against the wall, his head screaming in agony. It felt like the bone of his cheek was shattered. He gagged around the blond in his mouth, tears running down his face. He panted in pain as Kaito wrenched his head back, eyes filled with fury and blood red.

"If you do that again, I'll snap your neck and find a new pet."

"And that's supposed to what make me cower and beg?" He managed through the pain filled nausea. He met the mad gaze of his once friend with no fear. "A world with you in it isn't a world that I would be happy in." He spat directly into the face he now despised.

Kaito was suddenly on the other side of the room, his chest heaving with rage. "Do you want to die?"

He pretended to ponder the decision. "Let's see. Die or be your pet. What do you think?"

"Before you know what's going to kill your entire pathetic race?"

Oh how he hated him right now. "I'll bite. What. In. The. Hell. Are. You." He asked again.

Like every villain he'd ever read about, Kaito was eager to boast of his surefire 'Conquer the World' plan. He began to speak and with each word Zero became more and more horrified.

"Ages ago, a pureblood and a hunter bonded. It was completely unheard of then by either of the races. They were angered by it. The couple evolved by bonding on a molecular level and became stronger. Stronger than anything the vampires or hunter had ever seen. They became so strong that only beheading and fire could kill them. Not even anti-vampire weapons worked against them. Their child was even stronger. It took the whole of both races to capture them and finally put them to death. And even that almost failed. Those mating were then strictly forbidden by both races and the accounts buried. In time it began a legend and then simply faded away all together.

That was the case, until a certain President of the Association found it in one of the secret archives. He began to experiment. Tried to find the right balance without a true mating. It never worked until now. With Rido's blood. It's just something about that pure Kuran blood I guess."

"But that's-" He'd started to say 'impossible', but what _She'd_ said clicked in his head.

_Stronger_.

That was the word she'd started to use before Kaito had slapped him awake. In fact that would have been the third time she'd used the word. He pondered that, not taking his eyes off the deranged vampire/hunter staring at him. Why hadn't it worked with them?

Kaito read his thoughts in his unguarded eyes. "Maybe you weren't mated long enough. Or maybe you just didn't trust Kuran enough Zero." He began to laugh and it had a hollow, maniacal sound to it. "Wouldn't that just be ironic? What with you trusting him to come save you and all."

"Fuck you!" Zero snapped, suddenly enraged himself. Had he not trusted Kaname to the fullest? With his body, heart and soul?

He didn't see the second blow either, didn't feel the pain of it.

And once again he knew only darkness.

**KZ**

**Whoo! It's going down! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!:**

**LovelessRaine**

**Ben4kevin**

**JoseiKeitoLuluiCZ**

**ZeamagiriZyenn**

**LuanRina**

**ShadowsOfPenAndPaper**

**Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san-Spelled it right this time**

**Dangerousluv**

**KxZ Fangirl**

**Lovelylexy1212**

**What**

**Sleepdeprivedsoul**

**You Kidding Me**

**Lets Get Trolling**

**Kaen307**

**Celetriz**

**XSonya**

**And Thank You for all of your faves and follows!**

**Until next time…**


	30. Chapter 30

**I Do Not Own Vampire Knight**

**A/N at Bottom**

**Let's GO!**

**Chapter Thirty**

"Is it just me or am I the only one scared out of my mind right now?" Yuki asked what she felt was a totally rhetorical question, eyeing Kaname with obvious concern where he stood on the edge balcony, the position he'd taken when he'd returned to the campus. No blood had dripped from the blades of his claws, but she'd smelled it clearly. Still did.

Ichijo didn't turn his head from where he watched and he didn't answer. He, Yuki and Seiren were seated a short distance away, the cold wind not affecting any of them in the least. It couldn't compete with the oppressive, enraged heat of Kaname's aura bearing down on them.

"He needs to do something soon or he's going to snap." Seiren observed sagely. They could all feel it. He was as taut a newly strung bow.

"He won't have to wait much longer." Cross said and they all turned in surprise as he and Toga appeared out of nowhere. Seiren shrank back against a little, remembering the side of Cross she'd seen earlier. He looked totally different from the sweetly, oblivious headmaster, his honey blonde hair hanging freely down his back. A slim long sword hung at his hip and it gave her the shivers as she thought of the ways he'd used it. He was dressed in all black and if it were possible, his aura felt as dangerous as Kaname's. She wondered how they had all failed to notice his approach. "Is everyone ready?"

Ichijo nodded. "Everyone."

Cross returned the nod, not taking his eyes off of Kaname. "Good.I've sent all the day class students to the underground bunker. They all think it's some kind of drill. I just hope they all stay there. How is he doing?"

Yuki looked at her adoptive father as astonished as Seiren at the change in him. Then she smiled ruefully at how clueless she'd really been up until now. "Well, aside from the fact that he's totally going to blow soon. I'd say relatively well. And still trying to figure out where they've taken him. I mean it just seems to be-"

"I know."

Yuki jumped. "Damn it! I wish everyone would stop sneaking around!"

Kaname was now in their midst and his appearance was still chilling. Gone was the immaculate noble she was so used to seeing. In his place was…. She couldn't find the words to describe it. He felt wild like the storm raging around them, eyes still the pitch black of the darkest part of the night, his hair whipping around his face in a tangled mane. He gazed upon them but seemed to look at a landscape far from where they were. As if he were gazing into the innermost part of himself. And maybe he was.

Cross looked at him, eyes narrowed. "And where do you propose they took him?"

"In the one place we wouldn't think of." Kaname's voice was low and rough, as though the beast were on the verge of crawling out of his skin. "At first that is."

"Well, don't keep us in suspense." Toga said gruffly, his usually enmity curbed for the moment. "Where the hell is he?"

"The Association."

Everyone absorbed that, each lost in his own contemplative silence for a moment, none of them really surprised by the revelation.

Then Toga nodded, his eyes grim. " Hmph, now that does make sense. I've never liked that bitch of a president or what the Association became under her guidance." His voice was venomous and Yuki thought they would have to stop him from going to kill the president on his own.

Cross reached out and gripped Kaname's shoulder as he turned. "You're not going to run of again without a plan?"

Furious, shadowy eyes swiveled in his direction. "I don't need a plan. I'm just going to kill whoever's there and take my mate back. Besides I suspect they left him with nothing more than a shadow guard. They're on their way here. "

"And what are you going to do about the wards?"

Kaname scowled, impatient to be off. "If they've teamed up with Rido, I doubt I'll have to worry about that."

"Even with that being said, I think one of us should go with you."

"No!" Kaname's voice was sharp with a hostility that Cross knew wasn't directed at himself. "You'll need everyone here to protect the school. They'll be hoping to take you by surprise. Protect the students. We'll be back,"

"And this time tell him everything." Ichijo ordered and Kaname turned those erie eyes on him.

"Be content that you have a mate less quarrelsome. One never knows how Zero is going to react. Such a troublesome mate."

The wind of his departure set everyone back on their heels.

"I hate it when he does that." Ichijo sighed looking aggrieved.

**KxZ**

"Ah. So you figured it out." Kaito looked up from the stone pillar he was propped against, a sadistic smile turning his face gruesome. "I knew Rido underestimated you way too much."

Kaname clicked his claws in answer, his own face expressionless. This close to his mate, the barrier proved to be nothing more than a paper thin hinderance, easily broken. But Zero was still unconscious and the rage he felt at that threatened to sweep his sanity under the carpet. He wanted to raze the building to the ground and make sure that it couldn't ever be erected again.

"Hand him over and I'll kill you quickly." He offered, all ready anticipating the answer.

Kaito pushed away from the pillar, confident smugness radiating off of him. "Oh, I don't think you'll be killing me at all."

**KxZ**

"Ready?"

Yuki smiled as Ichijo ran a comforting hand down her cheek, not bothering with the answer. He knew the exact state of her emotions as they stood before the gates of the school. Though her perplexity didn't show in her eyes. She avoided looking down to where the Artemis rod where it hung in the holster at her thigh. It responded weirdly to her new state but she hadn't been able to leave it behind. She was still a guardian no matter that she was a vampire now. Her hand brushed across it hesitantly before latching briefly to his. The night class was scattered strategically behind them, with Cross taking point.

_With you by my side? Always._

Ichijo's smile was tender and he couldn't help the short kiss, before he turned to face the gates fully.

Cross spoke quietly, unsheathing his sword. "Here they come."

**KxZ**

_Zero! Zero!_

Zero's eyes snapped open, flickering around the room with instant clarity. The pain that had plagued him on his way into unconsciousness was absent. Except for his head, where Kaito had struck him, though that pain was rapidly fading also. He continued to search the room, looking for what had woken him. He sat up in shock, realizing the bond was no longer an empty space at the back of his head but was now pulsing with familiar warmth. He opened himself up to it fully not caring that his relief echoed through the bond like the clear peal of a golden bell. He recoiled at the darkness that saturated the bond.

He tried to open the visual aspect of the bond and found the way blocked.

_Where are you?_

_Very, very close. _He stiffened at the hesitation in Kaname's answer.

_Close? Where? _He demanded, the cranial pain fading in the face of his determination. _Where am I?_

_I'm standing in front of the Hunter's Association, and you're deep inside._

"What the fuck?!" He exploded, verbally, the impact of the truth like another slap in the face. _Then that would mean…._

_Right. And I'm here to rectify one part of that. _Kaname cut in dryly. _Speaking of that does, this idiot ever shut up? _

Kaname finally allowed their link to open fully between them, showing Kaito, his mouth moving and his hands gesturing grandly.

_Apparently not, _Zero answered just as dryly though the anger was like a furious tempest inside his head. _Supposedly he's going to take over the world._

_I got that part. Good, then I can do what needs to be done._

_Kill-_

He was cut off as all that darkness barreled down the chain that shackled them together in a rumbling caress. He felt the passage of it like a dark earthquake right before it slammed into him like a boulder. He grunted as he was pushed back agains the wall, the force of it spreading from his center until it suffused his entire being. Kaname's beast, that living hunger _rolled _through him, gathering the cool essence of his hunter nature as it went so that both were entwined. His cells responded as though heated in a kiln, first melting them melding both together. He writhed against the wall, pain following in the path of the darkness, hardening and reforging his cells, Kaname's blood the glue that held them together. He sent a mental glare down the bond as the pain assaulted him.

_I'm so going to kill you!_

Kaito paused in his overlong diatribe, looking at Kaname curiously. He could no longer feel the other's aura, only a deep black hole registered on his senses. Kaname smiled and shrugged a shoulder in casual disregard.

"Are you finished?"

"What have you done?" The ex hunter demanded his sable eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Kaname affected an air of wonder. "Oh, you are done. I thought you were going to go on forever."

"Bastard!" Kaito stalked closer. "I'm going to kill you now."

Kaname yawned in boredom. "You couldn't all the other times. What makes you think you can now?"

Kaito struck in a mercurial movement, appearing in front of the pureblood as if by magic. "Oh I think I can manage it this time."

Kaname blocked the overhand right, barely, still taunting. "I'd like to see you try."

This time, Kaito smiled. "Oh, I'll do more than try. And after I kill you, I'll finish Rido off. I wish you could see that part." His hand flashed out and connected with a swift left.

Kaname weaved backwards, wiping blood from his split lip, his eyebrow raised mockingly. "A real fight this time. How interesting." Red flared deep within the ebony of his eyes.

Zero sat against the wall, stunned as his cells completed their transformation, his dual natures no longer separate. He panted through the change, his mind spinning through the misery of it; tolerating it even as his senses became sharper, his strength replenishing itself gradually. He felt the battle between his pureblood and the ex hunter from a far distance all of his concentration on his own body. Kaname's darkness finally retreated, seeping back down the bond, taking a piece of Zero in the process. With new eyes, Zero watched as his mate underwent the same change, that small piece of Zero changing and merging his own cells while Kaito pummeled him.

He stood, not paying attention as his fetters snapped, shattering into little shards around his feet. He was vibrant and full of renewed life. And fucking pissed off! What had the damn vampire done to him now? He felt really good, true, but Kaname could have given him a little warning at least! And Kaito! If Kaname didn't snap his neck soon, he was going to do it himself!

He was at the barred door of his cell before he'd even realized he'd willed his feet to move. It crashed into the opposite wall under the punishing pressure of his kick. Immediately the sense of Kaname, _Her _and the tang of blood, assailed his sharpened awareness. His attention took a sudden sidebar and he strode to the next cell over. He felt too invincible to even duck into the room cautiously taking in the room in an instant. His weapons lay on a granite slab situated in the middle of the cell and Ichiru lay just behind it, the spill of his distinctive hair drawing Zero to his side. The cause of the smell of became clear as he rounded the stone table. Ichiru lay in a pool of his own blood, his shirt so saturated with it, Zero couldn't tell where the wound was, though his heart was still beating. He bent over the figure of his brother even as his consciousness split in half.

He was acutely aware of Kaname rising stronger than he'd been before, his own pain rapidly fading. And his brother's heartbeat pounded in his ears as he slapped him awake softening the blows so he wouldn't kill him by accident.

"Ichiru!"

Kaname evaded the fist, this time too slow to touch him, savoring the vigor that coursed through him. He laughed at the infuriated scowl on Kaito's face as he tried to figure out what was going on. The residual pain disappeared completely, leaving on exhilaration in its' stead. He was different, the sense of his mate even closer than before, the change reinforcing the bond. Kaito swung again, and missed as Kaname moved, this time attacking.

It took several moments to realize that Ichiru was too far gone to wake and Zero hoisted him over his shoulder, ignoring his unconscious moan as he turned to grab Bloody Rose and the knives. A shock of heat rocked through his fingertips as he touched Rose and he almost dropped Ichiru. He drew his hand back quickly, eyes widening as Rose….followed, the usual structured lines of the gun warping as if from an intense fire. It changed the solid weapon to molten liquid that clung to his fingers; wrapped around his wrist, climbed up his arm so that it encased his forearm. He stared in stupefaction as it seeped into his pores, hissing at the burn as it disappeared completely, grafting to his bones. His thoughts were outraged as he turned his focus to his mate.

_WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?!_

Kaname flinched, knocking Kaito's hand away as it raced towards his face. _Can we do this later?,_ he inquired mildly. _I'm really enjoying this fight right now._

Zero growled in intense irritation, firming his grip on Ichiru before reaching for the knives.

Kaname's satisfaction rose in tandem with Kaito's frustration, as he fended off the lightning quick blows aimed in his direction. He barely bothered to move as each one whipped past his face. His straight jab knocked the ex hunter back and he followed with another to Kaito's ribs, savoring the breaking of bones beneath his knuckles. Before Kaito could recover, Kaname's uppercut slammed into the underside of his chin snapping his head back. Kaito stumbled back from the force of the hits, his expression of disbelief comical.

He couldn't stop the happy laugh, flashing the tips of his fangs. It had been too long since he'd fought like this, without having to hold back. It felt good.

It didn't take Kaito long to recuperate from the savage battering, his broken bones re-knitting right in front of his eyes and he returned with a vicious barrage of palms to Kaname's chest. Kaname allowed himself to be pushed backwards several steps, letting Kaito under his guard, testing his hardiness before abruptly locking slender fingers around his wrist like steel coils. He pulled him further in, throwing him off balance at the same time he threw his head forward. His forehead crashed into his nose, and the crunch of it breaking was his second favorite symphony. The first being Zero's moans in the throes of sex. His laughter and Kaito's grunt of pain made it even sweeter.

He paused as he felt the echo of pain radiate up his arm. It caused him to concentrate on Zero with curiosity for a brief moment and he watched in astonishment as the liquid metal slid up his arm.

_Zero, what-_

He caught Kaito's fist a mere breath from his own nose, returning to the fight abruptly. He grinned and whirled, slamming his elbow into Kaito's throat and then his unprotected sternum, drinking in his gasp of agony as something inside him collapsed. The ex hunter dropped to the ground, his voice wheezing out of his abused throat.

"Why in the fuck can't I just kill you?!"

Kaname stooped in front of him. "I see why you thought that you could. But didn't anyone ever tell you that true power trumps artificial power every time?" He held up his hands, allowing his claws to lengthen once more, not surprised at all to see them tipped with steel.

_Really, I should have done this fusing a long time ago._

He wrapped them slowly, deliberately around Kaito's throat, enjoying the feel of each separate tendon beneath his fingers; not breaking eye contact. "I'll give your regards to Rido." His other hand punched through Kaito's chest, the steel tips clenching around his heart. He pulled it out with a swift, surgical tug. His claws tore through soft throat muscles at the same time and he relished Kaito's last gurgle of protest before he was decapitated. He held the still beating heart in one palm and the torn throat in the other as Kaito's body flopped uselessly to the ground.

He flexed his will, a deep, deep serenity settling inside of him as ashes blew from his hand.

He turned to face Zero as he emerged from the depths of the Association building, not sparing the pile of dust behind him another glance.

**KxZ**

**OMG!~~ Sorry it took so long for this chapter, thank you for your patience!~ AND all of your reviews!~~ Muah! Muah! Muah! You guys are the greatest!~~~**

**I know that went kind of fast, but I really, really hate writing the boring parts of a story because, hey I'd get bored and never finish.**

**Once again thank you:**

**LovelessRaine**

**Ben4kevin**

**LuanRina**

**ShadowsOfPenAndPaper**

**JoseiKeitoLuluiCz**

**ZeamagiriZyenn**

**MissSexyRain**

**Goshikku Hime wa Yami-San**

**DangerousLuv**

**Pureblood- summer Uchiha**

**Lovelylexy12**

**Lanyath**

**WhyWhyWhy**

**Unmei no Kaze**

**NamikazeMia**

**TheLightFromTheMoon**

**Uchiha Hinata21**

**Lady Annalin**

**Ukeliciousness**

**Guest**

**Kags21**

**P.S. Did that surprise anyone because I thought I left enough clues….LOLOL**


	31. Chapter 31

**I Do Not Own Vampire Knight**

**A/N At Bottom**

**Let's Go!**

**Chapter Thirty One**

All the pain he'd suffered at the hands of Rido and Kaito drained away. All the mental anguish he'd had to endure as he'd waded through the river of dead bodies on his way out of the Association building washed away. As Kaname turned to face him, even the weight of his brother across his shoulder became an inconsequential thing. Suddenly he felt as light as a cloud and indeed it felt as if the sun had come out, shining through the dead of the night. The whipping wind failed to chill him as the warmth of his King's aura settled on him. The return of all the heated feelings that his mate engineered in him stunned him and he would have hesitated under the weight of them but the inky blackness of Kaname's eyes drew him forward. So he kept walking, pushing through the alarm he felt at the sight of those eyes and that too seemed and inconsequential thing at the joy of seeing his mate again in the flesh.

He drank in the sight of his mate like a dehydrated man who'd roamed the desert for a million years coming upon a watered oasis. His fingers itched to comb through the hair that hung to his shoulders in a wild array of silken tangles, his arms longed to wrap around the broad shoulder that were stiff with enraged tension, his body desired to just press against the hard body and never, ever move again. In that moment the world, the battle, the struggle ceased to exist on a plane that he could comprehend. All he could see was the love of his life.

Kaname's eyes barely took in Ichiru before they were back on his face, his mate no longer standing far away but suddenly there as if no space had ever separated them, invading his personal zone as he always did. Zero leaned into the touch that started at his temple, stroked down the side of his face and ended gripping his chin. Kaname didn't broadcast the thought to touch him and he didn't need to. They were so completely intertwined now that they moved like they were two sides of one reflection. One complete, whole being.

He breathed shakily as Kaname bent over him, mindful of Ichiru and fitted his mouth to his in a gentle, welcoming caress of lips. But for all that the kiss was gentle, the sensation of it roared through him, amplified tenfold. A muted sound of pleasure escaped him before he could shut it off and his own mouth parted in instant invitation, Kaname's tongue sliding into his mouth feeling like the ultimate homecoming. The kiss swept them away before either could grasp control of it, ardent after their time apart, tempered by the pure fury of their anger at Zero's abductors, and suddenly Kaname's mouth was slanting over his hungrily, forcing his mouth wider to accept the ravishing. It was dark and wild and sweet, opening the floodgates to his heart all over again. His fingers tightened on Ichiru unconsciously, wanting to hold tight to the vampire devouring him.

Ichiru's pained moan pulled them from the brink of mindless insanity and Kaname frowned as he reluctantly pulled away, his focus turning to his injured twin. He tamped down his irritation at the interruption.

"What happened to him?"

Zero quivered, Kaname's deep, scarred voice like the nectar of the god's to his starved ears. He swallowed hard, taking the time to gain a semblance of composure before he answered. "I don't know but he'll fill us in when he comes to."

"Are you sure he'll come to?" Kaname could smell the mortal blood of the wound.

Zero fixed serious eyes on his mate. "Yes, I'm sure."

Shock went through Kaname as he understood what Zero intended. "Are you sure you want that? What if he doesn't?"

Zero snorted. "Are you joking? It's what he's wanted ever since Shizuka took him as her partner." His voice went as hard as concrete. "I'm not letting him go again."

Silent communication whipped back and forth between them. Kaname gave in almost immediately, unable to deny the most precious thing in his life anything he really wanted.

"Fine."

He took Ichiru from Zero, careful to keep his hands gentle and sat down gracefully, spreading the silverette over his knees. He was somewhat surprised that the sheer amount of blood did nothing to rile the animal inside him. But no it was rolling around in joyous ecstasy, basking in the returned warmth of its' mate, flashing back and forth through the link in a happy leaps. He ignored Zero's mental curiosity over that with a minute shake of his head that meant 'later', choosing instead to concentrate on the task allotted to him.

He took a deep breath, sliding dangerously long, razored fangs into the pale skin of Ichiru's throat. His eyes widened in surprise as his blood trickled down his throat in a tasteless waterfall. Nothing at all like the fiery, delicious sustenance that was Zero.

_Well, I guess that answers that question, _he mused to himself wryly.

_What?_

_Nothing. A question I asked myself a long time ago._

He withdrew his fangs when Ichiru bucked up, a gasp falling from his mouth as Kaname's own special brand of venom entered his system. A sudden fever swept down his skin as the change began. He lifted the shivering body into his arms and rose with effortless strength to face Zero once more. His eyes met Zero's once again as he licked blood from his lips, incapable of keeping his gaze away. Even in the torn, dirty clothing, his mate was still the most delectable picture he'd ever viewed, his silver hair mussed around his perfect face. Their reconnection had done it's work swiftly and almost no trace of his ordeal remained. He looked brighter, fiercer like the first day of summer, skin glowing in the dark around them like the sun, his eyes vivid amethysts.

"I love you." He had to say the words out loud, nothing secret about his regard for his hunter. He sank to one knee handling Ichiru as if he were weightless. "There is nothing that I could ever deny you, nothing I wouldn't conquer or destroy to keep you at my side." His smile was razor sharp, thirsty, eyes of the beast focused on Zero like the edge of a Katana.

"I know that." Zero huffed. "And how many time have I told you that I'm not a woman?" His words were hard, but his own joyous smile belied them. "I love you too. I'm going to kill Rido for you." He raised his right arm. "And right after that you're going to tell me what the hell is going on and what you did to me."

Suddenly reminded of Rido, who was moving towards the school even as they spoke, Kaname rose quickly, automatically scanning Zero's memories. He recalled the dark dungeon, the abuse heaped on him by Kaito, and the sea of dead bodies Zero had had to wade through to get out of the building.

"How many did he kill?"

Zero flinched at the memory of the pale, lifeless hunters he'd passed. "I would estimate about half." His own smile became predatory. "And _they. _Rido didn't do it by himself. Thank you for killing Kaito by the way. That takes care of some of the problem."

Kaname shrugged it off. "That was inevitable the moment he touched you." He nodded holding out a hand. "They are on their way to the school. And I'll explain everything after we kill them. Let's go defend our home."

"Deal. Let's go home."

Kaname shifted Ichiru so he was once again slung over one shoulder, lacing his fingers with Zero's, savoring the contact. They smiled at each other, their bloodthirsty smiles identical as the bats began to swirl around them.

**KxZ**

**Okay sorry this chapter is so short but I wanted to concentrate on their meeting only. Something like the calm before the storm of the battle that's about to go down. And plus you know I'm always straight to the point Bwahahahaha! (Don't worry I'm definitely going to answer all those questions by the end of this story!)**

**OH Wow!~~ Thank You for all of your great reviews!~~~~ I was soooooo happy when I read all of them. A big shout out:**

**LovelessRaine**

**Ben4Kevin**

**ZeamagiriZyenn**

**LuanRina**

**ShadowsOfPenAndPaper**

**Dangerousluv**

**MissSexyRain**

**Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san**

**JoseiKeitoLuluiCZ**

**TheLightFromTheMoon**

**KxZ Fangirl**

**Poonie29**

**XSonya-Thank you for all of those amazing back to back reviews!**

**MOVEDTOANOTHER**

**BlackRoseGirl666**

**Rain and Storm**

**Blaque Lotus**

**Estefani1509**

**Celestriz**

**Saphyra Tyra Tygeru**

**Alexjjije**

**Kags21**

**And Several Guests**

**You are all so damn amazing! Thank You!**

**AND FOR ALL OF THE FAVES AND FOLLOWS MUAH! MUAH! MUAH!**

**Almost Done!**

**Until next time….**


	32. Chapter 32

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

**A/N AT Bottom**

**Let's Go!**

**Chapter Thirty Two**

"There's a damn lot of them."

Cross barely spared a glance in Toga's direction. "Now we know why there's been a surcease of level E activity in the city."

Toga nodded. "That or someone has been creating them for this specific reason." And they could very well guess who.

"I wouldn't put it past the president." Toga shook his head in disgust, wondering how Cross could be so calm as he was defending the front gates of his dream.

"The night class?"

"They've spread out onto the campus to take care of the ones who came in a different way."

"Good, I've no doubt Rido is somewhere inside the school. He won't come by the front gate. They'll need you."

"I'm not leavi-"

"Go." Cross' voice was glacier hard. "I can take care of the ones here. They can't go up against Rido alone." His voice softened to velvet in a blink. "And I'll give you that kiss you've always wanted."

Stunned at the blatant overture at a time like this and when the Headmaster had ignored him for so long, Toga nodded again in agreement. "I'll hold you to that."

"I won't forget."

Cross waited until Toga's venomous aura was long gone.

"You can come out now."

"Shrewd as always." The Association President materialized in the tree above him. "I really don't get how all these fools fall for your act."

Cross grunted with abhorrence, his face finally showing his inward feelings accurately. "They same way they don't fall for yours." He didn't look up, keeping his eyes on the salivating level E's in front of him instead. He recognized a lot of the faces among them. "How many did you turn?" His displeasure was like a broiling inferno that seemed to burn the air around them.

"The ones who didn't resist. Those who wanted to see the new era. The rest of them are dead. Oh, except the one who managed to escape."

Decimating the hunter race to almost zero. She didn't have to say it, he could feel it deep inside. And deep inside agony simmered beneath the rage he felt. "This was your plan all along." It wasn't a question.

"The weak have no place in the era of Kings." The President's laugh was like the white rabbit's, high and manic. "And by now your precious _son _and Kuran are dead. There's no one who can stop us!"

Cross laughed. "Are you forgetting I'm here?"

"Even you, the fangless vampire can't stop us!"

Cross made the inquiry almost casually. "So do you plan to do. Once you've _won?_ Rule the world? Do you think Rido will let you? The vampire council is 'll want to rule absolutely."

The President's smile spread across her face in an obscene parody of delight. "I'm the better model vampire. Rido will do as he's told. Like the rest of them."

"You're underestimating everyone."

"And you're stalling."

Cross brought his sword up in a lightening quick movement, blade meeting the sturdy steel enforced wood of the president's fan, stopping the razor sharp knife millimeters from his face. He kicked the level E brave enough to attack with her, sending it flying back as he whirled, the vicious swipe of his own sword missing the President's midsection as she leaped away. He didn't hesitate, following swiftly, thrusting the cold length of his blade in towards her eyes, catching the wood as she brought the fan down in an overhead swing.

She was fast, faster then any normal vampire that he'd faced. And stronger. He grunted as he felt the bone of his wrist give.

The President smiled, her eyes sly. "Oh? Did you think I was an ordinary vampire? One about to fall to level E? Sorry to have confused you _vampire hunter!_"

"Bitch!" Cross tumbled nimbly, planting his good hand on the ground, his leg jackknifing into a straight kick, heel bashing into her chin. He returned her smile as he heard her jaw break under the enormous pressure. He continued the flip, landing on the balls of his feet. He didn't rest there for long; he was moving. Too fast for human eyes could follow. He touched his wrist, the healing charm doing its work in the instant it took to get back to her.

She blocked his two handed strike, pushing him back. She touched a hand to her jaw, using the same healing charm.

They circled each other like two wary lions. His mind frantically worked through strategies even as he tried to keep one eye on her and one on the waiting horde of level E's. He wondered why they didn't attack, knowing they could overtake him in the ensuing melee.

"They listen quite well for mindless pawns. And I don't need them to defeat you. I'll just send them in to the school and have them eliminate your _precious _ charges."

What was she reading minds to? The surge of anger took him through her attack. He murmured the incantation to the charm as he went. Electricity swept up the wood of her fan as they connected, his entire body now covered with it. It shook the president, the current distracting her. She couldn't stop the foot that plowed into her belly, dropping her to her knees with the inhuman force egged on by his rage; couldn't stop the mighty swing that disconnected her head from her body. She was still alive and aware when Cross whispered another incantation setting the pieces of her body on fire.

"Like I said. You underestimate us."

He turned to meet the level E's head on, his blade still crackling with residual electricity.

**KxZ**

Seiren smashed into a knot of level E's, spinning in a deadly circle of flashing hands. When she came to a stop, the ring of mindless vampires burst into dust around her. The sounds from the other dying E's echoed behind her and he turned, feeling heat at her back. Kain stood, fire trailing from the tips of his fingers. He inclined his head politely indicating another patch of E's and they both headed that way, passing Shiki who had several E's caught in whips of blood. A flash of fire and more dust filled the air. Ruka was standing in front of even more E's palm out and they looked at her as if entranced. Seiren wondered what she was showing them. A bolt of lightning streaked down striking them

Ichijo and Yuki were back to back, the sliver gleam of his sword reflecting the moon light into the forest. Yuki held the Artemis Rod, her face a mask of pained concentration. She bore the pain of holding her weapon with forced stoicism so that Takuma's attention to the E's wouldn't diverted, though she knew her discomfort was shaking the bond. The staff flew up as a level E darted in and it back away with a howl of anger and pain. She glanced at the sky wishing that Kaname and Zero would hurry.

_Just a little longer, _Ichijo's voice whispered in her head. It fortified her.

Claws clanged off the silver rod as she caught an E leaping for Takuma's back. She heaved and it flew backwards while she stepped forward taking its head with a mighty slash.

_They better hurry!_

Takuma laughed out loud, his normally serene face savage.

And suddenly the entire forest went quiet, the level E's stopping their attacks abruptly. Everyone froze. Her breath whooshed out of her chest as a man stepped from among the trees in front of her. She jerked in surprise. He looked so much like Kaname he could have been his younger brother. She stumbled, a sense of vertigo overwhelming her senses. She hit Takuma's back and realized in horror that he couldn't move either.

_Run Yuki!_

_I'm not!_

She screamed through the bond, getting her point across, offended that he would think that she would leave him. She tightened her grip on Artemis and planted her feet in the grass.

_As if I would leave you to die!_

Rido smirked at her, a horrifyingly seductive smirk that she knew must have felled thousands of women before her. It sent an icy shiver up her spine. He was like a corrupted version of Kaname, dressed in a sharp suit, hair waving around his expansive shoulders. But he seemed dirty as if his sinister thoughts bled out onto his exterior. She stayed put as he came, eyes wary.

_What are you doing Yuki? Get out of here!_

She'd never heard Takuma be forceful. It almost made her grin. The man who willingly stayed in Kaname's shadow was willing to step out into the light. For her. She gripped Artemis tighter, this time inviting the burn of it against her skin. It kept her alert.

"My, my. You'e almost as beautiful as Juri. I can't believe that old man passed you up to mate a filthy level D. I have to say. Somethings don't run in the family."

"Says the man who kidnapped him." She snarled back.

Rido laughed, a slimy sound that slicked dirt on her subconscious. She grimaced, wanting to throw herself in the nearest bath. She forced herself to stay still.

_Just a little longer._

The ugly version of Kaname stopped in front of her, his roving away to roam over the frozen nobles. "And he left you with an inferior guard to cement his stupidity. Come with me and I will make sure you live like the princess you are."

Artemis swept up as she plunged it into his stomach, satisfied with his growl of pain as the charge jolted him. She brought it up slamming it into his chin as he half bent over. The rod danced over her knuckles and she caught it in both hands as Rido hit the ground.

"No one talks about Kaname or Zero that way!" She spat, furious. "And especially not you!"

"And feisty too." Rido chuckled. "Come with me."

"I would never go willingly with you."

Resolve swirled up and seemed to shoot into her hands. The burn of Artemis almost became too much to bear. She hung on by sheer will as Rido shot off the ground, hate turning his face into something ugly. She swung Artemis.

Shock roared through her body.

_I will not let you kill them!_

Light cut through the forest, momentarily blinding everyone. She felt the impact of Artemis clashing with Rido's claws. The collision reverberated through her body and then Artemis was lighter and she could no longer feel the sting of it against her palms. But from the sound Rido made he definitely still could. She stumbled backwards as the bright light faded, taking Artemis with her. She stopped, astounded as a long scythe rose before her eyes, then jerked it up for a better look. That accidental move saved her life. Rido's talons collided with the blade. A shock of white light eclipsed her vision and she fell with a short cry. Ichijo cursed her, still paralyzed. Rido towered over her.

"Do you think that little weapon can kill me? Its minor to what I'm going to do to you!"

_Shit! Not fast enough!_

She wasn't going to be able to bring Artemis up fast enough to block his blow, her position on the ground severely hampering her movements. Yuki felt her eyes close, though the most precious moments of her life flashed across her closed eyelids.

_Kaname. Cross. Zero…..Takuma._

_I love you._

She felt the killing intent, the sharp nail biting into her cheek…..And then it stopped. Her eyes gaped open and she almost crowed in delight.

Metal tipped claws tangled with Rido holding them off with effortless strength. Kaname's long form was a dark shadow in her vision.

"I wouldn't give up so easily Yuki." He chided her softly.

"Yeah especially when it's this scum."

Yuki beamed and just stopped herself from throwing herself in Zero's arms. Instead she scooted away from the collision course from which she'd narrowly been saved. Lavender eyes flickered over her briefly, then his attention was back on Rido. She startled when hands clamped over her shoulders and turned her head to meet Ichijo's facade of calm. Because under that placid mask boiled a river of violence.

_When I tell you to run you run!_

She winced. "Later you can scream at me all you want. We have to help Zero and Kaname."

"Do you really think those two need help?"

Maybe not.

"Filthy low level hunter!"

Zero shrugged his shoulders and gave Rido a grin that did nothing to light his eyes. It belonged in the age when saber tooth tigers had walked the earth. He was barehanded, but that didn't matter. He paced forward slowly, nonchalantly as if Rido hadn't threatened all he held dear. He felt good, vitality and health flowing through his system like a clean, clear river. He felt like he could take on a hundred Rido's and have enough energy left over to make love to Kaname all night.

_I appreciate the sentiment but can we hurry? I would definitely like to get to that bed._

_Pervert!_

_Well, I'm not the one envisioning making love when Rido is standing right before us._

_Right._

He moved, as fleet footed as a deer; sure and deadly. Rido jerked backwards, tripping over his own feet, eyes wide as stiff fingers stabbed past his face. His palm smacked into Zero's elbow, blocking it as it swung in towards his jaw. But barely and he didn't have enough speed to stop the fist that plowed into his sternum. Air exploded from his mouth and he threw himself backwards frantically instead of dropping to his knees like his body wanted to.

"Fuck!" He wheezed. "What did you do?"

But suspicion was sneaking around in his head. He looked at Kaname who gifted him with his own smirk, a perfect eyebrow arched.

Abruptly Zero stepped forward gripping his collar with iron fingers, holding him still for the slap that crashed into his cheek. "Shut up! You don't get to ask questions!"

Rido tried to dislodge the hand, agony ringing through his face, and recognized with utter horror that he couldn't. Zero slapped him again, totally aware of the night class staring at him in amazement. Rido could also and anger, shame and desperation filled his with power. He lunged forward, switching his attempted direction, talons shredding cloth and vulnerable skin. He felt more than heard the thud of his claws against ribs and smiled in triumph.

It slid from his face when the hands didn't loosen in the slightest measure. Not even a sound of pain from the impact. He withdrew his hands mouth a round o as the skin re-knit over bones like magic, leaving it pale and healthy. Zero cocked his head to the side and laughed.

"I'm going to kill you. Just like I promised. But first."

The first punch broke his nose, the second his own ribs. The third thudded against the soft tissue of his throat. Rido felt each blow like a hot brand, agony flaring in his head like white lights. His mind became hazy with it as Zero pummeled him. The sky tilted above his head as he tumbled to the ground, his legs giving out. His eyes cracked open when Zero straddled his chest, his face resolute. Unblinking lavender eyes met his and he saw his death there.

_Rose_

Zero thought it and felt the heat slide down over his wrist and fingers as Bloody Rose materialized in his hand. He could also feel his blades throbbing just underneath his skin ready to be called.

_Well, that's handy._

He felt everyone's surprise as he pressed the barrel of the gun flush against Rido's head. His eyes didn't leave Rido's, feeling as if he were looking at the man down a long corridor.

_You will never hurt my family again._

Rido, limp beneath him, saw his killing resolve.

"Didn't know you had it in you. A filthy level D with the guts to kill a pure-"

Rose coughed, cutting off the abrasive words and Zero fell on one hand, crystals of death feeling alien under his hands. His fingers opened but Rose didn't fall to the ground. It melted deep into his body once again. He took a deep breath and collapsed, rolling over so he wasn't lying in what was leftover of Rido. All the feelings he'd kept at bay crashed over him. He laughed, sounding like a maniac.

It was over and they were all alive.

"Uh, Zero?" Yuki's hesitant voice interrupted his happy hysteria. "I know you're feeling good and all but umm, there's still dozens of level E's to get rid of."

He stood, the world finally on his side. He looked to where Kaname and the night class were cutting a swath through the level E's.

"Yeah let's do that."

**KxZ**

What seemed like hours later, Zero once again lowered his body into the ground, this time with Kaname right beside him. The dark was pale around the edges as dawn approached. He smiled at his pure blood, the night class dropping like exhausted dominoes around him. Toga, who had shown up during his fight with Rido, sat down next to him. He wasn't smiling but his face didn't hold his usual animosity when he was around vampires.

"You did good kid."

"He did." Kaname bestowed a warm, love infused smirk on him. "It was beautiful to watch." Lips followed the praising words and suddenly Zero found himself draped over his pureblood's lap locked in a kiss that could have scorched the grass beneath them. He pushed away in embarrassment, noting the eyes of the night class on them.

"Enchanting." Kaname murmured in his ear. "You faced down Rido without a qualm and yet you can still blush over a kiss."

"Yeah in front of the night class." He huffed but made no move to extract himself from Kaname's arms. He turned his eyes to the vampires. "Who of which should get back to the Moon Dorm. The sun will be coming up soon."

"I suppose you're right." Ichijo pulled Yuki to her feet. "I feel like I can sleep for an eternity."

Seiren looked over at Kaname as Shiki, Rima, Ruka, Kain and Aido followed suit. "Aren't you coming?"

Kaname shook his head. "I no longer have to avoid the sun. I think we'll sit out here a little while longer."

She bowed. "As you wish."

Zero waited until they were gone. "So what did you do to me?"

Toga glanced at him sharply. "Didn't you read that journal I gave you?"

"Huh?" Zero's gave him a blank look.

Toga spoke slowly as if to an idiot. "You know after your three escapade when you came to Cross' office. I gave you a journal to read."

"Oh." The blush burning his cheeks deepened. "It's somewhere in our rooms. Kaname confiscated it when he emptied my room. I haven't even thought to look for it."

"Useless pupil." Toga sighed. "I don't know why Cross keeps insisting- Shit! Cross!" He stood quickly and was gone before either of them could process his statement.

Alone they just stared at each other, savoring each other and the absence of impending danger as dawn crept across the sky. Finally Zero cleared his throat. "You were saying?"

Kaname laid a hand over his heart. "I didn't do anything. You opened you heart and soul to me and in doing so allowed our natures to connect and meld into one. Imagine all the strengths of hunters and vampire but with none of their weaknesses. It's what makes hunter/vampire mates so strong. And why it's frowned upon by both institutes. No one can stand against us."

"What about my weapons?"

"Well, I've never seen that before. But both are imbued with the blood of purebloods but tools of the hunters. It is only natural that they would revert back to their natural habitat and you being my mate would match both categories. They're your weapons."

"But I'm not a pureblood." He protested.

Kaname stroked a hand through his hair. "Oh no Zero, you are much, much more than that now. As I am."

Fingers closed over soft, silver locks in a firm hold, tilting Zero's head back. Eyes, still dark like the fleeing night, captured his. "I hope you're ready. I may not let you out of my sight for the next millennium." Soft lips captured his, cutting off his reply. Kaname tipped him back onto the grass, pressing full length against him.

"Wait!" Breathless, Zero pushed on his chest. "Surely you don't meant to- not out here!"

Kaname paused his mouth a breath from covering his own. "Ichiru's in our room."

Zero couldn't respond verbally, as Kaname was reacquainting himself with the feel of his mate, safe and whole beneath him.

**KxZ**

Cross didn't look up as Toga appeared at his side. His katana lay over his knees and his honey blonde hair dripped down his back. "I was wondering when you were going to remember me. I take it Rido is dead."

Toga flopped down. "Yeah. You should have seen it. Zero beat him to a pulp and then did what needed to be done."

"That's my son." Cross' voice was proud. "I took care of the president."

Toga started. Cross went on not giving him a chance to speak. "I want him to become president, but we'll have to find what's left of the hunters and rebuild the Association. Are you up for that?"

"Yeah, considering Kaname will agree to it."

"Oh, I think he will. I don't think he had any other intentions on it being the any other way. We'll all support him."

Toga slanted him a look. "Do you think _Zero _will agree to that?"

"We'll make him." Cross laughed. "It's going to be a lot of work."

"Yeah."

Silence stretched out between them.

"About your promise." Toga hedged.

Cross turned suddenly and warmth lingered on his cheek. "I never forget my promises."

Toga blushed, head swiveling around. "That's not what I mea-"

"I know. I'm not as naive as that."

When Cross' lips slipped over his, Toga knew he would support anything Cross proposed.

**KxZ**

**Omg! Sorry that this chapter took so long, I'm in the midst of relocating hundreds and hundreds and hundreds of miles from my original location. I had to really make myself concentrate on writing. **

**Sorry I have this thing with my heroes walking in and kicking ass and coming out with nary a scratch on them. Think (movies) UltraViolet or Equilibrium (Actually directed by the same person) and you'll see what I mean. And I felt that RIdo just needed a good old fashioned ass whipping LOL!**

**Thank, Thank, Thank you for all of your lovely, amazing reviews! I would do my usual shout outs but I'm too exhausted from packing and typing this chapter in between. Your reviews are so appreciated!**

**And to all who Faved and Followed Muah! Muah! Muah! **

**Until Next Time….**

**(Yeah the story is not over yet!)**


	33. Chapter 33

**I Do Not Own Vampire Knight**

**A/N At Bottom**

**Let's Go!**

**Chapter Thirty Three**

He didn't protest again, the grass a fragrant mattress beneath his back, the sun gilding them in rose kissed gold. It felt like warm cotton on their skin. He could feel it, the double sensory and for a moment he had that dizzying feeling of falling from a great height as their conscious' melded into one. Then he felt whole and complete in two skins. With no bad guys on the horizon it felt like the seventh level of Heaven. It felt even better when Kaname fitted their bodies together. They clicked, locked into one another with the sudden desperation that only near separation could bring. Their mouths met in the middle as they reached for each other simultaneously. Sweet, carnal electricity swept along sensitive nerve endings. He moaned into the kiss, Kaname's tongue stroking against his in a slow, soft slide. It wasn't enough. He curled his hands in thick, silken hair, pressing his mouth harder against his mate's as he flipped them over, making sure they weren't disconnected in the move. He felt the curve of Kaname's mouth lift into a smile, faint surprise filtering through the bond at his initiative.

He nipped his pureblood softly then returned to the deep kiss unhurriedly. He took his time, his ass snug against Kaname's abdomen, teasing with firm slick caresses, tantalizing them both. Kaname's cock rose hard against his ass and he shivered into the kiss, anticipation making him weak.

_I want to feel you inside me_

It was Kaname's turn to tremble beneath him, his mental voice breathless. _Anything that you wish is yours_

_Mmmmm_

The seduction was slow and deliberate. He drove them both crazy as he took the lead, coaxing Kaname's tongue into his mouth, sucking when his mate obliged. His hands moved over Kaname's shoulders carefully, the fabric of his shirt parting from the sharp claws he suddenly sported.

_How am I going to go home like this?_

_You'll find a way_

He pulled back, giving himself room to discard the shirt completely, allowing his eyes to roam, eating up every inch bared to his lilac gaze. Dark chestnut hair spilled over the grass tempting his fingers, strong muscles called to his hands. His pureblood was beautiful against the vibrant backdrop. Kaname smiled at his absorption, pleased amusement shining from his still dark eyes. Zero frowned down at him, his happiness retreating slightly at the sight.

_Is that permanent?_ Guilt and trepidation made his mental voice soft.

Kaname shrugged gracefully despite the fact that he was laying in the grass with Zero straddling him.

_I don't know, I've never fully merged with my beast before. Stop looking so sad, I would do the same if you were ever threatened again._

The hard glitter of guilt in Zero's eyes abated, his face softening in the bright new light of the sun.

_I love you._

That faint surprise again echoed through the bond. Kaname's own claws snicked gently against his skin, shredding his clothes as he raked them down his back. All of his clothes. Kaname smiled in the face of his irritation.

_Turnabout is fair play._ Wicked fingers curled over his shoulders, pulling him back down. Kaname rolled them over flinging the tattered cloth every which way. Naked, Zero resisted turning them back to where he wanted his pureblood. His fingers worked with dexterity as he worked to rid Kaname of his pants without letting him free.

_Don't move_

_My, aren't we bossy today, _Kaname teased, settling back in the grass again, wholly content to let him have his way now that one of his goals was accomplished.

Zero didn't respond, too caught in his desires. It washed through his system suddenly, his mates smell blowing his senses wide. He leaned forward, brushing his mouth over the pulse that throbbed just beneath the skin, a homing beacon for his lips. He tasted delicately, moaning as the spicy taste saturated over his tastebuds. Kaname tilted his head back, giving him better access, his breathing heavy. Zero didn't hesitate, didn't tease. He slid his fangs into satiny flesh, shivering again as the pure, fiery taste jolted him. They both groaned aloud as the pleasure doubled back on them, their fingers clenching on each other; Kaname's around his hips, his on Kaname's shoulders. The gentleness disappeared abruptly amidst the carnal feeding. Zero dug deeper, his eyes falling shut as the ambrosia slid down his throat.

_You taste so good._

Kaname's hands tightened on him, tugging him back, shifting to stroke their erections together. Zero hissed against his throat, his hips moving languidly to prolong the voluptuous rapture. The sensation swam to his head and he released his fangs, sitting up to enjoy it fully. He caught the drop of blood at the corner of his mouth, eyes at half mast meeting Kaname's squarely. He loved that his pureblood's eyes were also hazy with pleasure. Wanted to make him blind with it. He moved backwards, fighting against the hands that tried to keep him where he was.

_I just want to taste the rest of you too. Let me._

_Hurry! I don't think I can last much longer without being inside of you._

_Patience._

But he knew the need was straining at the boundaries of Kaname's control as he kissed, licked and nibbled his way down his pureblood's scrumptious body. He paused at the taut nipples, raking them gently with his teeth before capturing one and laving it with his tongue until Kaname bucked against him with a wild moan that vibrated over his spine. He was helpless to stop his own as the feeling doubled back over him. Liquid desire began to seep steadily from the stalk of his cock, painting Kaname's body as he moved down further. He nipped playfully at a hip before curving inwards, tongue dipping into Kaname's navel. Long fingers cinched his hair in a tight grip, urging him even further down. He acquiesced with a sweet mental smile.

The sunlight played over his skin, adding to the warmth of lust so that the small space around them burned with it. His lips trailed down, tracing the heat to Kaname's thick, rigid stalk. He smoothed a kiss over the head, thoroughly enjoying the sweet pain as Kaname's hands clenched in the strands of his soft hair. He brushed his mouth back and forth in retaliation, caressing the soft skin beneath his lips, deliberately denying his pureblood what he so obviously wanted.

_I'm going to fuck you senseless, _Kaname threatened, his mental voice strained. He pulled harder at his mate's soft hair, biting his lip when Zero nuzzled lower, blowing gently on the twin sphere beneath his erection.

_Promises, I intend to hold you to that._

_Hurry!_

Zero laughed softly before finally giving in, swiping his tongue up the tempting cock in a long, slow taste. Kaname's grunt of pleasure echoed in his ear, the same way the thrilling sensation echoed in his spine. He paused, panting against the satiny skin as it rushed over him, his own cock aching and hungry; Kaname's spicy flavor bursting over his tongue. He traced the ridge, licking the tender underside of the head, curling his tongue around it sinking down until it was firmly ensconced in the wet heat of his mouth. He sank his lips down in torturous degrees, adoring the sensitive skin. He savored every inch his tongue could touch, accompanying it with suckling pressure until the head was nestled at the back of his throat. Kaname shivered, fingers tight in the silvery locks of his hair. He fought not to move, letting Zero set his own pace. He wasn't disappointed.

Zero's mouth swept up the thick stalk, tongue slicking over the bulging nerves as if committing his taste to memory. He sank back down quickly not giving Kaname a chance to recover from the sumptuous bliss. He drew his mate's pleasure with the strong suction of his mouth, cuddling him in his throat once again, appreciating the delicious erection like his favorite candy. And his mate surely was. He groaned around the thick tumescence, feeling it rebound through him. The sensation was driving them both crazy. It was a good crazy, amplified by the sense of well being. He retreated and sank down again blind to everything around him except for his mate's reaction. Kaname's aura rushed over them, a hot tempestuous wind that stroked their pleasure higher. The carnal storm buffeted them, drove them to the insane edge of delight.

"Damn it!" Kaname's voice urged him, delectation ringing clearly in his tone as he strove not to drive his cock further into Zero's mouth. The silky lash of his mate's tongue flamed over his body in a bright conflagration of pleasure so intense he couldn't stop his hips from lifting, pushing his cock deeper into the fiery heat. His little hunter controlled him like a marionette. Zero sucked and he groaned. Zero licked and he trembled, clutching at his slivery hair, breathing harshly against the biting ecstasy. And still his little hunter devoured him, controlling his responses with the light suction of his mouth and the captivating slide of his lips.

"Enough, Zero." He pleaded. "I don't want to come in your mouth. I want to come with you."

_Just a little more, you taste so good I can't get enough of you._

Kaname growled, his spine bowing off the grass as he tried to hold on to his wits. The heat of the sun coupled with the heat of his mate scorched him and rivulets of sweat ran down his sides. "Please." He was reduced to begging, at the complete mercy of his little hunter. "I need you."

Zero ignored him, his mouth sweeping down the stalk of his cock yet again. A sharp fang nipped vulnerable skin and his tongue chased the blood and he sucked softly in apology. Kaname cursed luridly. He tugged harder at Zero's hair, feeling as if the top of his head was going to blow clear off his body.

_I can't take anymore. I'll come in your mouth and I really want to come inside you._

Zero was highly reluctant as he retreated his tongue smoothing over every inch that he relinquished as he pulled away. He was hazy with the feelings that rocked through the bond, from one to the other. The only thing that would make it better was his mate, buried deep within his body. He crawled slowly up Kaname's body, the purebloods hands still tangled in his hair. He watched as Kaname's eyes opened to stare down at him, blazing with a desperate hunger. The looked caused a flush to paint his body, his mouth remembering the spicy taste of his mates body. His body clenched with need as he straddled Kaname again, his knees cupping his hips, fitting the head of his cock against his tender, needy entrance. He held Kaname's dark eyes as he began to work himself on the thick erection, each inch adding to the mindlessness that beset them both. He watched as his mate's eyes blurred, the pleasure assaulting them like an automatic weapon.

He paused halfway down,gasping, almost overcome with the intensity of Kaname'e emotions. It was like a live creature, eating away at their sanity until they were perched on the very edge of sybaritic madness. Kaname's hands left his hair in favor of gripping his hips. And still he didn't try to control the mad slide to delight, letting him dictate the pace. And the pace he set was torturous. He eased down the thick shaft slowly, his body relishing the fullness as his secret fleshed closed tight around it. When he stopped, thoroughly and completely filled, both he and Kaname were trembling, his pureblood's hands gripping his hips tightly claws scratching over his pale skin. The scent of his blood filled the air and it only served to push the burning desire twisting between them higher. He didn't move for long moments, the bliss enthralling him, the urge to move an itch in his bones. Instead he studied Kaname's face drawn taut with hunger. Kaname throbbed within him and it thrummed up his spine in salacious aftershocks that brought breathless cries from his lips, his body tightening in response.

"Mmmmm." Kaname groaned low in his throat his hips shifting to slide that last impossible distance inside of him, losing the battle to stay still.

Zero writhed as sharp bliss flashed through him. "I said don't move. I'm controlling tonight."

Midnight eyes slitted open gleaming with voracious craving. "Then move. I can't take anymore."

"So impatient." Zero managed to tease. He leaned forward, rolling his hips, the soft flesh of his entrance clinging as he eased up the rampant erection halfway. He covered Kaname's mouth with his stopping the growl before it could ring through the forest. He dropped slowly gorging himself once again, forcing the turgid shaft back into the heated depths of his body, eating the desperate sounds his mate was making with his lips. Stopping his own as the mushroomed head pressed against his prostate. He repeated the movement just as slow, burning them with the hot rapturous glide of his hot slick channel over hard warm hardness. It was incredible, enthralling. The blistering titillation wrapped around them in a white hot sensual cloud that enticed them even deeper. Zero gave himself up to it, gliding up and down a little faster his aching cock brushing the soft skin of Kaname's belly. Kaname moved with him, thrusting up as he pushed down. He shivered. It was too good. His body became more sensitive with every invasion and withdrawal until his body felt like one giant nerve.

The need raged around them, rocking back and forth in that never ending loop designed to seal them together. He was filled with the whirling ecstasy, engorged with it the pulsing of Kaname inside him pushing him to the edge of gratification. He was so lost to it he was completely caught unaware when Kaname turned them over again and took the lead pressing his legs wide so that his cock bobbed up between them. He jerked when Kaname withdrew then plunged back inside him, the penetration a hot brand. A low muted sound escaped him as he was filled to the brim, the fiery pleasure shocking his system. Somehow he managed to glare up through his hazy eyes.

Kaname smiled down at him, pausing. "You were going too slow."

And his mate's need to see him come was eating away at him. He opened his mouth to speak and the words were torn from him as Kaname withdrew again and drove himself back into his throbbing channel. His body clenched, clamping down tight around the shaft shuttling in and out of him. The liquid evidence of his need seeped down his own shaft. He reached down to touch it only to have Kaname knock his hand away. He growled softly but Kaname clasped him firmly and began to tug in rhythm with his thrusts. The pleasure turned the sunlight into bright flowers behind his suddenly closed lids. He arched up, the carnal thrill bowing his spine. The intensity of it tore the control from his tenuous grasp. He felt the orgasm building like a torrent river, surging against a dam. Each thrust, stroke, penetration, Kaname's hand slicking up his cock was a strike against that dam and he felt it slowly breaking away. All he could do was hold on as he was tossed among the frothing bliss.

He gasped, the luscious fire boiling through him. It was burning him, breaking him apart. He moaned long and low in his throat as it the pleasure swamped him completely, mindless as the orgasm shook him. Blinded him to everything but Kaname.

He lay in the grass, eyes closed, body relaxed, his heart beating frantically in his chest. He couldn't think, the whiteness of gratification dimming all his other senses.

It was only after the aftermath ebbed away that he was aware that Kaname was still hard within him. He opened his eyes a scant inch not surprised to find his mate gazing down at him, a smirk on his lips. "Damn it, I told you not to move."

Kaname's smiled widened showing a hit of his fangs. "I couldn't help it. You looked so lovely. We'll try it again when I have more control."

"And when will that-umph"

He gulped when Kaname leaned down, driving deeper into him. Soft lips ran over his mating mark and suddenly the hunger that Kaname had fed roared back to life. But this time darkness came with it as Kaname released the tight hold he'd kept on the beast inside him. The dark aura lashed around them and Kaname's fangs slid slow and deep into his flesh.

"Oh wow." He breathed the words, his voice hoarse as the sated rapture flamed over his skin like delectable velvet. The deep pulls of Kaname's lips tightened things low in his body and he squirmed restlessly. His hands clutched thick silky hair, pressing Kaname closer.

And then his pureblood began to move again.

This ravishing was slow and perfect. Kaname pushed him to the heights of satisfaction leisurely, the almost delicate ebb and flow of his thrusts rekindling the fire between them as he sucked gently. He opened himself wider, the buildup almost unbearable but delicious. He swore he could feel single ridge stroke over his sensitive, clenching channel. His hips jerked with the need for harder drives. Kaname denied him driving in gently and deeply, caressing his pleasure spot lovingly.

"Ahhhhh." He panted and moaned, fine shivers running up and down his body. Kaname's bite alone was orgasmic. With the deep slow plunder of his cock it was heaven. This time the climax crawled over him, petting every inch of him until he was a glowing ember of intoxication. His toes curled, the steamy jubilation slapping him down into the sensual ecstasy. He felt Kaname slide with him, his shaft swelling within him as they sank and were submerged in the tides of gratification.

**KxZ**

**Oh! I thought this was going to be the last chapter but it looks like I was wrong. Sooooo…**

**THank you to all my reviewers! Yay! Over four hundred! Thank you! THank you so much!~~:**

**LovelessRaine**

**ben4kevin**

**JoseiKeitoLuluiCz**

**ShadowsOfPenAndPaper**

**Miss SexyRain**

**LuanRina**

**Dangerouluv**

**ZeamagiriZyenn**

**Ryzuya**

**Ramupop**

**Red Blood Moon**

**ItsRandom**

**Poonie29**

**Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san**

**TheLightFromTheMoon**

**Uchiha hinata21**

**KxZ Fangirl**

**Otaku Diva**

**Beloved-Soulless**

**Kaen307**

**Lovelylexy1212**

**Black RoseGirl666**

**Pink Bead Girl**

**CreotiaFlayier**

**Uchiha Na**

**TheNickofTime**

**Matchynishi**

**Reinlight**

**Pureblood summer Uchiha**

**and Two Guests**

**And for all the Faves and Follows!~~~ Muah, Muah, Muah~~~**

**Until next time….**


	34. Chapter 34

I do not own Vampire Knight

A/N At Bottom

Let's Go!

Chapter Thirty Four

It woke him.

The smell of everything he found appealing in this world all wrapped in one. Delicious mixed in with the hint of ambrosia. It awakened the burn of thirst at the back of his throat.

Disoriented, he sat up, his confused eyes searching the darkened room for the source. They settled on the light battling against the barrier against the drawn curtains. He realized it was still daylight. It was more than puzzling. That something could break the bonds of his nocturnal nature. He whispered an expletive, tossing the covers back from his body. His anger at the intrusion was enormous and at the same time intriguing. Ignoring the tantalizing scent was next to impossible.

He walked slowly through the empty hallways of the Moon Dorm, even more baffled when the delicious scent led him straight to Kaname's door. He grimaced at the portal.

What in the hell had drawn him to these doors, when he knew that Kaname was thoroughly entranced by his idiot hunter? But what he was smelling wasn't Kaname or even Zero The hunter turned vampire had never smelled so appealing to him before, even after drinking Kaname's blood. But then again, not even Kaname had ever smelled so enticing to him than what he was taking in now. The novelty of it stationed him at Kaname's door straining to hear what was going on inside the room. All he could manage to catch was snatches of an ongoing conversation.

"…Sunset…"

"And he'll need…."

He continued to frown at the oakwood door, confused to what had drawn him here. It wasn't Kaname and sure wasn't Zero.

_So what was it?_

He didn't dare move closer, knowing that Kaname's senses were at their height. Instead he forced himself away from the door and back to his room, resigning to find out what in the room was so amazing.

**KxZ**

Zero stared down at his sleeping brother, studying the features so like his own. Undefinable emotion moved through him at the sight. He was dressed in a filmy robe that Kaname had handed to him after their shower, his silver hair still damp from their shower. Kaname stood just behind him in his own albeit sturdier, thicker robe. He filed that thought away to inquire about later and continued his perusal.

"When will he wake up?" He kept his voice soft even though he knew that Ichiru wouldn't hear them.

"At sunset." Kaname answered just as quietly. "And if you are anything to go by he'll need real blood."

He sighed, resigned to the fact. "I'll donate it." Anything to keep his brother going insane and suffering.

Kaname pulled him back into his strong, comforting clasp of his arm, his dark eyes flickering to their closed door. "I know you would but I don't think you will have to worry about that."

Startled, Zero processed his thoughts. "Really? That's strange."

Kaname laughed. "Stranger things have happened. Let him sleep. You can speak with him when he awakes. For now _you _need to rest and there are some things the I would like to discuss with you."

He pulled the silver haired hunter from his sleeping brother, pushing him into their room before he could protest. In the true manner of mates, he didn't have to explain verbally although that's how Zero answered.

"Leave the academy?"

Kaname nodded wordlessly. "We need a home and a fresh start."

"But not the Kuran estate."

"No. That I will bequeath to Yuki and Ichigo."

Zero crossed his arms over his chest. "I really don't care as long as I'm with you and it's close. I still have my duties as a hunter." The memory of their separation was as fresh as a winter breeze within him.

"And I wouldn't get in the way of that." Kaname agreed. His eyes were serious. "But the less people who know, the better."

For their safety.

Zero shivered, remembering the tale Kaito had spun for him.

"But we really don't have to worry about that right? It's not like we're going to have kids right?"

When Kaname didn't answer, his lilac eyes sharpened, widening in surprise, reading Kaname's swiftly moving thoughts. "Are you kidding me? I'm a male!"

"But a vampire male." Kaname returned sagely. "Certain….things can be modified to suit our needs."

"B-but you wouldn't really expect me to right?" He was stammering in his shock. "And wouldn't that the vampire world call for our blood? Our deaths?"

"Which is why we're leaving here."

"Hey! I didn't agree to _that_!" Zero snapped as Kaname took a gliding step in his direction. "Couldn't we just adopt?!" His lilac eyes were dark with his distress as Kaname invaded his personal space, circling him in his arms.''

"Who would we adopt?" Kaname asked him mildly. "There aren't many orphaned vampire children.

"I'm sure we can find one! We just have to look!" Zero tried desperately. "America maybe…or…"

Kaname nuzzled his hair, holding him tight to his chest. "But don't you want a silver haired firebrand? I do. Feisty like the man that I love." He murmured against Zero's temple. "A child as stubborn as you are."

"But that's….." Zero trailed off weakly. "It takes time to modify me right? We don't have to make a decision right now. We can have this discussion at a later date.

"Not too much later." Kaname was leading him to the bed, his hold inexorable. "I've lived a long time.I find I want a child. Someone to carry on my bloodline."

A direct link. He didn't have to say it out loud but his thoughts rang with the need, reaching out to him. Zero was glad that Kaname's mouth was on his. It silenced all of his protests.

**KxZ**

The lock on the door clicked noiselessly allowing the slender blonde haired vampire entrance.

Aidou's eyes were round a saucers at the sight of Ichiru asleep on the couch and Kaname behind his huge desk. The muted light of the sinking sun flowed under the curtains. Kaname beckoned him further into the room, his eyes as sharp as the tips of razorblades.

"We don't have long before Zero and Ichiru wake and I wanted to speak with you."

Aidou shuffled in to the room, nervous. "And what do you want to speak with me about? I haven't done anything wrong." He stated defensively.

"You were here earlier?" Though it was a question it really didn't require any answer.

A telltale blush scored the bones of his cheeks as he nodded, answering anyway. "Yes, Kaname-sama. For some reason…I couldn't sleep."

"Sit." Kaname ordered sternly. The guest chair slid from the desk. Aidou did so refraining from looking at the sleeping silverette.

"You were drawn to his sent, yes? Even though his blood hadn't been drawn?"

Aidou frowned, his blue eyes going to Ichiru. "I don't know Kaname-sama. I was drawn to the scent of something." The look in his eyes became incredulous. "How do yo know it was him?" He tripped over his words slightly.

"Well, you've never been drawn to Zero right?" His alarm grew has Kaname's gaze narrowed on him. "Not at all."

Kaname relaxed in his seat. "Then it would have had to be him. Hence the reason I called you here. When he wakes he will need blood. Would you be willing to be his donor? Think about it before you answer. If you were to take up that position it would be for an undeterminable amount of time. In fact I can't guarantee it wouldn't be forever."

He licked his lips, betraying the whirlwind of feeling inside him. Kaname's dark eyes were trying to convey a silent message but he couldn't tell what it was. His nostrils flared as the sweet scent invaded them once again. He took his time to think about the proposal. It would make Kaname happy. And in turn Zero. He wasn't sure he wanted the hunter to be happy about anything. But the scent was so wonderful…..

"Yes, I'll do it."

As Kaname nodded in satisfaction he wasn't so sure that his answer hadn't already been anticipated.

**KxZ**

The soft rustle of clothe crashed against his eyes like explosions. His eyes flared open in fear. That caused him to moan in pain as the sight of the room stabbed into his eyes like daggers. He shut them quickly, laying his face against his palms, shuddering at the sudden, throbbing pain in his head. The revelation that he shouldn't even be alive came a second later and he hunched forward expecting pain of a different sort. It didn't come. The voice no matter how quiet was just as painful. He jumped in response and turned his head towards the sound, hesitant to open his eyes again.

"Turn the light down." The voice demanded. He recognized it.

Zero.

The couch dipped at his side and a cool cloth was pressed to his forehead. The temperature only accentuated how much his throat burned.

_What in the hell was going on?_

"Just take a deep breath." Zero ordered and he fought the urge to groan as his brother's voice sounded in his head like giant cymbals. "You'll be okay in a moment. Just relax."

"Stop talking." He grunted. "You're making it worse."

Zero sighed. "It only serves you right." He muttered. "Falling in with Rido of all people. Which is a story I would dearly love to hear."

"Ungh!" He couldn't stop the groan of pain that time and he stopped himself, just barely, from opening his eyes and glaring at his brother. He took the next couple of minutes breathing through the agony in his throat before he was brave enough to ask. "What the fuck is wrong with me?"

"Well, for starters you're a vampire." Zero sounded dryly amused. "Just think. You betray your brother and get your hearts wish."

His eyes _did _open at that and his brother's face was so close and detailed that it almost caused an aneurysm.

"Gah!"

Zero laughed, a little evilly, at his calamity. He witnessed it through watering eyes. "Don't worry you'll become used to in a little while. But you have to drink first."

"Damn it!" He growled. "Are you deliberately torturing me?"

"We should." Zero's voice was hard as granite. "Aidou."

A third presence intruded on his agony. He was stunned by the angelic appearance of the one who appeared in front of him, his vision still too pronounced. His eyes slitted in confusion as the scent of his favorite vanilla ice cream wafted past his nose. Instinct had him backing up when all he wanted to do was sink his fangs into soft flesh.

"What is he doing here?"

"Be grateful." Zero volleyed. "He volunteered to be your donor. If you don't want to fall to level E accept it. Take it from personal experience. The blood pills won't do a thing for you."

"But why does it have to be him?" He all but snarled.

"He was the only one who would." Zero replied sarcastically and again the delicious scent of blood curbed his own response. It was almost as if he could feel all that luscious blood throbbing beneath the male's porcelain skin. It called to him more powerful than his deepest desires.

"Damn it! I hate you!" It was a lie of course. His brother was all he had left in this world now that Shizuka was gone.

"Yeah, yeah. Hate me later. For now drink." Zero waved away his insult, gesturing towards Aidou who drew a sharp nail across his wrist.

That obliterated any other protests he might have made. The heavy smell of blood turned his head, a magnet for the thirst boiling through his veins. He reached out blindly, his pains a distant memory as he sought to assuage the burning agony in his throat.

Aidou flinched as delicate fangs punched into the vein at his wrist with no finesse. He met Kaname's sympathy filled eyes as the vampire shuffled his mate from the room to let them live this intimate moment by themselves. It was a singular, painful experience and he was grateful. His eyes were trained on the fledgeling vampire as he drank his blood in deep, throaty gulps. Despite that, his attention was riveted on the beautiful male as he bent over his wrist. Illogically he found that he wished the vampire was drinking from another spot. His throat. The need took him aback. He wondered just what he'd signed himself up for.

Ichiru himself wasn't thinking half as much as the delectable nectar slid down his throat. The ravenous hunger abated with each pull, disappearing into obscurity. His initial protests were forgotten as he revealed in the divine taste, too caught up in the pulse that beat strongly beneath his lips until strong fingers weaved through his hair, tugging his head up. He whined in disappointment, meeting clear blue eyes.

"That's enough." He read the moving lips rather than heard the sound of his words, the thundering rush from the blood roaring in his ears. He would have drawn Aidou's wrist back to his mouth if he hadn't been caught in his gaze.

"Enough." Aidou repeated firmly, freeing himself with a quick tug.

Ichiru leaned back against the cushions, panting slightly. The noble's blood moved through him like a powerful storm, electricity following in its wake. He stared up at Aidou in astonishment. He could still hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears, the essence of his aura wounding around his body. The odd sensation unsettled him and he shrank back even further from the noble trapped in his clear blue eyes. The blood struck through his system like liquid lightning clearing the cobwebs in his mind. It hit him that his heart's wish just might be a curse as he read dislike in Aidou's eyes. He wiped a hand over his mouth, wiping away the blood, not looking away. Aidou stared back at him the struggling for impassivity but not quite making it. They just stared at each other in silence until he looked away uncomfortably. He just wanted to wallow in the adrenaline rush of his feeding. He contemplated his surroundings with new interest trying to escape Aidou's intense look. The room was too clear and he brushed his fingers along the bridge of his nose realizing that he was no longer wearing his glasses.

Still feeling perplexed by Aidou, he vacated his seat to wander to the windows, choosing to look out onto the night rather than the blonde noble. It was stunning, every detail clear as if sunshine shone rather than moonlight. He quickly found himself entranced by it, unaware of Aidou's eyes following him. A plaintive sound escaped him as sudden longing to be out of the stifling room assailed him.

"We can go out if you like."

He spun around, disoriented, to find that Zero had reentered the room sans Kaname.

"The smell of Aidou's blood cause a bit of an uproar with the night class." Zero explained at the question in his eyes. "Know is a good time to talk." He pointedly ignored Aidou. "We'll use the balcony."

The night air was even more inviting that the sight and Ichiru breathed deep, marveling at the succulent scent of warm bodies that dotted the campus. Zero chuckled softly and dropped to the ground bonelessly.

He hesitated in following, his human notions still very much in the forefront.

"Jump. You're pretty much invincible. A beast in human form." Zero said.

And still he hesitated.

"Scared?" The soft voice taunted him and for the hundredth time that night, he was caught off guard. Aidou stood just behind him, his blue eyes intense.

"As if I would be." He scoffed, but it pushed him to jump off the balcony. He resented the push.

_I really don't like that guy. _ No matter that his blood now flowed through his own veins.

He hit the ground soundlessly, astonished at the lack of pain, not paying any attention to the glowing blue eyes that followed him.

**KxZ**

"So whenever you're ready, you can start."

Ichiru stopped and sat next to his brother. Zero lounged back against the side of the barn where Lily was stabled, seemingly relaxed. But his purple eyes were as sharp as uncut amethyst. He'd watched his brother cavort in the forest for hours as he got used to his heightened senses and reflexes. And his infinity for the night.

But now it was time to get down to business.

"Where would you like me to start?"

"Oh, I don't know. How about why you felt the need to team up with scum like Rido. Or maybe further back to Shizuka."

Zero's tone was hard as he threw down the gauntlet, years torment and strife coloring the night around them. "Why you felt the need to betray our parents."

"I didn't betray our parents." If Zero's voice was hard, his was soft. "I wanted to kill the hand who'd caused their deaths. Going with Shizuka was part of that goal. But she would never give me what I needed. I realized that too late. By then I'd come to…..love her."

"And yet you followed her here and helped her try to make me a slave."

"I was jealous of you and that clouded my judgement." No more no less. "You had what I thought I wanted."

They sat silent, the irony not lost on either of them.

"I took up with Rido because I thought that I would have a chance to kill him. I never meant for you to die. I didn't even know of his plans." Ichiru broke the silence finally and Zero tensed at the regret in his tone, his entire body clenching with the memory of his brother unconscious and covered with blood. The remembrance of the thought that he lost him also haunted him.

"But once again I didn't have what it took to see my plans through to fruition." The bitterness sliced another cut in Zero's armor.

"If I could have changed anything about your condition I would have died to make it so."

"You should have just finished killing me when we were in the womb."

"What?"

Ichiru smiled crookedly. "Haven't you ever wondered why there aren't more sets of twins among the hunters? Because one twin would always kill the other before they were born and absorb its power and become complete. But for some reason you didn't finish the job and I was born a shadow, far from what you could have become. It's safe to say that you will never be at your full power. Well, unless you killed me now and drank all of my blood."

Zero let mirth pour from him, his thoughts flashing to his mate, the sound caustically ragged. "I don't thing that's a concern for either of us any longer. He paused, considering the implications of Kaname's earlier proposal.

Was there a chance that he would be consigning one of his children to death before he even knew of its existence?

He shot the idea down immediately. He'd just have to find a way around Kaname's desire, thought they hadn't done him any good so far. He got back to the subject at hand. "Is that what you meant when you called us the cursed twins?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'd say that you're lucky. And now your health is no longer an issue." He sighed morosely. "So that's what happened? You tried to kill Rido?"

"I underestimated him.I thought that he was weaker than Kaname."

"He was." Zero answered promptly. "In his powers and his beliefs."

"And patently insane."

"Yeah."

Neither of them seemed willing to speak again and amazingly the silence wasn't awkward. Zero could feel all of his anger slipping away now that he had his brother at his side. But he had to know…..

"Do you hate me?"

Ichiru slumped against the barn. "I never hated you Zero. More like I hated…..myself for not being as strong as you are. But maybe I'll hate you know. What in the world caused you to have Aidou donate blood? He clearly dislikes you and me."

"I didn't make him, he volunteered. And I didn't get the impression that he dislikes you at all. Me, though? That's a different story. It'll be a while before he forgives me for taking away his precious Kaname."

Ichiru's brow creased in consternation. "Umph, he seems to dislike me also. I wonder if it's because I look like you?"

Zero's laughter painted the night with hope. "Yeah, maybe."

**KxZ**

Kaname faced the agitated night class, offering assurances.

"No, it's fine and Aidou is alright."

His eyes searched the occupants of the commons, settling on Yuki.

"Where is Takuma?"

Yuki shrugged, her chocolate eyes mysterious. "He left. He said he had business to take care of."

**KxZ**

He rushed through his drawers, collecting the needed documents. He didn't realize that his hands were shaking. All he could think about was that he'd failed and Kaname Kuran would soon be coming for him. And as lenient as Kaname was, he didn't think he'd get a reprieve if the ancestor of all vampires turned his sights to him. He'd killed the entire council with no remorse.

Ichijo cursed under his breath softly as his passport eluded him. Where had he put the damn thing?

"Going somewhere?"

He froze, although it was wasn't the voice he was expecting. He looked up to find his grandson sitting in the comfortable chair in the corner of the room watching him with cold green eyes.

"What are you doing here? On a mission for your 'King'?"

A slight smile lifted one corner of Ichijo's mouth. "As a matter of fact, he doesn't even know I'm here." His eyes hardened to chips of emerald. "We have a little business to discuss."

"Business?" An immaculate brow raised in contrived confusion. "What business would I have to discuss with you?"

The smirk on Ichijo's mouth bloomed into a full, frozen smile and his elegant hands unsheathed the katana that lay in his lap. "Oh,who will take up the reins after you are gone and such…"

**KxZ**

**OMG! Sorry it took so long to update. Just got settle back home after five weeks of traveling and training!~ A big shout out to xoxodenise who pushed me to update even though I wasn't going to do it until this weekend. Sorry there wasn't more smut but hopefully there will be more in the next chapter which will be the last chapter. I really want to finish this story!~~ I have so many others beating around my head. I'm thinking of a sequel though with a KaZe pairing and an AidouIchiru pairing if you didn't get this last chapter! Let me know what you think. Should I? Shouldn't I? It may also involve Mpreg (On Zero's part)**

**Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers!~~ Muah! Muah! Muah! You are so awesome:**

**LovelessRaine**

**Ben4kevin**

**MissSexyRain**

**LuanRina**

**ShadowsOfPenAndPaper**

**JoseiKeitoLuluiCz**

**Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san**

**Lovelylexy1212**

**DangerousLuv**

**LotusThorn**

**TheLightFromTheMoon**

**ZeamagiriZyenn**

**SexyBishounen**

**Pureblood-summer Uchiha**

**XOXODenise (THank YOu!)**

**TwistedNoir**

**Master of Turnips**

**Cheshirecat77**

**Bubblechan93**

**Zanza89**

**Kaen307**

**You guys are wonderful!**

**And thank you for all of you faves and follows!**

**I've kept this story pretty tame but I have another story on there that's about to get really 'Wicked' read if you have time!~~**

**Until Next Time…**


End file.
